Redención
by devil01
Summary: itachi uchiha estaba muerto pero un encuentro con el creador del mundo ninja puede darle una nueva oportunidad, ahora el tenia una misión de nuevo y itachi uchiha nunca falla.
1. Chapter 1

**L****os personajes de naruto y DXD pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

Un páramo en blanco se observa, itachi uchiha no sabia como llego allí si se supone que estaba muerto, o eso pensaba el pues fue revivido por kabuto el aprendiz del hebi sennin con la técnica del edo tensei( resurrección impura) junto con los otros miembros de akatsuki, recordaba pelear contra naruto y el jinchuriki de hachibi junto con nagato, luego formo equipo con el hijo del yondaime para hacerle frente al pelirrojo uzumaki acabando el combate con la victoria de ellos.

Termino su batalla y emprendió el camino hacia el lugar donde estaba kabuto, en el camino se encontró con su hermano menor, Sasuke uchiha, este se sorprendió de su presencia, sin embargo ignoro a su hermano siguiendo con su camino tenia una misión.

Cada minuto contaba, se fijo que sasuke lo estaba siguiendo muy de cerca tenia una mirada afilada, no era odio, era curiosidad; por su mente paso el pensamiento de que su hermano ya supiera la verdad de su deserción de konoha.

Cuando llego se encontró con un kabuto diferente, tenia un aspecto extraño. Lo que siguió después de llegar fue un combate muy duro contra el discípulo de orochimaru, el y sasuke (que termino alcanzándolo) pusieron manos a las obra para erradicar de una ves por todas a su enemigo. Itachi estaba sorprendido por el poder alcanzado por su hermano, su sharingan había repasado el suyo propio hace mucho.

Estaba orgulloso.

El era un prodigio según su clan pero sasuke había logrado ser mejor que el, había salido de su sombra.

El combate termino con ellos ganando pero a un costo pues itachi recurrió a una de las técnicas más viejas y antiguas de su clan, un kinjutsu llamado izanami que utilizo para encerrar a kabuto en una ilusión que se repetiría hasta el final de los tiempos.

Sasuke estaba sorprendido sus ojos eran poderosos, pero a un así su hermano tenia más domino que el con el sharingan lo comprobó cuando los saco de genjutsu en que kabuto los tenia preso, ya no sentía envidia sin embargo itachi aun seguía evadiendolo. Observo como su hermano replicaba los sellos de mano que realizaba kabuto para cancelar el edo tensei, apenas lo veía y ya se iría pues al finalizar la última posición de manos itachi fue perdiendo su compostura, el cuerpo que usaba el uchiha mayor se estaba cayendo a pedazos lo ultimo que sintió fue su mano en su nuca y atrajo su frente a la de su hermano.

―Te quiero sasuke.

con esa frase de itachi sasuke observo como su hermano abandonaba el cuerpo y desaparecía de su vista, de este mundo pero no de su mente.

―Nii-san.

Una solitaria lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, apretó su puño ahora tenia un objetivo.

Eliminar de este mundo a konoha.

* * *

**Ubicación desconocida.**

Suspiro así fue como llego aquí, había estado minutos caminando pero parecía que no llevaba a ningún lado.

―¿ahora que se supone que tengo que hacer?.

Estaba repasando en su mente cada sello echo por su parte, puede que algo estuvo mal y termino condenándose el mismo, de inmediato lo descarto kabuto no podía pensar estando en ese trance que provocaba el izanami.

Pasó su mano por su parpado derecho, se encontraba cerrado, allí estaba la prueba de que el sharingan era y es un arma de doble filo para su portador.

¿Esto era lo que se encontraba después de la muerte?.

parecía muy tranquilo, esperaba algo más macabro al menos para el. Tenia presente que tenia pecado que pagar, como la masacre a su propio clan.

Pero esto se asemejaba más a un lugar de reflexión, para pensar sobre tus propios pecados por el resto de la eternidad. Itachi se encontraba atrapado en sus pensamientos, al parecer después de la muerte venia el limbo.

―Asi que funciono.

―¿Quien eres tu?― pregunto itachi al extraño mientras activaba su mangekyou.

―Itachi uchiha, yo soy hagoromo otsusuki ― se presento el extraño al tiempo que itachi lo evaluaba yalgo llamaba su atención en sus cuencas oculares se encontraba el rinnegan el mismo dojutsu que portaba pain.

―¿Tienes el rinnegan como?.

―Nací con el― hagoromo observo esa expresión dura del uchiha, asi que decidió seguir―yo soy lo que en tu mundo conocen como rikudo-sennin.

Ante esa revelación itachi se sorprendió, su habitual rostro imperturbable ganó una expresión de incredulidad.

―Sennin-sama― itachi termino arrodillándose frente a rikudo.

―De pie itachi-san― le pidió hagoromo.

―Sennin-sama...

―con hagoromo esta bien― le interrumpido el hijo de kaguya.

―¿Hagoromo-san que hago en este lugar?.

Hagoromo levanto su ceja derecha, había estado viendo al muchacho a penas llego, le extraño su comportamiento apenas llego se dispuso a caminar un poco pero termino sentado y perdiéndose en su propia mente, había aceptado muy rápido que estaba muerto otros estarian curiosos, incluso no se manifestó de inmediato para que el lado curioso del pelinegro atacara pero eso nunca paso.

―¿Esperabas algo más?.

―Esperaba algo diferente al lugar donde estoy.

―Ilustrame― le pidió, haciendo referencia a como seria su visión después de la muerte.

itachi suspiro.

―Esperaba algo mas intranquilo― tomo una pausa y se confeso. ―esperaba mi propio infierno personal, donde fuera torturado por mi clan y por las vidas que quite. donde seria castigado con ver la mirada de decepción de mi madre y el silencio frió de mi padre.

Hagoromo se sorprendió pues esa era una versión muy lúgubre.

―Tu eres un caso especial.

―¿Por qué?.

―itachi-san para que entiendas las cosas tengo que explicarte todo desde el principio. Como se formo el chakra.

―Tenemos tiempo no hay mucho que hacer aquí.

Con una leve risa hagoromo le contó sobre su madre kaguya, sobre su hermano y la batalla donde este le ayudo para encerrar a su madre en la luna y sellándola en el proceso. Luego procedió a contarle como tuvo dos hijo, indra y ashura, le comento como indra era talentoso y se valía de su poder para salir adelante mientras que ashura era su opuesto su habilidad no floreció hasta que maduro, que su base era la amistad y sus lasos. Rikudo tomo una pausa para que el uchiha no se perdiera y procesara todo luego siguió. Le relato como el termino escogiendo a su hijo menor antes que a su primogénito pues el sabia que ambos estaban errados y que solo juntos podían marcar una diferencia, asi fue que eligió el lado que haría menos daño.

También se lamento de que sus hijos abandonaran a los bijus, y por ultimo finalizo contándole como sus hijos transmigraban en cada generación para enfrentarse hasta que uno le daba muerte al otro, creando un ciclo.

Itachi se encontraba pensando, entendió la causa de que hagoromo se revelara ante su madre el comprendía perfectamente el elegir a un bien mayor asi este tomara un sacrificio tan grande como su familia, comprendió el origen de su clan y el odio contra los senjus, no esperaba que el odio viniera desde hace tanto tiempo. pensaba que todo venia desde el tiempo de madara y el shodaime hokage

Algo llamo su atención, la transmigración, el pelinegro no entendía que tenia que ver él con eso.

―¿Que es en realidad la transmigración?―. le pregunto a hagoromo pues algo no terminaba de engranar en su mente.

―La transmigración es cuando el chakra de un individuo es tan fuerte que puede llegar a instalarse en un candidato que el chakra elija.

―Tiene mente propia... y acaba en cada generación―. Estaba trabajando lo más rápido que sus neuronas le permitían.

―Básicamente solo el chakra se hereda pero los recuerdos no, sin embargo los ideales pueden llegar a ser iguales―. siguió explicando. ―mientras más compatibles sean más posibilidades hay de que sea su portador.

―sasuke, sasuke es el portador de indra... y naruto-kun el de ashura―. el uchiha termino descifrando, los ideales el chackra, la rivalidad que poseían... todo apuntaba a ellos.

―Diste en clavo pero a medias.

Itachi se le quedo viendo como si tuviera una segunda cabeza, el pelinegro creía que estaba en lo correcto. pues quien mas podía compartir tantas similitudes con los hermanos otsusukis

Algo se le escapaba.

―Te lo dure itachi-san y es que por primera vez mis hijos se unieron en una misma bandera.

el pelinegro no comprendía hasta que entendió todo, aun así prefirió decirlo en voz alta para que el rikudo se lo confirmara

―... yo―. eso se le escapaba. ―¿Por qué yo?.

―Eras el más cercano a ambos poseías la mente de paz de ashura pero el el poder de indra... aunque estaba destinado que otro uchiha fuera quien llevara a indra tu rompiste con ese paradigma indra se aferro a tu firma de chakra.

―Pero...

―Pero estas muerto eso desencadeno que ambos chakras se esparcieran.― le explico rikudo.

―Yo fui quien logro formar el camino de indra en sasuke.― itachi estaba en shock el mismo habia sumergido sin querer a su hermano en un camino más oscuro de lo que esperaba. ― ¿Pero naruto-kun?.

―Al morir ashura se desprendió y el único compatible era naruto, sin embargo ambas partes dejaron un rastro de su chakra en ti, itachi-san, indra y ashura son parte de un todo... juntas arman el rompecabezas.

parte de un todo eso resonó en su cabeza haciendo eco en su mente.

―Yo soy tu transmigraste.― concluyo el pelinegro.―pero en parte. ¿correcto?.

― Tienes solo la mitad pero nada más por eso estoy aquí. acércate muchacho―. le pidio.

itachi se acerco mientras hagoromo levantaba su mano izquierda, ambos juntaron sus palmas al entrar en contacto una corriente de chakra recorrió a itachi.

En su palma izquierda se encontraba el sello del sol, mientras su ojo derecho volvía a tener luz, pues el ojo de indra estaba allí presente.

Itachi se aparto su chakra había aumentado enormemente, ahora no sentía esa incomodidad siempre presente cuando usaba el mangekyou, sentía que su vista era más clara.

―Tendrás que acostumbrarte al ojo de mi hijo pues provoco que ambos ojos se desarrollaran sin embargo tu ojo más poderoso sera el derecho.

―Muchas gracias hagoromo-san.

―El sello yang te permitirá sanar heridas graves tuyas o ajenas a ti―. rikudo observaba al muchacho el era quien tenia que traer la paz, sin embargo su voluntad fue tan alta que termino rompiendo su destino mostrando que nada estaba escrito. Eso le hizo recordar, rápidamente el panorama blanco cambio mostrando la guerra que tenia la alianza shinobi contra madara.

Itachi se sorprendió con su sharingan activo de manera inconsciente estaba observando como madara había revivido librándose del edo tensei, sin mucho que pensar fue al encuentro con el legendario de su clan.

Salvo la distancia en un parpadeo pero cuando lo golpeo paseo de largo.

El portador de rinnegan lo vio con gracia, había elegido bien.

―No somos de este plano itachi, no puedes intervenir.

―Entonces cual es el sentido de darme poder si no era para usarlo en esta lucha.

Posteriormente el rikudo desapareció, dejando a itachi observando con su sharingan la guerra.

El pelinegro se sorprendió pues era unas batallas de gran magnitud, akatsuki eran niños en pañales frente al estado de madara lo había visto alcanzar el poder del rikudo, no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba pero, estaba siendo testigo de todo.

Por momentos se molestaba pues sasuke no dejaba de preocuparle, primero madara había atravesado su corazón luego apretó sus puños cuando su hermano lanzo ese genjutsu masivo contra lo bijus,no, su tonto hermano menor aun no entendía las cosas del todo.

El pelinegro también se sorprendió al ver al rikudo sennin ayudando, luego con el tsuyonomi infinito y esa mujer, la madre de hagoromo haciendo acto de presencia y el combate del equipo siete para salvar el futuro. Era impresiojnante el poder de naruto, o el susano de kakashi pero sobretodo la fuerza destructora que tenia sakura o la madures de su hermano pequeño. Agradeció que todo saliera bien, sin saberlo, el sharingan de itachi estaba rotando furiosamente.

Luego lo ultimo que lo desencajado fue la batalla de su hermano con naruto-kun, terminando en la victoria del rubio.

Itachi estaba pensativo, si el no se supone que no intervendría entonces por qué el rikudo le había proporcionado su chakra a el y darle cualidades de sus hijos si no las usuaria.

Como invocado por su mente el sabio de los seis caminos apareció.

―Itachi-san hay un ultimo favor que te debo pedir a ti, como mi transmigrante parcial.

―¿Que favor hgoromo-san? .

―Para confiarte mi ultima parte de poder, tienes que llevar a cabo una misión especial―. hagoromo lo miro y suspiro. ―Tu misión itachi-san es hacerle frente a una amenaza mayor que mi madre.

Itachi se sorprendió eso era irreal, había presenciado la batalla del equipo siete y esa mujer estaba fuera de todo lo presenciado, pero con determinación respondió.

―Acepto la misión.

―Bien itachi-san esto es lo que sucederá, yo te daré el resto de mi chakra faltante para convertirte en mi transmigrante completo pero, para que desarrolles todas mis habilidades tendras que estar sincronizado completamente conmigo.

―Entiendo hagoromo-san.

―Aun no se cuanto tiempo pueda llevar, debes ser paciente. la amenaza es grade pero tienes que descubrirla tu, por tu cuenta, es necesario para el futuro.

―¿Volveré a la vida?―. pregunto el uchiha.

―Si, volverás a vivir pero no en tu época eso debes saberlo―. hagoromo pauso y pronuncio la pregunta del millón. ―¿Estas listo?.

―Hai.

Sin esperar más el sabio de los seis caminos se convirtió en chakra puro de un color plateado y entro en el cuerpo del uchiha dejando el páramo oscuro.

* * *

Itachi abrió sus parpados, sus ojos que se adaptaban a la luz.

Una pregunta paso por su mente ¿en donde estaba?.

Analizo su alrededor, se encontraba en una habitación simple con una cama individual, una mesa de noche al lado de su cama, una computadora en una equina sobre una mesa y un armario.

Se sentó en su cama estaba analizando su situación, estaba vivo o eso parecía. Se dirigió a una ventana que estaba en una de las paredes y vio hacia afuera se encontró con que no era konoha, habían casas que no reconocía, rápido concluyo que este no era el barrio uchiha, cuando el sabio de los seis caminos dijo que no estaría en su época se imagino las cosas diferentes pero que tanto tiempo había retrocedido o avanzado.

escucho un sonido fuerte, se alejo de la ventana y encontró un teléfono celular parecía que estaba la alarma activada de manera automática desactivo la alarma, y se miro en el reflejo del aparato. Tenia su apariencia de 15 años cosa que lo dejo más desencajado, también sentía sus reservas de chakra más elevadas incluso cuando murió a manos de sasuke no estaban tan atas pero lo atribuyo a su unión con el sennin legendario.

Paso chakra a sus ojos formando en el acto el sharingan que seguía allí, siguió pasando aun más chakra para llegar al mangekyou pero eso lo extraño todavía más pues en sus ojos no estaban su clásico diseño de shuriken, era uno diferente de su shuriken, el patrón se había convertido en una elice negra invertida con unos tomoes al final de cada punta de la elice de color rojo que formaban una circunferencia de lineas negras que atrapaba la elice en el medio.

Estaba en ambos ojos el diseño parecía una combinación entre el mangenkyou de madara y el de kakashi, aun no entendía por qué su diseño se había perdido.

Coloco el móvil en la mesa de nuevo, y dirigió la vista a su mano izquierda en su palma estaba el sello yang de un color blanco. inhalo aire.

Toc toc.

el aire inhalado fue expulsado mientras escuchaba como tocaban su puerta.

―¿Itachi-kun ya estas despierto?, el desayuno ya esta listo te esperamos abajo.

Esa voz la reconocería donde fuera salio de su habitación con paso rápido, bajo por la escaleras y la observo.

―Kaa-san―. fu e un suave susurro su madre estaba viva.

―Buenos días itachi-kun, hoy te quedaste dormido.

El pelinegro aun estaba fuera de lugar mientras mikoto se encontraba viendo a su hijo parecía ido.

―¿Itachi-kun estas bien cariño?.

Itachi salio de su estupor y le contesto a su madre.

―Si kaa-san.

―El desayuno esta en la mesa, come o no llegaras a tiempo a la secundaria.

el pelinegro vio la mesa en ella se encontraba allí habían huevos revueltos con tocino y pan junto a un vaso con jugo de naranja. Escucho como alguien bajaba por las escaleras de la casa.

―Buenos días kaa-san, buenos días nii-san.

Cada vez descubría más cosas, su hermano menor también estaba vivo.

―buenos días sasuke-kun―. mikoto se acerco a su hijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

― ya mamá, ya estoy grande―. le dijo mientras ponía una mueca de enfado.

―hey nii-san aun no tienes tu uniforme puesto, llegaremos tarde por tu culpa.

―¿uniforme?―. pregunto desconcertado.

―Si uniforme, hoy estas lento nii-san

―Sasuke- kun tiene razón hijo sube y cámbiate.

El pelinegro volvió a subir, no entendía que pasaba, como seguían vivos.

entro a la que suponía era su habitación y encontró el uniforme del que hablaba sasuke, una chaqueta junto a una camisa blanca y pantalones a juego. Se lo coloco y salio de inmediato abajo lo esperaba su hermano, tenia que hacerle platica para saber más.

se despidieron de su madre con un abrazo más cariñoso por parte de itachi, cuando pasaron por la sala vieron a alguien con un periódico logro leer la ciudad kuoh en el titular.

―Hasta luego tou-san―. se despidió su hermano.

"¿También estaba fugaku?", no pudo evitar pesar.

―Adiós tou-san.

―Adiós itachi y sasuke, que tengan un buen día en la secundaria―. Dijo bajando el periódico.

Sin embargo itachi se sorprendió, ese no era su padre, no era era el cabello café de su padre, no eran sus ojos fríos... no era fugaku uchiha.

Al contrario vio un cabello oscuro con un fleco rubio, una tez morena y unos ojos curiosos muy distintos a los fríos de fugaku.

―Ya deja que los niños se vayan azazel―. le reprocho mikoto.

Luego sintió como fue jalado por parte de su hermano para salir a las calles.

¿Donde se supone que estaba?


	2. Hay cosas que nunca cambian

**Los personajes de Naruto y DXD no me ****pertenecen**** esto es sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**Capitulo I**

―Perdón si fui muy brusco nii-san, es que tou-san y kaa-san pueden llegar a ser muy empalagosos―. se quejo sasuke.

Itachi estaba incomodo con esa situación, quien era se tipo por qué su hermano le decía tou-san se preguntaba el mayor de los uchihas, no llevaba ni 40 minutos y ya tenia dos sorpresas una grata y otra no muy agradable. Sin embargo tomo un semblante serio no podía mostrarse muy afectado, tenia que indagar más sobre esta realidad asi que trazo las preguntas que le haría a su hermano la información era todo y eso nunca cambiaría.

―Descuida sasuke, no fue la gran cosa―. Le respondió mientras seguía su camino, no sabia a donde iban concretamente por eso caminaba a la par de su hermano. ―Son cosas de adultos.

―Eso no me ayuda en nada, nii-san―.

―Con el tiempo lo entenderás, después de todo es nuestro padre―. Se sentía raro llamar así a alguien que no conocía de nada, pero era esencial.

―Si, supongo tienes razón después de todo tu tuviste que soportarlos más que yo―. agrego el menor en tono jocoso.

Ese comentario le dejo claro una cosa, si era su padre de hace mucho, aun no tenia forma de saber si era hijo biológico, pero era algo de información.

―Como si tu no tuvieras en mente nunca tener una novia.

―Hmp pues no quiero ser como tu, aun no se como no te fastidia tener tantas pretendientes.

Eso lo dejo confundido, ¿acaso era un mujeriego?.

―No se a que te refieres―. le respondió de forma sincera.

―Estoy seguro que apenas lleguemos empezaran con "itachi-sempai es el mejor", o, "itachi-san es tan genial"―. Agrego el menor haciendo una voz aguda para imitar al club de fans de su hermano.

Sasuke observo como su hermano caminaba a la par de el cosa rara pues itachi por lo general SIEMPRE estaba uno o dos pasos adelantados de el, pero hoy se le mantenía muy cerca de hecho parecía que no sabia a donde iba, por algunos movimientos sutiles como sus pies que a veces daban indicio de dar vuelta en una esquina cuando no era lo correcto o cruzar una calle. De inmediato lo descarto, era su hermano tal vez solo estaba desorientado o tal vez estaba despistado, a el le pasaba muy rara vez.

―No me lo recuerdes.

―Pero hay una que no te molesta para nada ¿verdad?.

Itachi lo vio con una cara de no entender, cosa que no era una mentira, algunos gestos los permitía para parecer lo más natural posible tanto tiempo en la ANBU de konoha y misiones de infiltración le habían dado experiencia, sabia que para buscar información debía dejar que su acompañante se expresara mientras el daba respuestas no tan precisas y que incitaran a que continuara.

―¡No me mires con esa cara!, sabes de quien te hablo―. Sauke se molesto, al parecer eso seguía en el su forma de hacerlo ver como si no estuviera enterado de nada.

―En realidad no tengo idea de quien hablas―. respondió con honestidad mientras fijaba su mirada al frente del camino, memorizando cada milimétrico detalle por donde avanzaba.

―Claro que lo sabes, tu problema tiene ojos purpura y un cabello negro con una larga coleta―. En el rostro del menor se materializo una sonrisa de superioridad. **―"Ahora si te tengo"―.** Pensó sasuke.

―No me suena nadie con esos rasgos.

―¡¿Es en serio?!.

Itachi se permitió una leve risa mientras veía como el gesto de autosuficiencia en el rostro de sasuke se borraba de inmediato, también se dio cuenta que este sasuke mantenía una actitud seria pero se daba lapsos en donde su carácter salia a flote, se preguntaba si ese lado salia solo con él o era asi con todos.

En cuanto a cambios físicos no notaba ninguno, sus rasgos seguían siendo los mismos, itachi diría que su hermano tendría alrededor de once o doce años pues tenia la misma apariencia que cuando era un gennin.

―Si.

―Te reto a decirlo frente a akeno-sempai y ver si sales vivo.

¿Akeno-sempai?, seguía sin saber quien era.

Vislumbro a lo lejos un edificio escolar y por como cambio la manera de caminar de sasuke diría que allí se dirigían ambos, no era tan difícil pensar que ambos estudiaban en el mismo lugar pues ambos portaban el mismo uniforme.

Los hermanos uchihas entraron de inmediato, el mayor noto que era una academia común y corriente, que peligro podría tener esta realidad si todo aprecia de lo más normal, tal vez el sabio se confundió y estaba senil.

Sasuke aun permanecía al lado de su hermano mayor, soltó un suspiro que no sabia que contenía pues no quería ganarse una bronca con la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, no lo podía permitir ya tenia varios strikes en su haber, su rostro se contorsiono en una mueca de disgusto todo era culpa de su amigo.

―SAAASUUUKEEEE.

y hablando del diablo, ahora aprecia quien lo metía en tanto problemas, era su mejor amigo pero no era nada prudente.

―Naruto.

―Jejeje pensé que no llegarías.

―No digas sandeces, tengo que venir no puedo permitir otra falta.

―Cierto el consejo estudiantil nos tiene en la mira.

―Por tu culpa, eres un revoltoso.

―Vamos sasuke, ¿quien más me podría acompañar?.

Allí estaba otra sorpresa más.

Itachi matenía sus ojos abiertos ante la interacción que tenia su hermano con el rubio hijo del yondaime, no esperaba encontrarse con más nadie y ahora se cruzaba con naruto.

El chico parecía el mismo de su realidad, cabello rubio, ojos azules, pero no portaba las inusuales marcas en sus mejillas. Suponía que tenia la misma edad de sasuke pues ambos eran de la misma estatura, su actitud parecía la misma lo notaba por como su hermano regañaba a su amigo sobre los posibles problemas que pudieran tener.

―Ya sasuke en la otra te prometo no nos atrapan―. Dijo el rubio tan seguro de si mismo, luego paso su mirada a el. ― ha Hola itachi no te había notado, hoy estas más callado que de costumbre.

―Eres un despistado, ¿cómo no notaste que estaba aquí si entre con el?, hmp y así dices que no nos atraparan.

―Descuida sasuke no culpes a naruto-kun.

―¿Ves?, deberías ser como tu hermano sasuke.

―hmp―. fue lo único que pronuncio el menor de los uchihas.

El trió se adentro más en los patios de la academia, mientras más adentro llegaban más se escuchaban las platicas de la población femenina, iban desde cosas como "itachi-san están perfecto" hasta el "itachi-sempai es lo mejor que hay en la academia".

Por alguna razón eso lo hacia sentir como en konoha, cunando el no estaba en una misión o como miembro activo de la ANBU solía caminar por las calles de la aldea con su amigo shisui y siempre escuchaba cosas parecidas a los comentarios que estaba escuchando.

―Te lo dije nii-san.

Eso lo saco de su trance.

―Pense que solo bromeabas.

―¿Bromear? todos quieren ser tan popular como tu itachi―. Esta vez fue naruto quien dio su opinión.

―No creo que sea la gran cosa―. respondió el mayor.

―Eres muy modesto nii-san.

Ring, Ring.

Los tres fueron interrumpidos por la campana que daba señal de entrada a las aulas de clases.

―Supongo que ya nosotros nos vamos nii-san.

―Espera sasu...

―Adiós itachi―. itachi no pudo terminar porque naruto jalo a sasuke lejos de el.

Suspiro, a lo lejos el pelinegro escucho como su hermano se quejaba porque el rubio no se despegaba de el. Eso lo dejo en el aire le iba a tratar de sacar a donde debia ir ahora pero no tuvo el tiempo, pues el rubio fue mucho más rápido que el.

―**"¿Ahora qué?.**

No sabia a donde tenia que ir, empezó a mirar como varias personas de su misma edad iban a un lado y otro, entendió que debían haber muchas aulas y que no todos estudiaban en la misma. Se dispuso a seguir a la multitud cuando fue frenado por una mano, seguido de eso sintió su brazo derecho estar atrapado sobre algo suave.

Dirigió la vista y se encontró con una chica.

―Arara, ¿no me acompañaras itachi-kun?.

El pelinegro detallo los rasgos de la chica, cabello de un negro tan oscuro como la noche atado en una larga coleta, una piel blanca que se veía delicada y unos ojos exóticos de colo violeta acompañados por una cara bella y una figura de envidia.

―Si... claro―. El uchiha recordó las comparaciones que había echo su hermano y supo de inmediato quien era quien estaba a su lado.

En el camino el uchiha estaba tenso, intento apartar su brazo pero la chica a su lado mantenía un férreo agarre sobre él, parecía no querer desprenderse, se dejo guiar. Por su lenguaje corporal tan relajado y la manera de familiaridad de referirse a el le llevo concluir que la chica lo conocía o mínimo pasaba algo de tiempo con su persona.

En el trayecto itachi se mantuvo en silencio, observaba que ella lo guiaba con una sonrisa dejando impresiones por los pasillos de la academia, habían expresiones de asombro por parte de las féminas y de rencor por parte de la población masculina cosa que lo hizo incomodarse y tensar más sus músculos buscando separar su extremidad de su agradable prisión.

Finalmente llegaron a su aula el tercer año.

Cuando entro pudo ver que era un aula normal, alzo su ceja derecha, repartió la mirada no había nada extraño. Era alumnos comunes, sin embargo algo le llevo a ver cuatro estudiantes, tres chicas y un chico.

Dos de las tres chicas eran pelinegras una con el cabello más corto que la otra y la tercera estaba con el chico una pelirroja y un castaño, las tres chicas tenían presencias similares pero el chico era diferente era igual pero diferente. Cuando paso su vista las cuatro personas lo miraron fijamente, el pelinegro no se intimido y adopto su cara ANBU y un rostro más serio de lo normal.

Sintió como la chica volvía a reanudar su caminar, no había tenido éxito alguno en librarse de su agarre, lo estaba llevando a donde se encontraba la chica de hebras rojas mientras sus alarmas se disparaban. Itachi estaba desconfiado, hasta intranquilo no era chakra precisamente lo que había sentido era una energía desconocida los demás estaban limpios pero ellos ni siquiera se molestaban en ocultarlo.

―Bien clase tomen asiento.

Como traído del cielo llego el sensei de la clase, cosa que hizo que akeno tuviera un puchero pues tenia que soltar al pelinegro, todos estaban en sus lugares y solo habían dos lugares vacíos al final se encamino y tomo asiento en uno de ellos.

―Retomaremos la clase pasada así que habrán sus libros donde lo dejamos.

Itachi siguió el movimiento de todos, se fijo en su sensei, estaba de espalda a ellos, tenia un toque familiar no fue hasta que se volteo que lo reconoció, bueno se daba una idea de quien era pues la bufanda que tenia tapando la mitad de su rostro lo hacia ver como aquel ninja que una vez conoció en la aldea de la hoja.

Era nada más ni nada menos que kakashi hatake el ninja que copia.

O eso parecía nunca había visto su rostro, era un mito pero algunos creían que el ninja había llegado al mundo con esa mascarilla en su rostro tan característica de él, incluso en la aldea se rumoreaba que el hatake nunca había mostrado su rostro al mundo y que comía con la mascarilla puesta. Su cabello plateado que desafiaba las leyes de gravedad esos ojos cansados y esa mirada aburrida, vestía un chaleco gris una camisa manga larga blanca arremangada hasta los codos y una corbata azul como el cielo con una pantalones de vestir negros y zapatos formales ademas de la bufanda del color de su corbata.

―Kakashi sensei tenemos ya 30 minutos esperando―. se quejo el castaño que había visto junto a la pelirroja.

―Ya issei-san, me retrase porque ayudaba a una anciana ciega a cruzar la calle, luego en mi camino apareció un gato negro y me vi forzado a dar la vuelta y tomar el camino largo hasta...

―¡Mentiroso!.

El peliplateado fue interrumpido por su clase que a coro le dijo lo mentiroso que era el.

El uchiha mayor vio como el hatake se rascaba la nuca se encontró con una grata sorpresa pues habían cosas que nunca cambiaban.

Luego la puerta de la entrada al aula se abrió dejando pasar al último alumno faltante, un pelirrojo con ojos violeta con un cuerpo atlético con el típico uniforme masculino de la academia kuoh.

―Nagato-san llegas tarde―. Le regaño con voz calmada el peliplateado.

El pelirrojo lo vio de manera despectiva. ― Es la primera vez que llega primero que yo.

―¿Qué tiene que decir el consejo estudiantil de esto?.

―No entiendo, a que quiere llegar kakashi-sensei todo sabemos que nagato estaba aquí mucho antes que usted―. respondió sona sitri, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

A kakashi le cayo una gota por su nuca, al parecer su clase lo odiaba por llegar tarde. ―Que ruda Sona-san.

con un gesto de complicidad el pelirrojo avanzo hasta su lugar sin embargo se dio cuenta que alguien lo ocupaba.

―Uchiha-san se encuentra en mi lugar, por favor muévase―. Pidió nagato de manera mordaz cosa que no paso desapercibido para el .

No protesto, simplemente se levanto en silencio y cambio de lugar, cosa estúpida pues solo se coloco en el lugar a la derecha de donde estaba, casualmente a su lado estaba una ventana que daba hacia el patio de la academia.

―Bien sin más retraso continuemos.

El peliplateado estaba dando una clase sobre ecuaciones y método de tanteo, cosa que el uchiha captaba en unos momentos y en otros se perdía la matemática de este mundo era muy diferente también eso lo hizo darse cuenta que tendría que ir a una biblioteca para actualizarse pues estaba la posibilidad de que no solo la matemática fu lo único cambio.

Paseo la vista por el libro que tenia, escucho algunas intervenciones de la chica pelirroja en ese momento ya tenia su nombre grabado al igual que el de sona o tsubaki, los recordó pues eran ellos quienes habían llamado su atención, paso la pagina de su libro y discretamente activo el sharingan, tal vez esto era trampa pero nesecitaba ganar terreno que tenia perdido.

También se concentro en sentir de nuevo sus energías y allí estaban nada había cambiado al menos en ellos cuatro, ademas ahora estaba el hecho de que akeno también tenia esa energía era igual a la de los cuatro pero diferente a la del castaño llamado issei, que era diferente a la de esas tres chicas, luego estaba el punto kakashi la de el era más discreta pero estaba allí, era una peculiaridad era como la parte extraña de akeno pero menos hostil y oscura, por último estaba nagato, una hormiga en comparación, pero eso le decía o era débil o la escondía mejor que todos los que estaban en el aula.

El seguía cambiando hoja tras hoja, se estaba devorando el libro y para cuando ya faltaban menos de dos minutos para terminar la clase se termino el libro. Bendito sea el Sharigan.

Por su parte nagato se había fijado en tres cosas del uchiha, hoy en particular no tuvo participación en la clase de kakashi, también lo encontró en su lugar a penas llego, cosa rara pues el siempre estaba en su sitio viendo por la ventana o viendo de reojo a la himejima(cosa que no se le escapaba), y luego estaba esa conducta de curiosidad del pelinegro, sabia que era inteligente pero hoy se sentó a su lado y apenas kakashi le dio la espalda el empezó a leer y cada vez cambiaba las páginas de su libro de matemáticas con más rapidez.

La clase escucho la campana de salida y todos empezaron a salir del salón.

―No se olviden recoger sus exámenes, están corregidos sobre el escritorio.

la gran mayoría los recogió, itachi no fue la excepción, se fijo que su calicación era perfecta. Akeno se le acerco al uchiha por detrás, observo la calificación del pelinegro y se alegro, el muchacho podía parecer una persona fría pero era todo lo contrario encontraba su compañía bastante cálida.

―Me volviste a superar.

―Mejor suerte para la proxima himejima-san.

―¿Himejima-san?, pensé que ya había pasado esa etapa―. le dijo con un expresión decaída

―Es solo una broma akeno―. Al ver su error el pelinegro lo corrigio.

―Pues no me gustan esas bromas―. Ella vio a rias salir junto a issei, ahora tenia tiempo de maniobrar. ―¿Oye hoy al fin me acompañaras al club del ocultismo?.

Akeno estaba convencida la quinta tenia que ser la vencida, llevaba más de un mes detrás del pelinegro para que fuera al club pero el siempre hallaba una manera para librarse, su maestra decía que el era especial y lo reafirmo issei, cuando esos dos llegaban al mismo pensamiento debía suponer que eran verdad.

―Tengo que ir con sasuke, debe estar esperándome en la entrada―. mintió descaradamente el ni si quiera sabia si su hermano lo esperaba para irse.

―Puedes traerlo tal vez seria una mejor compañía para koneko.

―Puede enojarse si decido por el.

Ellos estaban de camino a la entrada de la academia, el uchiha estaba rogando a kami que su hermano estuviera a ahí porque no tendría más argumentos contra akeno. Para su alivio kami había contestado sus plegaria pues allí estaba su hermano (con una cara de pocos amigos) mientras hablaba con naruto.

―Me tengo que ir akeno.

―Descuida sera para la próxima.

sin más se acerco a su hermano menor.

―¿Qué tal las clases sasuke?.

―Ya nos podemos ir―. Ignoro su pregunta y el dijo que se iban.

―**"Jaja hay cosas que nunca cambiaran en este u otro mundo"―**. pensó el mayor de los uchihas. ―Si ya nos podemos ir―.

Ya se iban a retirar cuando escucho una voz.

Era nagato que aparecía nuevamente.

―Espera, itachi-san dejaste tu bolígrafo en mi mesa―. dijo haciendo entrega del objeto.

Itachi acepto el bolígrafo, con un gesto tranquilo pero para sus adentro se preguntaba la causa de tanta preocupación por un simple bolígrafo.

―Muchas gracias nagato-san.

―Bueno no tengo más nada que decir, nos vamos naruto.

―Claro nii-san, adiós sasuke, adiós itachi―. Ambos se fueron por el mismo camino.

Itachi vio a sasuke. ― ¿Por qué estabas con esa cara de molestia hace unos minutos?.

―Naruto-baka piensa que tiene al mejor hermano de todos, dice que nagato es mucho mejor que tú y más genial y...

No pudo terminar porque su hermano le había golpeado la frente con su dedos indice y medio, luego revolvió su cabello y emprendió el camino para irse.

―¿No vienes?.

―Ya estoy grande para eso nii-san, ademas ese golpecito ya paso de moda. Tal vez naruto tenia razón―. Dijo mientra caminaba por delante de el.

En el fondo sasuke estaba emocionado pero nunca lo diría en voz alta mientra por parte de itachi veía a su hermanito ir adelante el solo dibujo una sonrisa de felicidad.

* * *

**Casa uchiha.**

Ambos hermanos llegaron a su hogar después del trayecto que recorrieron desde la academia.

apenas llegaron, un olor agradable invadió las fosas nasales de itachi y sasuke, era mikoto quien les tenia el almuerzo preparado cuando llegaron, sasuke fue a su habitación para quitarse el uniforme por su parte el mayor se dispuso a sentarse en la mesa, fue una tarde de maravilla para itachi, no sabia cuanto pudo extrañar esto, una familia normal era otra de sus metas, después de todo en konoha nunca pudo ser libre, tenia que cargar con muchas responsabilidades a su corta edad ya era chunnin y antes de los 14 ya era un ANBU activo a las ordenes del hokage.

Siempre tuvo que fingir frente a su clan una lealtad inexistente, fingir ser heredero digno y fuerte que quería fugaku, fingir frente al hokage y el consejo no ser afectado por la misión que llevaba a cabo cosa estúpida a su parecer (él sabia perfectamente que fugaku y hasta mikoto estaban ya al tanto que era un doble agente).

Esas horas con su hermano y su madre fue una bálsamo para su alma, incluso llego a desear que su padre estuviera ahí con ellos solo así todo sería perfecto.

No odiaba a su padre todo lo contrario, itachi tenia un fuerte amor por su familia solo deseaba que su padre no fuera tan ambicioso, era cierto que el se dejo segar por el clan y que madara estuvo orquestando todo detrás de bambalinas pero su padre cometió el error de ceder, no tuvo la voluntad para ver todo el panorama o quizás si pero su ambición pudo más.

Con esa profunda reflexión volvió a su habitación ahora no se podía quedar ahogándose en los recuerdos que pudieron o no ser, era hora de volver a su misión. Entro en su habitación reviso cada rincón y se encontró con un cuaderno simple decidió ir a la última página para anotar lo que sabía y sus dudas.

lo primero fueron las personas que encontró en su primer día, sasuke, su madre, kakashi, naruto y por último nagato.

coloco una sección bajo el titulo de "sin energía", en ellos entraron su madre, naruto y sasuke.

Luego bajo los signos de interrogación estaban kakashi y nagato ambos escritos de un color diferente, negro para kakashi y rojo para nagato, era vital no ponerlos juntos pues eran energías diferente parecían polos opuesto.

Siguió con los nombres de rias, sona y tsubaki. Las coloco bajo el titulo "energía diferente".

y por último issei y akeno, eso dos eran un misterio aun mayor que las tres féminas. Ambos poseían energía oscura pero ambas extrañas la de issei era más pura y parecía estar a flote sin el quererlo, en cuanto akeno ella se concentraba en suprimir su lado diferente lo noto por la fluctuación irregular. Los coloco bajo el nombre de "semejantes".

cerro el cuaderno y lo coloco en uno de los compartimientos de su mesa de noche que se encontraba al lado de su cama.

Tomo el teléfono y lo detallo no sabia para que era y mucho menos como funcionaba, algo contradictorio pues recordaba haberlo manipulado esa mañana para ver su reflejo. Noto un botón a los costados del mismo y la pantalla se encendió, uno extraños puntos aparecieron en la pantalla. El uchiha actuó de nuevo de forma automática y dibujo el patrón de desbloqueo ganando el acceso.

Pero antes de ponerse a manipular el aparato un pensamiento atravesó su mente.

**―"Eso fue extraño, yo solo quería saber como manejarlo y mi cuerpo se movió sin yo pensarlo".**

Dejo eso de lado y navego entre lo mensajes, encontrando varios de akeno, algunos números sin registrar. Salio de allí no sabía si era adecuado leerlos, entro en la galería observando varios imágenes con su actual familia, no fue sorpresa conseguir al mismo hombre que vio en la sala de su "casa".

Tenia más preguntas que respuestas. La más importante por donde tenia que empezar, solo tenia pistas sin relevancia.

Observo que ya era de noche, sin pensar se levanto de su cama. Iba a salir explorar el terreno, estaba perdido no tenía ni la menor idea de donde estaba y prefería ver como era la población como se desenvolvía tal vez eso le daría una pista o podría hacer descarte si la energía que descubrió hoy era algo que todos tenían. Eso era un comienzo.

Se dirigió a su armario, busco y prendas oscuras después de todo no se colocaría algo tan chillón(N/A ese es naruto) y arriesgarse a que lo descubran.

Tomo un suéter negro con capucha, unos pantalones azul oscuro, y unos tenis negros con detalles blancos ademas una bufanda negra que ato a para cubrir su barbilla su boca y su nariz, se vio en el espejo, estaba listo, coloco la capucha de suéter y antes de salir dejo **kage bushin(clon de sombras)** por si alguien subía a su habitación ahora no tenia tantas limitaciones con su chakra gracias a el encuentro con sabio de los seis caminos.

Sin mas salio por la ventana. Salto por los tejados dejando que la brisa impactara en su rostro, era una noche fría, con luna llena, una noche igual a cuando elimino a su clan por la paz de konoha.

Itachi estaba anonadado estas personas eran de lo más normales, su actividad nocturna era baja, alguno iban de regreso a sus casas después de jornada laboral. Observo casas al azar, detallando su comportamiento, su lenguaje corporal y sus actividades, donde se detenía comparaba energías pero no había nada.

Otra cosa que pudo notar era que no tenían chakra, nadie, eso lo alarmo pues en el shinobi senkai hasta los civiles poseían el chakra, la única manera era que lo sellaran o que el ser no hiciera uso de su red de chakra que cuando alcanzaba la mayoría de edad lograba atrofiar los tenketsus y no se manifestaría.

El pelinegro se detuvo de saltar cuando sintió peligro.

Varios círculos mágicos se acercaban a el, tomo maniobras evasivas salto de a la izquierda y luego rodó por el suelo dio un salto hacia los laterales y llevo su mano a su pierna derecha, rápido recordó que no tenia ni shurikes ni kunais.

Aun en el aire diviso a su enemigo hizo posiciones de mano y disparo el jutsu insignia del clan del abanico.

―**Katon: gokakyo no jutsu(Elemento fuego: Gran bola de fuego)**.

Su enemigo abrió los ojos eso era un ataque que tenia un buen rango de alcance, libero una barrera mágica soportando el impacto por poco, en vano fueron sus movimientos pues itachi se movió y le propino un puñetazo que logro quebrar la barrera como si fuera de cristal, superada la defensa itachi mando una potente patada de hacha a su enemigo volviéndolo al suelo mientras el caía.

―Issei, ¿te encuentras bien?―. la pregunta vino de rias gremory.

―Si hermana, me tomo desprevenido―

Itachi observo la interacción, eran sus compañeros de clases y eran hermanos.

**―"¿Tal vez esa energía sea solo por herencia?".** pensó el pelinegro. mando chakra a sus globos oculares, cerro los ojos para cambiarlos cuando los abrió el color rojo escarlata y los tres tomoes negro de sharingan fueron vistos por los hermanos gremory.

―{koneko es tu turno}― dijo rias mientras su mano se mantenía en el transmisor de comunicación en su oído derecho.

Itachi ya sabia que tenia alguien por detrás pero nunca rompió contacto visual con la pelirroja trazo con sus manos el sello de kage bushin.

Puff.

Bajo una cortina de humo salio otro pelinegro que intercepto a la llamada koneko, esta era una niña albina, tendría la misma edad que sasuke, itachi(clon) atrapo su mano y le dio la vuelta a la chica colocando su mano contra el omóplatos luego pateo su rodilla hasta tenerla de rodillas luego con esa misma pierna pateo su rostro hasta quedar su pie sobre la mejilla de la chica.

Con una expresión de molestia rias se comunico de nuevo.

―{Yuto te toca, libera a koneko}―. luego se dirigió a su reina. ―{¿akeno me escuchas?}.

―{Hai buchuo}.

―{Atacalo apenas yuto saque a koneko de tu rango de ataque}.

Issei estaba impaciente por saltar a la acción, sin embargo su hermana se adelanto.

―Si akeno falla, tu entraras.

Itachi estaba calmo, rompió contacto visual con rias pudo meterla en un genjutsu pero prefirió aguardar ellos estaban delatando sus habilidades poco a poco y el los dejaría.

Observo como se acercaba otro enemigo, este venia a una velocidad muy superior a la chica albina pero podía verlo y seguirle los movimiento tranquilamente. Era un chico rubio a el no lo había notado hoy pero sabía que era de la academia por el uniforme de hecho todos lo eran.

Pero de repente saco una espada, el rubio alzo su manos lanzando dos corte en linea recta hacia abajo itachi se movió primero a la izquierda luego a la derecha. kiba seguía lanzando estocadas pero el pelinegro las esquivaba con fluidos movimientos varias veces le corto el camino donde se encontraba su clon con la chica aun forcejeando para liberarse.

Kiba tomo espacio dejo que su espada actual se disolviera en partículas y creo una espada de fuego, con su nueva arma se dirigió al encuentro con su enemigo.

―**Kirigakure no jutsu (jutsu de oclutación en la niebla).**

kiba acelero encontrándose con una niebla espesa que no dejaba ni verse su propia nariz. Movió su cabeza a la izquierda, estaba intranquilo no escuchaba nada y mucho menos veía, empezó a moverse a ciegas intentando encontrarse a su enemigo encapuchado o a koneko para poder salir juntos, de pronto sintió un dolor en su pómulo derecho, no perdió tiempo y lanzo un corte horizontal a donde había venido el golpe. Luego un gol pe de frente lo hizo caer rápido se levanto solo para sentir una patada en la boca se su estomago y un golpe en la nuca que lo dejo fuera de combate.

El pelinegro uchiha poseía un conocimiento a la par con cualquiera de los siete espadachines de la niebla tanto tiempo observar a kisame haciendo uso de la técnica le había dado practica y experiencia.

se mantuvo quieto dentro esperando con paciencia a que alguien entrara o la disipara.

―{¿Yuto me escuchas?}―. no recibía, respuesta.

―Entrare―. Dijo issei. y antes de que pudiera hacer algo emprendió a correr hacia la extraña niebla.

Issei desplegó sus alas y las agito fuertemente para disipar el jutsu.

Cuando fue quitada, issei observo al pelinegro sobre la espalda de su inconsciente amigo.

Invoco un guante rojo y dio tres aumentos.

Akeno ya tenia su enemigo a tino parecía que no la tenia en cuenta, ahora esperaría a que issei lo separara de koneko que hace mucho que ya estaba dominada y kiba para ella poder mandar su ataque.

Issei salvo la distancia y choco su antebrazo con su enemigo, su mirada furiosa contra la vista relajada del sharingan, se separo mando un par de golpes a su adversario, pero este los intercepto se movió en zigzag y conecto un izquierdaso mandándolo contra una pared y sin esperar soltó un dragon shot, la energía de ataque estaba viajando a gran velocidad pero antes de impactar escucho a itachi.

―**Doton: doryuu heki(Elemento tierra: Muro de tierra).**

El ataque de issei dio de lleno en el muro de tierra observo como el encapuchado venia directo a su encuentro, invoco un par de círculos mágicos de un color negro con relámpagos rojos, el poder de del clan bael en un gremory puede ser letal pero eso itachi no lo sabía.

Formo más clones, alrededor de uno diez, El pelinegro no tenia habla antes no podía hacer esta proeza sin caer desmayado por la falta de chakra pero ahora sospechaba que podía hacer muchos más pues aun no mermaba su chakra.

los clones se dispersaron por el campo de batalla rodeando al castaño, todos haciendo posiciones de mano, algunos cayeron por el ataque de l castaño quien empezo a lanzar el poder de la destrucción a diestra y siniestra, dejando dos clones, uno estaba a su espalda y el otro de frente, pero con un puff estos dejaron de existir.

Issei vio a su hermana rodeada del aura característica del poder de los bael.

Pero esta fue atacada.

―**Katon: hosenka no jusu.**

Luego una lluvia de fuego se dejo caer sobre la pelirroja, desde el cielo itachi disparo su ataque, uso los clones para distraer a los hermanos y salto para poder hacer los sellos de mano pero lo que no espero fue que un rayo amarillo lo atacara desde el cielo.

Akeno vio su oportunidad y la uso, issei hizo un exelente trabajo al separarlo, al principio iba a atacar a los clones pero observo como uno de ellos estaba en el aire tuvo que esperar hasta que el ultimo clon se esfumara para poder atacar pues hacerlo y equivocarse seria delatar su posisión.

―{¿Issei como esta buchou?}.

―Esta bien el atque la dejo fuera pero aun respira, por cierto que buen golpe ese tipo nunca lo espero.

La conversación termino al ver como un aura roja se levantaba del suelo, cuando el humo se fue se pudo observar un esquleto humanoide gigante, mientras que akeno estaba pasmada issei cargo varios boost y los concentro en un ataque del poder de la destrucción y los arrojo solo para ver que no pudo penetrar esa cosa, tampoco había daño.

―{Issei ten cuidado, esa cosa parece ser una barrera, no sabemos que puede hacer, asi que mantente alejado}―. le sugirió akeno.

Itachi se encontraba viendo su mano izquierda, tanto poder no era normal, invoco a susano solo para mantener las apariencias no quería recibir un daño tan tonto. Algo estaba claro entraría a entrenar de nuevo para ver hasta donde llegaban sus habilidades, apretó su puño al tiempo que alzaba la vista al cielo encontró a la otra integrante que faltaba y era akeno debajo de la bufanda se dibujo una sonrisa, hizo contacto visual con la chica para luego romperlo. Veía a issei intentado quebrar a su susano sin éxito alguno, de un momento a otro todo se movía en cámara lenta y en un parpadeo golpeo a issei en su estomago consiguiendo la sangre de este, luego le conecto un combo de tres patadas giratorias en su pecho y mientras estaba en el aire lo metió en un genjutsu potente y por ultimo sin necesidad de sellos de mano uso gokakyo no jutsu a quemarropa contra castaño impactandolo y dejándolo clavado en la pared.

La pelinegra bajo como un rayo pero a medio camino el ente humanoide desapareció y el uchiha la esperaba con lo brazos cruzados cuando la semiangel llego lo intento enfrentar con las manos recubiertas en rayos pero este con su mangekyou no tenia necesidad de usar los brazos, no menospreciaba sus esfuerzos es que ahora el estaba a otro nivel dio se agacho y dejo pasar un golpe de esta.

cuando la chica se volteo no encontró a nadie, pero sintió una mano sujetando su tobillo mientras jalaba hacia abajo, luego observo con enfado al encapuchado de cuclillas frente a ella.

Itachi se dio la vuelta y acto seguido se fue en un shusshin de hojas.

* * *

Itachi volvió a su casa, con sigilo entro nuevamente a su habitación por la ventana. Esa salida a investigar fue de total provecho, ahora estaba seguro que no era chakra lo que usaban, nunca vió alguna posición de mano, miro el celular de nuevo eran las 21:43 pm tardo más de lo que espero.

ahora tenía otro deber a la lista, saber que alcance de poder había alcanzado pero eso lo haría luego, si bien solo uso jutsus de bajo calibre (solo queria ver hasta que punto podían llegar a tener sus atacantes y no matarlos) se dio cuenta que su mente aun recordaba los jutsus copiados en su mente (como la ocultación en la niebla o el muro de tierra), ademas su mangenkyou no solamente cambio de diseño, no, ahora veía todo más lento que antes y no estaba la molestia a usarlos lo comprobó cuando uso a susano hasta ahora parece que tenia su arsenal intacto.

Se sintió un poco mal, su conciencia lo estaba haciendo sentir culpable no quería reconocerlo pero se le fue la mano con rias, issei y kiba pero salto a campo sin saber que tan bien estaban sus habilidades cosa que fue suerte no se quería ni maginar que pudo haber pasado si estuviera más oxidado.

En conclusión ninguno de ellos era quien buscaba tenían fuerza pero el era de lejos mucho más fuerte que cualquiera de ellos, no sabia si se emplearon a fondo o se contuvieron pero para tener la ventaja de factor sorpresa, conocer el terreno y ser más numerosos que el lo habían dejado con un mal sabor de boca.

Su atención fue dirigida al pomo de la puerta que estaba girando, alguien venía sin esperar se pego al techo llevando chakra a sus pies.

―Vamos nii-san enséñame ese truco una vez más.

―No sasuke fue algo que sucedió una vez, no creo que vuelva a pasar.

Quienes entraron fueron su clon y su hermano, sasuke estaba de espalda y su clon lo observaba por momentos.

―Fue impresionante esa magia de la hoja.

―Esta bien te lo mostrare pero ve a tu habitación y espérame allí―. Le dijo el clon buscando que su sasuke saliera.

―¿Por qué en mi habitación?, solo es buscar una hoja―. Dijo el menor mientras buscaba algo. ―Esta puede funcionar―. Añadió después de encontrar una hoja en blanco.

El pelinegro original observaba todo con cautela, su hermano no queria salir y era cuestión de tiempo que lo pillaran.

―¿Si te lo muestro una vez más iras a tu habitación?―. pregunto el clon, recibiendo un asentimiento del menor.

Sin más nada que hacer el clon tomo la hoja blanca y le traspaso chakra, empezando a arrugarse como una bola de papel, luego se encendió en fuego por las puntas y se pulverizo dejando caer pequeños trozos de la hoja como si fueran cenizas.

―Después de que naruto vea eso no le quedara duda de que tu eres mejor que nagato-san.

Mientras sasuke se dirigía a la puerta y la cerraba itachi tenia sus propios pensamientos, el primer pensamiento fue que ahora poseía afinidad media al raiton, una afinidad baja al doton y la más fuerte al katon. Eso explicaría porque sus jutsus de fuego fueron tan devastadores.

Espero unos minutos a que sasuke se alejara cuando paso un tiempo prudente bajo y disipo al clon, obteniendo las memorias del mismo al parecer sasuke atrapo a su clon experimentando con la hoja para saber sus afinidades.

Pero algo llama su atención, para nadie era un secreto que para hacer la prueba de la hoja esta debía estar echo de un material que permitiera absorber y captar el chakra.

¿Cómo era posible que una simple hoja tuviera la capacidad de mostrar la afinidad sin en este mundo no existía el chakra?.

* * *

Los miembros del consejo estudiantil se encontraba tratando de hacer reaccionar a issei y brindándole ayuda al club del ocultismo, hace ya una hora que los encontraron en malas condiciones. Sona había recibido el informe de momo hanakai su alfi que se encontraba haciendo patrullaje y que había conseguido a un sujeto que parecía irrumpir en sus territorios, ella le pidió que lo siguiera y esperara pero en vista de que todas sus piezas estaban en lugares diferentes tomaría un tiempo, allí fue cuando entro rias y le dijo que ella y su nobleza se harían cargo.

Pasado un tiempo ella contacto con la gremory sin obtener respuesta, eso la alarmo y de inmediato acudió a su localización sin embargo cuando llegaron encontro a su amiga con rastros de quemaduras, a su a issei en trance, a koneko y kiba inconscientes y la única que podía dar respuesta era akeno aunque estaba indispuesta debido a que se encontraba literalmente enterrada en la tierra hasta el cuello.

―Déjame ver si entiendo―. dijo sona mientras se sobaba el puente de su nariz. ―Este tipo extraño les gano a ustedes y a issei con tres aumentos del **[booter gear]**.

―Suena ilógico, pero es la verdad―. la himejima tomo una pausa, su rostro con enfado visible. ―Nos trato como niños.

―¿Dices que era un mago?.

―No solamente un mago, también tenía un combate cuerpo a cuerpo muy limpio y una mejor velocidad que kiba y más fuerza que koneko.

―Un mago que también es un combatiente...

Sona le dirigió una mirada a su reina que trataba por todos lo medios de despertar al rubio gremory. Su preocupación era más que evidente.

―¿Algo más akeno?.

―No estoy segura pero creo que no es un humano.

―¿Por qué lo dices?.― Indago la sitri.

―Sus ojos no eran de un humano corriente, eran rojos escarlata con tres inusuales marcas.

―¿Un demonio?.

―No había rastro de energía sagrada pero su aura era extraña.

―Entonces queda descartado que sea de los nuestros o del cielo―. Sona quito sus lentes y los limpio para volver a colocárselos. ―Escuchen hasta que no tengamos más información tienen prohibido enfrentarse a ese tipo solos, o lo enfrentamos todos o nadie lo hace.

Un "hai sona-kaicho" fue escuchado en un coro sincronizado.

Ring.

El teléfono de akeno sonó rápido la chica vio en la pantalla un mensaje de cierto uchiha.

_DE: Itachi-kun._

_Hola, buenas noches akeno pido disculpa por la hora pero me preguntaba si mañana me podrías acompañar hasta la biblioteca, necesito buscar un libro que no encuentro y tal vez en la biblioteca tenga más suerte._

La himejima no cabía en su asombro pues era ella quien siempre le escribía al pelinegro.

_Para: itachi-kun_

_hola, itachi-kun buenas noches. Descuida aun no es muy tarde sigo despierta sabes... ¿Un libro? pues en la biblioteca de kuoh encontraras cualquier cosa, podemos ir mañana después de salir de clases._

Tenia una cita con itachi-kun, bueno no era una cita solo era salir a la biblioteca pero eso contaba, ¿verdad?. Todo era maravilloso.

Su felicidad fue interrumpida por un quejido de dolor de issei que al fin lo habían logrado despertar del trance en el que estaba. Bueno no todo era maravilloso.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

no esperaba actualizar tan rápido la historia pero para quienes estén leyendo esto pido disculpa de antemano lo errores ortográficos y las inconsistencias que puedan encontrar, soy un novato también se que el cap es corto pero se me hace difícil (por los momentos) pasar la barrera de las siete mil palabras.

Empece el fic pues porque itachi es uno de mis personajes favoritos y después de ver tantas historias con naruto de prota (con esto no digo que sean aburridos, pero hay que variar) dije por qué no darle protagonismo a uno de los héroes de konoha.

Me reservo algunos detalles pues tengo que ver como hacerlos entrar sin que se vean forzados, la causa de que sea akeno y no rias la que se acerca a itachi es que veo (según yo) más compatible a la semiangel que la propia gremory que de por si no se que hacer con ella, ya veré.

Sin más nada que agregar me despido.


	3. ¿ángeles caídos?

**Capitulo II**

El sol volvía a salir en la ciudad de kuoh dando inicio a un nuevo día, azazel, el comandante supremo de los ángeles caídos se encontraba en las instalaciones del cuartel de grigory estaba presenciando el entrenamiento del portador del **[Divine dividing]**, recordaba haber encontrado al muchacho hace unos años, la razón de de aceptarlo bajo su protección era fácil y se resumía en una palabra, talento, el muchacho era una gema en bruto que se encontraba una vez cada mil años, poseía una habilidad increíble para la magia, un control aceptable de su longinus (aunque eso cambio por formidable gracias a el) y lo mejor de todo era el último descendiente directo del maou lucifer. ¡Que más podía pedir!.

Lo había puesto en contacto directo con los mejores de la organización, y hasta ahora no daba indicios de haberse equivocado, incluso el propio kokabiel le tenia respeto, cosa rara porque a muy pocos seres respetaba ese amante de la guerra. Suspiro, le hubiera encantado poder entrenarlo el personalmente pero shemhazai persuadió a los demás, convenciendoles de que eso no era favorable, ademas el tenía que encargarse de propia familia.

―Sigo pensando que esto puede ser contraproducente azazel―. Quien hablo no era otra que penemu.―Ambos sabemos que es una bomba de tiempo, su gusto por la batalla raya en lo desquiciado.

―Creo que te equivocas.

―¿No me digas que le tomaste aprecio?.

Silencio.

Por parte de azazel no hubo palabra alguna, ni una respuesta, nada, si le tenia cariño al muchacho, incluso lo llego a quererlo tanto como a sus dos hijos y eso era decir mucho.

―De esto no saldrá nada bueno―. Continuo la chica.

―Descuida en el peor de los escenarios enviare a baraquiel y kokabiel para controlarlo.

―Si tu lo dices.

―hoy me cuestionas más de lo usual.

―No tengo nada importante que hacer.

Ambos estaban presenciando como vali daba todo lo que tenia contra sus activos, cinco ángeles caídos con tres pares de alas, azazel sabía de antemano que debía mantener al portador de albión en constante batalla para mostrar mejoría en la evolución de su longinus, el necesitaba que se hiciera fuerte pues los rumores dicen que el emperador rojo estaba en el bando de los demonios, pero eso no era lo más alarmante, el muchacho que portaba a draig era un demonio pura sangre, algunos no entendían como era posible eso, y como culparlos, se suponía que los sacred gears eran solo de humanos.

Observó la hora que marcaba su teléfono celular, las 07:33 am, en unas horas vendría su hijo mayor a entrenar, ese era otro caso ,si vali era sobresaliente itachi era un prodigio, no, eso no era, ERA UN PUTO GENIO, eso era lo mas acorde para referirse a el ayer cuando llego a su casa se dispuso a conversar con el.

**(Flash back).**

El cadre tuvo un día pesado, entre kokabiel y su otro subordinado en busca de la inmortalidad lo habían echo alcanzar nuevos niveles de enfado, entro a su hogar era tarde. Avanzo con lentitud no quería despertar a nadie, la luces apagadas y la ausencia de sonido total lo llevo a pensar que todos estaban en la cama, sus pasos resonando con cada pisada repartían un eco por el lugar daba fe de ello.

Se dirigió a la nevera buscando algo de comer, tenía un hambre que lo haría comerse un elefante, abrió la puerta del electrodoméstico, no observo nada, tomo una manzana y le dio una mordida, tal vez esperaría a mañana después de todo el y la estufa no eran muy buenos amigos.

Subio las escaleras con su mazana aun en mano, paso por la habitación de sasuke y la abrió entro encontrando a su hijo menor dormido, se acerco, lo arrapo bien y le dio un beso en la frente, su vida dio un cambio radical cuando conoció a mikoto y hasta el día de hoy no se arrepentía de eso, paso por la de su primogénito notando como una tenue luz naranja sobresalía por debajo de la puerta. Divago si tenia que tocar pero lo descarto, era itachi, su hijo era una de las personas más amables que conoció en su larga vida.

Giro el pomo y lo encontró aun despierto mientras chasqueaba sus dedos al tiempo que invocaba una flama en su mano, parecía muy concentrado en eso, tanto que no lo noto.

―¿Practicando a estas horas?―. Pregunto el caído.

Por su parte el pelinegro se regaño mentalmente por ser descubierto.

―Tranquilo no pongas esa cara, a tu edad no deberías esforzarte tanto.

Itachi lo dejaba hablar tranquilamente, no lo conocía pero debía fingir bien su cara y sus emociones.

―Me gustaría que tuvieras una vida más normal y que fueras más relajado―. Azazel suspiro, no estaba teniendo respuesta de su hijo. ― Se que hay muchas maneras de manejar el mana pero te estas desvelando.

Itachi le puso una cara de confundido. ¿Mana?, que era eso.

―Tengo el deber de cuidar de sasuke―. Hablo por primera vez desconectando la mirada del cadre y volviendo sus ojos su mano que no paraba de ejecutar la acción anterior.

―Itachi ya hablamos de esto, es sasuke quien decide si involucrarse en este mundo.

¿Este mundo?, ¿a que se refería?.

Le iba seguir la corriente, por primera vez hoy parecía estar cerca de encontrar algo que valiera la pena. Inhalo aire y lo exhalo para seguirle la corriente.

―Se que no puedo mantenerlo lejos... pero es un niño.

―¿A que edad despertaste tus poderes?―. Pregunto de forma retorica el ángel caído.

El uchiha trago grueso, esa era una pregunta especifica y el no tenia como contestarla, sus músculos se tensaron, su postura se puso más firme y su incomodidad más visible. Azazel noto el ambiente pesado iba a contestar por el pero observo su boca abrirse, sabia que la mención de sasuke era algo que no le gustaba a su hijo mayor.

―No lo recuerdo con exactitud―. Otra vez la sinceridad de itachi, esperaba que eso desviara un poco el tema.

―Tampoco yo si te soy sincero, fue hace tanto ya―. Azazel tomo una pausa y siguió. ― eras tan solo un niño por eso te pido que no intervengas en eso.

El pelinegro lo vio con mala cara.

―Se que te molesta, pero el tiene que crecer―. Azazel lo dejo por la paz. ― Antes que lo olvide, mañana te espero en grigory tienes un par de días sin darte una vuelta por allá.

Con una ultima mordida azazel dejo la manzana que consumía en un cesto de basura que tenia su hijo en su habitación y salio por la puerta de la misma.

**(Fin del flash back).**

Azazel solo esperaba que el pelinegro dejara esa mente tan sobreprotectora con su hermano.

―¿Azazel me estas escuchando?―. Pregunto penemu.

―Pensaba que te habías ido ya.

―Como sea, recuerda que hoy no me toca contra tu retoño.

―Juju es miedo lo que huelo.

―Cierra la boca.

Sin más la fémina salio del lugar, azazel tenia una sonrisa burlona, lo dicho su hijo era un genio.

―Azazel manda más caídos para la próxima, estos no aguantaron nada.

―Descuida vali guarda fuerza en una horas vendrá un desafió mejor para ti.

Esa respuesta fue música para lo oídos de vali, dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, ya imaginaba quien puede ser su oponente.

* * *

**Academia de kuoh.**

Itachi estaba en la clase de kakashi con una expresión complicada la conversación con su "padre" lo dejo con más preguntas que respuestas, al parecer la energía que sentía estaba compuesta por este supuesto mana ademas estaba el punto sasuke, todo apuntaba que esta realidad ocultaba las cosas a simple vista y una prueba de eso era que todos estaban tan tranquilos alrededor de las peculiares energías que habían en su aula.

Hace ya mucho que el pelinegro había ignorado a kakashi, que seguía con un tema más avanzado de matemáticas, el se daba el lujo de distraerse pues no en vano se acabo el libro ayer. Algo que lo tenia con ansiedad era el supuesto entrenamento en grigory el no sabia a donde tenia que ir por eso puso un clon a seguir con más sigilo (no quería que pasara lo de ayer) a azazel, cuando encontró la localización este se disipo.

Tambien se sorprendio en gran medida al ver a sus atacantes del día anterior estar allí como si nada, ya tendria oportunidad de sacar algo de akeno.

Otra cosa que descubrió fue que esa energía también la tenia el, era de lejos menos potente que el chakra pero mucho más manejable y de fácil comprensión, cuando azazel salio siguió practicando, solo podía convocar el fuego en forma de shurikens o kunais pero era efecto pues seria su sustituto hasta que encontrara unos nuevos.

―¿Itachi-san me puede dar la respuesta al problema?.

Con la orden de kakashi todo el salón volteo a verlo, el no se inmuto, aun seguía viendo por la ventana y en ningún momento dirigió la mirada a la pizarra.

―Raíz cuadrada de menos dos tercios, ahí concluye el problema porque no hay respuesta a una raíz de un número negativo.

―correcto, pero no se distraiga.

―lo siento sensei.

―Bueno, recuerden forma parejas para entregar la siguiente asignación.

En ese momento todo fue un desastre.

―**"Tal vez ****debí**** esperar a que terminara la clase para decir eso"**―. Pensaba el hatake, con una gota de sudor en su nuca por el efecto de sus palabra.

Alrededor de pelinegro se formo un grupo de ambos sexos para ser su pareja de trabajo (N/A yo también lo haría es la supervivencia del mas apto), pero de entre la multitud salio un pelirrojo con una cara de pocos amigos.

―Lo lamento pero itachi-san sera mi compañero―. No era otro que nagato quien afirmó aquello.

El pelinegro levanto su ceja izquierda y luego procedió a bajar los hombros en señal de afirmación. Eso era beneficioso para el.

―Buuu nagato-san acaparador.

―A ti te toca solo.

―Ya nos arruinaron la oportunidad con itachi-kun.

Comentarios de esa índole se escuchaban en ambos bandos.

―**"Esto parece no tener fin".**― Pensó el uchiha.

Después de eso la clases pasaron en un parpadeo, lo único que se podía resaltar fue la guerra campal de insultos que se desato entre nagato y sus compañeros, pero al final termino ganando el pelirrojo porque kakashi al fin puso algo de orden. Itachi no se quejaba pero esa era la peor parte de su vida. Actualmente se encontraba a las afueras de la academia esperando a akeno, ya tenia en mente que buscaría.

Saco su celular detallando la hora, aun tenía tiempo para ir con azazel.

―Hola itachi-kun, ¿Tienes mucho esperando?―. Saludo y pregunto la de mirada morada.

―Hola akeno, no, no llevo mucho esperando―. Le devolvió el saludo.

―Que bueno, pensaba que me tardaba es que rias quería hablar algo conmigo.

Ambos empezaron a caminar a paso lento hasta su objetivo.

―Descuida, ¿ustedes son muy unidas?―. Manifestó su duda el uchiha.

―Rias es como mi hermana, estuvo para mi cuando más lo necesite―. por una fracción de tiempo el semblante de akeno gano un aura de sufrimiento y nostalgia.

―Entiendo el sentimiento, conocí un amigo que era como mi hermano―. Comentó el chico haciendo referencia a su amigo shisui.

―Fufufu ¿y sasuke-kun te lo permitía?.

―Jaja si lo permitía―.

―Me sorprende, con lo celoso que es tu hermano contigo.

La semiangel dio vuelta en una esquina, había notado que ella era quien guiaba el trayecto cosa que le agrado, tal vez estaba tomando el camino largo pero parecía que itachi estaba complacido o al menos no se mostraba reacio pues nunca protesto.

―Creo que es algo sano.

―Debes ser su modelo a seguir, varias veces e notado que tiene peleas con ese chico rubio tan mono.

―¿Con naruto-kun?―. pregunto mientras daba vuelta en otra esquina, ya llevaban un rato caminando, ¿era el o el camino era muy largo?.

―Si el hermano de nagato-san, siempre tienen esa discusión por ver quien de ustedes es mejor.

―Pues no creo que les haga gracia ver a sus hermanos en el mismo bando―. Dijo el uchiha mientras escuchaba una risita suave por parte de la himejima.

―Nadie esperaba eso en realidad, nagato es un solitario y tu eres de las pocas personas que no tolera.

El pelinegro tenia eso claro después del tono que uso contra su persona solo por un asiento.

―Dime algo que no sepa.

―Pero la verdadera sorpresa fue ver que tu aceptaras.

―Hay que variar un poco no crees.

―jaja, supongo que tienes razón―.

La chica se detuvo en seco para entrar en un edificio grande, se veía el deterioro presente en sus paredes, ademas por dentro era un lugar silencioso con varios estantes con miles de libros divididos en secciones. El lugar no parecía ser muy popular o concurrido, pues en las mesas de lectura solo se encontraban cuatro personas solamente.

Itachi avanzo con akeno siguiéndole las pisadas, rápido vislumbro lo que buscaba la sección de geografía e historia, paseo la vista por las diferentes opciones, los títulos iban desde "Teoría del crecimiento humano y su desarrollo" hasta "Astrofisica para tarados".

―¿Quien escribiría un libro así?―. Comento akeno mientras ojeaba el libro que estaba lleno de dibujos.

―Quizás esta dirigido a un público más joven.

―Más joven o más idiota, son cosas sin sentido lo que esta escrito aquí.

―¿Una sátira?.

―Pues tiene pinta de todo menos de educativo.

―Tal vez a sasuke le guste―. Dijo itachi mientras tomaba el libro, ya imaginaba su cara cuando se lo entregara.

―Eres malo.

―No todo es color de rosa―. Si antes itachi no se lo llevaría, ahora si, siguió buscando y encontró unos cuantos que le llamaron la atención, de allí tomo unos cinco y los cargo con una mano.

―¿Eso es todo?.

―Con esto me basta.

―¿Si sabes que existe el Internet?―. Pregunto de forma retorica akeno.

―Eso le quita la emoción―. Para estas alturas ya el pelinegro tendría la nariz como pinocho, libro que llevo apenas lo vio.

Akeno estaba confundida, itachi tenia gustos extraños por los libros podía discernir que algo buscaba pues no solamente fue geografía e historia, también habían algunos libros de literatura desde la historia de romeo y julieta hasta los cuentos edgar allan poe y unos libros de paullo coelho.

¿A donde quería llegar?.

Cuando llegaron para sacar los libros de su encierro la bibliotecaria los vio con una cara extraña.

―Sabes chico se puede descifrar a una persona por lo que lee―. Dijo la bibliotecaria una mujer en su cincuenta y tantos. ― ¿Acaso pretendes reeducar tu perspectiva del mundo?.

―Algo así―. Contesto el chico con una sonrisa cortes.

―Pues déjame decirte que con este libro―. dijo mientras señalaba el libro amarillo de astrofisica. ― solo harás que te decepciones de nuestra evolución.

―No es para el, es para su hermano―. Esta vez fue akeno que ya esperaba algo asi.

―Pues yo pienso que no hay lectura mala. Solo hay pensamientos e información más elaborada que otros―. Respondió itachi.

La bibliotecaria conforme con la respuesta dada le dio permiso de sacarlos.

Una vez en las calles ambos, chico y chica, se pusieron en marcha una vez más.

―¿Y ahora qué?―. Cuestiono akeno.

―Pues tengo una cosas que hacer pero antes debo dejar esto en mi casa , ¿que te parece si te hago compañía hasta tu casa como manera de agradecer el favor?.

―Me parece excelente idea peero solo sera una parte de agradecerlo.

―¿Una parte?―. Cuestiono el pelinegro no sabia a donde iba la cosa.

―Si, una parte, la otra me la devolverás si vas conmigo al club del ocultismo.

Sin mas remedio y con el daño ya echo. itachi acepto.

Luego comenzaron la marcha hacía el hogar de akeno.

* * *

**Academia de kuoh.**

En la academia de kuoh los pasillos estaban vacíos hace treinta minutos que acabaron las clases y solo estaban los estudiantes que hacían vida en los clubes del centro educativo.

―No deberíamos estar haciendo esto si nos pillan sona nos atara en el más alto de cualquiera de los arboles de la zona y no nos bajara hasta que estemos muertos.

―Shhh no nos atraparan, no hay forma. tu mismo lo dijiste tenemos el área esta despejada.

―Hmp pero eso no implica que podamos andar de indiscretos.

―Pues entonces tienes que dejar de quejarte y guardar silencio. Cerrado... ven ayúdame con esto.

Quienes se encontraban en los pasillos (No tan) solitarios eran nada más y nada menos que uzumaki naruto y sasuke uchiha. El rubio volvió a convencer a su más grande (y único) amigo para volver a las andadas.

Sasuke suspiro, sabía que esto terminaría mal asi que juntando ambas manos empezó a esforzarse por acumular el mayor calor posible entre sus manos luego acerco las manos al pomo de la puerta y lo derritió por completo.

―¿Ves?, no hay quien nos detenga―. Con eso naruto invoco su propio poder, junto los dedos indice y medio y de esta apareció un filo delgado de luz que uso para cortar el pasador de la puerta. ― Ahora ya no esta abierta―. dijo mientra empujaba un poco.

―Hmp tal vez tengas razón, no hay persona quien nos detenga.

con eso entraron al que era el club de kendo liderado por murayama y katase, ambas chicas eran de un carácter volátil, las perfectas victimas de ambos niños. Sin mas que esperar sasuke tomo una pintura en aerosol al igual que su rubio amigo, abrieron los casilleros de las chicas y pintaron todas las prendas de las chicas del club.

No satisfechos con eso tomaron un alambre muy difícil de detectar a simple vista de la madre de naruto, amarraron de manera minuciosa cada centímetro de un lado a otro, creando un laberinto para al final sasuke con su poder derretir la base de los aerosoles y fijarlos al techo, le ataron de manera que ejerciera presión el alambre, cualquier leve rose haría que ambas latas estallaran, ese seria el gran premio para quien sorteara su laberinto.

―Jeje esta no se la esperan―. Comento el rubio.

―Ya quiero ver la cara de katase-san cuando vea sus cosas.

―Jajajaja de seguro termina con un enfado épico.

―Si, mañana llegara con esa benita en su frente.

Ambos escucharon como alguien venia, no esperaron más y salieron por una ventana, ambos extendieron un par de alas, cada uno portaba sus alas de diferente color y se dieron a la fuga sin poder contemplar los estragos de su obra maestra.

* * *

**Club del ocultismo.**

El club del ocultismo, era un lugar que se encontraba en uno de los edificios más viejo de la academia de kuoh, contaba con una decoración acorde para el nombre del club pues el lugar tenia un aspecto sombrío, iluminado por velas que ayudaban a su cometido para generar misterio, unos cuantos muebles antiguos, pero lo más resaltante era sus integrantes,demonios bajo el mandato de la heredera y presidenta del club rias gremory.

Su nobleza estaba conformada hasta ahora por la gran mayoría de las piezas, la chica solo matenia tres piezas faltantes, un alfil, un caballo y una torre. Quienes la conformaban eran ella con la pieza del rey, su mano derecha akeno himejima que era su reina, su torre koneko toujo, su único caballero hasta ahora kiba yuuto y por último pero no menos importante su hermano gemelo issei gremory quien portaba actualmente los ocho peones.

todos se encontraban allí menos akeno, hace unas horas la mencionada había venido a informarle que saldría con itachi uchiha, un chico que estaba en la mira de rias y de sona, ambas concluyeron que el chico escondía un potencial y aun no confrmaban si tenía en su poder una sacred gear o algo semejante, pero algo sobrenatural estaba presente, hace unos meses se volvió más perceptivo del mundo incluso le paro los pies de manera tajante a sona cuando esta le había insinuado unirse a ella.

Ahora rias estaba a nada de tener otra pieza en su poder, el uchiha nunca la rechazo, se dedicaba a darle mensajes bajo mesa fue por eso que le dio la orden a akeno para acercarse al pelinegro cosa que su reina acepto sin poner trabas, ellos no cruzaban palabra en nada solo fue logrado bajo la presencia de su reina. Sin embargo cuando issei llego un día de improvisto diciendo que teníamos que tener al muchacho en su equipo se sorprendió, su hermano tenia un peculiar interés por el(cosa que se le haría rara si no fuera porque sabía que su hermano era hetero y un pervertido de closet), que hasta la fecha no le compartía, sus motivos tenia.

―¿Crees que akeno por fin lo logre?―. Pregunto el castaño.

―No lo se, akeno es competente pero ese tipo es un misterio.

―Vale su precio créeme.

―Aun no me dices la causa de tanto interés... ¿Te gustaría compartirlo?.

―Nah prefiero que lo descubras tu, cuando lo hagas te iras de espalda.

―Eso espero, ya me queda poco tiempo―. En ese momento un sentimiento de tristeza alcanzo a la pelirroja.

―Tranquila todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo―. Le animo su hermano.

―Yo también espero lo mismo.

―Cambiando de tema, ¿si se presenta el caso que pieza le darás?.

―Estaba pensando en el alfil.

―Seria bueno, pero aun esta la posibilidad que ninguna de las piezas en tu poder lo pueda reencarnar―. Le dijo el castaño ojipurpura.

―¡¿insinúas que es tan fuerte?!, solo tiene nuestra edad issei.

―Es una posibilidad, si ya tiene desbloqueada su habilidad que es lo más seguro.

―¿También conoces su habilidad?.

―Si y lastimosamente yo soy un niño en pañales frente a el, ya lo se―. dijo mientras dirigía su mirada a su mano izquierda.

Issei no le guardaba secretos a su hermana pero como le decía que el tipo que los volvió nada era el la respuesta a su particular problema. Un gruñido se le escapo, cuando observo los ojos de su atacante de características tan delatantes como lo era el sharingan, sumo dos más dos, y todo tuvo sentido, por eso estaba tan emocionado por entrar.

Solo esperaba que su hermana pudiera reencarnarlo como demonio.

―Hey kiba salgamos a entrenar.

―Claro issei-kun, por mi compañero lo que sea.

Rias estaba con una cara compleja al tiempo que su hermano regañaba y salia con su caballero. Dirigió su mirada al cielo y aunque fuera irónico, ella, un demonio, pidió desde lo más profundo de su alma un milagro.

* * *

**Grigory.**

Itachi se encontraba en las instalaciones de grigory, hace mucho que dejo los libros en su casa, se dijo a si mismo que los leería por la noche debido a que no tuvo tiempo para si quiera darle una ojeada a alguna de las paginas. Su madre puso una cara graciosa cuando el llego con su material, no esperaba que leyera todo eso.

Ahora esperaba su oponente, hace unos minutos azazel lo saludo con un abrazo que lo puso incomodo logrando poner una sonrisa fingida, ahora esperaba bajo la mirada atenta de la gran mayoría de los altos mandos de los ángeles caídos, cosa que el pelinegro no sospechaba, habían muchas expectativas por el duelo que se llevaría a cabo en ese lugar, algunos caídos curiosos escucharon que de pronto se daría la pelea del siglo, vali lucifer contra uchiha itachi, el que se decía era el hijo imaginario de azazel y su primogénito.

Todos conocían el talento de ambos de primera mano, sobre todo aquellos que se enfrentaron alguna vez al hakuryuukou.

―¿Alguien sabe donde esta vali?―. Pregunto baraquiel un hombre fornido de cabello negro.

―Es raro que el chico no se presente puntual sabiendo que hace mucho que deseaba esto―. Quien hablo esta vez fue shemhazai un ángel caído de cabello blanco y un tono de piel caucásico.

―Yo puedo ser oponente de tu retoño azazel, claro si el mocoso blanco no llega―. Manifestó kokabiel un hombre con ojos puntiagudas, de un cabello largo de color café y una cara de psicopata.

―No, prefiero a penemu para ser su oponente si se da ese escenario―. Esta vez fue azazel.

―A mi no me metas, tu hijo es raro―. Dijo penemu una mujer de cabello lila y unos ojos rojos muy peculiares. ―Solo míralo tiene ojos de pez muerto.

―Es miedo lo que huelo.

―Silencio kokabiel, yo no le tengo miedo a nada.

―Salvo a itachi―. Añadió shemhazai para picar el mal humor de su compañera.

Baraquiel observaba el rostro del muchacho, ojos fríos y sin emociones, se mantenía sereno, quien lo viera diría que le faltaba humanidad, era la mirada de un guerrero. El fornido hombre estaba curioso hasta hace unos días el era más expresivo en su rostro ,su actitud se mantenía igual, pero la mirada era afilada, de alguien que se sumergió en lo más oscuro del infierno y sobrevivió sin problema alguno. Penemu tenía razón esos ojos revelaban experiencia en el campo de batalla, era la mirada de un asesino, por muy genio que fuera, eso no se ganaba de la noche a la mañana.

La expectativa termino cuando un chico peliplatino, de ojos azules y con una vestimenta de una chaqueta negra, una camisa verde oscuro y pantalones de una tonalidad oscura se hizo presente.

Vali se hizo de rogar, el quería prolongar su llegada para su deleite, estaba emocionado por esto, hace tanto que esperaba esta pelea y hoy las deidades lo escuchaban.

―Bien nos encontramos hoy reunidos para presenciar un combate que para muchos ya era tardío―. Hablo azazel por los parlantes de la instalación. ―Presenciaremos quien es mejor si el portador del dragón emperador blanco o aquel que porta los ojos que todo lo ven.

Itachi se tenso por eso, parecía que el sharingan era de dominio público entre ellos, también se sorprendió porque cuando entro sintió la energía que akeno tanto se esforzaba en ocultar, ademas noto que algunas personas poseían a sus espaldas unas curiosas alas negras, un negro tan oscuro como las alas de un cuervo. Escucho que se hacían llamar ángeles caídos, eso lo puso a pensar, era la primera vez que escuchaba el termino.

―Sin más que añadir empecemos de una buena vez.

Con la frase se empezó el duelo, itachi descruzo sus brazos y los alejo de su pecho, observando a su oponente, vali hizo lo propio y se le abalanzo contra el pelinegro, no podía esperar, su sangre estaba ardiendo y quemaba como nunca antes.

El pelinegro observo la acometida del muchacho que se acercaba en linea recta, levanto su brazo derecho y detuvo con su palma el puñetazo que iba a su rostro.

Los que presenciaban desde afuera de la batalla, observaron con sorpresa ese golpe traía una fuerza bestial tanto que el sonido retumbo como un rayo violento en un bosque silencioso, dejando que del impacto se extendieran corrientes de aire en varias direcciones.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas, el onix chocando con los orbes de color de los glaciares, el pelinegro se le adelanto a vali, subió su pierna izquierda esperando impactar a su oponente que se encontraba con los pies en el aire. Sin embargo este dio una pirueta hacia atrás dejando pasar la pierna del uchiha por poco cuando coloco sus pies de vuelta en el suelo le barrio la pierna derecha a itachi que estaba de espaldas por el impulso de su patada, pero este salto y con su pierna derecha dejo ir una patada giratoria al tiempo que vali atrapaba su pie mientras aun permanecía agachado.

Todo sucedió en una fracción de dos segundos, ambos desaparecieron en un parpadeo encontrándose chocando puños varios metros en el aire, nudillo contra nudillo, ambos aplicaron más fuerza pero por consecuencia fueron separados por no ceder ninguno.

Itachi aterrizo con elegancia, por su mente paso una cosa, este extraño se estaba aplicando mucho más que sus compañeros de clase.

―Esto es como me lo imagine, no, es mucho mejor―. Fue vali quien hablo.

―Tu tampoco lo haces mal―. Elogio el uchiha.

―Para este punto ya mi oponente me tendría miedo, pero tu sigues sin mostrar un ápice de ese sentimiento―. dijo mientras masajeaba su cuello. ―Creo que aun no nos presentan como es debido, soy vali lucifer pero eso ya lo sabes.

―Itachi uchiha.

―Que te parece si subimos el nivel―. Dijo el peliplateado manifestando las alas azules y blancas de su sacred gear.

Por su parte el pelinegro mando chackra a sus ojos, obteniendo su sharingan de tres tomoes. No tenia sentido mantenerlo en secreto si ya lo conocían.

―Esos ojos serán la mejor prueba para vali, veremos como se defiende de eso―. Hablo shemhazai.

En la cabina la puerta se abrió entrando el último integrante que faltaba.

Su apariencia era la de una persona de veinticinco años, de cabello negro y largo, con una tonalidad de piel de un blanco casi enfermizo, con unos ojos ámbar, y pintura morada alrededor de los parpado, vestía con un sobretodo negro, con un pantalon azul rey y botas de combate además de unos aretes circulares en su oreja derecha.

―Orochimaru, desgraciado, al fin llegas―. Se expreso con felicidad kokabiel.

―Pensaba que te perderías el combate―. Dijo baraquiel.

―Tenia papeleo por hacer pero al fin termine―. Observo el campo de batalla. ―¿Qué tanto me perdí?.

―No mucho, pero empezaron con todo―. Hablo penemu.

En el campo vali se encontraba lanzando hechizos de electricidad mientras itachi se encargaba de evadir mientras corría en círculos en alrededor de vali, poco a poco estaba cortando la distancia pero tenia que ser prudente y esperar su momento pues el chico no estaba dejando aperturas.

Pasado unos minutos de eso, el pelinegro presencio un abertura, era su oportunidad, con el control del fuego que recién descubierto creo unos cuantos kunais y los arrojo, Era curioso ese fuego podía ser solido si el lo deseaba.

Los kunais pasaron por los lados de los ataques de vali, haciendo una curvatura cuando estaban por impactarlo algo nuevo sucedió (nuevo a los ojos de itachi).

**[Divide].**

Sus kunais se redujeron y vali los quebró con un fuerte aleteo de sus alas, itachi se sorprendió parecía la habilidad de pain con el rinnegan, el pelinegro se distrajo y pago su error recibiendo de lleno la ráfagas de ataques de vali.

―¿Qué sucede?, ¿no esperabas que fuera tan fácil, verdad?.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño no sabia que paso pero eso no lo detendría, vali se encontraba en el cielo esperando al hijo de azazel, pero se callo cuando vio varios dragones de fuego viniendo hacia el.

**[Divide x4].**

Realizo cuatro divisiones pero para la confusión del peliplateado los dragones de fuego no desaparecieron y redujeron su tamaño solo en una pequeña medida no le quedo de otra que hacer uso de la energía previamente robada para convocar una barrera.

Itachi mando un jutsu contra su oponente, dirigio su mirada a la barrera alrededor del lucifer había recibido su ataque de lleno mientra este caía en picada itachi corto la distancia y lo mando al cielo de nuevo con una patada en su estomago, reapareció atrás de este con un estallido de velocidad y juntando ambas manos le dio un golpe como si fuera un martillo mandando al portador de albión contra el suelo creando un cráter.

En su descenso el pelinegro convoco alrededor de unas veinte shuriken de fuego y las arrojo al tiempo que vali subía su cabeza enfocando la lluvia de proyectiles que tenia sobre el, de nueva cuenta dividió el ataque, esta vez si funciono pero no contó con que tres shurikens pasaran a su lado una venia directa a el mientras las otras dos pasaban un poco más lejos, se deshizo de la que tenia de frente sin embargo no espero que las otras dos que pasaron lejos cambiaran su dirección al chocar entre ellas y acertaran golpeándolo una en su mano izquierda y la otra rasgara su pecho dejando un corte no tan profundo pero doloroso.

―Vaya eso es tener habilidad― . Dijo penemu, la pelilila tenia conocimiento sobre las armas blancas y sabia que para hacer eso se tenia que tener una destreza y precisión increíble.―No sabía que tu hijo tomara interés en algo tan obsoleto como las shurikens y los kunais.

―Yo tampoco lo sabía―. Azazel estaba extrañado su hijo nunca mostró una afinidad tan alta a las armas arrojadizas y de la noche a la mañana tenia esa habilidad que rayaba en lo irreal.

Vali se molesto, no lo volvería a tomar desprevenido fue a su encuentro contra itachi, dejando ir varios puñetazos pero el pelinegro los evadía sin problema, esos ojos estaban siendo un problema se movían con cada uno de sus movimientos, dio un giro de trecientos sesenta grados con su brazo derecho extendido dejándolo descansar sobre los dos antebrazos del pelinegro que los uso para tapar su rostro, aprovechando la brecha vali dio una patada con su pierna derecha sobre el costado de itachi solo para sentir su extremidad presa de la mano del pelinegro.

Itachi con la pierna de vali atrapada por su mano procedió a darle un codazo con su extremidad opuesta en los laterales de su rodilla, luego pateo por detrás de la pierna del peliplateado que lo sostenía consiguiendo que el muchacho estuviera en el aire y por último remato tomando su otra pierna en el aire y giro completamente lanzado al portador de albion hacia una pared.

Orochimaru presenciaba el combate maravillado, ese muchacho le estaba parando los pies a vali y esos ojos lo tenían encantado, lo estaban prediciendo todo.

―Que carajo, no puedo pelear un mano a mano...―. El peliplateado fue interrumpido.

―...Contra el―. El pelinegro completo su frase.

―Tu...―.

―Me estas leyendo la mente―. Para ese momento vali estaba aterrado.

―Eso es...―.

―Imposible, yo creo que no―. Otra vez sucedió, itachi sabía lo vital que era jugar con su oponente y eso pretendía.

Con ese corto dialogo orochimaru alcanzo el nirvana, esos ojos eran el cielo en dos cuencas oculares, relamió su labios y llevo su mano a su pendiente agitándolos un poco parecía que ya era el momento de buscar un aprendiz nuevo.

Por parte los demás no cabían en su asombro, ¡le estaban leyendo la mente a vali!, como luchar contra alguien de ese calibre, azazel era el segundo más interesado en su hijo ya sabía que su hijo era un puto genio(a palabras de el mismo) pero, esto, esto estaba pasando su expectativas. Veía a vali al borde de la locura y la cara de asombro en sus compañeros era imposible.

―Esto se acaba...―.

―Ya―. Finalizo itachi.

Con furia ciega vali cargo su mejor ataque de relámpagos dispuesto a finalizar el combate y no darle alargue porque si resultaba ser cierto que leía su mente y no sus movimientos, entonces estaba acabado.

Empezó a acumular una gran cantidad de energía demoníaca entre sus manos hasta forma una esfera con una capa de un color blanco apenas detectable a la vista pero en el centro se hallaba esa concentración de energía de un color azul intenso del tamaño de un balón de fútbol, en su balance breaker era más poderosa pero no quería matar al pobre diablo asi que esto tenia que bastar.

Itachi detallaba minuciosamente el ataque, este estaba absorbiendo el aire a su alrededor y la energía cinética para crear relámpagos artificiales mientras el núcleo que sostenía al ataque crecía, eso se estaba poniendo peligroso mientras su sharingan rotaba rápidamente para ver con más detalle.

―Este es mi carta del triunfo sobre el rojo pero aun no llega ese momento asi que siéntete honrado en ser el primero en recibirlo―. Hablo vali con un tono tajante.―Adiós itachi, **[Vanishing force](fuerza desvaneciente).**

Vali arrojo su ataque seguro del triunfo pero guardo algo de energía, concretamente la mitad, estaba seguro que ganaría pero mejor prevenir que lamentar. Por parte del uchiha observaba el ataque venir en una velocidad rápida no quería comprobar de que era capaz, además de eso estaba en el rango del ataque y por su velocidad no podría evadirlo sin salir mal parado, Su sharingan rotaba con furia y con un poco más de chackra la elice y los tomoes rojos se hicieron presente, la evolución del sharingan de tres aspas, la evolución de SU sharingan, su magenkyou.

Sin esperar nada y con el ataque de vali cada vez más cerca el pelinegro invoco a su fiel guerrero rojo, su susaso, que en toda su gloria alcanzo su segundo nivel. El ente humanoide extendió los brazos contra la técnica en un intento de frenarlo, cuando este hizo contacto con el ataque los dedos y las manos de la criatura roja se empezaron a destrozar, itachi abrió grande sus ojos ejerció más chakra y retrajo la mano de susano volviendo a formarla pero no contento con eso invoco el escudo del mismo y dejo venir el ataque.

En grigory todos estaban con la mandíbula en el suelo, primero vali con esa nueva técnica y ahora observaban un espectro enorme de color rojo. Baraquiel y shehazai jamas habían visto algo parecido y ambos compartieron el mismos pensamiento, ¿si estos mocosos eran fuertes a una edad tan joven, qué pasaría cuando alcanzaran el siglo o el milenio?.

El impacto privo de la vista a todos los presente, la luz del ataque y la cantidad de viento, relámpagos y polvo levantado fue suficiente pera sembrar dudas en los ángeles caídos.

―Fuiste un buen oponente pero no eres digno de ser mi rival―. comento el hakuryuukou

―Esto no se acaba aun―. La voz de itachi resonó con un eco por el silencio en la zona.

El pelinegro estaba con su susano en pie, intacto, su escudo solo con unos raspones y la espada de totsuka en la otra.

―¿Qué es eso?―. pregunto penemu.

―no lo se, esa cosa es la primera vez que lo veo―. Respondió shemhazai.

―No me refiero a la cosa esa, me refiero a sus ojos.

―Parece ser que evolucionaron―. Comento kokabiel con una mano en su barbilla y un aura de pensamiento.

―¿Es posible que evolucionen?―. Pregunto la pelilila.

―Al parecer si, jeje te encuentras muy callado orochimaru ¿acaso te comieron la lengua?―. Pregunto kokabiel.

―Evolución, esos ojos son un misterio solo los tenía una sola persona y ella esta en el cocytus―.

Azazel se tenso visiblemente esos ojos eran un misterio solo un hombre los presento y fue hace mucho, casi desde el tiempo de la creación, trago en seco, y ahora su hijo.

―Azazel esto no pinta bien―. Shemhazai llamo a su superior.―¡Azazel!.

―A si dime―. Salio de su letargo el de mayor rango.

―Detén esto vali alcanzo el balance breaker y tu hijo convoco esa cosa, no estamos en condiciones para dejar que el combate siga.

―Si claro ya lo detengo.

Pero no todo termino alli en la arena, vali alcanzo su balance breaker dispuesto a seguir se estaba divirtiendo como nunca, el tenia prohibido pelear contra los cadres pero ahora aparecía itachi, el hijo de azazel era más que solo un talento y ya, lo consideraba su igual.

Itachi dentro del susano junto ambas manos, en su mente paso la técnica de vali y empezó a recrearla, el pelinegro no sabía que estaba haciendo estaba en modo automático cuando separo sus manos la técnica se estaba recreando, vali debajo de su casco abrió sus ojos, eso era imposible.

¡La copio!. ¡El muy bastardo había copiado su ataque!.

Sin mucho que esperar el pelinegro procedió a arrojar el ataque y darle continuidad a la pelea.

**[Divide x5].**

Vali no se molesto y recupero parte de la energía gastada previamente, una sonrisa espeluznante bajo su casco se formaba. Salvo la distancia que los separaba y golpeo el golen que protegía al muchacho, gruño con molestia ni una grieta, volvió a su cometido, esta vez casi fue atrapado por la mano de esa cosa se separo y arrojo un ataque mágico de aire, observo como chocaba contra el escudo del ente rojo. Se estaba molestando no estaba llegando a nada.

Itachi por su parte dejaba maniobrar al peliplateado, aun no sabia como fue posible copiar su técnica pero al parecer su sharigan debido que no había chakra copiaba las cosas a base de otra energía sn embargo entonces ¿por qué no copio el ataque rojo y negro de rias?.

Dirigió la vista a vali parece que se resignaba a cortar la distancia, El pelnegro sonrió esto era la oportunidad más cercana a probar por completo su fuerza y de que era capaz.

De su ojo izquierdo una llamas negra emergieron saliendo disparadas contra vali, este se movio lejos pero tuvo que volver a moverse, rápido capto, esas llamas negras lo estaban persiguiendo.

Tan centrado estaba en evadirlas que no observo la espada roja del susano alzarse y golpearlo con un tajo descendente.

Ese simple golpe le quito el peto de su armadura y la mitad de su casco, con molesto dividió diez veces el humanoide rojo pero no permaneció mucho tiempo quieto pues las llamas habían vuelto a darle caza.

Itachi vio como el chico con su habilidad redujo el tamaño de su susano, para estas alturas ya entendía que pasaba, cancelo la defensa máxima de los uchiha y volvió a correr contra el lucifer El amateratsu seguía intacto lo mejor era que no sangraba cuando lo manifestaba, una vez cerrada la distancia impacto su mano izquierda en su casco mientras vali impactaba su rodilla contra el pelinegro no dejaría que se fuera sano de ese intercambio.

El pelinegro se separo su cometido estaba logrado pues las llamas de amateratsu impactaron en la espalda del joven. Vali por su parte sintió el peor dolor de su vida, era mucho más agonizante que un fuego normal, intento dividirlas para así quitárselas pero no funcionaba se redujeron un poco pero seguían estando allí, quito su armadura observando como estas consumía su armadura por completo, sudor corriendo por su frente.

―¡Tú!, malnacido te voy...―. Vali lo veía con rencor en sus ojos.

―A matar, no creo que puedas.

Itachi aun pretendía jugar más con el, así que usando su magenkyou levanto sus dedos y dejo escapar un genjutsu, vali con un estallido de velocidad golpeo en el rostro al uchiha mientras este se convertía en miles de cuervos que se acumulaban y regeneraban al pelinegro. Vali con molestia cango una ráfaga círculos mágicos y los repartió por todo el campo causando destrucción Pero allí seguía el hijo de azazel se movo para volverlo a impactar pero este se convirtió n plumas negras que tomaron forma de kunais y shurikens que lo impactaron en varias direcciones con muchos cortes alzo su mirada al cielo el uchiha estaba arriba, de su boca disparo esas llamas negras de nuevo y vali sintió como todo su cuerpo era llevado al sol mismo.

Itachi veía al peliplatino de rodillas al frente de el, lo coloco en un genjutsu sus ojos idos eran la prueba de eso.

Dirigió la mirada a su costilla tenia la mano del peliplateado en su costado, atravesándolo, dejando escapar el vital liquido carmesí, esa mano haciendo estragos en sus órganos internos, vali se movió rápido y termino incrustado su mano en su costilla mucho antes de que pudiera sumergirlo por completo en el genjutsu.

Con una mueca de dolor tomo el brazo que no era de su cuerpo, y lo retiro, de inmediato la sangre salio como una cascada, su cuerpo llorando el vital liquido, pero haciendo uso del sello yang, una leve capa de chackra blanco lo cubrió, cerrando la abertura sin dejar rastro de la herida.

Una vez con la mano fuera empujo al lucifer al suelo, el se alzaba como ganador, era obvio que el chico no podría seguir.

Todos en grigory observaron con terror la mano de vali hundirse en la piel del pelinegro pero, la el horror fue mayor cuando este la extrajo pesaron que moriría. La pregunta era, ¿por qué su líder no los separo?.

Azazel no daba crédito nunca se movió por curiosidad por ver cual sería el resultado, ya entendía su error, pero fue un alivio y un millón de preguntas ver la habilidades de hijo, todo el lugar estaba en silencio. Los ojos de vali sin brillo daba a entender que no seguiría. Sin embargo de ese millón de preguntas solo valía una.

¿Qué rayos sucedió?.

* * *

Y hasta allí lo dejo, ya se que la historia va a paso de tortugas pero me gusta poner bases antes de sacarme las cosas bajo la manga, alguno se preguntaran el por qué de orochimaru, pues me permitirá meter un argumento que solidifique la trama ya despues de los primeros cinco cap la cosa avanzara más rápido, en cuanto al nivel de itachi este esta en un nivel cerca al de madara sin el rinnegan(recordemos que edo madara era mucho más fuerte que hashirama, cuando estos cuando estaban vivos tenían un poder a la par). Asi se mantendrá hasta un buen tiempo.

Otra cosa es que se es que imposible meter a un genjutsu a alguien que no tiene chakra y mucho menos que el sharingan la copie si no es a base de esta energía pero deje un par de pistas para ver quien lo descifra primero.

Mi piedra en el zapato sigue siendo rias y cada vez me acerco más. Aun no estoy seguro como proceder por esa parte y se aceptan sugerencias.

Antes de que se me olvide responderé a los dos únicos reviews.

A ghostFLIN: pues fuiste mi primer review, gracias por la oportunidad. No pretendo abandonarla, tengo las cosas ya planeadas pero me faltan los detalles. Espero no decepcionarte y aburrirte.

ngelT: que bueno que te guste, pues hay que variar un poco (creo). Ya se que tengo errores ortográficos a morir tratare de acomodar eso aunque puede que se me escape uno que otro.


	4. El todo es el remplazo del nada

**Capitulo III.**

Silencio.

Todos en grigory estaban sin mover un solo músculo, sabían que la batalla sería buena pero esperaban algo más parejo, al principio todo apuntaba que Itachi y Vali iban a ir de iguales y cuando el peliplateado activo el balance breaker del **[Divine dividing] **fue como si afirmaran lo difícil del duelo. Sin embargo todo se fue todo al diablo, después de eso el hijo de Azazel mostró que el último de la familia Lucifer no era un reto y que había una brecha considerable entre ambos.

El Uchiha llevo su mano a su cabello pasando su cabello hacía atrás, el silencio lo estaba poniendo incomodo, carraspeo un poco y se dispuso a salir de la arena más no espero ver detrás de las puertas al líder de los caídos, este por su parte lo observaba de manera analítica y con un movimiento de cabeza le pidió que lo siguiera cosa que su hijo capto y le empezó seguir caminando a su lado.

Atrás se veía como varios ángeles entraban a lo que antes fue el escenario de la batalla del siglo.

Un suspiro escapo de su boca por parte de Itachi.

Azazel se movía en silencio su siguiente destino era el centro de reuniones de los altos mandos. Debían saber que fue lo que sucedió.

Mientras más avanzaban el primogénito de Azazel se llevaba miradas de respeto, admiración pero también de miedo.

―**"No me quiero ni imaginar que pasaría si se enteraran que en mi mundo ****existían**** leyendas como Madara o Hashirama"**―. Pensaba el pelinegro, le quedaba claro que estaba en un aprieto.

No caminaron mucho, cuando llegaron vislumbraron una sala de lo más normal con ,una enorme mesa ovalada con varias sillas repartidas a su alrededor. Allí se encontraban los que presenciaron el combate junto Azazel.

Itachi paso la mirada por cada uno de ellos sin encontrar nada raro hasta que encontró un rostro ya conocido, su mandíbula se tenso, ojos amarillos, piel pálida, cabello largo. Ahí se encontraba Orochimaru el sennin.

Todos en la mesa dirigieron la mirada de manera sincronizada hasta la puerta, la incógnita más reciente estaba acompañado por su padre, Azazel se separo de su hijo pasando a sentarse justo en la cabeza de la mesa y con un gesto de su mano le ofreció a Itachi que tomara asiento pues nunca se movió de su lugar.

Sin hacerse de rogar el pelinegro se tomo un asiento justo al lado de Shemhazai, Azazel llevo sus manos a su boca, sus pulgares sosteniendo su mentón y los codos apoyados sobre la mesa, se encontraba pensando como proceder con el asunto pues no quería sonar tan rudo con su hijo.

El silencio era sepulcral. Solo se escuchaba el golpeteo de Kokabiel quien era el más aburrido de todos, no entendía porque tanto alboroto, si, el chico era fuerte pero dudaba que pudiera hacerles frente a alguno de los presentes en esa mesa.

Con molestia rompió el silencio que estaba creando Azazel que seguía sin mover la boca.

―¿Mocoso que carajos fue lo que paso?.

Penemu se dio un golpe en el rostro con su palma derecha, Shemhazai se movió incomodo en su asiento por lo brusco de su compañero, Baraquiel y Orochimaru dirigieron su mirada a Itachi ansiosos por una respuesta mientras Azazel levantaba su ceja derecha, con eso se fue la sutileza de paseo.

―**"Parece que el magenkyou esta fuera de su entendimiento"**―. Pensaba el pelinegro, tal vez se busco un problema mayor de lo que esperaba. ― Si le soy sincero no tengo ni la menor idea.

―No mientas mocoso, manejabas esos poderes como si ya estuvieras acostumbrado―. Le reprocho Kokabiel.

―¿Qué paso con Vali?―. Pregunto Azazel.

―Lo metí en una ilusión óptica―. Respondió el Uchiha ignorando olímpicamente al cadre de orejas picudas.

―¿Una ilusión?, ¿cómo?―. Pregunto Baraquiel, había captado que el hijo de su compañero ignoro a Kokabiel adrede.

―Solo meto una pequeña cantidad de energía a la mente de mi adversario y esta se produce como si fuera una realidad―. Respondió con la verdad.

―Eso es casi imposible, nunca se a visto algo igual―. Dijo la pelilla.

―Ilusión óptica dijiste―. Shemhazai tomo una pequeña pausa para exponer su hipótesis.―Entonces dices que insertas la ilusión por los ojos de tu oponente y supongo que de allí viaja al cerebro...Interesante.

―Pero solo funciona si mi oponente me ve a los ojos directamente―. Respondió Itachi.

Era una verdad a media era correcto que se debía mantener contacto visual pero el tenía la habilidad para disparar los genjutsus usando sus dedos.

Azazel se encontraba pensando por eso estaba tan callado, pretendía recabar cada palabra, cada gesto, cada movimiento de su hijo no quería que se le escapara nada y hasta ahora decía la verdad.

―¿Cómo era posible que le leyeras la mente a Vali?―. Pregunto Kokabiel.

―Simple, no leía su mente.

―Pero si todos lo vimos―. Replico Penemu.

―No, solo vieron como Vali se creía eso, yo solo observaba sus labios y terminaba la oración con la posible respuesta―. Para este punto el pelinegro se encontraba siendo sincero hace mucho que vio como Azazel no decía nada, no le tomo mucho entender que estaba buscando algún indicio que le dijera que estaba mintiendo.

―Eso puede ser verdad, recuerden que el sharingan puede predecir los movimientos de su oponente―. Respondió Baraquiel.

¿Eso era todo lo que conocían del doujutsu?. Eso haría que las cosas fueran más fáciles. Hasta ahora no atacaban técnicas como el susano o el amateratsu, pero Itachi no pretendía recordarselos.

―Solo aplico esa base para hacerle creer a Vali que leía su mente y el cayo en su juego―. Shemhazai le dirigió una mirada.―Eres un genio de verdad.

Orochimaru estaba escuchando todo, sus compañeros preguntando y el muchacho respondiendo, pero no atacaban la evolución de esos ojos pero el no lo haría, permanecería callado y cuando su oportunidad se presentara la tomaría.

―Supongo que con estas habilidades lo mejor es que las pulas con alguien.

―Quien diría que piensas Kokabiel―. Molesto Baraquiel a su compañero.

Azazel no ataco la evolución de los ojos porque sabía quien podría darle más información con mas detalle, confiaba en sus compañeros pero Kokabiel siempre fue y es un alborotador, no, prefería dejarlo así por la paz mental de el.

―Kokabiel tiene razón―. Por segunda vez hablo Azazel.―Creo que es lo más sensato, pero debido a que esto no se puede tratar con más nadie fuera de esta mesa y en vista de que yo no puedo entrenarte solo quedan dos opciones.

Todos estaban al pendiente de aquello, Itachi se mantenía con un rostro carente de emociones tendría que bailar al compás que le pusiera pero eso podría ser provechoso.

Penemu estaba rogando que no fuera ella, ya sabía que solo estaban tres posibilidades en esa mesa. Ella, Orochimaru o Baraquiel y no quería hacerse cargo de este problema, ¡no!, no se le antojaba nada.

―Bueno como Shemhazai esta descartado y Kokabiel por obvias razones―. Se escucho un gruñido de el nombrado al final.―Es mas que claro la respuesta, Baraquiel y Orochimaru ustedes están a cargo.

―Entendido Azazel-sama―. Respondio por primera vez Orochimaru, todo salio como el quería.

―De acuerdo Azazel yo me haré cargo de tu hijo―. Hablo Baraquiel.

Sin embargo se escucho un grito en la sala.

―¿¡Queeeeeeeé?, ¿por qué no me consideraste a mi?.

Azazel parpadeo confundido, eso no lo esperaba, en realidad nadie lo esperaba.

―Pues tu le tienes miedo a mi hijo ¨Penemu.

―Eso no es cierto, te puedo mostrar que yo puedo ser tan eficiente como esos dos.

―Bueno... Si tanto lo deseas también quedas a cargo.

Itachi observaba la inusual interacción de esos seres, no entendía que pasaba pero no se quejaba, eran tres fuentes de información puntos diferentes al igual que opiniones.

―Itachi, tendrás que venir aquí al menos cuatro veces a la semana, ustedes quedan a cargo como de todo a partir de ahora.

Complacido Azazel observo como los involucrados asentían el por su parte ataría los cabos sueltos que quedaban.

―Bien chico ya te puedes retirar.

El pelinegro no espero más y salio de la sala, su mayor incógnita, Orochimaru pero ya tendría tiempo.

* * *

**Una semana ****después****.**

Una semana transcurrió desde que Itachi peleo y venció contra Vali ese mismo día llego a su casa para descansar, tanto movimiento lo tenía cansado. Ese día por la noche se dispuso a conocer más de donde estaba.

Los libros terminaron siendo de ayuda y le dieron información vital, empezó primero por la historia y la geografía cada tanto alternaba, descubriendo varias cosas que le llamaron la atención. Lo primero fue la historia del mundo esta se desarrollo de manera individual en cada país pero habían eventos que influyeron en otros continentes muy alejados, también notó que la historia venía escribiéndose desde hace mucho, algunos libros concordaban en algunos aspectos y otros simplemente parecía que le faltaba información.

Nunca hablaron de la historia shinobi, el chakra o la estructura de su mundo, aquí se dividía la historia en dos periodos antes de cristo y después de cristo. La segunda cosa que descubrió fue que todo lo leído no tenía ningún sentido, eran solo FALACIAS, ¿cómo lo sabía?, simple, su mundo estaba presente en algún punto de la formación del mundo.

Llego a esa conclusión cuando empezó a estudiar la geografía y de manera minuciosa reviso cada palabra, cada tilde y cada mapa del mundo. Se sorprendió cuando junto cada continente del mundo y cada parte de estos continentes individuales encajaban a la perfección, eran parte de un todo, del continente elemental.

Habían rastros, por ejemplo descubrió que egipto era parte del país del viento o que lo que ahora se llamaba el triangulo de las bermudas no era otra cosa que la antigua aldea de uzushiogakure no sato.

¿Entonces como era posible que la historia shinobi no estuviera presente?.

Es mas parecía que habían borrado cada pista y rastro de su mundo, y era extraño pues habían libros que decían con base que el mundo fue mucho más joven de antaño, encontró fechas que databan en el año diez mil antes de cristo y aun así parecía que todo su mundo existió mucho más lejos que ese tiempo, ¿Acaso se perdió en la historia?.

Algo estaba claro el nunca retrocedió, el avanzo. Esa noche no durmió nada, si antes tenia cientos de incógnitas ahora tenia miles o millones, cada vez que buscaba respuestas encontraba un camino que se ramificaba en otros miles.

Pero para su consuelo disfruto mucho de un mundo un tanto avanzado, esta era disfrutaba de una paz, hipócrita, pero paz. Las naciones estaban bajo una estructura globalizada y nadie dependía de si mismo, ni siquiera las grandes potencias, por más insignificante que fuera el país este tenia su lugar en el mundo. Era como un reloj con diseño complejo pero funcionaba perfecto.

Otra cosa que logro disfrutar fue la literatura del mundo, tanto que cuando termino con los libros de la biblioteca se expandió al Internet (aun estaba impresionado con eso) y logro encontrar que este mundo era mucho más profundo, Jiraiya era un buen escritor pero sus obras dejaban mucho que desear, sin ofender al sennin pero encontró que sus libros eran muy básicos.

Con orgullo se dio cuenta que, para matar a la literatura se tendría que dejar vivir a Romeo y Julieta, hacer crecer a Peter Pan y devolverle la cordura a Don Quijote.

En cuanto a sus encargados para "descubrir las habilidades del sharingan" encontró que eran muy buenas personas o seres (ya no sabía como llamarlos por sus alas en la espalda), primero estaba Baraquiel, ese hombre era benevolente pero algo lo atormentaba y tenía una afinidad al rayo muy cercana al yondaime raikage pero sin llegar a superarlo, luego estaba Penemu, la pelilila termino siendo una buena compañía y tenia un amplio conocimiento sobre las armas blancas, incluso poseía una habilidad con el shurikenjutsu muy respetable (a su forma de ver) nunca estaría completamente agradecido por su regalo, unos shuriquens y kunais hechos a base de hierro y plata, por último y su mayor revelación fue Orochimaru, con el hasta ahora no profundizaban mucho tal vez por la cautela que el pelinegro tenía estando en su presencia.

Pero lo peor es que de alguna manera los rasgos de personalidad seguían presente en cada uno de los que venían de su tiempo, por ejemplo kakashi cuando mandaba a copiar la pizarra y luego (sin el más mínimo pudor) se ponía a leer libros eróticos, en Naruto su clásica actitud bromista no desaparecía pues al día siguiente unas chicas estaban molestas por sus uniformes verdes completamente, el rubio alego que el fue el responsable de aquello y solo Itachi, nagato y Sasuke (su cómplice) eran los únicos enterados de eso. Por otro lado estaban conductas impropias de su mundo presentes en cada uno de ellos el más claro era su propio hermano nunca espero que ayudara al rubio para algo tan tonto como una broma.

Era una mezcla extraña. Eso fue a parar en aquella libreta que tenía todos los datos relevantes.

Ahora Itachi se encontraba en su casa estaba en la mesa mientra Sasuke hacia sus deberes y su madre la cena, le propuso ayudarla pero ella declino de manera cortes.

―Odio la tarea, para que se supone que me sirve saber que la constante de la gravedad son 9,8 metros sobre segundos cuadrados―. Refunfuño su hermano menor.

―Son datos que debes saber Sasuke―. Mikoto escucho y le respondió desde la cocina.

―Nii-san tu estas en un año superior, ¿alguna vez usaste algo como esto?.

―No que yo recuerde―. Respondió el mayor mientras pensaba detenidamente.

―Vez kaa-san ni siquiera nii-san usa estas cosas.

―Son tus clases, es tu deber aprender.

Observando la oportunidad Itachi subió a su habitación y rápidamente bajo a la velocidad de un rayo, un toque de malicia se hallaba en su mirada.

―Ten Sasuke―. Dijo mientras le entregaba un libro con la palabra astrofisica lo demás estaba tapado por su mano.

―¿Un libro?, no gracias paso.

―Es uno muy bueno, apuesto que te sirve―. Volvió a insistir esta vez con su brazo tendiendo el libro.

―Esta bien si tu dices que me ayudara―. Cuando Sasuke lo tomo su ceño se frunció.― Astrofisica para tarados, esto no es gracioso.

―Feliz cumpleaños.

―¡Tampoco es mi cumpleaños!.

En eso estaban cuando llego Azazel a la casa observo todo como siempre su familia compartiendo y solo faltaba el, paso cerca de la mesa y detallo el libro de su hijo menor en las manos.

―¿Sasuke no crees que estas grandecito para libros de dibujitos?―. Le comento el caído con una cara aburrida.

Itachi se carcajeo por eso y su madre se le unió con una risa menos ruidosa, todo bajo la mirada furiosa de Sasuke.

―¿Qué tal tu día hijo?―. Pregunto Azazel a su hijo mayor.

Itachi parpadeo fuera de lugar, este tipo era muy diferente a fugaku.

―Pues supongo que bien hoy Kakashi-sensei se quedo dormido en los últimos veinte minutos de la clase.

―¿Se durmió?―. Pregunto Mikoto.

―Kakashi-san tiene la peor reputación.

―Si pero es muy buen maestro―. Respondió el mayor mientras rascaba su mejilla.

―¿Y el entrenamiento con Penemu?―. Pregunto Azazel.

―Me fue muy bien tiene una gran maestría con las armas.

―Es normal, ese es su mundo.

Sasuke veía la interacción con un rostro confundido, ¿quien era Penemu?.

―¿Nii-san tienes otra novia?―. Pregunto de manera inocente Sasuke.

―¿Tienes novia?―. Pregunto su madre que salio disparada de la cocina al escuchar novia y nii-san en la misma oración de Sasuke.

Todos estaban en la expectativa Azazel se reprendió por preguntar sobre el entrenamiento de su hijo mayor. sin embargo se relajo, la conversación se desvió por otro lado.

―Yo no tengo novia―. Respondió con un rostro sin emociones Itachi.

―¿Y Akeno-san que es?.

Este Sasuke era un poco más elocuente y curioso que el de su época.

―Una compañera de clases.

―Pues esta semana estuvieron mucho tiempo juntos.

―Anda hijo no seas tímido y cuéntanos―. Dijo la matriarca mientras le daba con una mirada picara a su hijo mayor.

―Es solo una amiga, Sasuke esta viendo cosas que no existen.

Luego vinieron las respuestas de reproche del menor de los Uchiha, Azazel estaba pensando, ¿Akeno?, esa era la hija de Baraquiel, y era un demonio reencarnado. Esto no tenía buena pinta pues si la hija de su compañero andaba cerca de su hijo eran por intenciones ocultas, sabía que la chica pertenece al clan de los Gremorys, uno de los 73 pilares del inframundo.

Su ceño se frunció justo cuando Itachi salio con Sasuke detrás de el, esto era malo, si a eso se le sumaba que Itachi recién descubría el siguiente estado de sus ojos.

―Mikoto―. Llamo a su esposa el caído.

―¿Qué sucede cariño?.

―¿Qué tanto sabes de una posible evolución de sus ojos?.

Sin esperar mucho la matriarca manifestó un sharingan de tres tomoes en cada cuenca ocular.

―¿Una evolución?.

―Si, una evolución tu debes saber algo.

―No es posible algo así, ¿a qué viene la pregunta―. Respondió con un tono preocupado.

―Pues hoy yo te digo que es muy probable.

Mikoto no necesito más palabras para llegar a la causa de esa pregunta.

―Itachi...―. Susurro la pelinegra.

―¿Si te dijera que hay algo más que predecir los movimientos de tu oponente,?. ¿Que esos ojos son más que ver la cosas lentas?. ¿Qué pensarías?.

―Te diría que es algo imposible―. Expreso de forma tajante.

―¿Qué sabes de tu familia aparte de que eres la última?―. Interrogo Azazel, el no podía tener la ecuación sin las variables.

―No mucho todo se perdió hace tanto, solo conocíamos las bases que tu conoces y que yo te compartí.

Esa respuesta dejo un ambiente de consunción, a Azazel nada le cuadraba, Entre los más altos rangos de todas las facciones y los panteones de los dioses colocaron al único hombre que poseía unas características similares a las presenciadas por el hace una semana y hasta ahora ese hombre permanecía ciego en las rejas de la prisión más segura del mundo. Mikoto llevo su manos a su pecho y una angustia se instalo en su pecho.

* * *

**Club del ocultismo.**

En el club se encontraba la nobleza de pie junto a la pelirroja que estaba sentada en uno de sus muebles, a su lado se encontraba el hombre que más aborrecía en este momento, un hombre de cabello rubio y de actitud egocéntrica, Raiser Phoenix, su actual candidato a esposo. Hace mucho al parecer mucho antes de nacer su destino estaba decidido por la mano de su padre, un pacto de unión entre la casa Gremory y la casa Phoenix, y eso era solo una parte, sabía de antemano que su reina también estaba preocupada después de todo si ella se casaba con el rubio este como su esposo podría ejercer derecho sobre su reina y obligarla a estar con el.

Por mucho que la cara de Akeno no mostrara emoción alguna la conocía a la perfección, estaba encerrada y no hallaba salida, incluso su propio hermano le hizo frente a su padre para ser el quien se uniera en matrimonio con la única chica del clan Phoenix sin embargo su padre se lo prohibió rotundamente, la causa era simple, era mucho mejor Rias pues portaba una edad cercana al rubio y en aquel entonces Ravel quien era la candidata solo era una infante. También persuadió a su hermano para que no lo hiciera no podía sacrificar esa niña y a su hermano para su felicidad, no era lo correcto.

―Rias te veras tan hermosa en tu traje de novia―. Quien hablo no era otro que Raiser Phoenix.

―Aun no es la boda y quitame tus sucias manos que me dan asco.

―No tienes mucho tiempo mi querida Rias.

―¿Qué quieres decir?―. Pregunto con un tono elevado y su mirada destilando odio.

En eso se hizo presente una persona, concretamente una mujer, cabello plateado atado en coletas por una parte y con un flequillo, de unos ojos azules, portaba las ropas de una maid que no hacían nada para ocultar su figura. El nombre de la recién llegada era Grayfia lucifuge la reina más fuerte del inframundo.

―Rias-sama Phoenix-sama tiene razón el compromiso fue adelantado por acuerdo mutuo de ambas casas―. Explico la peliplata.

Para la Gremory eso fue un balde de agua fría, adelantar, esa palabra resonaba como un eco en su mente, adelantar, nunca espero que esas nueve letras le causaran tanto daño, sentía como sus lagrimas querían salir de su prisión pero no le daría al gusto a ese infeliz.

Por parte de la nobleza de la pelirroja todos tuvieron reacciones diferentes, Koneko frunció el ceño notoriamente, Kiba se tenso y coloco su mano sobre la espada en su cintura, apretando el mango como si quisiera destruirlo, pero las reacciones más evidentes (a parte de su rey) fue de la reina y el único peón del equipo. Akeno abandono su rostro sin emociones y su impresión fue evidente, ella sabía en la posición que estaba, conocía las leyes del mundo demoníaco y nada la salvaría del rubio Phoenix, se encontraba atada y sin forma de defenderse porque si Rias caía ella le seguiría.

―¿QUEEEÉ?―. Ese fue Issei, que con un grito dejo escapar el pensamiento colectivo de los Gremory.―Pero si aun no acabamos la academia.

―Lo sé Issei-sama, pero en vista del lento proceso académico de este mundo fue acordado un adelanto a las cosas.

El castaño ojipurpura observo a Raiser este le dirigía una mirada de burla a su persona.

―¡Tú!, maldito, fuiste tu quien acelero todo―. Dijo el castaño.

―JAJAJA, fue muy sencillo. Solo fue cuestión de mover unos hilos en el consejo y recordarles que cada vez son más los reencarnados y obtuve lo que quería.

Sin esperar mucho Issei se le abalanzo al rubio, ¡que cabrón!, nunca le dejaría que tocara a su hermana, uso dos incrementos y de un certero puñetazo con el **poder de la destrucción** lo tiro al piso, para su frustración allí estaba la causa por la cual el no ganaría esa batalla, odiaba esa supuesta inmortalidad de ese clan. El había indagado la manera de derrotarlo pero no encontraba una solución viable pues la única manera era abrumarlo con dolor y para su desgracia eso solo lo lograría con objetos sagrados a los cuales, el, como demonio de raza pura no podía usar.

Grayfia dejo que el muchacho se desahogara, luego que paso un tiempo los separo ella no solamente estaba para anunciar el adelanto de Rias, estaba para evitar un posible choque entre los Gremory y los Phoenix.

―Cuanto falta―. Dijo la pelirroja.

La peliplata (aun con Issei sostenido) respondió.

―Un mes y medio Rias-sama.

―Eso quiere decir que no te tengo que ver la cara hasta un mes Raiser asi que desaparece.

―¡JA! como si me gustara visitar este mundo, este aire resulta inmundo para mi.

―¡Largo!.

―Vendré quince días antes de la fecha para acordar los preparativos―. Le manifestó con la intención de que entendiera que no había salvación.

Sin más Raiser se retiro con su nobleza.

Para todos ese mes y medio significaba algo, para Kiba esa fecha le daba impotencia por no saber como ayudar a su rey, para Koneko lo asqueroso que puede llegar a ser el mundo, para Rias era la fecha de su condena, para Issei era la fecha limite para poder despertar el balance breaker pero para Akeno no solamente era una fecha fatal, esa era la fecha hasta donde su vida llegaría porque si no llegaba un milagro ella misma se encargaría de cegar su vida con tal de que ese desgraciado no la tocara.

Para el club del ocultismo las cartas estaban echadas y no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

**Dimensión de bolsillo.**

Dentro de una dimensión de bolsillo de un terreno árido y de un cielo estrellado se encontraba Nagato Uzumaki junto a su hermano menor Naruto Uzumaki.

―Vamos Naruto, levántate que aun no terminas―. Expreso el mayor de los hermanos.

―Espera... Un poco... n-no es fácil seguirte e-el ritmo―. Dijo el menor de ambos mientras jadeaba, el pequeño rubio se encontraba dando grandes bocanadas de aire en busca de llenar sus pulmones de nuevo.

―No me estoy esforzando.

―¡Tu eres mucho mayor que yo!.

―Esa no es una excusa que vaga conmigo―. Dijo Nagato con un tono monótono.

Tomando una bocanada de aire el Uzumaki corrió hasta su hermano mayor dio un par de puñetazos pero su hermano era mucho más rápido que el, observaba como se movía de derecha a izquierda mientras mantenía sus manos en los bolsillos, de repente un dolor insoportable se instalo en su estomago junto a la falta de oxigeno.

Nagato retiro su rodilla derecha del estomago de su hermano mientras el rubio caía de rodillas. Ya llevaban unas cuantas horas en esto, sin embargo su pensamiento estaba en oro lugar, precisamente en el Uchiha mayor. El pelirrojo detallo más su conducta y sus pensamientos esta semana incluso fabrico algunos encuentros "casuales" para acercarse al pelinegro.

Algo no le cuadraba de todo esto, pero lo peor es que su energía seguía intacta no se había movido ni un ápice, tampoco notaba conductas extrañas en Sasuke después de todo su hermano siempre le comentaba todo. Una cosa que lo mantenía inquieto era el camino libre que le dejo a Akeno para que se le acercara y hasta donde el entendía el Uchiha siempre la evadía cuando estaba mucho tiempo con el pero ahora ambos siempre se encontraban juntos, a cantidades de tiempo muy grandes, incluso corría el rumor que una de las Onne-samas de kuoh tenía pareja y ese era Itachi.

También lo encontró frecuentando la base de los caídos, cosa que lo alerto, es que demonios, caídos y ese cambio tan notorio pero a la vez tan imperceptible era algo de lo que tenía que cuidarse, y, a el, nada se le escapaba.

Naruto observo lo distraído que se encontraba su hermano y sin darse a esperar acumulo toda la energía que le quedaba para sorprender a Nagato, sin embargo este tomo su mano y la desvió mucho antes de que pudiera arrojarla a quema ropa.

BOOOOMM

A lo lejos una una explosión de luz fue vista dejando un cráter en aquella tierra desierta.

―No se vale Nagato-nii, se supone que estabas distraído dattebayo―. Respondio el rubio con desilusión.

―No fue mala idea... Pero aun te falta mucho para alcanzarme―. Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras colocaba su mano en la cabeza de su hermano menor.

Por su parte Naruto se sentó con un puchero, aun no entendía el por qué de tanto entrenamiento. Hace ya un año que entrenaba con Nagato y su padre que se le unía de vez en cuando, quiso contarle a su mejor amigo pero su madre lo detuvo alegando que no le contara de sus dones especiales y que además el menor de lo Uchihas era su enemigo natural cosa que no entendió,¿Sasuke su enemigo?, era cierto que tenía un carácter muy serio con los demás pero nunca vio a Sasuke cono alguien capaz de hacerle daño.

―Ya Nagato, no deberías ser tan duro con tu hermano―. Quien hablo fue el padre de ambos chicos.―Vamos ya terminaron por hoy, vayamos a la casa o su madre se enfadara.

Un leve escalofrío repaso la espalda de los tres, una corriente fría desde la última vertebra del sacro hasta la primera vertebra de la espina dorsal. Sin esperar más lo tres extendieron sus alas dejando unas plumas en el suelo.

* * *

**Ubicación desconocida.**

Kakashi Hatake se encontraba en su hogar, un departamento en los alrededores de la academia de Kuoh, se encontraba dormido y roncando con un libro tapando su rostro. Su trabajo no era agotador pero tanto tiempo solo y sin nada más por hacer que descasar su vista, El Hatake se encontraba en sus mejores sueños.

DING,DING.

Con una mueca de disgusto Kakashi despertó de su sueño, estiro sus brazos para activar los músculos de su cuerpo y con pereza se dirigió hasta donde venia el ruido que provenía de un curioso cubo de metal con una lente muy pequeña en una de sus caras. El peliplata procedió a limpiar un poco de la baba que estaba en su barbilla y luego tomo una mascarilla de un color azul marino para tapar parte de su rostro luego atendió dejando caer el cubo al suelo mientras este proyectaba una figura holográfica de un hombre.

―Kakashi-san.

Al oír su nombre este se postro ante su superior, solo protocolo, pero debía mostrar respeto aunque la persona que estuviera al frente no le gustara nada.

―Estado de misión―. Pidió la figura.

―Me encuentro sin ejecutar acción alguna señor―.

―Recuerda que imperativo que traigas al demonio del clan Gremory a las instalaciones.

―Permiso para hablar señor―. Pidió el peliplateado siguiendo las normas pautadas.

―Continua.

―Señor no entiendo para que necesitamos un demonio como el, no muestra nada fuera de lo común.

―Tu no lo entiendes Kakashi-san pero varios de los altos mandos necesitan recuperar al muchacho.

―No puedo simplemente capturarlo sin que se tome como un acto de guerra―. Dijo el Hatake.

―Lo sabemos es por eso que levas tanto tiempo en esa ciudad, para tu cuartada. Nadie sospecharía de ti.

Analizando las palabras de su superior el peliplata le concedió la razón hasta ahora los Gremorys y los Sitris no sabían de su identidad y el la mantendría asi por un tiempo más.

―¿Qué hay de los objetivos secundarios?.

―Nada a cambiado todo sigue exactamente igual con las herederas Sitri y Gremory usando la infraestructura de la academia para atraer posibles candidatos a sus noblezas.

―Los demonios siguen ampliando su número―. Comento con duda aquella silueta

―Sin embargo la atención de ambas herederas recayeron en un estudiante en particular.

―¿Quien?.

―Uchiha Itachi.

Un silencio se instalo en la habitación, tan profundo que una gota perturbaría y quebraría esa falta de sonido.

―Ten cuidado Hatake recuerda que es el hijo de un cadre.

―Lo tengo presente señor. El al igual que Nagato Uzumaki no pueden ser tocados.

―Es una misión difícil pero confiamos en que tu trabajo sera limpio y sin fallas. Pero tal vez Mandemos unos efectivos.

―Disculpe el atrevimiento, pero quiero saber la causa de eso―. Comento Kakashi.

Su semblante estaba serio y con una cara con un toque de molestia, no entendía para que traer más subordinados a una misión tan delicada como la que el llevaba, ¿¡acaso con el no bastaba!?.

―Descuida Kakashi confiamos plenamente en ti, pero enviaremos esos efectivos en un tiempo―. Se explicó la figura.―La razón es que se han confirmado ángeles caídos en los alrededores de las ubicaciones de los fragmentos de la espada **[Excalibur]**.

―¿Ya Movieron pieza?―. Pregunto Kakashi.

―No, aun no lo hacen solo están haciendo reconocimiento.

―Tampoco podemos actuar, si lo hacemos sera visto como un acto de guerra la situación es delicada.

―Si por eso esos efectivos no irán hasta confirmar los actos de los ángeles caídos. Cuando tengamos las pruebas los eliminaremos sin ningún problema.

―Entendido.

―Sigue con la misión, el vaticano estará al pendiente de tu progreso... y Kakashi limpia este piso que parece un chiquero.

No era mentira aquello Kakashi tenía un gran desastre en su hogar.

―Hai A-sama.

Kakashi se encontraba pensativo A era un general en el vaticano, el actual estratega y encargado de los exorcistas. ¿para que quiere al demonio de la **[sword bird]**?.

Sin embargo fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando una pizza se desprendió del techo y cayo en el piso, Con una expresión cansada observo el desastre que era su hogar pues ¡él odiaba limpiar!.

* * *

**Casa Uchiha.**

En la casa de los Uchihas todo era quietud y silencio, sin embargo en la habitación del pelinegro mayor se encontraba este moviéndose de un lado a otro, de un momento a otro abrió sus ojos, despertando de golpe, balas liquidas bajaban por su frente, estaba teniendo un mal sueño. En su mente se recreo aquella noche que marco un antes y un después para el, la masacre a su familia, aun tenía muy presente aquellos recuerdos, la cara de decepción de su padre, el dolor de su madre, el odio sembrado en su hermano menor y por último el profundo miedo de Izumi.

Aquella estaba sufriendo el terror cuando lo vio de frente empuñando su tanto, la sangre cayendo desde el filo de la hoja a la madera del piso de su casa y aquella mirada de pez muerto solo le dejaba en claro su trágico final, pero, este nunca llego, Itachi la sumergió en el tsukuyomi, no tenía corazón y mucho menos valor para hacer que el metal le diera fin a la vida de la chica que se mostró interesada en el. Algunas veces pedía a las deidades que se la encontrara bajo otras circunstancias y el por fin corresponderle como era debido. Pero no. Ese no era su camino, no era su nindo.

Itachi paso su mano por su cabello exhalando aire ruidosamente, los gritos, las palabras de odio, las de clemencia, esa noche recibió propuestas increíbles y absurdas por igual, sin embargo no podía dejar el sacrificio de Shisui en vano.

Se estaba torturando sin necesidad, ahora se le presentaba una nueva oportunidad y el seguía ahí, como si nada, pensando que era un pecado vivir aquello cuando existían personas mucho más libres de pecados que el. El no quería ser egoísta, pero inconscientemente pensaba que esto era un insulto a todas aquellas personas que dieron lo mejor por su época.

Se sentó en su cama y visualizo la hora en su celular, las 12:33 am. La luna llena era su compañia, su fiel confidente, aquella que atestiguo su mayor pecado y que no lo traicionaba diciendolo al mundo.

Aun mantenía el aparato en sus manos, paso por la galería, no había foto que el no detallara. Eran recuerdos, recuerdos que el nunca vivió, divago un poco por los contactos y encontró el número de cierta pelinegra que estuvo frecuentando mucho esta (primera)última semana que vivía. No se hizo esperar, se sentó en su cama, no encontraba si era correcto o no escribirle a estas horas de la madrugada.

_Para: Akeno-san_

_¿Estas allí?._

Envió el texto, no esperaba que le contestara y rápido se dio cuenta de su error, quizás ella este durmiendo y el fastidiándola. Coloco el aparato al lado, justo en la mesa que le hacia compañía a su cama mientras el se acostaba en de nuevo, con la mirada perdida en el techo como si fuera lo más interesante.

Uno, dos, cinco, luego ocho. Cada minuto lo atormentaba más, y, lo acercaba más a pensar que estaba en lo cierto. Ella seguía en los brazos de morfeo. Tomo el celular de nuevo y redacto otro texto pidiendo disculpa por la hora y que no quería molestarla pero en ese momento ocurrió algo que le dejo una agradable emoción, tapando aquella tortura que lo consumía esa noche.

_De: Akeno-san._

_Si estoy Itach-kun, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Todo bien?._

Aquello lo dejo perplejo, frío y dudando.

¿Qué hacía ella despierta a tan altas horas de la noche?.

_Para: Akeno-san._

_Disculpa la molestia es que no se a quien más acudir._

Se sincero, pretendía pedir disculpas y dejar las cosas hasta ese punto pero a mitad de camino sus dedos manifestaron su pesar, una traición a su propia mente pero que su cuerpo entendía que era más que necesaria.

_De: Akeno-san._

_Descuida no es una molestia, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Mejor dime que tienes._

Espero un momento, no sabía como proceder ahora.

* * *

**Templo himejima.**

Akeno se encontraba molesta, no esa no era la palabra, ¿furiosa?, no tampoco, Maldición no encintaba el verbo perfecto para definir sus emociones y es que aquello era lo peor que estaba viviendo. Hace ya mucho que llego de el club del ocultismo y apenas llego su cama fue literalmente su paño de lagrimas, ya encontré la palabra.

Impotencia.

Era la perfección en diez letra para definir su estado anímico en ese momento.

Cuando el hijo de perra Phoenix salio, todo fue un silencio sepulcral en aquella estancia, su amiga pelirroja empezaba a perder la fe, y a ella solo le quedaba dos opciones y ninguna era viable a su parecer, la primera, si Rias perdía Raiser usaría su derecho como esposo legitimo para tener acceso a la nobleza Gremory y por ende ella se tendría que entregar a el sin peros que valga, la segunda, huir de la mano de su amiga que en el futuro serian grilletes pero eso la dejaría como un demonio renegado y sabía de antemano que no duraría mucho contra los posibles cazadores que vinieran por ella.

Esa noche la pelinegra lloro, lloro, y lloro casi al punto de la deshidratación, sus ojos ardían y no parecían capases de expulsar más lagrimas, estaba vuelta un asco, ella no era así pero no podía evitarlo y ahora a menos de un mes y unos días de su predecible final.

Echaba de menos tanto aquellos tiempos donde su madre le dedicaba palabras de aliento, cuando cepillaba su cabello y el mundo era más sencillo. Extrañaba a su madre.

Ring, Ring.

Un sonido la saco de su sufrimiento, de seguro era Rias, ahora no tenía mente para su rey, pasaron cinco minutos, y, ella movida por su curiosidad tomo el teléfono en su manos, observando el texto. ¡Era de Itachi!. Miles de pensamientos abordaron su mente, Escribió varias preguntas, pero, al final decidió responder lo más normal posible aunque no lo estuviera.

Solo dos textos bastaron para entender que no era la única que tenía algo mal.

_De: Itachi-kun._

_No puedo contarte pensaras que estoy loco o algo asi. Solo no puedo dormir._

Akeno limpio sus lagrimas de sus orbes morados.

_Para: Itachi-kun._

_Descuida no eres el único que tiene una mala noche._

_De: Itachi-kun._

_¿Único?, ¿estas bien?._

A la pelinegra le tomo un momento responder aquella pregunta que parecía tan sencilla, los minutos pasaban y ella seguía sin poder teclear algo coherente.

_De: Itachi-kun._

_Por favor no respondas con un "nada", es lo peor para el alma._

Eso la hizo sincerarse.

_Para: Itachi-kun._

_Tienes razón me pasa todo...al igual que tu._

Esa noche ambos pelinegros no durmieron, destapando de manera honesta y mentirosa cada una de sus emociones, porque algo tenían claro, ambos estaban sufriendo pero no podían sincerarse del todo con el otro, y ese "todo" era el perfecto reemplazo al "nada". Una base perfecta y sencilla para empezar de cero.

* * *

Bueeeeno cap completo, si, ya se que es un cap de transición pero no puedo poner a itachi que vaya por el mundo partiendole la madre a todo aquel que se encuentre, no, hay que seguir la trama. Por cierto metí algunos cambios para poderme desviar un poco del cannon sin abandonar la esencia del mismo, espero me salga bien porque ahora entiendo un poco más a los escritores debido en que hay momentos que la historia se escribe sola.

Para quienes no lo notaron la historia se desarrolla un año antes de la historia de DXD.

por qué un año antes, pues simple hay que emparejar las cosas y mostrar la causa de algunas otras y por si acaso es un cross completo aquí la historia de naruto y boruto( aunque me duela tengo que reconocerla) son cannon.

respondere a los reviews que de eso vivo.

restia32: No diré que no hay fics que valgan la pena porque me e encontrado con unos cuantos que son buenos, peeeero hay otros que pecan demasiado en lo absurdo, esta bien que la traición sea una idea pero ya esta muy usada y gastada por igual sin embargo hay algunos que usan bien el recurso y le dan sentido a la cosa por esos no me quejo.

P.D: Que bueno que este te parezca entretenido.

ngelT: ¿En serio no tengo muchos errores?. Yo creo que si los tengo y a montones, es grato saber que te pude sacar un segundo review jaja. Ese punto de las apariencias algunos si las tome en cuenta pero dije bueno que sasuke salga a la madre y que itachi tenga la piel del padre despues de todo creo que entre el color de piel de fugaku y azazel no hay mucho creo.

ghostFLIN: Gracias tratare de mantenerlo.


	5. Tributo

**Capitulo IV**

Después de esa madrugada Itachi estaba más tranquilo, la Himejima fue una buena compañía para despejar su mente, no supo en que momento se le fue el tiempo y tampoco le interesaba mucho, se sentía cómodo. Ahora mismo estaba en el patio de la escuela sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, estaba esperando que comenzaran de nuevo las clases.

―Esa nube tiene forma de tren.

Esa voz fue de su actual compañía que se encontraba con su cabeza en su regazo, Akeno pasaba por el lugar cuando diviso al Uchiha muy solo y termino acercandocele, al principio empezó sentada a su lado y luego termino ella reposando en sus piernas mientras estaba acostada y el sentado. No se quejaba de hecho parecía que estaba quitando barreras en el muchacho, si antes hubiera echo esto de inmediato se hubiera puesto tenso.

―En realidad es una nube muy larga.

Ella sonrió un poco si en la madrugada estaba pasando el mal rato que le dejo aquella reunión en el club del ocultismo, ahora ya estaba en el pasado, sin embargo eso la hacía sentirse un poco mal después de todo sus compañeros seguían con los recuerdos muy presentes.

―Hoy me acompañaras a mi club.

Un suspiro del pelinegro se escucho.

―No entiendo el sentido de acompañarte allí.

―Vamos sera divertido, ademas aun me debes una parte del favor.

La verdad es que Itachi estaba cortando la cosas, no quería adentrarse dentro de aquellas personas tan rápido, no le parecía conveniente.

―No lo se Akeno.

―Vamos de seguro que Issei-kun y Kiba-kun les alegrara tener otro compañero varón―. Le dijo mientras se reincorporaba de nuevo.

―No me siento cómodo.

―Solo serán unos minutos Itachi-kun―. Al ver que no lo convencería a ese paso Akeno cambio de técnica, coloco su mano en la mejilla del Uchiha y poso sus ojos en los de el.―Si no te gusta yo me iré contigo.

―Esta bien serán unos minutos―. Dijo el pelinegro mientras volteaba a otro lado con sus mejillas un poco rojas.

―Araara, ¿Itachi-kun se sonroja?.

―Claro que no.

―Hey Itachi te estaba buscando.

Y de inmediato Akeno se separo del pelinegro, mostraron mala cara hacía la persona que se encontraba al frente de ambos, Nagato no se inmuto por la cara de la chica que le prometía dolor. Hace ya bastante buscaba al pelinegro, no tuvo oportunidad de hacer contacto en la clase de Kakashi pues hoy su sensei fue más estricto que de costumbre.

―¿Qué sucede Nagato-san?.

―Solo venía para recordarte que tendremos que reunirnos para hacer el trabajo de Kakashi-sensei―. Le recordó el peliirrojo.

―Lo lamento Nagato-san, pero hoy Itachi-kun prometió acompañarme a mi club―. Dijo Akeno tratando de marcar terreno.

Eso disparo las alarmas del Uzumaki, no esperaba que la chica fuera tan rápida. Dirigió la mirada al Uchiha quien como respuesta se en congio de hombros como respuesta.

―Descuida Nagato el trabajo para dentro de unos días más.

―No hay que dejar que el trabajo se nos acumule―. Le reprocho el pelirrojo.

―Lo sé, pero ya me comprometí con Akeno―. Con esa respuesta el Nagato observo a la Himejima quien simplemente sonrió para la irritación de el.

―¿Podrás mañana?.

―Si, claro. Mañana esta bien.

Con eso dicho el Uzumaki se retiro, esperaba que la cosas acabaran bien.

―Bueno ya que aceptaste, iremos ya mismo al club―. Dijo la ojipurpura mientras jalaba del brazo de ojinegro.

―Espera Akeno.

* * *

**Club del ocultismo. **

Rias se encontraba viendo por la ventana mientras su hermano se encontraba tirado en uno de los muebles del club. Hasta hora eran los únicos en el lugar, hace un rato vino Sona con Tsubaki para avisarle que reclutarían a un chico del segundo año, según Sona el chico era el portador del rey dragón Vritra esperaba que su amiga tuviera suerte pues para nadie era un secreto Vrita era un dragón oscuro en el pasado.

Escucho como la puerta del club fue abierta despertando a Issei en el proceso, la pelirroja observo venir a su reina pero eso no era lo importante, lo que le importaba era su quien venía con ella. Ella nunca dudo de Akeno sabía que cumpliría el objetivo sin mucho obstáculo, se estaba empezando a desesperar cuando no lo trajo al primer mes de su encomienda.

―**"Mejor tarde que nunca supongo"**―. Pensaba Rias.

Itachi detallaba todo con extrañeza cuando entro observo el nombre del club de Akeno, "Club del ocultismo", y tenía que admitir que el nombre iba acorde a la decoración del lugar. Rápido diviso a quienes vio el primer día en esa época, Issei se ubico al lado de su hermana y luego Akeno se le unió al castaño ubicándose a la derecha de Rias quien estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio.

―Toma asiento Itachi-san, te estábamos esperando―. Hablo la pelirroja.

―Muchas gracias. ¿Puedo saber para que me esperaba?.

La pelirroja no le iba a dar largas al asunto.

―¿Qué tanto sabes del mundo sobrenatural?.

No, ella iría directo al grano.

―¿Disculpe?―. Itachi se encontraba confundido, acaso escucho bien.

―Sabemos que eres hijo de un ángel caído, de un cadre de hecho―. Hablo Issei.

Itachi se mostró frío, se acomodo en su asiento paso la vista hacía Akeno quien se mostró un poco incomoda por eso, luego volvió a la chica pelirroja.

―no conozco mucho en realidad.

―¿Te suenan los demonios, los ángeles y los ándeles caídos?―. Pregunto el castaño.

―Solo los últimos.

Rias afilo la mirada, se levanto de su asiento, avanzando a paso lento para sentarse en el filo de su escritorio frente al muchacho mientras su hermano le daba una mirada ya sospechaba que haría.

Itachi estaba sorprendido, de repente de la espalda de la chica salieron unas curiosas alas en forma de murciélago, de un color oscuro luego fue Issei quien imito la acción y por último Akeno.

―Nosotros somos demonios Itachi-kun―. Hablo Akeno.

Ante eso el pelinegro no sabía como proceder, ¿Demonios?, no esperaba que fueran reales.

―No te ves tan impresionado―. Comento la pelirroja.

―No son los primeros que veo que tengan alas―. Dijo haciendo referencia a los caídos.

―Descuida tal vez no entiendas mucho, ya te explicaremos―. Respondió Issei.

―Veras, hace mucho tiempo ocurrió una gran guerra entre las tres principales facciones. Estas eran la facción de los demonios liderados por los cuatro maos, la facción de los ángeles caídos lideradas por Azazel el primer caído y los ángeles liderados por el Dios bíblico―. Explico Akeno.

―Sin embargo en la guerra no hubo vencedor como tal, solo trajo un gran problema a cada facción: La extinción, fueron muchas vidas las que se perdieron en la gran guerra y pasamos de ser una de las razas con más números a estar por debajo de los panteones―. Hablo Issei.

―Y cada facción se a visto en buscar una solución, por parte de los ángeles caídos estos buscaron cruzarse con humanos, los ángeles reencarnan personas comunes bajo el sistema de los **[Brave Sains]**. Nosotros usamos un método parecido a los ángeles pero mucho más eficaz que el de los caídos; las **[Evil Pieces].**― Relato la pelirroja mientras sostenía en su mano la pieza del alfil.

Itachi vío con curiosidad la pieza que tenía la chica en su mano, dentro se encontraba un aura muy concentrada similar a la de Rias, ya sospechaba por donde iban los tiros pero igual no dijo nada. Aun asimilaba la parte de los demonios y los ángeles, eso le extraño en gran parte pero bueno el venía de una época donde se podían doblegar naciones usando el chakra.

―Están inspiradas en el juego de ajedrez humano, todo demonio de clase alta posee un juego, las cuales estan compuestas por: dos **[Caballeros]**, dos **[Alfiles]**, dos **[Torres]**, ocho **[Peones]**, una **[Reina]** y un **[Rey]**―. Rias permanecía serena, tratando de descifrar a quien tenía en frente pues su cara no le daba indicio de nada.

―Pero eso ya lo sabes, imagino que Sona te platico de esto cuando la rechazaste―. Esta vez fue Issei quien remarco las acciones del pelinegro.

―Supongo que tu eres el **[Peón]**―. Hablo Itachi.

El castaño se desencajo, ¿cómo sabía eso el? mientras Rias estaba fascinada el muchacho prometía ser su solución caída del cielo.

―¿Cómo sabes eso Itachi-kun―. Hablo la Himejima.

―El tiene la misma aura que se encuentra en la pieza de la mano de Rias, solo que su esencia es más fuerte, es de suponer que tiene el peón debido a que es la pieza que más se repite.

―¿Puedes sentir que pieza tiene cada quien?―. Pregunto Issei.

―No, solo fue una suposición tras lo dicho hace un momento.

―Perfecto, si ya tienes claro como funcionan las **[Evil Pieces]...**―. Rias tomo una pausa era ir de buenas a primeras pero tenía que hacerlo.―¿Qué te parece ser reencarnado bajo el clan Gremory?.

Itachi observo a la pelirroja, y una palabra hizo eco en su mente, clan.

―... ¿Clan?.

―Veras Itachi que en el inframundo hay un total de 73 clanes que son los pilares, nosotros al ser ser reencarnados por buchuo pasamos a estar bajo el orden del clan―. Akeno hablo con una sonrisa.

―Asi como estar bajo su servidumbre―. Analizo Itachi.

―Es solo una palabra Itachi-san, en realidad en la casa Gremory nadie es un esclavo―. Dijo el castaño.

―Buscan a las personas para usarlos como esclavos―. Expreso el pelinegro, todo eran palabras bonitas bajo una fachada.

Rias observo el cambio tan drástico en chico, su enfado era evidente. Pensaba rápido buscando la manera de disuadirlo.

―No, creo que lo estas malinterpretando. Solo buscamos darles una segunda oportunidad.

―A cambio de una vida como un esclavo.

―No es una vida, la sociedad demoníaca premia a aquellos que llegan a lo más alto.

Itachi estaba molesto, esto parecía una Konoha pero más actual con los clanes haciendo estragos en este mundo. No le entraba en la cabeza como era posible eso, no era una vida nueva, era esclavitud, no era otra palabra más que esa, era la falsa ilusión del libre alberdrio.

―Mi respuesta es un no rotundo―. Dijo el pelinegro.―Si eso fue todo me retiro.

Cuando la puerta se cerro no hubo más que silencio, Rias estaba perpleja, fría, las manos estaban en su escritorio apretándolo todo lo que pudo mientras Issei se resignaba por es puerta se fue la oportunidad de vencer contra Raiser. El chico logro ver detrás la mascara, era cierto que algunos clanes no trataban bien a sus piezas pero en la casa Gremory no era el caso y él se fue sin esperar una explicación.

Una segunda vez fue escuchada la puerta mientras se cerraba, Akeno había salido disparada como flecha detrás del muchacho, Issei esperaba que su compañera lograra hacer cambiar de opinión al Uchiha.

―Issei tenemos que traerlo.

El castaño paso saliva sonoramente.

―Lo sé.

―Ya queda una semana menos, el tiempo se nos esta acabando Issei.

―Saldremos adelante, debe haber una manera―. La tristeza empezaba a nublar su juicio y su hermano lo tenía claro.

―No quiero aceptar que...―. Las palabra murieron a medio camino.

―Akeno fue por el, solo hay que esperar lo mejor―. Hablo el castaño mientras abrazaba a su hermana.

Mientra Akeno estaba siguiendo al Uchiha, no esperaba esa respuesta, no esperaba su enfado, simplemente no esperaba ese panorama. Camino a paso firme, pasando por los pasillos hasta que al fin el chico se detuvo, se detuvo en la entrada del salón no había nadie. Cerro la puerta tras de ella y uso su magia para que ningún sonido.

―¿A que vienes?.

―¿Por qué dijiste no?.

―La esclavitud es lo peor que puede existir.

―No somos esclavos.

―¿Entonces por qué esta aquí?, te acercaste todo este tiempo solo porque les convengo.

―Qué, ¡no!, me acerque a ti por...―. Callo de inmediato.

―¿Entonces?.

El pelinegro estaba enfadado, claro, sabía que no todo era color de rosas pero no esperaba encontrar algo tan podrido como el mundo shinobi.

―Mira se que te parece confuso pero no somos esclavos―. Le dijo mientras tomaba su mano, conecto su mirada con la de el sin embargo él la aparto.

Una idea paso por la mente de Itachi, usar el **tsukuyomi **para ver que tanto le escondía este mundo a el, pero lo descarto, usar esa técnica solo lo delataría pues tendría que darle uso al mangekyou y no sabía si la chica aguantaría la carga mental que dejaba el genjutsu.

Así pasaron unos minutos cuando el timbre de clases los interrumpió, el chico tomo asiento esperando a Kakashi.

Cuando el peliplateado entro de nuevo se encontró con el Uchiha viendo por la ventana y la Himejima parada en el medio del aula, espero unos minutos más y su clase llego. Noto el comportamiento un poco decaído por parte de quienes hacían vida al club del ocultismo.

―Bien clase comenzamos, abran el libro en la pagina catorce.

Cuando las clases finalizaron Itachi se fue con Nagato quien dijo que tenían que reunirse para el trabajo de matemáticas a ellos se les unieron Naruto y Sasuke. En el camino solo se escuchaban las historias del rubio quien contaba la vivencias con su amigo, sin embargo Itachi aun tenía la mente en la reunión con Rias y compañía, no esperaba ese resultado.

―Y entonces Koneko-chan se molesto―. Hablo Naruto.

―Se molesto porque eres un baka solo a ti se te ocurre meterte con los dulces de ella―. Hablo Sasuke, al final el tuvo que interceder por su amigo para que la chica lo dejara en paz.

Nagato observo con mala cara a su hermanito, el sabía que ella era una demonio y no podía dejar que los detalles, aunque el solo se descubriría cuando llegaran a su casa, solo esperaba que su madre no se pusiera como loca.

―No deberías fastidiar a Koneko-san, Naruto―. Dijo el pelirrojo.

―Es bastante gracioso hacerla perder su actitud seria―. Respondió el rubio mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

―Un día yo no estaré allí para salvarte el cuello―. Dijo el menor de los Uchihas.―¿Estas más silencioso de lo normal nii-san?.

―Umm no es nada Sasuke―. Respondió Itachi con una sonrisa.

―Cielos Itachi y yo pensaba que Nagato-nii no hablaba―. Comento el rubio.

―Naruto yo si hablo.

―Pues no mucho en realidad, a veces tengo que sacarte las palabras.

―Descuida Naruto tal vez sea algo de mayores―. Dijo sasuke.

―Pues yo no quiero ser amargado.

―No soy un amargado―. Esta vez Nagato hablo mientras le daba un golpe en la nuca a su hermano.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la residencia Uzumaki Itachi la detallo, era una casa de un color blanco bastante común y corriente, no encontraba indicios de algo fuera de lugar pero algo le decía que no entrara allí, era como un sentido de supervivencia, no lo entendía. Dirigió su mirada a su hermano su lenguaje corporal hablaba por el, estaba tenso aunque no se notara y una leve gota de sudor bajaba por su frente siguio viendo al frente ambos Uzumakis seguían moviéndose muy normal incluso naruto hablaba tan relajado.

―¿Sucede algo?―. Pregunto Nagato con una mirada inquisidora.

―Vamos Sasuke tenemos que entrar―. Hablo Naruto mientras empujaba al pelinegro para que se moviera.

El mayor siguió caminando al frente, cada paso, cada movimiento de sus piernas, le causaba un frío en su cuerpo, sus alarmas se encontraba disparadas mientras llegaba al umbral.

Cuando pasaron la puerta todo estaba normal, pero se llevo una sorpresa no sabía si agradable.

―Al fin llegan...―. Las palabras murieron cuando se fijo quienes estaban en su hogar.

Itachi vio a una mujer bien cuidada, ojos violetas, piel blanca, vestida con un delantal blanco y abajo una blusa blanca con un escote recatado y una falda negra de pliegues pero eso no era lo importante, no, lo importante era esa caballera roja, esa melena parecida al color de la sangre que llegaba hasta su trasero.

―Hola kaa-san disculpa la demora.

―Descuida Nagato-kun no esperaba que trajeran visitas.

―¿Visitas?.

Y de la nada apareció un hombre, rubio con dos mechones enmarcando su rostro, ojos azules, alto, con una figura atlética parecía estar en la flor de su vida pues no aparentaba más de veintiséis, llevaba puesto un saco azul marino con pantalones a juego y una camisa blanca de bajo del mismo, ademas aparentaba ser un empresario. Era el yondaime hokage.

―¿Amigos tuyo Nagato?―. Pregunto el rubio.

―Itachi ellos son mis padres Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikase.

El pelinegro extendió su mano de manera inconsciente, aun no digería aquello, observo a Sasuke perderse con Naruto y cuando sintió el tacto del rubio Namikase esas alertas se volvieron huracanes mentales, todo su ser gritaba peligro.

―Asi que tu eres el hijo de Azazel―. Respondió minato con una sonrisa cortes

Eso hizo que el pelinegro retirara sus manos de inmediato. Lo observo con cautela y de pronto unos ocho pares de alas se manifestaron en el hombre y un aura casi dorada se manifestó.

―Es interesante que puedas estar de pie en algo que es tan peligroso―. Siguio hablando el rubio mientras que colocaba sus manos en los bolillos de su pantalon.

―Dicen que eres todo un genio, incluso en el cielo se conoce tu nombre―. Hablo Kushina.

Para ese momento itachi coloco sus manos arriba dispuesto a combatir. Minato parpadeo por eso el chico los tenia bien puesto a su parecer pero necesitaba probar al hijo de Azazel pues en el cielo se decía que podría llegar a ser un problema asumiera el bando que asumiera, y, entre las posibilidades solo entraban dos o los demonios o los ángeles caídos, ellos no estaban pintados ni por asomo.

―Tal vez te preguntes que haces aquí―. Hablo esta vez Nagato.

Itachi lo vio insitandolo a seguir.

―Mira Itachi se esta barajando una posible alianza entre las facciones, pero para eso aun falta mucho, pero para llegar a eso cada facción tienes que elegir un guerrero más alla de sus lideres que los represente, alguien que sea la punta de lanza de cada facción.

―Y supongo que yo soy el candidato por parte de los ángeles caídos.

―Pero el cielo tiene sus dudas por eso mi hijo te trajo.

―¿Contra quien?.

―Pelearas contra mi. Ven sígueme.

Minato lo dirigio hasta una dimensión de bolsillo allí se encontraba Naruto junto a su hermano.

―Bien el combate se transmitirá a los altos mandos de cada facción, tienes alguna ¿objeción antes de empezar?.

―Ninguna.

―Vamos tou-san―. Animo Naruto.

―Nii-san ganara―. Comento con fastidio Sasuke.

Mientras Itachi no sabía que esperar, era el yondaime, no sabía si sus técnicas eran las mismas de su tiempo o eran otras. Se preparo para todo si el rubio aun poseía el** hiraishin no jutsu( Jutsu del dios relampago volador)** Estaría en problemas, después de todo no tenía algo para contrarrestar algo de ese calibre.

Minato detallo a su enemigo estaba esperando su movimiento pero si el no lo daría lo haría el por su cuenta. Tomo carrera y en un parpadeo su puño estaba en el estomago del pelinegro y conecto un golpe con el reverso de su puño en el rostro del Uchiha. Itachi sintió el dolor, no tuvo tiempo para moverse en ningún momento, paso chakra a sus ojos activando el sharingan este era su segunda prueba.

Mientras rebotaba en el suelo lanzo varios shurikens contra Minato que los evadía saltado de un lado a otro este por último salto hacia arriba para luego caer impactando su puño en una roca mientras los escombros pasaban por su mirada del azul cielo.

Itachi se vio obligado a usar el **kawarimi no jutsu** al verse superado por esa velocidad lo había logrado ver pero apenas, su shrigan no le seguiría los movimientos a Minato si no llegaba al mangekyou mientras este coloco sus manos en forma de plegaria para luego separarlas y de ellas salio una lanza de luz.

―**Katon: Karyu endan(Elemento fuego: Fuego de dragón).**

Las llamas de itachi chocaron contra la luz de Minato dejando un espectaculo de luces sin embargo el ataque del rubio estaba ganando terreno al ver esto Itachi rodo por el suelo alzo su mirada para ver un kunai siendo tomado por el rubio y luego su mano recubierta en luz, para el pelinegro todo era en cámara lenta, esa mano cada vez mas cerca de su rostro, sus ojos, su sharingan girando con violencia.

Y sucedió.

La mano de Minato alcanzo la nariz del pelinegro solo para pasar de largo, pero, no hubo sangre, ni los restos de encéfalo.

No hubo ruido.

No hubo golpe.

No hubo nada.

Pues su mano había pasado limpiamente por el pelinegro atravesándolo sin ninguna repercusión, pues su cuerpo era intangible.

Itachi aprovecho la baja defensa y trato de conectar una patada giratoria solo para fallar pues en un parpadeo su oponente no estaba.

A lo lejos Itachi diviso un kunai enterrado en el suelo, mientras en un parpadeo aparecía el Namikase.

Por un momento el pelinegro tuvo dudas ese fue el **kamui **de Obito. observo sus manos pero no pudo hacer más pues se movió para atrás, Mirato paso de largo con un kunai en su mano dirigió la mirada al chico y luego ambos desaparecieron.

―VAMOS NII-SAN―. El grito de Sasuke saco a Kushina de su estupefacción, él, ese chico le estaba siguiendo la velocidad a su Minato.

Nagato también estaba sorprendido incluso el tenía problemas para seguirle el paso a su padre pero el combate aun no estaba cerca de terminar.

―No esta mal chico―. Dijo el rubio Namikase mientras ejercía presión sobre el Uchiha, sus manos estabas unidas ninguno sin ceder ni un ápice de terreno pues para los dos era imperdonable.

―Muchas gracias, pero no me voy a dejar ganar―. Hablo el pelinegro, para usar sus dedos y conectarlos con el de su oponente logrando trazar los sellos necesarios para su siguiente técnica.―**Katon: haijingakure no jutsu(Elemento fuego: Ocultación entre fuego y cenizas).**

Con eso el pelinegro logro expulsar por su boca una cortina de cenizas y fuego mientras Minato lo veía perderse en aquella técnica de lo más rara, luego se desplazo fuera de allí a otro punto marcado.

sin embargo algo lo dejo fuera de lugar pues apenas apareció una ola de fuego se cernió sobre el, aquello era como ver un cielo echo ígneo. Minato no espero más y batió su alas provocando un fuerte que viento que en ver de disipar el fuego solo lo alimento y en el último minuto se alejo de nuevo.

―**"Tengo que llevar la batalla lo más cerca de el, no me puedo separar"****―. **Pensaba el rubio.

Minato volvió al cuerpo a cuerpo, lanzo varias golpes pero el chico le estaba siguiendo los movimientos, se agacho para luego soltar un gancho derecho pero termino atravesándolo de nueva cuenta luego un par de golpes al rostro nada estaba funcionan. tomo un kunai más arrojándolo y dejándolo caer en el aire mientra el se daba la vuelta con un par de patadas giratorias luego busco impactar su puño en la mejilla derecha del pelinegro pero este lo detuvo con su palma, observo el kunai caer y cuando estaba sobre la cabeza del Uchiha se trasporto a la marca, apareciendo justo encima, enfundando su mano en luz pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando el pelinegro desapareció con un puff.

―**Katon:goenka(Gran flor de llamas).**

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del rubio, tomo vario kunais y los lanzo al aire al ver que varias bolas de fuego venían contra el, cuando estas cayeron Minato paso a cada una de las marcas en el suelo.

Itachi estaba en lo más alto de una roca disparando el jutsu de fuego, el nunca fue de arrojar muchos jutsus pero con tanto chakra de su lado se permitía aquello y es que con justificación pues no podía acercarse mucho al yondaime sin estar en desventaja, la verdad era que el **kamui** equilibro un copo las cosas pero hasta ahora el no estaba dando todo y presentía que el yondaime tampoco. Lo observo transportarse a una de sus marcar mientras el paraba, estaban en una situación sin ganador pues el podría seguir por horas y el rubio seguiría esquivando haciendo uso del hiraishin, sin embargo eso lo tenía intranquilo como era posible que tuviera aquella técnica si era a base de chakra, Minato por su parte arrojo varios kunais al peliengro pero ente le respondió con los suyos propios en el manejo del mostrando una habilidad superior arma debido a que todo sus kunais dieron en blanco contrarrestando los del rubio pero uno se había logrado colar entre ellos causando varios rebotes que corrigió su trayectoria ahora yendo a su oponente.

Este lo evadió moviendo su rostro a un lado.

―Ya entendí eres superior que yo en ese aspecto, pero déjame lucirme un poco estoy frente a mi familia―. Dijo el rubio con cara cansada.

―Itachi-san esta mostrando ser capaz de mantenerle el ritmo a tu padre Nagato-kun―. Dijo Kushina.

―Baah tou-san al final ganara―. Respondo Naruto.

―Oye es mi hermano el no perderá.

Nagato estaba angustiado era irreal que alguien de su edad estuviera a la par con su padre, no por nada lo consideraban como uno de los pocos ángeles en hacerle frente a un Dios y ganar, incluso se decía que su padre tenía el cariño de Dios cuando este aun estaba vivo, algunos decían que se llego a entrenar con el y que estaba cerca del poder de Michael o Uriel, pero su madre decía que los superaba.

―Aun las cosas no están dichas tou-san no se esta empleando a fondo―. Respondió nagato.

―¿No te parece que exageras Nagato-nii?, digo si esta parejo pero no creo que tou-san llegue a usar su fuerza por completo.

―Pues sera mejor que tu padre se esfuerce porque nii-san no perderá―. En el fondo Sasuke esperaba que solo fuera alarde de su rubio amigo porque que nivel alcanzaría el padre de su amigo si ya de por si parecía un monstruo.

En el campo Itachi se media con Minato este chocando sus puños con los del pelinegro, cunado al fin paso la defensa del pelinegro coloco un sello en el pecho del pelinegro, recibió un rodillazo en su abdomen luego un codazo en su nuca y por ultimo un golpe de una mano esquelética de color rojo que lo dejo aturdido.

**―Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu(Elemento fuego gran bola de fuego).**

Con una sonrisa el rubio espero a que la bola de fuego tapara la visión del Uchiha y transporto a la marca del pecho del mismo conectando un puñetazo en su mejilla derecha, luego reapareció a su espalda conectando una patada en su costado izquierdo a eso le siguió una patada que elevo al pelinegro a los aires para después sentir un shuriken rasgando su carne del costado izquierdo mientras Minato llegaba al marcador de la shuriken a la espaldas de Itachi y lo mandaba al suelo con un golpe de luz.

Itachi cayo en picada levantando polvo cunado hizo contacto con el suelo, aun no descifraba muy bien como usar el **kamui** pero tendría que prender rápido. Materializo las costillas de su **susanoo** pues observo como miles de lanzas de luz venían hasta el, dentro de su protección veía como su muro estaba cediendo poco a poco y no le quedo de otra que forzar más chakra al ente.

Minato paro un poco su acometida, no quería matar al muchacho, pero lo que vio lo inquieto, abajo se encontraba un ente humanoide de color rojo y dentro estaba su oponente ambos se estaban viendo uno desde el cielo otro desde el suelo.

De repente llamas negras fueron disparadas desde los ojos del Uchiha mayor, necesitaba tiempo, cuando el rubio se cubrió con su barrera este se curo con el sello yang cerrando la cortada de la shuriken en su costado y reparando su primera y segunda costilla que estaban a nada de perforar su pulmón.

En los alrededores del pelinegro se empezaron a manifestar fuma shurikens echas con su control del fuego, estaba dispuesto al contraataque y sin más lo empezó, arrojo todas y cada uno de las shurikens mientra el Namikase sale de de su barrera que no esperaba encontrarse rodeado de tantas shurikens, retrajo sus alas y libero un campo de luz que desapareció la gran mayoría de las shurikens dejando solo tres las cuales una dejo pasar por su derecha la otra por la izquierda y la última la tomo con sus dos manos a centímetros de su rostro.

BOOMM.

Esa shuriken estallo dejándolo un poco fuera de si, luego sintió un dolor insoportable en su hombro derecho y varios cortes en su cuerpo, la causa fueron las shurikens que dejo pasar que terminaron separándose, dejando volar las hojas de fuego en direcciones al azar. Minato estaba cayendo en picada, la sangre escurriendo por su frente y su saco ya echo trizas, pero antes de caer su piel registro un golpe en su estomago devolviéndolo a tierra en linea recta para luego ser golpeado por el **susanoo** y ver como varios Uchihas le devolvían golpe tras golpe, primero uno contra su mejilla luego otro a su estomago, tres a su abdomen y último una pata echa por los pelinegros que lo impulsaron hacia arriba para recibir un golpe de la hoja de tosuka del **susanoo.**

―Vamos nii-san.

Nagato estaba extrañado su pare no se estaba defendiendo, Naruto estaba viendo todo con shock no creía que su padre este perdiendo y por último su madre Kushina quien tenía una cara de no creer lo que estaba viendo, su Minato estaba siendo superado.

El Namikase se levanto sus músculos le estaban pidiendo un descanso, pero el se lo negaba, el tenía que probar al chico y para sus estándares ya estaba aprobado pero debía saber hasta donde era capaz ese joven pues el cielo lo consideraba como una amenaza, lo único que lo mantenía a salvo era su padre Azazel. Por eso se estaba empleando a ese nivel.

Vio sus posibilidades aun no estaba al cien por ciento de su capacidad y le quedaban dos vasas para ganar, intento levantarse pero rápido volvió al suelo tras comprobar que tenía unas cuantas costillas rotas, el carmín bajaba por sus labios y el sabor metálico no desaparecía solo esperaba que su costilla no perforara un pulmón o el estaría en problemas. Paso su mano por su boca para despejar el liquido vital de su cuerpo luego lo saco de su boca con un escupitajo.

El era Minato Namikase y no perdería.

―Muy bien Itachi-san mostraste poderme seguir el ritmo pero aun no pasas tu prueba.

―No debería seguir no esta en condiciones.

―Descuida e pasado por peores―. El Namikase tomo una pausa pues sintió un dolor al dar un paso tendría que luchar también contra el dolor.―Algo me tiene intranquilo.

―¿Y que es?.

―Desde que comenzamos no manifiestas tu poder completo, aun no usas tus ataques de luz.

Para Itachi eso fue un malestar asi que manifestó sus alas, alas negras, como la noche, como las de un cuervo, como las de un ángel que cayo.

Itachi no necesito una enseñanza aparte de su habilidad con el fuego descubrió que podía hacer ataques de luz pero su control daba mucho que desear aun experimentaba con sus habilidades y a pesar de que el chakra era más potente, ahora esto formaba parte de el y tendría que saber manejarlo. Asi fue como de la nada se empezaron a manifestar pequeños relámpagos de color azul en su mano derecha que fueron creciendo en tamaño.

Sasuke estaba sorprendido su hermano compartía las mismas alas que el solo que en un número mayor pues el tenia cuatro pares. El no era un tonto hace mucho que sabía de sus dones concretamente desde hace un año cuando su torpe amigo rubio llego mostrando su poder sobre la luz, el también lo tenía aunque en un control muy pobre frente a Naruto pero lo compensaba con un control sobre el fuego que el rubio no poseía.

Minato observaba curioso aquella técnica, eso era una gran concentración de energía sagrada ligad junto a otra que no reconocía pero se le hacia familiar en dos seres.

Itachi aun moldeaba su ataque, pues este sería su tributo a su hermano, al de su época, a aquel que mismo sumergió en un camino oscuro de odio y dolor. Poco a poco a sus oídos llegaba el canto de miles de aves mientras los rayos desordenados impactaban con violencia el suelo

―**"Lo siento Sasuke"****―**. con ese pensamiento le dio nombre a su técnica.―**Raiton:Chidori(Elemento rayo: Millar de aves)****―.** Mientras su sharigan giraba con furia manifestando una espiral de su ojo derecho, apareciendo detrás de Minato impactandolo con el tributo a su hermano.

**Flash back.**

Hace tres días el hijo de Azazel se encontraba junto a a Penemu la chica le estaba enseñando como controlar una guadaña el arma no era una convencional pero ayudaba a el cometido del pelinegro para ampliar su campo sobre las armas, ya poseía una destreza con una katana gracias al servicio de la ANBU.

―Concéntrate chico, estas dejando pasar muchas lanzas de luz.

―Lo lamento―. Se disculpo Itachi.

―Esta bien, ¿que sucede? hoy estas más distraído―. Pregunto Penemu.

―No dejo de pensar en algo.

―¿Problemas con chicas?―. Pregunto la pelilila.

―Para nada.

―¿Entonces?.

―Hay una técnica que no abandona mi mente y no encuentro la forma correcta de usarla.

No era mentira, la técnica de Sasuke (El de su época) no salia de su mente, el **chidori** llevaba varios días en su cabeza al igual que una voz que se instalaba cada vez que dormía, luego venía la pesadilla donde el masacraba a su clan y eso lo tenía angustiado.

―Muéstrame la técnica.

Itachi empezó a formar en su mano izquierda una gran concentración de chakra mostrando a la pelilila, que se encontraba confusa ante esa energía, pero de repente la masa de chakra se volvió más violenta obligando a Itachi dejar de pasar chakra.

―Entiendo el problema.

―Te escucho.

―Mira se supone que la energía debe rotar y mantenerse estable pero los relámpagos al estar tan desordenados no dejan que eso pase.

―¿Tienes una sugerencia?.

―Si estabilizarla con energía sagrada ya lo―. Le comento Penemu como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

El primogénito de Azazel se mostró confuso, luego sintió unas manos tomando las suyas propias observo ala ángel caído esta le miraba a los ojos pidiendo que enfocara aquella energía tan extraña. Cuando los rayos se hicieron presentes estos dejaron de moverse de manera violenta, la luz controlaba en gran medida el **chidori**.

―No entiendo porque crear algo asi, de lejos es una técnica imperfecta―. Dijo Penemu al ver la transformación de la naturaleza a base de chakra.

―No busco perfeccionarla, solo busco la manera de estabilizarla― Le comento Itachi

―Solo tienes que estabilizarla usando energía sagrada para que los rayos alrededor no se descontrolen―. Le sugirió.

―Con energía sagrada. ¿Me enseñarías a lograrlo?.

Penemu se extraño por aquello no esperaba que el chico le pidiera aquello después de todo era un ángel caído y ellos a temprana edad (si se puede decir asi) ya manejaban lo básico de los ataques de luz y su energía, sin embargo no le tomo atención, paso su cabello por detrás de su oído para luego manifestar su alas, ocho pares en total que mostraba el poder que ella poseía.

Luego se dispuso a estar por la espalda del Uchiha, pasando su mano por sus hombros y y luego por su cuello para terminar susurrando en su oído.

―Solo relájate y deja que fluya.

**Flash back fin.**

En esos últimos días el pelinegro aprendió los principios de la energía sagrada y a pesar de tener un control bastante precario ya podía combinar su chakra con esa energía extrañamente ese poder era bastante compatible con su chakra.

Para cuando el **chidori** impacto a Minato este salio volando contra una roca, el rubio nunca espero un ataque como ese de hecho le recordaba la famosa cuchilla relámpago de unos de los exorcistas del vaticano.

Nagato gano un rostro serio al notar algo raro, era aquí donde empezaría el verdadero combate contra su padre pues lo observo alzarse con sus ocho alas y un aura dorada rodeándolo pero eso no era lo importante, no lo importante era esa pigmentación en los alrededores de los palpados del Namikase, porque él, Minato Namikase era un ángel no uno cualquiera era serafín y era el único en el cielo en manejar el **Senjutsu.**

Itachi observo aquello con disgusto, sabía perfectamente que era aquello, esa aura tan tranquila pero a la vez tan fuerte el no espero y manifestó su chakra dejando surgir al **susanoo** en su segunda etapa.

El campo estaba preparado para un combate de titanes.


	6. Desenlace de un duelo de genios

**Capitulo IV**

**Cielo.**

Minato sentía la energía recorrer su cuerpo, aquella energía tan armónica y tan difícil de manejar, sus parpados con una pigmentación naranja, abrió sus ojos que sufrieron un cambio pues ahora aquellos ojos azules como zafiros, tan azul como el cielo de donde venía ahora eran amarillos mostaza con un signo negativo, los ojos semejantes a un sapo a alguien que es un sabio.

Presenciando todo estaban los ángeles más importantes del cielo, los serafines estaban esperando a que su hermano llevara al límite al hijo de Azazel, pero algo estaba saliendo mal, las cosas estaban al revés siendo Itachi un hueso duro de roer. Michael el gran dirigente del cielo después de que el Dios bíblico murió dirigió la mirada a su hermano Uriel, ambos sabían lo que se acercaba porque cuando Minato asumía ese estado podía combatir contra todos los serafines al mismo tiempo. Según el Dios de la biblia Minato era único debido a que era el primer ángel que puede controlar el senjutsu.

―Vaya parece que Minato-kun ira con todo―. Hablo Metatron, un hombre de cabello rubio y largo, facciones dura y ojos como el jade.

―Minato-kun es el mejor entre nosotros, después de todo padre fue quien lo entreno―. Hablo Uriel.

―Puede ser pero el crío de Azazel le está dando batalla―. Hablo el arcángel Michaell.

Gabriel la mujer más hermosa del cielo observaba toda la interacción de sus hermanos. Su ojos como océano no se despegaban de la pantalla donde estaba el combate, ese goleen rojo era nuevo nadie había visto algo en la guerra o en sus largas vidas.

― ¿Qué sucede Gabriel?―. Le pregunto Michaell.

―Minato-kun ha estado a nada de ganar el combate en varias oportunidades con el **Hiraishin **pero cada vez que lo intenta el ojo derecho del chico hace aparecer una espiral desde ese ojo y termina evadiendo el ataque―. Hablo la rubia con una cara de curiosidad.

―Si pero que hay con eso―. Dijo metatron.

―Creo que se a lo que quiere llegar Gabriel―. Dijo Uriel que también analizaba el combate.― Es casi como si fuera instinto.

―Exacto es como si aún no lo dominara.

Michaell los dejo seguir.

―¿Por qué lo dices Gabriel?.

―No estoy segura Metatron pero si tuviera el control completo se hiciera intangible cada vez que él quisiera y no cuando pueda―. Explico la rubia de ojos azules.

―Jumm tiene sentido―. Dijo Miichaell con un aire pensativo y con su mano derecha sobre su mentón.

―Ahora que lo pienso bien... ¿Acaso no había alguien con esos ojos en el cocytus?―. Dijo Uriel.

―Si pero está ciego, además sus ojos eran distintos.

―Tampoco poseía esas habilidades del hijo de Azazel―. Completo el rubio de cabello más largo.

―Además era un humano... ¿cómo era que se llamaba?―. Hablo Uriel.

―Senju, Senju Tobirama―. Expreso Michaell mientras su mano se apretaba.

Aun recordaba ese día, la guerra en su apogeo, la sangre el pan de cada día y las vidas cegadas. Fue cuando ese hombre apareció, un humano común y corriente pensaba el y sus hermanos, declaro que los demonios, que los ángeles y los ángeles caídos eran un error del "primordial". Nunca obtuvieron información sobre eso a lo que el llamaba el "primordial" y todo se volvió un infierno pues los dragones celestiales se hicieron presentes y la devastación empezó.

Según Azazel ambos dragones eran controlados por sus ojos, fue cuando hubo una tregua momentánea entre las facciones, y, bajo una misma bandera las facciones le hicieron frente a un enemigo formidable, fue cuando el padre de los yondai maous y el Dios bíblico dejaron atrás su disputas y mandaron a los maous y a los serafines para combatirlos junto Azazel y sus aliados.

Ese día la humanidad fue tachada como un enemigo formidable.

Eran y son una bomba de tiempo pues existían algunos con capacidades extraordinarias como los Senjus que eran capases de una magia a la que ellos llamaban magia elemental, los Uzumakis, poseedores de una vida longeva, rastreadores natos y dueños de una habilidad única de manejar unas cadenas de una energía por demás extraña y muy potente mucho más que la que ellos usaban. Luego entraban los Nara, humanos con una inteligencia muy alta, peligrosos por sus capacidades estratégicas y una peculiar habilidad para controlar las sombras y eso solo eran unos pocos de los muchos que habían.

―Ya están reanudando la batalla.

Michaell dejo eso de lado por el comentario de su hermana. ahora quería ver.

* * *

**Dimensión de bolsillo.**

Minato respiraba copiosamente, su primera y segunda costilla estaba rotas cosa que le hacía respirar con dificultad cada vez que sus pulmones se expandían. Lo ignoraría por el momento eran solo un par de minutos de dolor pues con su senjutsu lograría curar esas fracturas.

Le fue difícil recolectar la energía natural pues tuvo que extraerla fuera de la dimensión de bolsillo requirió toda su concentración pero ahora estaba a plana capacidad.

La planta de su pie derecho se presionó sobre el suelo y con un movimiento salió disparado hasta el goleen rojo.

Crash.

Los ojos de Itachi se abrieron de sobremanera, un dolor en su torso se instaló en él, su sangre escapando de su boca y con rapidez salido disparado sobre una roca enorme pues Minato lo tacleo fue tal la velocidad y la fuerza que sintió como un camión atropellándolo.

Impacto contra la roca dejando un hueco en la creación de la naturaleza, reboto y callo en el suelo. Su vista se tornó borrosa, estaba jadeando tratando de recuperar el oxígeno perdido, manifestó nuevamente las costillas del **susanoo** para frenar una patada que iba a los laterales de la misma, eso logro moverlo. De nueva cuenta la fisuras empezaban a estar presentes en la parte de ente de chakra.

Minato termino de impactar su pierna para conseguirse destruyendo un gran escombro.

JA, quien dice que el **kawarami no jutsu** era solo un jutsu básico. Minato abrió sus alas dejando ir cientos de plumas blancas cubiertas con luz sobre el pelinegro

―**Kamui**.

Itachi dejó pasar la plumas y moviéndose al frente, manifestó de nuevo el **chidori** pero Minato no se dejaría tocar por eso de nuevo, no tenía ganas de volver a sentir el dolor producido por esa técnica así que invoco una espada de luz y fue al encuentro.

Cuando al fin el ataque del rubio del cielo paso Itachi se volvió tangible, su mano impacto contra la espada de Minato, forcejearon un poco para separase uno centímetros y volver a la embestidas. El ángel sostenía su mano a dos manos dando embistes contra el ojirojo cuando observo la apertura blandió su espada en un corte ascendente pasando por su pecho y terminando en el rostro de su adversario pero sin daño alguno. El pelinegro uso la oportunidad para patear la cara lateral de la rodilla de su oponente y con un giro de trescientos sesenta grados lanzo un golpe con el dorso de su mano que traía el **chidori **en ella alejando al rubio con un rayo.

Con el espacio generado empezó a trazar las posiciones de manos para su próximo jutsu.

―**Suiton: Dai Bakusui Shōha**** (Elemento Agua: Gran Explosión de Agua Colisión de Olas).**

De la boca del Uchiha salió una gran cantidad de agua, al principio fue un poco luego se manifestaron en forma de olas gigantes liberando el infierno acuático. Una sonrisa se le escapo, los jutsus de Kisame estaban siendo de gran ayuda, tanto tiempo como pareja del bijuu sin cola tenía sus beneficios.

―Vaya eso es nuevo, nunca había visto algo igual. ― Hablo Nagato.

―Son olas muy grandes, están llenando el terreno de agua―. Agrego Naruto.

―No solo está llenando el terreno, está cegando a Minato―. Explico la Uzumaki.

― ¿Por qué cambiar el terreno de forma tan abrupta mamá? .

Kushina observo de reojo al menor de los hijos de Azazel, estaba viendo todo asombrado como si no conociera nada de lo que hace su hermano.

―Quizás solo quiere que los relámpagos de su técnica avancen por al agua, para darle más alcance―. Dijo Sasuke.

―No tiene sentido, esa cosa no se puede arrojar―. Hablo el rubio.

Minato se alejaba volando de esas olas que amenazaban con aplastarlo, para al final volar hacia arriba dejando que la olas pasaran. Miro todo el páramo lo que antes era un desierto árido ahora era un océano con una increíble profundidad, en el medio de todo el pelinegro se encontraba de pie sobre el agua como si nada. Aquello extrañaba al rubio mayor después de todo caminaba sobre el agua como Dios, eso era de locos.

Itachi estaba satisfecho no esperaba llenar todo a lo Kisame, aún no se cansaba y podía decir que hace mucho ya hubiera agotado todas sus reservas pero ahora ni cosquillas sentía cuando usaba jutsus de alto rango, un jutsu de rango B o superior requerían una cantidad considerable y ahora era una bestia de chakra.

―Las cosas ahora están a tu favor―. Le manifestó Minato.

―Tus kunais con teletransporte son molestos―. Le respondió Itachi.

Sin una base donde adherirse solo le dejaba al rubio de ojos zafiros una opción, arrojarlos de manera directa o acercarse y volver a colocar un sello directamente, esa última era difícil pues el chico se hacía intangible de repente y el sello no duraba un tiempo tan prolongado.

―Debía mantener fuera la opción de teletransporte al menos la que tenías en el anterior terreno―. Se había dado cuenta que Minato no los arrojaba al azar todas se pegaban aun lugar y al final terminaron decenas, pero ahora sumergidas bueno digamos que el rubio tendría que pensar para ir hacia esa marcas.

―No están del todo inutilizadas.

―Pero en el agua tendrás menos movilidad.

―Supongo.

―Ahora, **Suiton: Mizu bushin no jutsu (elemento agua: Clon de agua).**

Del agua aparecieron cinco copias exactas del pelinegro, Minato observo el movimiento curioso el agua cobro vida solo para multiplicarlo, ahora entendía para que tanta agua.

Bajo en picada aun con las espadas de luz en las manos, sus alas lo mantenían a unos centímetros sobre el agua cuando corto la distancia le dio un tajo a uno que sostuvo el arma entre sus manos solo para que el rubio la hiciera estallar para cegar a sus enemigos cuando lo logro alargo la espada que aun tenia y corto a los clones de agua como si no fueran nada, solo fueron número y nada de dificultad que decepción.

De la nada el pelinegro apareció detrás de Minato extendió su mano y antes de que el rubio diera vuelta fue atrapado en una cúpula de agua. Estaba ejerciendo presión pero no lograba moverse, era como estar atado por miles de cadenas de acero.

―Los clones no fueron para atacarte solo distraerte, para ejecutar tu celda.

Minato haciendo gala de su senjutsu aumento su aura para buscar la forma de expandir el jutsu y destruirlo por dentro, pero fue en vano el agua que aun seguía en el aire de los otros clones se fusiono con la cúpula como un refuerzo, ahora todo era peor.

―El **suiton: suiroi no jutsu (Elemento agua: Prisión de agua) **es una celda comparable con el acero… pero no es perfecto solo te mantendrá unos minutos pues tu buscaras la salida así que…― Itachi paro sopesando su idea aun mantenía una mano afuera y tarde o temprano el yondaime de este tiempo terminaría saliendo, mando chakra a su mano libre y energía sagrada manifestando el **chidori **y lo metió en la celda de agua.

El efecto fue inmediato, Minato dejó escapar un poco de aire abrió sus alas disparando plumas cubiertas de luz pero solo se fracturaron cuando avanzaron unos centímetros. El tiempo empezaba a pasar y lo descubrió, el chico buscaba que el tiempo del senjutsu pasara, si eso pasaba estaba acabado, pero lo más importante era ¿Cómo ese chico sabia la debilidad del senjutsu?.

Sintió la marca sumergida y desapareció para aparecer abajo en lo profundo de ese océano artificial.

―**Usare esto a mi favor también**―. Pensó el rubio**.**

Tomando varios kunais los arrojo hacia arriba quería tomar por sorpresa al Uchiha, Con la fuerza de su estado actual los kunais salieron disparados como balas.

Arriba itachi Estaba atento pero por sus ojos paso un kunai a centímetros de su rostro, cortando un poco su cabello luego varios empezaron a salir haciendo que el pelinegro diera una voltereta para atrás y terminar rodando por el piso, se movía de izquierda a derecha y de derecha a izquierda o como fuera necesario, una roso su hombro y dirigió la vista al cielo allí estaba Minato.

―Bien aquí vamos, **Fujun'na saibō** (**Celda de los impuros) .**

De los kunais empezaron a salir líneas de luz uniéndose cada kunai con la luz, para dejar un laberinto en el aire, el pelinegro se movía pues algunas líneas se conectaban con kunais que estaban a su lado, para después saltar adelante dar una vuelta en el aire colocando sus manos en el agua y girar de manera paralela en el aire evitando otras dos.

―Perfecto. ― El rubio observo que el hijo de azazel estaba en el medio de su laberinto y con sus manos cerradas con violencia y produciendo un aplauso cada línea empezó a moverse cerrando el laberinto.

Itachi salto para evitar una pero rápido sintió un dolor insoportable, como si lo quemaran, tan ardiente como el sol, su piel abriéndose tejido por tejido, sus células en agonía pura, sus músculos pidiendo clemencia, sus huesos siendo quemados por la luz. Era el infierno de dios para los impuros.

Con su mirada gacha y sus mano sobre el agua trato de aguantar el dolor pero como reflejo retiro su cabeza un kunai paso cerca de él casi a punto de enterrarse entre sus cejas. Y apareció con una esfera azul cielo su oponente.

―**Rasegan (Bola espiral).**

En ese momento se impactó contra su pecho saliendo disparado.

¡Mierda!.

Empezaba a pensar que el **kamui **lo odiaba porque eso lo hubiera salvado.

Itachi salio disparado, reboto tres veces contra el gua para l final hundirse, esa técnica más el **rasengan** lo dejo muy mal herido, su chakra fue hasta el sello yang, tenía que recuperarse de aquello aun no sabía como le haría frente a la técnica insignia del rubio, pero algo le vendría a la mente. Ahora comenzaba a comprender el odio y frustración que sentían las personas cuando se enfrentaban contra Minato Namikase y esta versión futura (si se le puede llamar así) era una pesadilla como el de su tiempo.

Luego de dos minutos de estar aun bajo el liquido vital creado por su chakra el pelinegro Uchiha reacciono sus reservas estaban ya menos de la mitad y su enemigo estaba arriba ahora. El **kamui ** empezaba a quedar descartado no tenía dominio aun sobre el, toco tierra después de descender doce metros sobre el agua, el aire ya era requerido por sus pulmones y, a los oídos del pelinegro llegaban los latidos de su corazón. tenía poco tiempo ya lo sabía y formo su siguiente estrategia.

Con el rubio mayor todo era como un juego de ajedrez, un juego complicado y doloroso.

Llevo chakra a sus pies y el efecto fue de inmediato saliendo disparado hasta la superficie, con un estallido de agua y con su cabello empapado Itachi hizo presencia, acto seguido Minato bajo hasta su oponente no pretendía dejarle espacio para descansar. El aprovecho esos dos minutos para descansar pues el ** rasengan** era una técnica que causaba un desgaste muy superior en su cuerpo, sin su senjutsu solo era capaz de crearla una o dos veces en su estado base, era un misterio por qué causaba tanto desgaste en su cuerpo y sobre todo en su estado físico, siempre quedaba sin aliento.

Aun recordaba con aprecio esos días donde entrenaba bajo la tutela de los sapos que eran conocidos por el dios de la biblia, eran seres bastante carismáticos e idolatraban (por decirlo de alguna manera) a su padre.

―Aun quieres seguir, ya no tienes que demostrar nada.

―Este combate era necesario para usted dijo que quería probar de que era capaz y yo aun estoy lejos de terminar―. Le dijo Itachi, era cierto que quería el combate, Minato en su tiempo era conocido como un genio que se presentaba muy pocas veces y cuando el supero la segunda etapa del examen chunnin fue comparado con el yondaime. Algunos pensaban que el era lo más cercano al ídolo de la aldea de konoha pero eso nunca se sabría en realidad.

―Eso es espíritu, pero enserio si quieres dejarlo esta bien. Ya mostraste que puedes ser la punta de lanza de los ángeles caídos―. Le insistió el rubio

―No aun tengo que llevar esto al otro nivel, pero tengo una pregunta.

―Te escucho.

―¿Donde aprendiste el **rasengan**?―. Itachi se mostró curioso.

Minato lo observo, su tiempo con el modo sabio cada vez era menos pero no le importaba ya el había cumplido, se encogió de hombros y observo a quien era su oponente en ese momento.

―El **rasengan** es una técnica que me enseño alguien muy especial hace un tiempo, pero me desgasta mucho.

―Te desgasta a nivel físico.

―Si, ¿como lo sabes?.

―Estas jadeando mucho y tu postura esta más rígida lo que me lleva a concluir que tu cuerpo esta fatigado.

Minato dibujo una sonrisa y su mano fue a su nuca, ¿tan obvio era?.

Itachi por su lado armo el rompecabezas pues no era nada del otro mundo, Minato podía usar el **rasengan ** y el **hiraishin no jutsu** por un simple motivo, el reemplazo de energía, el mana estaba compuesto por energía espiritual en cantidades altas pero sin la energía física que requería el chakra, por lo tanto el recurría a lo que hace con el **chidori **de su hermano, cambiaba la energía física por la espiritual para de esa manera tener un control más adecuado de la técnica, por eso era el desgaste físico. Porque a pesar de que el mana era mucho más moldeable que el chakra, no era tan potente, era como una versión incompleta que le permitía algunas cosas pero con limitaciones.

Sin embargo el senjutsu era otra historia pues era energía natural, junto a la base del chakra, él no estaba muy seguro de la bases del senjutsu pues no era un sabio, pero comprendía por donde iba la cosa y al estar en ese modo en teoría el desgaste físico no es tanto y desaparece las limitaciones tenia sentido. era interesante que alguien sin chackra como tal dominara un arte tan vistoso como lo era el poder de la energía natural sin tener dominada la base del mismo. Eso explicaba lo moldeable y manejable que era el mana pero lo poco efectivo que era también.

―**"Interesante lo que descubrieron"****―**. Pensaba el hijo de Azazel.

―**[No es mana, es ninshu].**

Y por su mente paso una voz, el pelinegro abrió sus ojos de inmediato, reconocía esa voz donde fuera. ¡Que cabrón!.

Rápido dejo ir esa voz en su cabeza ya tendría tiempo para eso, trazo sellos con sus manos para crear tres clones y disparar el ataque de fuego tan emblemático de su antiguo clan. El rubio tomo acción evasiva no le ganaría con eso. Giro su cuerpo dejando pasar una bola de fuego a su lado y su mano creo un circulo de luz arrojándolo sin contemplación, el estaba creando su última basa para ganar, era chistoso que lo obligaran a esto pero mejor acabar esto antes de que su estadio acabara.

El ataque del rubio mayor dio en el blanco pero entre el humo pudo la caja torácica del goleen rojo, esa cosa empezaba a fastidiarlo enserio. Y de repente esa cosa extendió sus manos y unas curiosas cuchillas se fueron formando en su mano.

―Ahí vamos. **Susanoo: Yasaka no matana (Dios del mar y las tormentas: Tesoro de Yasaka)**―. Y disparo el ataque que alguna vez uso para tumbar el **chibaku tensei** de Nagato y su rinnegan.

El ataque similar a los tomoes de los ojos rojos fue lanzado, y para sorpresa del rubio ese ataque se multiplico en docenas, Minato no entendió que paso y con su ceño fruncido voló entre aquello solo para ser impactado por el verdadero que se dirigía desde su derecha.

Itachi no quería fallar pero con el **kiroi senko** (rayo amarillo) como oponente eso era una posibilidad muy alta así que extendió su mano y de sus dedos disparo varios genjutsus para hacerle creer al rubio que el ataque era desde distintos puntos cuando en realidad el verdadero se dirigía a el desde su costado derecho. Cuando el impacto sucedió iba a atacarlo con la espada totsuka pero algo paso.

Su ojo, el izquierdo, el que era propio de él, de su mundo, y que le recordaba su mundo cuando aun vivía, empezó a llorar, pero no era una lagrima común, estaba lejos de serla, su color carmín, bajaba por su mejilla recordandole que no era todo poderoso.

El pelinegro se contrajo de dolor, arrodillándose ante su agonía, a su martirio, a la maldición del odio que le recordaba porque obtuvo aquellos ojos.

y por un instante ese ojo volvió a su shurioken, su diseño y su pasado.

Le trajo su tormento.

Minato se recupero en el aire y al ver el estado indefenso del chico y como su guardia escarlata luchaba por seguir en ese plano no lo pensó dos veces y recurrió a su última basa le costaría caro pues después de eso caería inconsciente de seguro pero la victoria se le presentaba y el no la desaprovecharía.

―¡Nii-san!―. El grito de Sasuke fue alarmante.

―¿Qué ocurre?―. Hablo Nagato con que no entendía nada.

―No lo se pero se acabo, hasta aquí llega todo―. Kushina no se equivocaba.

Sasuke veía con desespero como su hermano movía de manera frenética su única mano disponible (la otra permanecía en su ojo) y el como se levantaban desde el océano improvisado aquellas bestias mitológicas que el solo creía que existían en los cuentos, esos seres de agua en forma de dragón le estaban dificultando el paso a Minato quien haciendo gala de su habilidad con el **hiiraishin,** arrojo un kunai cerca de su pecho y luego lo atrapo entre sus manos al tiempo que se formaba una barrera de espacio-tiempo que consumía aquellas bestias formadas por el liquido vital.

Itachi se recompuso, su ojo empezaba a ver borroso, su sangre teñía el perfil izquierdo de su rostro. su mano abandono aquella molestia y la junto con su gemela opuesta para complementar el último ataque en su arsenal, aquel que fue copiado por la poderosa leyenda en su clan en tiempos de guerra.

El sello del caballo en sus manos.

Sus indices en contacto.

El resto de sus dedos unidos.

Y sus palmas contra puestas de manera abierta desataron el infierno.

―**Katon: Gokka mekkyaku (Elemento fuego: Magnifica aniquilación del fuego).**

El ángel rubio respondió con lo propio, no era perfecto pero era lo último que tenía en su arsenal.

―**Senpo: Cho odama rasengan (Arte sabio: Super gran bola espiral).**

El contacto fue explosivo Minato trataba de mantener sus ojos abierto por la cantidad de luz que generaba el fuego y su propio **rasengan**, empujo un poco más mientras la pigmetación naranja en sus ojos parpadeaban, ya estaba pasando el modo sabio, no podía perder, con su fuerza mejorada cargo contra infierno, lo estaba haciendo ceder.

Itachi estaba perdiendo terreno y cerrando el parpado izquierdo de su ojo y negandole la luz concentro el chakra suficiente en la otra cuenca ocular, su **susanoo** hace ya mucho desaparecido, estaba por desatar su técnica más poderosa en su arsenal hasta ahora era hora de probar por qué era un genio. De aquella cuenca se manifestó el vendaval oscuro, las llamas negras consumiendo las naranjas y lo que antes era luz ahora era negro, como la noche, aquellas llamas que arderían como el sol mismo pero sin su luz.

Paso.

Todo termino en oscuridad y el páramo negro lo atrapo.

Lo último visto por el fue al rubio del cielo chocar su técnica contra el y mandarlo a los terrenos de su cerebro para quedar atrapado allí.

Pues Minato Namikase, no, Minato el ángel del cielo se llevo la victoria y el titulo de verdadero genio.

* * *

**Mente de Itachi.**

El pelinegro abrió sus ojos encontrando un sitio de un color lavanda suave y puro.

―**[Veo que te tardaste].**

―No esperaba volver a verlo.

―**[Auch eso duele].**

―No me malinterprete pero cuando juntamos nuestras manos pense que ya no lo vería más.

―**[Dije que ****tendrías**** que ****sincronizarte**** conmigo, no que ****desparecería****].**

―Lo lamento hagoromo-san pero...―.

―**[Ya te estas adaptando un poco a mi fuerza descuida pronto llegara el punto donde ****estarás**** completo como mi ****transmigrante****].**

―Disculpe pero no entiendo.

―**[No esperaba que lo hicieras, veras cuando dije que tendría que sincronizarme era real, ¿dime ya manejas el kamui?].**

―No como es posible que... ya veo cada vez que estemos más sincronizados más fuerte me haré.

―**[Exacto Itachi, posees el kamui porque avanzamos un poco solo un dos por ciento de lo que falta].**

―Cuando llegue al cien tendré esos cuernitos―. Bromeo el pelinegro.

―**[Que ****alegría**** que ya te adaptas hasta realidad].**

―Es una segunda oportunidad―. Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

―**[Aun no la aprovechas a tu ****máximo****].**

―¿A no?.

**[Se que te ****encomendé**** una misión Itachi, pero disfruta todo lo que puedas, las respuestas te llegaran solas].**

―Con todo respeto pero no puedo descansar cuando hay un enemigo allá afuera―. Le dijo con un tono molesto.

―**[Eso ya lo sé pero es una sugerencia aun falta mucho para que sepas la verdad, solo espero que no te ****derrumbes**** cuando suceda]**―**. **Hablo el rikudo.

El pelinegro iba a preguntar un poco más pero se abstuvo tal vez tenía la razón.

―**[Esa chica Akeno puede ser una distracción tiene muy buena figura]****―****. **Hablo con un tono de anhelo el ser ancestral.

Itachi tuvo un tic en su ojo derecho.

―**"Es un viejo pervertido".**

―**[No soy un pervertido, recuerda que estamos en tu mente ****aquí**** todo se escucha]**―**. **Le reprocho.

―Como sea, ¿por qué mi ojo izquierdo empezó a sangrar pensé que ya no tenía esa debilidad?.

―**[Eso es simple el ein magenkyou sharingan (ojo caleidoscopio eterno) esta situado es en el derecho pero tu ojo izquierdo necesita el ****trasplante**** de otro sharingan].**

―¿Entonces por qué no manifesté dolor cuando lo use por primera vez?―. Dijo Itachi eso era vital para el.

―**[Es porque el cuerpo que tienes es uno nuevo y no el antiguo, ¿acaso crees que conservas tu vieja enfermedad?].**

Era cierto nunca pensó que esa posibilidad estuviera presente.

―De acuerdo, pero eso significa que agote el tiempo de uso de mi magenkyou lo que me lleva a pensar que mi antiguo yo, el que vivía esta realidad tenía ya la evolución de mis ojos.

―**[Te equivocas, tu vida anterior tenía tres tomoes pero nada más, el que los ****despertó**** fuiste tu, con las experiencias de tu vida anterior recuerda que tus recuerdos siguen intactos. Eso fue suficiente para crear el trauma para despertarlos, es algo como una paradoja si lo piensas detenidamente]**―**. **Hablo el sabio con un aire intelectual.

―Pero yo no recuerdo nada de esta vida.

―**[Pero lo iras recuperando].**

―De acuerdo... ¿A que te referías con el ninshu?.

―**[Lo que tu estas viendo no es otra cosa que ninshu, era lo anterior al ninjutsu. Es muy inferior pero cuenta con las bases para usar técnicas como el rasegan u otras].**

―Eso me aclara un poco el asunto―. El pelinegro soltó un suspiro todo se le estaba haciendo confuso.

―**[Ya hablaremos en otro momento. Ahora debes volver].**

―Esper...―. Y fue cortado.

* * *

**Residencia Uzumaki.**

Sasuke estaba preocupado enormemente por su hermano mayor, la pelea escalo a un nivel muy alto y el último ataque del padre de Naruto fue tan devastador que abrió en dos el océano creado por Itachi. El menor observo con alivio como su hermano comenzaba a abrir los parpados, el se encargo de secar la sangre en su ojo izquierdo aun estaba anodado (como todos allí) por la fuerza de su hermano.

―Nii-san que bueno que estés bien.

―Sasuke...― Itachi paseo la vista por la habitación, estaba en la sala de los Uzumakis, se sentó sin mucha dificultad aun le dolía algunos que otros golpes, imaginaba que su sello no llego a curarlo por completo pues estaba bajo de chakra.

―Que buena pelea diste niño de verdad tienes mi respeto―. Le hablo el rubio mayor.

Itachi lo vio con pena pues tenía su brazo con un yeso improvisado y varios parches sobre los cortes hecho y una venda en su hombro suponía que por el ataque de su shuriken de fuego. De inmediato Kushina le puso un golpe al rubio en su cabeza creando un chichón mientras su cabello rojo volaba en forma de colas.

―Que buena pelea nada, Minato-baka acaso no ves como quedaron.

―Kushina-chan se supone que debes hacerme sentir mejor no peor―. Hablo el rubio con lagrimas fingidas.

―Ella tiene razón Minato lo que hiciste fue imprudente.

Quien hablo no era otro que el arcángel entre arcángeles, Michaell el actual encargado del cielo.

―Un gusto soy Michaell el actual representante del cielo―. Se presento ante el Uchiha con una sonrisa.

―Y yo soy Gabriel hermana de Minato-kun, aahh y también soy un ángel―. Dijo la mujer más bella del cielo mientras extendía sus alas.

―Un gusto yo soy...―. Y lo volvieron a interrumpir. Ya perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces sucedió eso hoy.

―Sabemos quien eres, eres hijo del gobernante Azazel. No imaginaba que tuvieras esa fuerza muchacho eso no se ve desde Nagato-kun.

Itachi llevo la mirada hasta el pelirrojo que se mantenía callado al igual que su hermano.

―Supongo que están a gusto con lo demostrado―. Volvió a hablarle Itachi a Michaell.

―En realidad, lo que me preocupa es que a mis oídos llego el rumor de una posible alianza entre tu y los demonios, concretamente con la heredera Gremory.

―Si, efectivamente me ofreció estar bajo su mando.

―¿Gremory?, ¿cómo Rias Gremory?―. Pregunto Naruto.

―Naruto cariño porque no van tu y Sasuke a jugar un rato videojuegos―. Sugirió su madre, lo que se trataría era un asunto delicado y no quería que los niños se enteraran.

Sasuke busco la mirada de su hermano y este le dio una sonrisa amable, un suspiro se le escapo y luego se levanto de su lugar.

―Vamos Naruto te apuesto 20 a que no me ganas en el Mortal kombat―. Le hablo Sasuke con tono presumido.

―¡Los acepto!, caerás a manos de scorpion.

Y sin más los niños se fueron dejando a los mayores en la sala con el primogénito del líder de los caídos.

―De acuerdo, ¿qué quieren saber?―. Hablo el único de cabello negro en la sala.

―¿Exactamente que te dijo la heredera Gremory?―. Le hablo Nagato.

―Me ofreció estar en bajo su tutela, como un esclavo―. Termino lo último con molestia.

―Como te dije Michaell, la chica esta desesperada―. hablo Gabriel que se imaginaba como estaba la chica.

―¿Desesperada por?.

―Suponemos que la chica te puso al tanto de su situación, ¿no?―. Hablo Nagato.

―No me dijo nada.

―Veras Itachi-kun después de la última guerra de facciones todos quedamos al borde de la extinción, eso ya lo sabes pero los demonios tienen una muy baja taza de natalidad por lo cual se obligan a contraer nupcias a temprana edad―. hablo Gabriel

―Y obligaron a la chica a casarse con un egolatra, un desgraciado con todas las letras pero la chica tiene una salida muy probable―. Le dijo Kushina.

―¿Cual es?.

―Un **ranting game **un juego donde los demonios compiten por un puesto en la sociedad, el cómo lo sabemos es fácil, su hermano es el actual lucifer y se esta barajando una posible alianza pero como solicitud se le pidió a Azazel que te cediera para formar parte del séquito Gremory para liberar a la chica, esa es una solicitud especifica que solo la manejan muy pocos―. Le explico Michael.

―¿Y por qué yo?―. Esto no pintaba bien para el.

―Tu al ser mitad caído posees poder sagrado lo único capaz de deshabilitar el factor de regeneración de los Phoenix por lo cual eres el candidato perfecto.

―En un principio iría yo pero al ser un ángel casi puro y una de las pocas vidas en ser engendradas de una humana y un ángel puro de manera natural, me lo prohibieron―. Le hablo Nagato.

―Es necesario para la alianza―. Hablo por último Minato.

―Ademas que si el heredero Phoenix gana el juego tendrá acceso absoluto sobre la nobleza Gremory, eso incluye a Akeno―. Le pico Nagato, era una apuesta riesgosa pero debía picar su curiosidad para que aceptara ya el poder lo tenía por demás era una tarea fácil pero la cuestión era que le interesara.

Itachi atrapo la indirecta en el aire, lo dicho hay cosas que nunca cambian y la persuasión de Nagato seguía intacta, pero no por eso no se iba a preocupar, Itachi con una semana le tomo aprecio a la chica no al interés romántico pero si cariño.

―**[Repitete eso hasta que te lo creas]**―. Un suspiro se le escapo al escuchar en su mente al todo poderoso creador del mundo ninja, (hágase notar el sarcasmo) ahora debía también lidiar con ese viejo pervertido en su mente. ―**[Hey que se lo que piensas]**.

―**"Estoy condenado".**

Sopeso sus opciones podría declinar la oferta y ahorrarse inconvenientes peeeeero al parecer estaban involucrando un acuerdo de paz y en parte dependía de él ahora. Su vida era un constante ciclo de masoquismo.

―Acepto― Dijo con un tono cansado y con mirada estoica.

Nagato no disimulo la sonrisa para nada, lo leyó perfecto y ahora tenía a alguien que hiciera el trabajo por el.

―Bien Nagato-kun te acompañara en tu misión pero tiene prohibido reencarnar en demonio―. Hablo Kushina.

Y así con lo rápido que vino su sonrisa triunfante, así mismo se fue.

―Kaa-chan no creo que sea necesa...―. Paro en seco al ver como su madre le dirigía una mirada dulce con su cabello desafiando la gravedad dividido en nueve trensas diferentes.

―¿Dijiste algo Nagato-kun?.

―Que mejor lo acompaño para que tenga ayuda extra―. Recito aquello a una velocidad que su padre envidiaría.

―Así me gusta.

―Bien, dicho esto creo que nos retiramos Itachi-kun, hermano, sobrino, Kushina―. Dijo Michaell mientra se levantaba de su asiento y Gabriel lo imitaba.

Los ángeles se fueron dejando a la familia Uzumaki en la sala con su invitado que sacaba su teléfono mientras buscaba en sus contactos.

_Para: Akeno-san._

_Hey creo que te debo una disculpa, no debí comportarme de esa manera._

Y lo envió, debía buscar la forma de reconciliarse de manera veloz.

Casi de inmediato sonó el teléfono.

_De: Akeno-san._

_Descuida yo fui la que estuvo mal no tuve que tenderte esa emboscada. ¿Podemos vernos?, quiero explicarte todo._

_Para: Akeno-san._

_Si claro. ¿en donde?._

Nagato asomo la vista por sobre el hombro del Uchiha fisgoneando el móvil al otro lado del hombro estaban Kushina y Minato que les gano la curiosidad.

_De: Akeno-san._

_Aun recuerdas mi dirección ven a verme aquí._

―Vaya eres rápido en esto―. Le dijo el rubio mientras recibía miradas picaras por parte de los otros dos pelirrojos.

Simplemente estaba condenado.

* * *

**Grigory.**

Orochimaru se encontraba observando con detalle el entrenamiento de su antigua aprendiz, no era lo mejor pero ahora la chica era letal cosa que lo hizo arrepentirse pues ella no tenía el mejor temperamento de todos que digamos, la chica en cuestión era una joven en sus diecinueve años, de tez morena, ojos avellanas y un cabello purpura atado en una coleta alta, un cuerpo con curvas y senos no tan grandes ni pequeños. Llevaba colocado una gabardina oscura como la noche, jeans de mesclilla y una blusa con escote y que dejaba expuesto su abdomen dejando a la vista una perforación su nombre Anko Mitarashi.

―Bien Anko utiliza la invocación como la practicamos―. Recomendó el de piel pálida.

Sin mucho que esperar la chica coloco su mano en el suelo, de este se dibujo un sello que se fue extendiendo hasta mostrar a la chica montada sobre una enorme serpiente, aoda el gran jefe de la convocatoria de serpientes estaba presente. Anko se arrodillo tratando de recuperar el aliento.

―**"Esto es una puta broma, llevo ya semanas en esto y no muestro avance alguno"**― Pensaba la chica.

―Suficiente Anko, aun no estas lista para algo tan grande. Ve y descansa.

Orochimaru salio por la puerta, desde hace una semana su mente estaba en una cosa esos ojos rojos que llamaban sharingan, escudriño cada papel con ese nombre y no encontró datos algunos más allá de Tobirama Senju el gran prisionero de las facciones, alguien que estaba incluso por encima del dragonslayer Samael, fue una suerte que el hombre quedara ciego para siempre.

Pero las caracteristicas, el poder, las técnicas todo en esos ojos del mocoso de Azazel era dos o tres veces más peligroso que los de ese hombre, Tobirama fue un peligro intento colocar a la humanidad por encima y, con clanes como los Senju, Uzumaki y Nara estuvo a nada de lograrlo.

Por su mente pasaba que eran todas esas estupideces del primordial de la tierra o el samsara. Nadie nunca obtuvo nada de ese hombre y hasta hace un par de siglos estuvieron tratando de sacar algo de el para no obtener ni una palabra en absoluto. Era frustrante.

A lo lejos vislumbro a Kokabiel hablando con cuatro ángeles de clase baja, hace ya un tiempo que los frecuentaba, no recordaba el nombre de la chica que era el líder de ese pequeño escuadrón, Reynairi, Raysare, algo así era pero nada bueno podía salir de ahí no conocía su nombre pero esos cuatro habían caído de la gracia por pecados como la avaricia, lujuria, envidia y odio. No identificaba que pecado era el de cada uno pero no le interesaba en nada.

Anko paso por su lado, se le notaba triste iba a tratar de consolarla pero fue interrumpido antes de hacer su cometido.

―Orochimaru bastardo, ¿escuchaste la última?.

Kokabiel se le acerco a su colega, ambos tenían una pasión insana por atributos de la vida, la de el era algo banal como la guerra, siendo banal para todos menos para el porque si quieres paz hay que prepararse para la guerra, era su lema y su filosofía de vida y mucho más sencillo que la de su compañero que era la inmortalidad. No piensen mal se escucha genial pero era una carga muy grande, se decía que solo una persona era el que conocía tal secreto y no era precisamente Elohim, no, de quien hablamos era mismo diablo entre diablo el padre de los yondai maous, ese tipo siempre fue un enigma.

―¿Qué hizo ahora?―. Tenía curiosidad no lo negaría.

―Pues el mocoso le puso cara a nada más ni nada menos que al destello del cielo y el protegido de Elohim.

―¿Peleo contra Minato?―. Aquello era interesante.

―Si, el mocoso no gano claro peero lo hizo muy bien tanto que obligo al niño bueno a usar el senjutsu―. Le comento kokabiel como si una vieja chismosa fuera.

―Eso es imposible, Minato con esa fuerza fue capaz de pelear de igual al lucifer original.

―Pues el chico lo hizo bien, pero al final perdió dejando la vara muy en alto. Ja Hasta yo digo que esta bien.

―Interesante no todos los días escuchas una bomba como esa.

―Claro que el hijo de Azazel no es cualquiera pero para alguien del calibre de Minato esta muy bien y solo tiene quince años.

―Tal vez ya es hora de entregar el contrato de las serpientes a alguien más―. Pensaba en voz alta Orochimaru.

―¿Estas hablando en serio?, es el trabajo de tu vida. Duraste mil años buscando eso―. Pregunto incrédulo Kokabiel.

―Si tal vez con Anko y el hijo de Azazel mi legado viva y obtener la inmortalidad tan deseada.

―Pensaba que lo tuyo era vivir para siempre―. Le dijo con duda en su rostros El de orejas picudas.

―Hay muchas maneras de vivir por siempre Kokabiel―. Con eso Orochimaru se dio vuelta y emprendió su camino pues una manera de ser eterno, era ser recordado por todos.

* * *

**Residencia Uchiha.**

Mikoto Uchiha estaba desempolvando viejos recuerdos, desde la platica que tuvo con su esposo ahora su cabeza era un lío, no recordaba una evolución del sharingan, de hecho Azazel le revelo que hubo un hombre capaz de esa proeza pero no era de su familia, se molesto y arrojo un pergamino en su mano al suelo, se encontraba frustrada, su familia tenía miles de secretos, pero nunca nada como esto.

Camino hacia un espejo y allí activo sus ojos, maduros, con tres aspas, como el de su padre y su madre, como el de su abuelo, eran el legado Uchiha. Y ahora ella era la última pura sangre que quedaba en el mundo, aun recordaba como fue que sucedió todo, tanta sangre era doloroso esa parte de ella.

Escucho un ruido y con su mano cubierta en fuego, camino en silencio, para caer de espaldas.

―JAJAJA―. Quien reía como un niño era su esposo después de asustarla.

―Azazel eso no se hace―. Le reprocho la fémina.

―Vamos amor no lo pude evitar estabas tan concentradas que no notaste cuando entre simplemente no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad.

―Igual que hubiera pasado si te hago daño―. Estaba molesta, su cejas estaban abajo y su cara contraída

―Nah no pasa nada.

―Ok.

Mikoto extendió su mano hasta Azazel y le arrojo aquella bola de fuego que aun cargaba en su mano.

―¡Hey estas loca!.

―Tu dijiste que no pasaba nada―. Dijo con una risita.

―Como sea, hoy es un día muy bueno para mi. ¿Adivina?―. Dijo Azazel con un brillo en sus ojos.

―Sabes que soy mala para eso.

―No importa yo te digo, hoy invente la primera **sacred gear **artificial, esta lejos de ser perfecta pero es algo.

―¿Es enserio?, déjame verla.

Azazel saco de su ropa una curiosa lanza con una gema purpura.

―Es la primera pero es un gran paso paro lo que sigue―. Dijo restandole importancia al asunto. ― ¿Que tal tu día?.

―...horrible, no encuentro nada con lo que describiste.

―Descuida ya encontraremos algo, de igual forma ya las facciones están enteradas de esto, pero Sirzech a dicho que tiene información nueva. Aun no se que es pero dijo que me interesaría.

―¿No te das una idea de lo que pueda ser?―. Hablo Mikoto con una cara de querer saber más.

―No, me tiene en espera a dicho que me dirá cuando este seguro del todo.

―Pues que más esperaremos.

En eso ambos escuchan cuando abren la puerta.

―Kaa-san ya estoy aquí.

―A Sasuke-kun llegaste.

―Hola hijo y ¿tu hermano?.

―Hola tou-san nii-san dijo que llegaría más tarde menciono algo sobre ir donde Akeno.

―¿Y que tal tu día Sasuke?―. Pregunto su madre.

―Pues bien hoy nii-san peleo contra el papá de Naruto y por poco le gana―. Dijo Sasuke como si no fuera nada importante.

―¿Cómo?.

Azazel se paro silenciosamente de la mesa, con movimientos lentos se marchaba de la cocina pero algo lo detuvo y cuando miro hacia atrás observo la mirada más tétrica en el mundo, una mirada que daría a miedo hasta Kaguya Otsusuki. La mirada de una madre enfurecida.

―Azazel...―.

Luego un grito fue escuchado en la residencia.

Mientras Sasuke se encogía de hombros y tomaba el pergamino arrojado anteriormente por su madre lo reviso y algo le genero curiosidad. Lo guardo y subió a su habitación.

* * *

**Templo Himejima.**

Ya era tarde, el sol se había metido hace un par de horas. Itachi estaba asombrado por la duración del combate contra el padre de Naruto, dos horas de combate era demasiado para cualquiera y treinta minutos en el mundo de morfeo fue tiempo suficiente para que el sol se escondiera dándole la señal que perdió todo el día, lo peor era que hoy debía ir a Grigory para entrenar junto a Penemu solo esperaba que no se enfadara.

Estaba subiendo las últimas dos escala para llegar a la casa de la Himejima, menos mal se aprendió la dirección desde que la trajo el día de la visita a la biblioteca, apenas llego la consiguió sentada en el último escalón mientras sostenía sus piernas.

Itachi no pudo evitar sentir compasión por ella se veía tan vulnerable, ella por su parte llevo su vista hasta el y fingió una sonrisa.

―Hola―. Un saludo seco y escueto salio de sus labios.

―Hola.

Itachi imito el saludo y luego se sentó a su lado. No sabía por donde empezar ella se veía tan frágil.

―Yo te debo una disculpa no pensé que Rias-buchuo fuera tan directa―. Hablo Akeno sin dejar de mirar hacia abajo.

―Descuida yo también me altere, no tolero el pensamiento de que sean esclavos―. Hablo Itachi mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello, peinandolo hacía atrás.

―No, tienes razón somos esclavos, es un poco egoísta pensar que solo porque Rias-buchuo no sea de esa manera no haya otros que lo sean―. Hablo la ojipurpura.

―A veces una sola persona puede ser el cambio y la diferencia―. Hablo recordando a Naruto aquel ninja que salvo a todos en cuarta guerra de su mundo .

―¿Qué te hizo cambiar de pensamiento tan rápido?―. Despego la mirada del suelo para verlo.

―Nada en realidad solo note que algo se me escapaba―. Mintió de manera descarada, nunca lo hubiera notado si no fuera porque le aclararon el asunto no hubiera podido dar en el clavo.― ¿Quieres decirme que se me escapa?.

―Aunque quisiera no podría decírtelo es una cosa que afecta a Rias-buchou y por ende a toda la nobleza.

Itachi callo, vio el horizonte, y luego la luna que vestía de cuarto menguante con esos lunares que decían que eran cráteres. Luego la vio a ella, esos ojos amatistas, no eran diferentes tanto que el amatista le tendría envidia a los ojos de Akeno.

Ella lo observarba de reojo estaba callado, pero con el los silencios eran cómodos, con el no eran silencios, era escuchar al viento, al mensaje de la luz, a la canción que es la vida.

―No se que te tiene en ese estado pero si la solución es que me una a los Gremory lo haré―. Dijo el pelinegro mientra mantenía la vista al frente para luego verla a ella y sonreirle.

La pelinegra dibujo una tierna sonrisa con un tenue carmesí en su mejillas, el se sacrificaría.

Sin previo aviso lo tomo de la barbilla y le robo un beso al Uchiha, esos labios suaves, le estaba correspondiendo, pero le estaba faltando iniciativa así fue como su propia lengua pidió permiso y como intrusa se colo en la boca a la que no pertenecía; bailando, era una danza complicada y sencilla al mismo tiempo.

Cuando ella se separo observo su mirada estupefacta, su mejillas rojas fue cuando ella puso su frente con la de el. No quería preguntar eso dañaría el momento, no quería respuesta, solo escuchar esa respiración pues el era su esperanza en cuerpo humano.

―Akeno.

―Shhiii no hables, no quiero tu lógica, solo quiero que dure aunque sea efímero―. Hablo la Himejima.

Fue cuando sintió un beso casto en sus labios no esperaba eso definitivamente.

Esa luna menguante fue la testigo de como Itachi empezaba a redimirse de sus antiguos pecado, y, ella como su única confidente se mantendría con ese recuerdo.

* * *

**Club del ocultismo.**

Rias estaba sorprendida no esperaba ver al mayor de los Uchihas tan rápido, cuando Akeno le escribió por la noche que le tenía una sorpresa no esperaba que fuera esta, de verdad que fue impresionante cruzar la puerta de su club y encontrar al pelinegro charlando con Issei pero también estaba Nagato según Itachi el venía con el.

―Bien déjame ver si entiendo cambiaste de opinión solo por una corazonada―. Hablo Rias quería estar segura y no equivocarse.

―Así es, si usted fue tan directa es por algo.

―¿Estas cociente que a partir de ahora seras un demonio?―. Hablo Issei.

―Que importa la razón, el ya esta aquí eso es lo que vale―. Dijo el pelirrojo que se mantenía con lo brazos cruzados y en un rincón esperando.

―¿Aun no entiendo que haces tu aquí?―. le respondió el castaño con una car de poker.

―Vengo con el, acostúmbrate.

―¿También vienes a que te reencarne?―. Dijo la Gremory con confusión.

―Con calma, de igual forma no podrías convertirme en demonio aunque quisieras.

―Nagato tendrá que estar conmigo pues entrenamos juntos―. Nagato arqueo la ceja por la mentira tan poco creíble del pelinegro, pero se quiso golpear el rostro cuando todos creyeron eso. Para ser demonios eran muy inocentes.

―Deberías pensarlo Nagato-san serias una buena torre junto a Itachi como alfil―. Respondió Kiba.

―Ya te dije que no pueden reencarnarme, aun quiero ver como harás para reencarnar a Itachi si no tienes ya los ocho peones―. Hablo el pelirrojo.

―Funcionara con el alfil―. Hablo por primera vez Koneko que se mantenía comiendo unas galletas.

―No lo creo, tu nivel de poder aun es muy bajo para volverlo demonio aun con los dos alfiles.

Rias observo al pelinegro y dibujo una mueca con su boca, Nagato tal vez lo conocía mejor después de todo el entrenaba con el.

Tomo su alfil y lo presento ante el pelinegro solo para ser repelido, sin más opción abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y saco su torre mutada era la única pieza mutada junto su otro alfil ya usado, Nagato se intereso en aquello quizás con eso era suficiente. Para sorpresa de todos la pieza fue rechazada.

―¿Y ahora que?―. Pregunto con gracia el pelirrojo.

―Tal vez aun no tengo la suficiente fuerza para convertirte―. Hablo la rey Gremory.

Nagato estaba que se carcajeaba allí mismo, era obvio que ella no podría convertir al Uchiha no por nada peleo contra su padre, un ángel rango arcángel, comparable con el propio Michaell y a pesar que no gano mostró un poder suficientemente grande como para pelear contra Uriel o Metatron y eso era decir mucho.

Issei vio con mala cara a el pelirrojo, y fue cuando una idea loca cruzo su mente. Mientras Akeno hablaba con el pelinegro el castaño se acerco a las piezas, tomo el alfil la detallo mientras pensaba que esta no era suficiente, así que tomo la torre mutada esta sería suficiente.

―Aún podemos lograrlo―. Dijo el de ojos purpuras.

―¿De que hablas Issei?, es imposible al menos por ahora―. Le dijo con furia y malestar la pelirroja.

―Es simple.

Issei activo el **[booster gear]** tomo la pieza y le mando cinco incrementos, el efecto fue inmediato y la antes pieza de color plata ahora tenia tintes rojos. Luego con siete incremento más envío el poder a su hermana para que aguantara el ritual.

Nagato estaba curioso, el chico no era un tonto, de hecho su idea tenía mucha lógica. Si mandaba incrementos a la pieza seria suficiente como para multiplicar su poder y al ser una pieza mutada su poder era aun mayor, con esos cinco incrementos era como tener diez torres en vez de dos que era lo que valía una pieza mutada.

―Yo Rias Gremory, te pido a ti, Itachi Uchiha que vivas como mi torre, como mi guardián. Ahora vive por mi y para mi como mi siervo y parte del clan Gremory.

Cuando el proceso termino, todos estaban expectantes excepto Itachi que estaba con un tic en el ojo, eso era todo, esperaba algo más vistoso.

De inmediato de su espalda y sin hacerse esperar se manifestaron dos pares de alas de murciélago junto a sus cuatros pares de caído. Eso sorprendió a todos.

―¡Que mierda!, tienes dos pares, eres un demonio de clase alta―. Hablo Issei.

Pero su emoción acabo cuando empezó a salir sangre por su boca, manchando el piso con su sangre y el sabor metálico apropiándose de su boca.

―Issei-senpai―. Se levanto Koneko para ayudarlo.

―Ese tonto, se termino contaminando con el poder de la longinus―. Hablo Nagato.

Pero de entre todo Itachi se arrodillo y colocando su palma sobre él, manifestó el sello yang curando al castaño de su envenenamiento. Rias estaba alcanzando el nirvana, de verdad era una maldita suertuda, no solo tenia un demonio prometedor capaz de usar energía sagrada sino que ademas poseía un tipo sanador, eso vendría de maravilla para su duelo contra Raiser.

* * *

yyyyy ahí queda.

Tiempo sin pasar por aquí y darle cariño al fic pero entre la universidad, las pasantias y la vida pues me termine perdiendo.

Si ya se que convertí a Itachi pero como ya vieron aquí no es invencible pues Minato y otros personajes pueden ganarle en pocas palabras ponerle sus pataditas y así como Itachi crecerá también lo harán otros personajes, entre ellos Issei y nagato, esos resaltaran al menos hasta que llegue Vali.

Las cosas toman forma, también se que puse 73 pilares cuando en realidad son 72 pero aquí hay uno que me lo reservo hasta más adelante. Algunos personajes pueden usar técnicas de su antiguo mundo por el ninshu creo que era lo más cercano y acertado para poder decir que las pueden usar.

Con respecto al sharingan el eien magenkyou solo sera el del ojo derecho debido a que es el de indra por lo tanto sera una limitante el izquierdo y bueno... solo digamos que sera especial.

También existen los contratos de invocación la diferencia entre los familiares se verán más adelante.

y por ultimo la conversión de Itachi sabía que tarde temprano lo haría solo trataba de retrasarlo para poder fijar un plan para Rias y que no se me ponga la cosa difícil pues es un personaje clave que se necesita para la historia quieran o no. En un principio pensé colocarlo como una fusión entre alfil y torre pero eso me dejaba con el problema Asia que esta a nada de aparecer claro que de una manera muy distinta al cannon por eso la torre era lo ideal me deja con más margen de tiempo hasta que rosseweisse aparezca.

Si dejas un review contribuyes a la organización para que el fic crezca osea déjalo no te cuesta nada no importa si es critica (preferiblemente constructiva), para saludar o lo que sea me gusta leer los puntos de vista de otros. Mala mía por lo errores ortográficos como siempre

chao.


	7. La espada de un caballero

**Capítulo V**

Tres pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para Itachi la vida de un demonio era nueva, interesante y muy agotadora. En esos tres estuvo repartiendo volantes con la finalidad de realizar contratos, pero él tenía una facilidad que sus compañeros no tenían los clones de sombra. Al principio se sintió un poco mal, aquello que estaba haciendo era trampa con todas las letras pero según Rias lo importante era entregar los volantes nunca dijo como o por cuales medios.

Descubrió que aquello era una formalidad para ganar terreno y puesto en inframundo, le pareció un poco absurdo pero todo cobro sentido cuando la pelirroja le hablo sobre las finanzas de su mundo y ver que los contratos eran un medio para llegar a humanos comunes el infiltrar a demonios en la infraestructura de la economía humana.

Su primer contrato fue sencillo y un poco raro, le habían pedido que fuera a un bar y fingiera ser amigo del sujeto, era trivial, simple y fácil, no se quejaba en absoluto. Otra cosa importante era que el club del ocultismo fungía como su base de operaciones y que la academia era usada como un lugar para atraer a posibles candidatos a la nobleza de la heredera Gremory y la heredera Sitri.

Todo estaba como viento en popa, ya aprendía a socializar con sus compañeros demonios, era cosa fácil y simple pero estaba un problema presente, Nagato, el pelirrojo le inspiraba temor a la pequeña torre albina e incomodaba al único caballero de la Gremory, por otro lado estaba Akeno que en realidad parecía ignorar por completo su aura y por últimos los hermanos de la nobleza, a Rias no le incomodaba su presencia pero para Issei era todo lo contrario , a palabras de el mismo "No entiendo en que beneficia un ángel cerca de un demonio". Y Nagato no se oponía a la confrontación contra el castaño más bien buscaba provocarlo y caían en ese bucle de pelea continua.

Además de eso tuvo que dejarle muy en claro los puntos a la pelirroja líder de la nobleza.

**Flash back**

Después del día de su conversión a la casta demoniaca Itachi estaba contrariado esperaba algo un poco más apegado a la etimología que conllevaba la palabra demonio, los prejuicios nunca cambiaban y el cometió ese pecado con sus nuevos compañeros, pues allí estaba el aburrido y sin nada que hacer, la mañana fue tranquila con Kakashi que ahora no le despegaba un ojo de encima cosa que lo tenía un poco intranquilo por la energía que el hombre poseía, ¿Cómo era posible que sus compañeros no lo notaran?.

Observo a Koneko moverse para buscar una galleta en una de las bandejas que se encontraban en la mesa del club, observaba ese movimiento con parsimonia y luego esas manitas llevar una galleta (de las tres que tomo) a sus labios. De inmediato paso la mirada a su compañero Issei que se encontraba explicando la reglas del póker a Nagato y al rubio caballero, le causaba gracia esa sonrisa tramposa que expresaba su cara era como ver el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas y por último paso su cara al rostro de confusión de la reina de ojos amatistas que estaba jugando una partida amistosa de ajedrez.

La cosa era dispareja por mucho según vio la pelinegra tenia aun en juego a los dos caballos negros, un alfil y cuatro peones mientras la pelirroja apenas tenía bajas en su juego aún conservaba casi todas sus fichas a exención de sus dos torres, un caballo y tres peones.

Algo llamo su atención pues la pelirroja perdió esas piezas fue porque Akeno le hizo jugadas de selección, en el rostro de ella se reflejó la preocupación en esos momentos, parecía insatisfecha por tener que decidir por encima de una pieza sobre otra, cosa que lo llevo a pensar que le gustaba las cosas sin bajas y sin muertes innecesarias. Donde habían jugadas el veía perfiles psicológicos, donde habían toma de elecciones el veía rasgos de carácter.

De repente la pelirroja término dando el jaque a costa de su único caballo parándose pensativa, conecto sus ojos con su actual líder para luego apartarlos al tiempo que por el umbral del club hacia acto de presencia, una chica de ojos de un morado tapado por unos lentes de pasta roja, cabello negro corto, un color de piel claro como la crema junto a una aptitud seria que dejaban ver un carácter severo.

―Sona―.Pronuncio la pelirroja de ojos azules

―Rias vengo a darte una noticia.

―¿Qué sucede?.

―Vengo a…―. Sus palabras se murieron cuando se percató de las dos personas que se encontraban en el salón, sobretodo en el chico que poseía cabello rojo su aura era la de un ángel y el otro ya lo conocía lo había pretendido para que se uniera a su nobleza, aquel que le dijo no a convertirse en un demonio ahora lo veía bajo la tutela de su amiga.

Issei para su juego de cartas, observando la situación la Sitri aún mantenía sus globos oculares sobre su nuevo compañero, no le costó nada sumar dos más dos para que le diera cuatro, su hermana y el sabían que la pelinegra le propuso de frente al joven Uchiha que se le uniera a sus filas y su respuesta fue un no rotundo y sin manera a cambiarlo.

―Él es Itachi es mi…― Y también sus palabras murieron a medio camino ante la interrupción de su vieja amiga.

―Sé quién es, ¿cómo lograste ponerlo a tu servicio?―. Pregunto sin ningún tipo de tapujo.

―No fue cosa mía solamente, Issei tuvo que usar la**[boostergear] **para incrementar el poder de la pieza.

Ante eso la pelinegra dirigió la mirada al castaño quien le guiño un ojo como respuesta, no sabía que la longinus pudiera hacer una obra como esa.

―Que practica puede resultar.

Aquello fue como una respuesta dirigida a tres bandos, para ese momento el pelinegro Uchiha estaba incómodo y es que el estaba allí y no poseía una incapacidad auditiva o algo semejante, era de su persona de quien hablaban y lo hacían con aquella naturalidad.

―¿Sabes que él es un ángel?―. Hablo refiriéndose a Nagato quien simplemente levanto un poco su flequillo con un soplido, aquello empezaba a fastidiarlo.

―Lo tengo presente, sucede que NagatoUzumaki viene con Itachi son como compañeros.― Le explico.

―Más que compañero soy su niñero―. Hablo el Uzumaki.

Ante eso Itachi suspiro con exasperación, este Nagato era mucho más pedante que el de su tiempo ya hasta incluso echaba de menos aquel loco obsesionado con el dolor y como este era el camino hacia la paz verdadera.

―De… acuerdo, vengo a darte una solicitud.

―Te escucho.

―Veras hay un demonio renegado dando problemas a las afueras de la ciudad, se sabe que el demonio atrae humanos para al final matarlos. Por eso enviaron la petición de eliminarlo.

―Déjalo en nuestras manos.

Con aquella frase todos los miembros se pusieron de pie, pero Nagato no seguía la corriente de nadie asi que permaneció sentado.

―¿Qué es eso una pose de héroe mamalona o qué?―. Hablo el pelirrojo mientras dejaba descansar su cabeza sobre su puño.

―Eres un ángel muy grosero sabes.―. Hablo Koneko. ― ¿No se supone que los ángeles deben ser puros hasta con sus maneras de expresarse?.

―También soy mitad humano.

―Como sea. Hay que irnos.

**Un rato después.**

Acabada ya las interrupciones de Nagato, el club del ocultismo uso un portal para ir a las afueras del lugar donde se encontraba el demonio renegado. Ahora el club más uno (que era Nagato quien alego no querer quedarse solo y aburrido) estaban afuera de una fábrica abandonada con Rias a la cabeza.

―Una fábrica abandonada que cliché, esperaba algo más original como guarida―. Hablo Issei con rostro cansado mientras Nagato a sus espaldas asentía a lo dicho.

―Bien Itachicomo es nuestra primera misión contigo te mostraremos como hacemos el trabajo, Koneko rastréalo―. Le explico la Gremory para luego llamar a su torre.

―Haibuchuo.

La pequeña nekomota empezó a olfatear el lugar, cuando capto un olor a sangre y a un cuerpo en descomposición.

―Ya lo tengo, síganme.

La chica fue adelante del grupo guiándolos adentro de la fábrica, aquel sitio tenía un silencio a brumador y la penumbras de la noche no dejaban ver más allá de sus narices, el ángel pelirrojo era el que se guiaba con más dificultad fue cuando tropezó con algo. Cuando este se levantó el olor a muerto inundo sus fosas nasales y con un grito y aun sosteniendo su nariz.

―Mierda, creo que ya conseguí tu muerto―. Hablo con una cara de asco.

El cuerpo que estaba en el piso estaba pálido prueba de que el desangrado era la causa de muerte además contaba con una abertura en el área superior del abdomen, el hueso del esternón era visible, junto a su hígado y su estómago pero aún faltaba órganos como la vesícula, la sangre hace mucho coagulada daba a entender que ya llevaba días allí, además de eso presentaba amputación en el área de la mano mucho más arriba de la articulación.

―Fue una muerte lenta, parece que presento pelea por los ruptura de los ligamentos cruzados cerca de la rodilla y corte del tendón de Aquiles―. Hablo Kiba quien examinaba el cuerpo.

―Los rastros de sangre están por todos lados, quien halla echo esto también se divertía viéndolo como intentaba escapar―. Dedujo el Uchiha mientras detallaba el lugar y las impresiones de manos bañadas en sangre por todo el lugar.

―El rastro de sangre conduce más adentro―Hablo la reina mientras seguía con la mirada una línea de líquido rojo.―Hay indicios de que nuestro enemigo utilizo la oscuridad para no dejarse ver junto a ataques de media distancia.

―Issei y Koneko al frente, Kiba tu iras en la línea del medio, Akeno tu y yo atacaremos desde el aire―. Planifico la Rey

―Se te olvidan dos personas―. Hablo el pelirrojo.

―Itachicomo está es tu primera misión iras atrás.

―Aquí el niñero soy yo y yo le doy autorización a que los ayude.

―Nagato cierra el pico.

El pelinegro estaba de acuerdo iba a ir atrássolo para ver cómo se movían en batalla y que tanto puede intervenir el. Ya antes los enfrento y no estuvieron ni de cerca de llevarlo a su límite pero por ahora el mangenkyou estaba descartado.

En eso escucharon ligeros movimientos sobre sus cabezas, Kiba rápido materializo una espada el **borrador santo** era apretado por el mango con fuerza, Akeno hacia aparecer rayos, Issei preparaba su longinus mientras Koneko nuevamente olfateaba el aire al tiempo que todos formaban un circulo para proteger a sus nuevos aliados.

―Esta aquí―. Hablo la albina.

―A ver, creo que tengo la lotería siete presas nuevas y… aaahh que satisfactorio dos mitad caídos, un ángel y el resto demonios―. De la oscuridad salió un demonio de apariencia deforme sus piernas eran remplazadas por patas de arañas, mientras todo su torso era remplazado por una mujer con sus senos al aire.

Akeno no se hizo esperar y con una cara de molestia arrojo un esfera de rayo, no iba a permitir que nadie le sacara en cara su horrible procedencia. El demonio simplemente cancelo el ataque de la pelinegra con un raro ataque de energía que salieron de sus mamas.

―Eso es lo más bizarro que he visto en mi vida―. Hablo el pelirrojo.

―Concuerdo―. Le secundo el Uchiha mientras parpadeaba aun sin creer lo que vio.

―Vilser yo soy RiasGremory, heredera del clan Gremory y en nombre del archiduque de mi clan te digo que te rindas―. Hablo Rias.

―JAJAJA, ¿quién te crees para entrar en mis dominios pedir tal cosa?.

En vista del palabrerío que se estaba dando en esos momentos Itachi y Nagato compartieron una Mirada y con un silencio de complicidad decidieron actuar. Ambos saltaron por encima del circulo que estaba conformado por el club del ocultismo y desplegaron sus alas, unas blancas y puras, las otra negras y oscuras.

Haciendo uso de su actual habilidad del fuego Itachi creo dos docenas de fuma shurikens que fueron hasta el demonio mientras este las evadía sin problemas, Fue cuando el pelirrojo cayo y con su palma conectada al suelo dejo ir su ataque.

―Estilo de los Uzumakis: Gran danza de cadenas de oro.

Del suelo empezaron a salir Cientos de cadenas doradas que se movían como si tuvieran vida propia dejando varios azotes en el cuerpo del demonio para luego atrapaelo en un fiero agarre desde todas sus extremidades. Itachi al ver eso y aun en el aire extendió sus brazos y las shurikens para hacer que se detengan para luego juntar sus palmas como si fuera una plegaria y dirigir la shurikens al demonio atrapado pasando limpiamente a través de su carne al tiempo que Nagatoejercía presión en las cadenas y amputaba cada miembro del demonio dejando ir reguero de sangre en el aire, bañando a los miembros del club del ocultismo y arrojando los restos del extinto vilser por todos lados.

Todos quedaron con una cara en blanco ante aquella escena. Y para rematar aquello la cabeza cayo en las manos del pelinegro quien la sostuvo y sin saber que hacer mostro la parte recién decapitada a la pelirroja.

―Supongo que esto le pertenece―. Hablo mientras hacía entrega de lo único rescatable del cuerpo del demonio.

Con carraspeo Rias recobro la compostura.

―Si claro, Issei hazte cargo.

Al decir aquello el pelinegro se giró instintivamente al peón Gremory ofreciendo la cabeza mientras a este le recorría una sensación fría desde la punta de sus pies a sus talones.

―Esto es un poco… extraño―. Hablo castaño para luego hacer un conjuro y meter el miembro sobrante del demonio en una dimensión de bolsillo.

―Terminado esto creo que nos podemos retirar.

―Eso fue bastante agresivo―. Hablo el rubio caballero a lo que Koneko lo secundo.

Así como aparecieron en el lugar desaparecieron por el mismo portal .

**Club del ocultismo.**

Rias se dirigió a su escritorio mientras despachaba a su **caballero **y su **torre**, sabía que el pelinegro era fuerte y que también puede usar ataques sagrado por su parte de ángel caído pero el control del fuego fue algo que no esperaba y, su impresión no fue tanto por el elemento sino que esas llamas eran sólidas, tan sólidas que atravesaron sin ningún tipo de problema a Vilser.

Cuando llego a su escritorio su fiel **reina ** y su hermano se colocaron a su lado derecho e izquierdo respectivamente. Fue cuando dirigió la mirada al ángel y a su nuevo miembro de equipo.

―Creo que es un poco pertinente hablar sobre sus habilidades―. Hablo directo al grano.

Nagato e Itachi la observaran con inseguridad, estaba claro que fue un despliegue de fuerza y habilidad pero no esperaban esto ahora, el hijo de Minato frunció su ceño no revelaría nada, ella no tenía derecho sobre él, pero, Itachi era otro cantar el entendía perfectamente que conllevaba el ser un demonio, era un esclavo pero no por eso un esclavo tiene que ser sumiso.

―Lo lamento pero no tienes autoridad sobre mí, yo estoy aquí es por él―. Hablo el pelirrojo mientras señalaba al pelinegro.

―Al menos lo intente, ¿y tú? ―.

―No quiero contarles mis habilidades, no se confunda soy parte del equipo pero no tiene mi confianza, solo mi lealtad―. Le hablo tranquilo el Uchiha.

Para el pelinegro esto era solo provisional, tenía entendido que para llegar a la paz entre la facciones la chica debía ser libre del matrimonio puesto por su familia y el estaría allí hasta que ese problema sea solucionado.

Pero para la Gremory la cosa no estaba bien, ¿Por qué tanta insubordinación si el fue por cuenta propia?, algo no estaba bien. Pero lo dejaría pasar el chico se notaba que no estaba a gusto con el tema de la esclavitud y ella no pretendía alejarlo más. Inclino más el cuerpo adelante mientras mantenía su cabeza sobre sus brazos.

―¿Y cómo hago para cambiar eso?.

―con tiempo .

―¿No la pones fácil verdad?, de acuerdo dame tiempo para ganarme tu confianza.

―Nagato será recibido como un miembro honorifico del club, eso evitara malos entendidos

―Se lo agradezco, con lo delicado de la situación de las facciones creo que es lo más idóneo.

―No te acostumbres mucho ángel de quinta**―. **Le hablo el castaño a Nagato.

―Descuida esto será como un alto al fuego, solo piensa esta uno de los pilares del inframundo, el hijo del gobernador de los caídos y uno de los pocos ángeles nacidos de forma natural. Nadie se atreverá a arrojar la primera piedra.

―Además seremos los primeros de razas diferentes en convivir**―. **Hablo Akeno con una sonrisa alegre.

―Pero antes ya que acepto que estaré aquí como un miembro de su equipo creo que es prudente dejar algunas cosas claras**―**. Itachi pretendía dejar todo claro.

―Sé que viniste por Akeno, no estoy muy al corriente de la causa pero te escucho tal vez sea un buen comienzo para ganarme tu confianza.

Itachidirigió la mirada a la **reina,** si estaba allí por ella pero también por un objetivo más grande no conocía mucho de este mundo pero si estaba en guerra y él tenía una manera de solucionarla entonces lo haría, no dejaría que se repitiera lo de Konoha**.**

―Empecemos por lo principal, estaré bajo sus órdenes solo si yo considero que su criterio es el correcto**, **segundo no soy y tampoco seré su esclavo estoy en muy desacuerdo sobre eso y por último usted y yo seremos solo torre y rey**―**. Dijo de manera tajante.

―Estoy de acuerdo con la primera y con la segunda**―. **La chica se levantó de su asiento para encararlo y luego tomar la mano de su actual torre entre las suyas.** ―**Pero la última no me termina de convencer, solo dame tiempo para cambiar eso**―** La pelirroja estaba segura que podía quitar las barreras con su actual torre.

―Creo que ya es suficiente de contacto**―**. Akeno no le causaba gracia la última acción tomada por su amiga así que tomo al Uchiha y lo jalo hacia ella.

―Esto se va a poner interesante a partir de ahora**―**. El castaño ya veía a lo lejos el panorama con el hijo de Azazel como su compañero de equipo.

**Fin del flash back.**

Después de eso la pelirroja Gremory buscaba sacarle conversación cosa que el frenaba de inmediato, no se la iba a poner fácil pero le daba puntos por al menos intentarlo.

―Me está matando el aburrimiento**―. **Se quejó el pelirrojo Uzumaki.

―Si estas tan aburrido puedes desaparecer**―**. Esta vez fue Issei quien respondió.

―**¿**Buscas pelea niño demonio?**.**

Hasta allí llegaba la paz, cuando uno hablaba el otro le increpaba y en un parpadeo empezaba la guerra de insultos eran como unos niños, Itachi observo la hora en el reloj de la pared eran las 3:55 pm, hace ya mucho que acabaron las clases y el esperaba en la sala menos mal siempre enviaba a Sasuke a casa de seguro estar esperando no le gustaría, su hermano no era una persona de espera, de paciencia si pero, nunca de espera. Llevo la vista ahora hasta el caballero quien en su mano tenía una espada, de lejos se veía filosa, peligrosa, lista para dejar correr sangre sobre ella.

―¿Qué tanto control tienes sobre ese tipo de espadas?** ―**. Con curiosidad se le acercó al rubio ignorando la riña entre el ángel y el Gremory.

―Kiba es uno de los mejores con la espada**―**. Quien hablo fue la pequeña nekomata.

―No es simple, una espada no es solamente una guarda y una hoja. Una espada dice mucho de quien la blande**―**. Le hablo el **caballero**.

Itachi lo observo incitándolo a seguir.

―Yo no tengo tanto control sobre las espadas que creo, me dan versatilidad y técnica pero no soy el mejor**―. **Hablo con pesar en su voz.

―Antes de conocerlos a ustedes yo solía portar una espada, un tanto de hecho.

―¿Qué es un tanto? ―. Pregunto Koneko con curiosidad.

―es un tipo de espada muy poco común, es ligera, corta pero muy letal hecha para asesinatos**―**. El rubio se detuvo analizando lo que dijo.**―** es un arma efectiva y manejable.

―Era una muy buena herramienta, sin embargo la usaba muy poco. Eran raras la ocasiones en que la usaba―. Itachi se mantenía pensativo, muy poco uso el arma tradicional de los ANBU pero cuando hacía uso de ella, bueno digamos que su manejo con ella era muy limpio.

El rubio analizo lo que dijo el pelinegro, miro la hoja en sus manos que reflejaba sus ojos, él tenía una misión con una espada en específico. De la nada una espada se materializo en su mano pero no era la convencional que el usaba, era más corta, con una hoja afilada de unos cuarenta y tanto centímetros, una guarda plateada y la empuñadura de color negro. Era simple a ojos de Kiba.

―Parece un cuchillo muy grande―. Opino Koneko.

―Si además es para un duelo de más corta distancia―. Dijo Kiba mientras movía la hoja.―Ten.

Itachi vio el tanto, le traía recuerdos, algunos no muy placenteros y otros que le dejaban un mal sabor de boca.

―Gracias―. Tomo la espada, era igual a la que el usaba en antaño.

―No quiero ser grosero pero es fácil crearla pero no es mi estilo, una hoja de ese tamaño me obliga a estar más cerca de mi oponente.

―No veo lo excepcional es algo común―. La peliblanca no estaba muy convencida, esa hoja tan pequeña no podía ser tan efectiva.

―Te diré algo que aprendí hace mucho Koneko-san, hasta el ser más poderoso puede caer por un simple kunai―. Aquello llamo la atención de todos los que estaban en la habitación.

―Interesante filosofía, pero me cuesta creer eso―. Issei estaba intrigado con la frase, fue cuando sintió peligro y salto, de un momento a otro sintió su cuerpo atrapado y un kunai viajaba de manera tranquila, cortando el aire, su último destino la carótida del chico.

Zaz.

En una curva casi milagrosa el kunai cambio su trayectoria, Itachi había capturado al chico en alambres y termino arrojando el kunai que estando cerca simplemente tomo una curvatura terminando a escasos milímetros de su rostro.

Issei pardeo perplejo nunca creyó ver su vida frente a sus ojos.

―¡Eres un loco! ―. Hablo más por pánico que otra cosa.

―Todo estaba calculado, ¿cierto? ―. Pregunto respondió Akeno a lo cual el Uchiha simplemente movió su mano, haciendo el clásico gesto de más o menos.

―¿Me puedes soltar ya? ―. Issei estaba ya irritado su rostro se mantenía fruncido.

―Sí, claro.

Kiba se quedó reflexionando un poco, hasta un objeto tan básico como era el kunai puede matar a un ser tan poderoso, tal vez ya era hora de aprender nuevos trucos para su arsenal.

**Departamento de Kakashi.**

Kakashi se encontraba en el comedor de su hogar, hace ya un buen rato que llego de su trabajo, no se quejaba en absoluto, buena paga, estudiantes tranquilos, mujeres con cuerpos de infarto y el como hombre ya había estrenado su cama hace varias lunas, simplemente no se quejaba pero cuando el salía de aquella academia, cuando su pie dejaba el terreno de su cuartada volvía a su vida. A la real.

En su cuartada era un maestro simplón sin mucho que hacer y solterón, sin embargo cuando estaba en su hogar esa faceta se desvanecía y volvía a ser un exorcista, uno de los mejores y más respetados del vaticano. Kakashi el exorcista que copia, cuando era un niño despertó una habilidad en su ojo izquierdo que entraba en acción cuando algo dentro de elhacía clic. Explicación vaga, pero para el todo carecía de sentido cuando se enteró de la muerte de su dios, tanto subir de rango dentro del vaticano le llevo a una verdad que fue dolorosa, su fe hace mucho estaba inundada en el alcohol lo único que lo mantenía era que dentro de esos muros él tenía una reputación.

En su mesa se encontraba un plano, uno de la academia de kuoh dentro de poco tendría que actuar y llevarse al Yuto, ordenes de los altos mandos y él no era quien para incumplirlas pues ellos no se metían con sus métodos y el hacia las preguntas mínimas, actuaba y para el si estaba bien o no, no era su problema. Su moral y su ética se las metía por el culo a los papas del vaticano que elaboraban y predicaban mentiras.

―"**Este trabajo está complicado"―**. Pensó el peliplata.

Un suspiro escapo de su boca, se supone que debía llevar al muchacho a Italia, a una de las sedes del antiguo "proyecto espada sagrada", un paso en falso y su cabeza rodaría sin ningún inconveniente.

Una vez el tocara el suelo europeo, adiós, chao, se acabó porque ahí se daría de baja y dejaría de esconder su vida.

―"**Una vida tranquila llena de pecados me espera"―**. El peliplata haría sentir orgullosa la civilización de Sodoma y Gomorra y luego adiós.

Mañana seria el día.

**Lugar desconocido.**

En una montaña de algún lugar del mundo se encontraba una de las entidades más poderosas en existir, el top tres de los seres más poderosos en el mundo. OphisOuroboros, el dragón del infinito y uno de los seres más antiguos de la historia estaba esperando con impaciencia a sus invitados, fue cuando un portal se abrió y luego otro y, a ese le siguió otro y otro más.

Para ella este mundo estaba llegando a su fin, el planeta se estaba enfrentando contra su peor enemigo y estaba perdiendo la pelea por paliza, la humanidad estaba consumiendo la tierra como un cáncer y, a pesar que los ángeles en la antigüedad junto con la colaboración de los demonios y los caídos más la fuerza de los panteones limpiaron el planeta con un diluvio, un poderoso hechizo que necesito de una fuerza ancestral.

Quienes estaban presentándose no eran otros que RizevinLivan Lucifer, el nieto del verdadero Lucifer, luego estaba Cao Cao un joven que era el actual descendiente del verdadero Cao Cao, KatereaLeviathan junto a los antiguos descendientes de los maous y por ultimo pero no menos importante se encontraba Tsunadesenju la actual líder del clan Senju, el clan humano más poderoso en la actualidad.

A Ophis no le interesaba ningunos de ellos, ni sus motivos, le interesaba sacar a aquel ser que le robo su hogar, solo conocía un solo ser capaz de aquella hazaña y se encontraba imposibilitado, apretó sus manos, respiro, pero con ellos de su lado tal vez tendría una oportunidad de sacar al dragón de los sueños de la grieta dimensional y después que ellos decidieran que hacer con este mundo.

―Están aquí reunidos por y para un motivo, formar un grupo de contraataque para el mundo―. Hablo la loli, primero los probaría y si tenían éxito emprendería la batalla contra Gran rojo. ―Representan cada una de las fuerzas más poderosas del mundo y es por eso que fueron convocados aquí.

Rizevin paso la mirada por los rostros presentes, todos con potencial ilimitado y al final dejo sus ojos como el jade sobre la dragona, si, era lo que necesitaba.

―Cao cao, descendiente del primer Cao cao, RisevinLivan Lucifer, el nieto del hijo más poderoso del padre de los demonios, los descendientes directos de los maous antiguos y por ultimo TsunadeSenju, la cabeza del clan humano más poderoso en existir. Ustedes con su convicción y mi poder, doblaremos al mundo.

―Con palabras no se dobla al mundo, se hacen con números, soldados, efectivos dispuestos a dar todo por la causa―. Hablo la Senju en reproche.

―La humana tiene razón, somos muy pocos para una tarea tan grande―. Hablo el descendiente del belcebú original.

―Y no contamos con los medios―.KatereaLeviathan podría ser avariciosa y dejarse convencer por las palabras de la diosa pero era realista, no durarían nada porque en el momento en que menos lo esperen sus cabezas estarían rodando por el piso.

―Por separados es casi imposible, pero juntos las probabilidades son altas―. Respondió el hombre de vestiduras asiáticas.

―Yo les ofrezco poder, uno como nunca lo han visto solo pido su colaboración―.Dijo sin emoción alguna Ophis.―Únanse o arriésguense a caer cuando todo pase.

―Yo iré―. El primero en dar el paso fue el nieto del lucifer original, no perdería nada pues todo estaba trazado en su mente, no encontraba margen de error, era cuestión de usar el arma más poderosas en el mundo, la persuasión.

―Yo también voy―. El descendiente del héroe estaba completamente seguro de salir ganando allí, el no ambicionaba con el mundo, el codiciaba un mundo sin lo sobrenatural, porque al final del juego la humanidad era la única que saldría de pie en eta carrera.

Tsunade observo con asco como todos se unían a esas palabras bonitas y a ese falso poder presentado por la diosa del infinito, todos tenían en mente un plan, una maquinación y ella, ella no era la excepción. Todas las miradas estaban en su persona y, sin mucha premura dio un paso al frente sentenciando su vida y su lealtad.

―Yo acepto y el clan Senju también.

―Empezaremos en un año, reúnan los medios necesarios porque en este mismo día y en esta hora el mundo se enfrentara a su destino. **La Brigada del caos** saldrá a la luz.

**Residencia de los Uchihas.**

El día para SasukeUchiha fue simple en extremo, su amigo rubio fastidiándolo mucho, su madre tratándolo como un niño consentido, todo normal, pero la única diferencia fue que hoy al igual que hace dos días su hermano se quedó en la academia y tuvo que regresar a su casa solo, desde el día que vio la batalla de su hermano con el padre de su amigo termino curioso y fascinado, su hermano era su ídolo pero nunca espero que tuviera tal destreza en el área de combate y quien lo culparía con lo calmo que era Itachi, pero ahora todo era diferente veía al mundo con otros ojos, no era ingenuo, cuando Naruto le llego con esas habilidades de luz y esas alas y él también las manifestó en un color oscuro supo que no puede ser el único.

Ahora todo era confuso, su padre le tenía un ojo siempre encima buscando la manera de hablar con él pero se le notaba incomodo, no era estúpido, toda su vida le ocultaron esto y aun no tenía respuesta, el día que descubrió la habilidad de controlar el fuego se sintió raro, como un fenómeno y ahora su hermano también era como él, no, era mejor que él, dudaba llegar a tener esa destreza , no era envidia, era como estar a su sombra con un toque de idolatría, simplemente no tenía palabra.

Miles de cosas pasaban por su mente, estaba intranquilo.

TOC, TOC.

―Pase―. El Uchiha dio la indicación para ver como su madre pasaba la puerta de su habitación.

―¿Está todo bien hijo? ―. Pregunto Mikoto genuinamente preocupada, hace días que su retoño se encontraba más retraído de lo normal.

Sasuke suspiro, a su madre nada se le escapaba.

―No lo sé―. Pretendía sincerarse, y quien mejor que su madre para hacerlo. ― Veras me siento confundido.

―EaEaSasuke no me hagas traer un libro de sexualidad―. Le respondió en broma mientras veía las mejillas rojas de su hijo.

―No es eso mamá―. Hablo indignado.

―Está bien hijo, dime que sucede.

―Hace mucho que me pregunto, ¿que soy?, ¿por qué puedo manejar el fuego?.

―Sasuke… Ya creo que es tiempo de confesarte todo.

El pelinegro menor veía con curiosidad a su madre, al fin tendría respuestas.

―Antes de empezar promete que no interrumpirás, yo contestare todas tus dudas al final. ¿De acuerdo? ―. Mikoto como respuesta recibió un movimiento de cabeza como afirmación.

Ella estaba pensativa por donde empezaba, no era fácil explicarlo a un niño de doce años.

―Mira, nosotros no somos normales, hace miles de años el mundo era un lugar joven y primitivo. En esos tiempos predominaban los más fuertes y los más valientes, la humanidad esconde muchos secretos…―. Tomo una pausa y luego un suspiro. ―Uno de ellos es que venimos de un clan, uno que existió desde hace mucho.

Sasuke veía en rostro melancólico de su madre, y una palabra retumbo en su mente. Existio… ¿acaso ya no quedaban más?.

―Nunca se comprobó nada pero el clan Uchiha, del que venimos apareció hace miles de años nadie sabe su origen y tampoco quien lo inicio. Lo único que sabemos es que en nuestro genoma esta diluido un poco del mapa genético de los demonios y los angeles, y nosotros no éramos los únicos el clan Senju también presenta esa anomalía. Para algunos somos el eslabón perdido entre la evolución humana, no somos demonios y tampoco ángeles, somos un enigma―. Sin quererlo bajo la cabeza, ya llegaba al punto de no retorno y la causa de tenerlo tan escondido.―Cuando se descubrió que éramos la pieza faltante, intentaron atentar contra nosotros, fue en ese entonces cuando la guerra entre las tres facciones estaba en su apogeo, pero de nuestro lado también se formaba una guerra ,los clanes más importantes se enfrentaban continuamente.

―¿¡Dices que venimos de un clan bélico!? ―. Pregunto el chico ganando una mirada de molestia de su madre por ser interrumpida―. Lo siento, sigue.

―No éramos belicista, al menos no completamente. Todo paso cuando el primer ataque por el bando de los caídos se ejecutó para llevarse a un miembro del clan Senju y, cuando fueron a salvarlo fue demasiado tarde, pues lo encontraron muerto. Eso desato la furia de uno de los mejores miembros de ese clan pero sabiendo que no podría hacerle frente a una fuerza tan grande como lo era el dios bíblico y sus ángeles, el padre de los demonios y sus hijos y la fuerza de los ángeles caídos así que, rapto y torturo a la esposa del líder del clan Uchiha para forzar un poder que se encontraba fuera de su alcance y cuando lo obtuvo arranco los ojos de la joven y los uso en su cuerpo.

Mikoto tomo una pausa, esto le dejaría una huella a su hijo, aun se hundía en los recuerdos escritos, por suerte ella nunca vivió esa experiencia pero quien le heredo ese legado a su madre sí.

―Con ese nuevo poder ocular, doblego a los dragones celestiales y los obligo a pelear para saber qué tan grande era su fuerza y una vez complacido por tal poder fue y le hizo frente a la guerra, como resultado mermo gran parte de los tres ejércitos pero al final ese poder lo consumió. Le quito la vista. Por esa ceguera perdió contra las facciones y fuimos declarados como peligros latentes, luego empezaron ataques a los clanes Senju y a los Uchiha, fue una masacre…los otros clanes indignados nos ayudaron pero cuando los tres clanes más afamados cayeron que eran el Senju, el Uchiha y los Uzumakis la moral bajo y se formó un alto al fuego por las bajas sufridas entre ellos antes de ese hombre y las bajas sufridas en la cruzada contra nosotros, Nuestros clan y el Uzumaki fueron exterminados casi al completo, quedamos dispersos en el mundo y los otros clanes bueno digamos que siguen en las sombras.

Sasuke, analizaba metódicamente, ese malnacido llevo a la muerte a todos y cada uno de ellos.

―¿Por qué?, quienes se creían para atacarnos primero―. Estaba furioso e indignado.

―Un Uchiha defendiendo a un Senju que ironico, en realidad la guerra estaba pareja y las facciones creían que reclutándonos a nosotros y sometiéndonos inclinarían un poco la balanza―. No era fácil, ellos pagaron las consecuencias y ahora quisieran o no tenían que aceptarlo.

―No es justo.

―Eran tiempos difíciles Sasuke.

―Dijiste que obtuvo un poder ocular, ¿cuál fue?.

―El sharingan es una habilidad que solo presentan los miembros del clan Uchiha, pero hasta hace unos días nadie creía en una posible evolución de ellos… cuando ese hombre torturo a la joven obtuvo un sharingan más desarrollado.

―Conozco eso del sharingan, de hecho― El pelinegro se levantó y fue hasta su mesa e noche sacando de uno de los cajones un pergamino.―Creo que esto te pertenece.

Sasuke le hizo entrega del pergamino que se llevó hace unos días, cuando su madre buscaba entre papeles.

―Nos pertenece, aun no estoy segura pero al parecer somos los últimos de ese clan esto lo último que nos queda de ellos, es nuestro legado y nuestra manera de honrarlos―. LE dijo Mikoto a su hijo con una sonrisa calida.

―Quiero que me entrenes, quiero honrar nuestra gente y aprender de ellos.

―Sasuke… de acuerdo hijo empezaremos por lo primordial, activar tu sharingan―. Dijo ella mientras activaba el suyo propio y los tomoes hacían acto de presencia.

―No te molestes Kaa-san, no soy mi hermano pero creo que voy en buen camino―. Respondió el chico mientras en sus ojos aparecían aquellos orbes rojos con una sola aspa.

**Grigory.**

―Que cansancio, Azazel para que nos reúnes―. Kokabiel se encontraba aburrido eran ya altas horas de la noche y el mayor dirigente de los caidos los tenia allí reunidos para vete tú a saber qué.

―Tranquilo Kokabiel estamos esperando―. Hablo Shemahazai.

Allí en la misma sala donde hablaron con Itachi hace un par de semanas estaban los mayores dirigentes de **Grigory**, bueno casi todos, estaban esperando a su igual, el caído Orochimaru que, según el traía algo impresionante, a palabra de el mismo y cito "Era excitante".

―No debe faltar mucho, antes de llegar lo vi con su aprendiz. Se veía un poco feliz―.Dijo Baraquiel.

―Si Orochimaru está feliz debe ser algo completamente horripilante, la última vez que se mostró feliz fue cuando su anaconda casi se traga por completo a Azazel―. Para Penemu un Orochimaru feliz representaba problemas buenos o malos, eso estaría por verse.

―No me lo recuerdes, el muy desgraciado dijo que sería algo breve y sin peligro―. Agrego Azazel, para que luego su rostro se contrajera en una mueca de asco. ―Fue horrible cuando tuve que abrir a la muy desgraciada.

―Era eso o pasar por el lago proceso de ser excremento de serpiente―. Bromeo Shemhazai, el peliblanco le causaba diversión aquella escena.

―Es mierda, la palabra que busca Shemhazai, mierda―. Gesticulo Kokabiel con sus manos un circulo deforme mientras hacía énfasis en la última palabra de la oración.

―Que refinada tu boca Kokabiel―. Respondió la pelila con sarcasmo.

―En dado caso sería excremento caído, con uso mechones amarillos―. Le siguió el juego Baraquiel.

―La serpiente terminaría muerta solo por defecar a Azazel.

―Muerta, eso es poco dejaría de ser serpiente cuando haga la digestión.

―Estoy aquí imbéciles.

―Hombres, hace falta algo de clase―. Penemu estaba irritada, ellos los caídos más fuerte hablando de excremento, que tan bajo podían caer.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a la persona esperada por ellos, Orochimaru traía un rostro feliz, y no era una sonrisa agradable, era una vil, una que te daría pánico, pero para él era una sonrisa de felicidad su rostro solo podía alcanzar ese gesto como felicidad. A su lado su discípula lo acompañaba, Anko entro tranquilamente para ella todo estaba normal y su maestro menciono algo sobre un método para hacerla más fuerte y que ella era la principal candidata por ser su alumna.

―Lamento la demora, estaba finalizando mi presentación.

―Nah descuida nos reíamos de lo lindo a costa de Azazel―. Azazel suspiro, tenía que bajarle los humos a Kokabiel un día de estos. Ya no lo respetaba.

―¿Y bien, para que nos reúnes? ―. Hablo Azazel ya le urgía llegar a su casa con su familia.

―¿Qué pensaría si les dijera que hay una manera de ser más fuerte?, ¿qué podemos llegar a un nuevo nivel?

―Te diría que suena a comercial barato que busca venderme un tónico mágico para hacer crecer el cabello―. Le hablo con fastidio Baraquiel.

―Hombre ve al grano.

―Verán para ninguno de ustedes es un secreto que manejo las invocaciones de serpientes desde hace mucho tiempo, gracias a eso pude completar una investigación muy interesante.

―¿Y qué es?, ya no nos hagas espera y suéltalo― Hablo con fastidio la única fémina.

― ¿Que saben de la energía natural, del senjutsu? ―. Pregunto el hombre pálido.

―Que muy pocos son capaces de manejar ese poder.

En realidad nadie era muy versado en el tema pero era de dominio público que el senjutsu era un estadio de fuerza muy extraño que se dividía en tres áreas diferentes, el senjutsu obtenido de la energía natural más la espiritual que conferían al portador un incremento sustancial de poder, luego como segunda fase se encontraba el touki, no era senjutsu como tal pero usaba las bases del mismo y se requeria un control muy elevado para controlarlo y al final el ultimo el modo sabio, era un estadio de fuerza muy superior a las otras tres, no se sabía mucho pero era una habilidad conferida por algunos de los contratos de invocación que sabían algo de ese extraño poder y lo guardaban celosamente. Hasta ahora los únicos seres en existir en saber esa habilidad era el serafín del cielo, MinatoNamikase y no se estaba muy seguro pero al parecer el dios bíblico también mostraba algunas cualidades de dicha habilidad, pero eso era solo especulación.

―Pues yo les digo que encontré una manera de que el cuerpo pueda adquirir ese estadio de poder.

―No jodas Orochimaru, eso es imposible. No hay un maestro capaza de manejarla a su antojo, hasta el serafín Minato ha dicho que solo es un aficionado en esa área―. Shemahazai no creía las palabras de su compañero.

―Anko.

―Si Orochimaru-sensei―. La mencionada llego hasta donde estaba su maestro

―Como verán mi aprendiz aquí lleva años entrenando bajo mi mando, pero para mí investigación tuve que darme cuenta que las serpientes y toda invocación arrastra del reino de donde vienen cantidades minúsculas de la energía requerida para la última fase del senjutsu, por lo tanto una vez adaptado el cuerpo este procede a extraerla del medio ambiente para ser utilizada.

―Para eso es necesario que el cuerpo tenga un contrato de invocación con ese clan y realizar repetidas convocaciones para que el cuerpo se adapte a esa energía de manera involuntaria―. Explico la Mitarashi.

―Y con esto―. Dijo el de ojos ámbar mientras señalaba un curioso tatuaje con tres comas.― El cuerpo extrae esa energía del ambiente y la hace suya, muéstrales Anko.

―Hai.

La chica rápidamente fue concentrándose, sintiendo el aire y todo lo que la rodeaba. De la nada unas curiosas marca en forma de flamas se fueron extendiendo por su cuerpo, se expandían de manera rápida, inundándola de su poder, haciéndola sentir poderosa e indestructible.

―Impresionante.

―Lo logro, se está adaptando.

―Orochimaru eres un infeliz al fin lo lograste.

Para los presentes todo era nuevo no podían creer lo que su ojos observaban, la chica fácilmente ahora podía darle la talla a Penemu, su poder inundaba la sala por completo pero cuando la chica abrió los ojos todo se salió de control, haciendo uso de unos sellos colocados en sus muñecas Anko convoco sus serpientes mandándolas contra los presentes.

Las criaturas avanzaron con rapidez y locura, movidas por el aura de su invocadora sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de llegar a ellos, fueron empotradas contra la pared por dagas echas de luz. Consciente de que su aprendiz atacaba a sus compañeros Orochimaru se lanzó contra ella en un intento de frenarla pero para su sorpresa fue golpeado por una serpiente de su tamaño que lo termino empujando y al final atrapándolo.

Los caídos se levantaron y haciendo uso de su habilidad Azazel mostro porque él era el actual gobernante de Grigory, con una cara seria y con todas sus alas desprendidas convoco varias estacas de luz pequeñas, sin mover un musculo arrojo las estacas contra la chica descontrolada que soltó unas cinco serpientes más para que al final terminara muerta y con ella siendo atravesada por sus extremidades a la pared al tiempo que Baraquiel enfocaba rayos en su cuerpo para taclearle y dejarla fuera de combate.

Para sorpresa de todos observaron cómo sus heridas eran sanadas casi de inmediato mientras botaban vapor de ellas, al final la dejaron en el suelo.

―¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ―. Exigió el de mechones rubios.

―No se supone que esto tuvo que haber pasado―. Menciono Orochimaru.

―El sello la descontrolo completamente―. Hablo Baraquiel.

―Y no me dejaron actuar―. Se quejó Kokabiel.

―La energía natural aplaco su raciocinio―. Concluyo Penemu.

―Sea lo quesea no se puede repetir, Orochimaru retírale el sello.

―Ese es el problema. No puedo.

―Como que no puedes, retíralo ahora―. Hablo Shemhazai con molestia.

―El sello está ligado a su vida, lo cree para colocarlo no para eliminarlo.

―Entonces esta fácil matemos a loca y ya, asunto resuelto.

― ¡NO!, Azazel dame tiempo sé que puedo revertirlo o hacerlo funcionar―. Pidió Orochimaru.

―Tienes dos meses si en ese tiempo no lo has solucionado, la matare.

―Es muy poco tiempo.

―No puedo arriesgar a los demás, solo ese tiempo te puedo conseguir procura que nadie se entere de esto―. Hablo tajante el caído para luego salir de allí.

―Parece que de alguna manera hiciste que olvidara el cabreo que tuvo la última vez para remplazarlo por uno mayor―. Menciono el de orejas picudas.

―No molestes.

**Al día siguiente.**

En la clase de Kakashi se encontraban viendo filosofía, era la primera vez que el peliplateado se le notaba tenso, presionaba con demasiada fuerza el marcador de la pizarra y su letra no era fluida, su mano era rígida parecía ido en sus pensamientos eso fue anotado mentalmente por Nagato y la **rey **Sitri que estaba extrañada por el comportamiento de su sensei.

―Bien clase ya casi llegamos al final de la clase por favor entreguen el trabajo de matemáticas asignado―. Solicito el Hatake.

De Nagato salió un pequeño fantasma de su boca y sus ojos estaban blancos, maldición entre todo el agite de esos días olvido por completo la tarea, no quería ver la furia de su madre, en su mente en shibi Nagato se enfrentaba contra una iracunda Kushina con sus nueve trenzas flotando en el aire.Sus compañeros se paraban de sus asientos y él era el único que no lo hacía (por obvias razones) su maestro se acerco hasta el con su mano extendido.

―Sensei…―. Su voz flaqueo pero de repente un carraspeo de cierto pelinegro llamo la atención de ambos sujetos.

Itachi los veía con tranquilidad mientras su mano se deslizaba en su mochila, su mano obtuvo lo que buscaba una carpeta marrón donde se suponía que estaba su asignación para al final extenderla al Hatake.

Cuando el profesor la recibió la abrió para ojear el trabajo pero para su sorpresa solo había una sola hoja con algo que lo dejo sorprendido.

―¿Qué es esto? ―. Pregunto el peliplata.

―El trabajo de matemáticas que usted mando―. Respondio Itachi como si fuera lo mas obvio pero como contradefensa Kakashi volteo la hoja, la solitaria hoja que tenia dibujado a un chibi Naruto sonriente con sus dedos de la mano derecha en forma de "V".

Cuando el de ojos de ónix lo observo parpadeo, ¡qué rayos!, cuando salió de su casa se aseguro en tenerlo allí y estaban los ejercicios resueltos, solo alguien vino a su mente el rubio Uzumaki por justificadas razones pero ¿en qué momento? Y recordó que se lo cruzo temprano e incluso paso su mano su brazo por sobre sus hombros luego tuvo que tapar sus oídos.

―¡NAAAAAAAARUUUUUUUTOOOOOOO! ―. El grito del muchacho de cabello rojo resonó tanto que llego al aula de su hermano quien de inmediato se cayó de su asiento con una carcajada profunda y sonora.

Cuando el Hatake se dispuso para darle una reprimenda la campana sonó, sus palabras no fueron pronunciadas pues cuando apenas el ruido perturbo el silencio ellos salieron como alma que lleva el demonio casi literal pues Rias salió también rápido.

Un suspiro sonoro salió de su boca y se expandió por su fiel bufanda que no dejaba ver la parte inferior de su rostro. Se le estaba acercando la hora de actuar y no estaba claro llevo su mano a su bolsillo sacando su móvil y chequeo la hora eran las 1:35 pm según su observación sobre el demonio Gremory a esta hora debería estar en camino a su club.

Se acerco a la ventana los alumnos se iban en manadas por esas puertas que empezaban a ser angostas por la cantidad de estudiantes que buscaban salir. Se movio hasta la puerta chequeo el pasillo que parecía un pasillo fantasma por la velocidad que fue vaciado solo faltaba la niebla, un aire más frío, un poco menos de luz y una música tétrica para parecer un lugar sacado de algún juego macabro y de miedo.

Se sentó en su silla detrás de su escritorio y de unos de los cajones saco una bolsa de papel que no parecía extraña metió su mano y de la bolsa extrajo un uniforme negro en su y un chaleco rojo, entre esas prendas se encontraba su fiel mascarilla.

Se levanto y se comenzó a cambiar las vestimentas, su camisa manga larga de color blanco crema con su chaleco gris y su corbata azul celeste fue remplazado por una sudadera de mangas largas, su pantalón de vestir y formar al igual que sus zapatos fueron cambiados por un pantalón negro y su calzado por unos botas de seguridad que se veían pesadas.

Sus manos fueron vestidas por unos guantes sin dedos y con placas de metal en el dorso de las mismas, el chaleco se encontraba por encima de su sudadera (**N/A **el mismo que el de konoha), y su bufanda bueno por algo más útil que una bufanda. Tomo una pequeña katana mas corta de lo normal, la hoja era de unos 50 centímetros, con una empuñadora y una guarda sin ningún tipo de adorno y en su totalidad negra, al final algunos recursos escondidos en una bolsa alterada para el almacenamiento.

Estaba listo.

Abrió la ventana, no se encontraba nadie en las afueras de la institución, nadie lo vería era entrar y salir, fácil decirlo complicado ejecutarlo, salió y salto sobre los tejados gracias a su condición física y su alta precisión sobre la magia pudo fortificar su cuerpo, por eso era el encargado de las misiones más suicidas y difíciles del vaticano. No le tomo mucho llegar a uno de los tejados donde tenía una visión perfecta de los adentros del antiguo edificio de la academia donde se suponía estaba situado el club del ocultismo.

Llevo su mano a su bolsa localizada en la parte inferior y lateral de su cadera, una vez allí saco unos binoculares para ampliar el rango de visión y, maldijo sin tapujos y remordimientos, dentro se encontraban todos y cada uno de los demonios del sequito Gremory junto al pelirrojo Uzumaki, esto había pasado de suicida a imposible y el no era Ethan hunk de misión imposible. Pensaba y analizaba su siguiente jugada, se supone que a esta hora solo estaría la chica Gremory y su caballero debido a que justo a esa hora los solicitaban para sus contratos.

Dejo correr un poco el tiempo, los minutos pasaban y nada ocurría. Se resigno ellos no saldrían y el no tenía todo el día para esto.

― "**Piensa Kakashi, debe haber una manera".**

Su plan se fue a la basura, esperaba menos enemigos ahora las cosas estaban mal así que desecho el plan "A" y pasaría al "B". Improvisar.

Guardo los binoculares y saco un par de latas con unos gatillos, eran cegadoras de luz y una fragmentaria, la ultima la devolvió usarla sería muy vistoso y se supone que él nunca estuvo allí.

―Bien aquí vamos― Con decisión se lanzo en línea recta y dejo ir las cegadoras sobre la ventana que termino cediendo por el impacto, el se apoyo por encima clavando la katana para tener apoyo y balance.

Piuhhs.

Apenas escucho el sonido desanclo su katana de la pared y se escabullo por la ventana, no dejaría ir ni un segundo, su tiempo era vital (de manera literal).

Apenas toco piso observo al hijo de Azazel arrodillado al igual que los otros demonios el único de pie era Nagato quien se mantenía con los ojos cerrados.

― "**Curioso la chica logro reclutar a Itachi"**.

Sin más fue contra el caballero y de dos patadas giratorias lo dejo ir contra la pared dejándolo fuera de combate. En su mente contaba los segundos ya llevaba diez usados, cuando mucho le quedaría unos veinte más. Con algo de preocupación llevo sus manos al piso.

―**Dosekiryu (Dragón de tierra y rocas)** ―. De inmediato salieron dos dragones de tierra solida que embistió al edificio, atrapando a los chicos del club.

Con agilidad metió a Kiba en una dimensión de bolsillo para su transporte.

Ring.

En su mente su alarma sonó, se quedo sin tiempo, salto afuera pero para su desgracia fue interceptado por una enorme bola ígnea dejándolo en el suelo. Levanto su rostro y diviso al chico de melena negra sentado sobre el edificio donde se encontraba hace unos minutos, entrecerró sus ojos y discretamente llevo sus ojos a donde se encontraba el cuerpo del chico que seguía allí preso pero de un momento a otro fue disuelto en cuervos.

― "**Aun tengo tiempo, están atrapados tengo que despacharlo y ya"** ―. Pensaba metódicamente. ―Mira chico no tengo nada en tu contra pero apártate.

Ante eso el Uchiha dio una sonrisa ligera como respuesta.

―Entrega a Kiba―. Exigió con voz calmada.

―No tengo tiempo para esto.

Kakashi estaba cerrando la distancia contra el muchacho que no hacia el más mínimo movimiento por moverse y de la nada fue golpeado por el reverso de una mano esquelética de color rojo.

―Bien pongámonos serios.

Kakashi empezó a zigzaguear y saco una pistola de luz, una bala a ese muchacho le daría tiempo asi que disparo distintas ráfagas pero frente al muchacho se manifestaron óvalos planos de un color naranja que derritieron las balas, Itachi aun lo observaba cuando escucho un sonido fuerte ladeo su rostro para encontrar que el Uzumaki se libero de las fauces del ente de rocas y tierra.

―Mierda.

Con rapidez jalo el gatillo de su arma pero un relámpago casi lo alcanza de no ser porque solto hacia atrás para ser puesto a pprueba en un cuerpo a cuerpo con la **torre **del grupo, bloqueo un puñetazo de la mascota de la academiay arremetió con dos ganchos frontales para luego conectar una patada alta al mentón de la chica consiguiendo algo de espacio no obtuvo respiro cuando Issei le dio un golpe en su rostro con su guantelete rojo, sin inmutarse el Hatake bajo su puño y lo subió para conectarlo contra el rostro del Gremory a eso le siguió un golpe a su abdomen para al final conectar un rodillazo en sus costillas y colocar su pie sobre el torso y saltar hacia atrás con una pirueta.

―Tú―. Hablo Rias no dejaría que los atacaran y no defenderse.

Como respuesta el Hatake arrojo una palma de aire para hacerla callar, Itachi aun seguía sin moverse estaba analizando las posibles salidas de su oponente y no eran muchas.

―Maldición se me acaba el tiempo, olviden el plan B pasemos al C.

―Fufufufu usted no irá a ningún lado―. Dijo Akeno mientras le arrojaba un relámpago.

Ante ese ataque Kakashi extendió su mano, para que de manera sorprendente dividir el relámpago de la chica con una concentración de los mismo en su propia mano solo que de un color azul.

―**Raikiri. **Lo siento cariño pero no te la pondré fácil.

Ante eso Akeno frunció su ceño iba a ir por el pero fue detenida por el pelinegro que al fin se dignaba a levantar de donde estaba. ¿Eran ideas de ella o vio deslizarse ligera gota de sangre del ojo izquierdo de su pelinegro?.

―**Raikiri**, esto no puede ser, solo una persona del vaticano puede usar esa técnica y es el exorcista que copia―. Dedujo Nagato.

―El vaticano…¿qué tienen que ver en esto?― Pregunto Issei con furia.

―Lo lamento pero eso no te lo respondere―. Hablo el peliplatado mientras disparaba balas de luz como distracción para acercársele al chico y conectarle un golpe en su estomago que lo hizo botar saliva. ―**Hiken (puño de fuego).**

―Malnacido deja a mi hermano―. Dijo la pelirroja mientras concentraba poder de la destrucción y lo arrojaba.

―Suficiente de esto―. Nagato lo ataco con sus cadenas doradas tomándolo por una mano para luego ser arrojado contra el ataque de Rias y no conforme con eso lo estampo contra el piso.

Kakashi se levanto, ya esto se complicaba. Enredó su mano en la cadena de Nagato y volvió a convocar al **raikri **pasándole los rayos por las cadenas al final tiro de la mismaparatenerlomáscercapero un sonido llego a sus oídos, como miles de abejas y, para su sorpresa en la mano de auqel pelinegro estaba su técnica insignia.

Fue a su encuentro chocando su mano como si fueran de espadas, Itachi giro su tronco con su brazo extendido chocando contra la del peliplatino, se movían a los lados kakashi vio una apertura y la castigo. Dio un par de golpes a su costado, para luego irlo subiendo en altura a Itachi con un combo de golpes y patada y finalizo con un golpe a su tronco separándolos de inmediato.

El pelinegro rodo por el piso para ver como el hombre que antes era de konoha venia hacia él, pretendía embestirlo así que con un control de su chakra llevo la energía a su cuenca ocular derecha manifestando el mangekyou y con una sonrisa discreta realizó un sello convocando un clon de sombra con un **chidori** similar y lo mando contra él.

El clon corria con su mano barriendo el suelo dejando en claro la fuerza detrás del ataque, Kakashi sin dejarse intimidar lo envistió mostrando más control sobre su ataque al cambiar la trayectoria de manera rápida y se posicionaba para que su enemigo no lo impactara.

A solo metros de chocar, algo paso, los del club se sorprendieron por un par de cosas una fue por el clon de Itachi. El clon termino parando en seco y se alejo de repente de Kakashi que confiado buscaba acercar su mano a él pero el cuerpo de ese clon se volvió intangible dejándose atravesar por el Itachi original que salía desde el abdomen sin ningún problema.

Kakashi corrigió por segunda vez su **raikiri** para lanzarlo de manera descendente, cuando conecto su ataque contra la cabeza del muchacho lo atravesó pero el también lo paso por su cuerpo y dando un giro quedo de frente al Hatake atrapándolo entre él y su clon para impactar el **chidori **dejando una explosión de rayos en el terreno.

Kakashi estaba perdiendo el conocimiento cuando un **dragon shot **le impacto, dejándolo a merced de Koneko que estando arriba de él y empezó a castigarlo con varios puñetazos a su rostro.

―Ríndase, ya no hay manera de que gane―. Hablo Rias mientras llegaba al lado de la albina que paro su frenesí.

De un momento a otro se abrió un portal y de este salió un hombre fornido, de piel oscura con cabello rubio y sin preguntar se recubrió de rayos para al final taclear a la pelirroja.

―¿Que hace aquí el general del vaticano?.

―Eso importa ataco a Rias hay que ir, Akeno espabila―. Regaño Issei.

―Ya voy.

Pero de la nada la semiangel expulso sangre sus labios con violencia. El hombre la tomo del rostro y la arrojo a un lado cualquiera cuando recibió un golpe que lo hizo mover su rostro y sacudió el viento, Itachi usaba su atributo como **torre**.

―**Katon**:**Gouka** **mekkyaku**.

A se reincorporo y cruzo sus brazos para sostener el ataque que lo empezaba a mover, con un grito casi animal forzó el ataque de fuego hasta desaparecerlo solo con fuerza bruta. Itachi conecto su puño contra el puño del hombre de piel oscura, sus pies se hundieron en el suelo por la presión pero de la nada una fragmentaria fue arrojada y exploto muy cerca de él.

El sello yang se expandió con rapidez sobre su piel, movio sus ojos a Nagato que tenía una barrera para proteger a Rias y Akeno de los ataques de magia de Kakashi. Conecto miradas con Issei y Koneko pasarían a la ofensiva.

―YA hay que irnos Kakashi―. Hablo A en un grito.

Con un gesto afirmativo el Hatake soltó otra cegadora, obteniendo el efecto deseado y con la velocidad de A escaparon por un portal llevándose al caballero.

Itachi subió la mirada molesto pues se le escaparon.

Se habían llevado a Kiba.

Otro cap al saco, este está bien largo, son diez mil palabras. Ya supero la barrera de los siete mil pero me toma unos cuantos días últimamente no me he sentado mucho a escrbir por lo ocupado que me encuentro pero de que actualizo, actualizo.

Final bastante polémico puede que piensen, que acaba de pasar Kakashi contra el mundo y sale ganando, pues si, pero con la ayuda de este personaje que lo admito se veía venir. Estuve tentado a traer a bee junto a A peeero me dejaría un fallo gigantesco para más adelante, ya sé que me descubrí con esas palabras lo único que digo es que todo es un proceso mediante el cual.

Ya enserio aquí me despego de la línea del cannon pero no puedo decir mucho.

Otra cosa es que aquí el senjutsu ósea el de Naruto será denominado como modo sabio, otro punto que aclaro antes de que lleguen los tomates es que aquí la cosa ira un poco lenta para que después no sientan que la historia no avanza, si avanza pero me gusta dejar la bases bien puestas. Sobre Akeno e Itachi pues no puedo escribir romance de un día para otro pero no crean que se me olvida.

Al review, que con uno me basta.

ngelT: Tengo que decirlo ¿hermano o hermana?, estas siguiendo la historia desde el primer cap y eso me alegra como no tienes idea, eres el combustible de mi mente en este proyecto. Pues Itachi no es que sea indomable, creo que no escribi bien la parte sucede que para que la alianza se concrete uno de los requisitos era que Rias sea libre y como Nagato tiene prohibido el convertirse en demonio le tocaba a Itachi era la solución màs viable a mi parecer que quedo forzada es otra cosa pero desde el segundo cap dije que Rias sería mi piedra en el zapato, ojo, con esto no digo que no será importante en la historia.

Sin más me despido, dejen un review que me gusta leer sus opiniones y seguir la historia.


	8. Una noche con puntos diferentes

**Capítulo VI.**

En el club del ocultismo (o lo que quedaba de él) se encontraba la nobleza de Rias junto al ángel, el lugar era un desastre, paredes agrietadas, los sofás estaban algunos destruidos y otros en mal estado y el fiel escritorio de la pelirroja empotrado hasta la mitad en una pared, bueno eso era lo de menos si se tomaba en cuenta que no había un techo sobre sus cabezas y que una pared estaba por caer.

La moral era muy baja, koneko quien se veía que era la más afectada se le notaba triste y con una furia presente, Akeno se encontraba sosteniendo su costado aun herido gracias a ese golpe no pudo seguir y tuvo que ser protegida por Nagato, Itachi se encontraba con las manos sobre su **rey** ´para mandar un poco de energía de sello yang al cuerpo de la pelirroja cosa que le resultaba un tanto complicado, Nagato se veía callado, muy callado y el ultimo era Issei que lo consumía la ansiedad por hacer preguntas pero tendría que esperar a que su hermana recobrara la conciencia.

Fue cuando los ojos ónix de Itachi percibieron la reacción en los azules de Rias que los abría de manera lenta, apenas abrió sus ojos le mando más energía al sello obteniendo como resultado que la pelirroja se sentara en el suelo sin muchas heridas, su uniforme era otro cantar pero lo bueno era que ella estaba consiente. Se levantó, se le notaba taciturno al Uchiha y se acercó a la **reina **deojosamatistas.

―Déjamever―**.**Su tono fue suave pero un mantenía esa seriedad de ultratumba.

La pelinegra como respuesta busco inclinarse para apoyarse en el suelo pero apena lo hizo su rostro mostro una mueca de dolor y sintió unos brazos alrededor de ella que la ayudaban a descender, conecto miradas con el chico y obtuvo una sonrisa, forzada de lejos, pero una al final de cuentas. Luego vio con premura como esa mano desabotonaba la camisa blanca de su uniforme, era lento, sutil, como si se deleitara en el movimiento. Mordió su labio inferior y aparto la vista ladeando su cabeza, necesitaba alejar aquellos pensamientos y su mente le estaba jugando una muy mala broma, este no era el momento, ni el lugar y mucho menos la situación.

―Tks―. El pelinegro chasqueó su lengua con gesto de molestia, cuando abrió la camisa en la zona abdominal se encontró con un feo hematoma que se expandía desde casi su pelvis hasta la parte donde comenzaba el esternón.―Dime si te duele―. Con delicadeza deslizo la mano sobre el golpe, no tuvo que esperar mucho cuando un escueto ay salió de los labios de ella.

Alejando un poco la mano y sin presionar mucho dejo una marca blanca, como la de un sol en la herida viendo como la herida desaparecía poco a poco, pasando de aquel tono morado oscuro e inflamado hasta el tono de piel casi moreno de la chica. Akeno se le quedo viendo por momentos a ver si se volvía rebelde y abrochaba de nuevo esos botones pero se desilusiono cuando lo vio levantarse.

―¿Cómo se encuentran todos?―. Hablo la pelirroja mientras que veía a su amiga levantarse y abotonar los botones de su uniforme.

―Como crees que estamos―. Hablo su hermano con reproche.―SE LLEVARON A KIBA.

―Lo sé Issei.

―Entonces no preguntes idioteces y mejor dinos ¿cómoprocederemos?, ¿cuál es el plan? ―. Le reprocho el castaño a su hermana de cabellera roja.

Yodos pusieron atención en la Gremory, incluso Nagato se encontraba interesado en el tema.

―Sabes que no podemos proceder.

― No me hables de lo que es correcto o no, tenemos que buscarlo.

―¿¡Y en donde Issei!?, aunque tuviéramos permiso de entrar en acción no sabemos dónde puede estar.

―¿A qué se refiere que no tenemos autorización para proceder? ―. Pregunto Itachi confundido.

―No podemos actuar porque uno de los atacantes no solo era de Alto rango en el vaticanos sino que además se presentó un general de los exorcistas―. La albina explico la causa de tanta discusión.

―¿Entonces qué? ―. La pregunta fue formulada por la reina del grupo.

―Esperar.

―¿A quién?.

Un portal fue abierto en la sala del club mostrando por primera vez a un hombre de cabellera roja, con ropas nobles, de una mirada azul zafiro y una tez blanca, atrás le acompañaba una maid con cabello platinada y amarrado en unas trenzas. El actual lucifer hacia acto de entrada junto a su fiel reina.

―Oni-sama… pero ¿Cómo?.

―Yo lo llame creo que es necesario que esté presente.

El castaño apenas se refugiaron en la estructura de su club llamo a su hermano mayor, sabía que era pertinente participarle el asunto.

Nagato miro al demonio, Sirzech Gremory, ahora lucifer, su apariencia no hacia honor al poder que arrastraba ese hombre. Sus miradas conectaron y por un efímero momento sintió miedo.

―¿Así que tú eres el ángel asignado por el cielo? ―. Pregunto como si nada el lucifer, paso la mirada ahora al pelinegro Uchiha y lo vio por un momento él estaba informado del verdadero motivo de la unión al grupo de su hermana, pero eso lo guardaría para él, si su hermana se enteraba pensaría que no confiaba en ella. ―Veo que paso un huracán por aquí.

―Yo no diría un huracán―. Contesto Issei.

―Oni-sama se llevaron a Kiba.

―Lo sé, Issei-kun me ha informado de todo.

―¿Qué haremos? ―. Pregunto con dudas la de cabellera roja.

―Es una situación delicada, no solo fue raptado también hubo un ataque al territorio custodiado por el clan Gremory y Sitri. Podemos exigir que lo regresen pero sería mucho protocolo―. Hablo Grayfia.

―O Hacerlo más sencillo―. Hablo el Uzumaki captando la atención de todos.

―¿A Que te refieres? ―. Pregunto Itachi.

―Se sabe que atacaron su terreno y están en todo el derecho de reclamar pero aún podemos recuperarlo porque técnicamente no está dentro de las paredes de vaticano.

―¿Cómo sabes eso? ―. Pregunto Akeno.

―¿Conocen el proyecto de la espada sagrada?, sucede que estaban fabricando portadores artificiales de las espadas sagradas pero eso significaba que solo pueden haber un puñado de portadores de esas espadas.

―Eso quiere decir que solo obtendrían muy pocos portadores pero ¿qué con eso? ―. El castaño manifestó su duda no sabía a donde quería llegar el ángel con eso.

―Que Kiba tiene una **sacred gear** que permite crear espadas nuevas tal vez buscan clonar la excalibur y sucede que las sedes de ese proyecto no están dentro de la infraestructura del vaticano ya que hace poco quien era el cabecilla de ese experimento fue declarado un hereje.

―Eso quiere decir que no están bajo la custodia del cielo y actúan bajo sus propios bienes―. Dedujo la pelirroja.

―por lo tanto a ojos del cielo no debe existir―. Hablo Koneko.

―Y nos deja un margen para actuar―. Finalizo Akeno.

―Quién lo diría ángel de pacotilla tu presencia aquí por hoy fue justificada.

Nagato bufo, Issei era un estúpido a sus ojos.

―Jumm… no creo que la **[sword bird] **tenga la capacidad para crear una espada santa, pero es el único indicio que tenemos―. El lucifer repasaba todo en su cabeza, después de esto tendría un platica con Ajuka el tema le había llamado la atención y si era así entonces ese caballero tenía un gran potencial por alcanzar.

―Nagato-san donde se encuentran las sedes de ese experimento. ―. Pregunto la reina más fuerte.

―No estoy completamente seguro, en el cielo no se maneja mucho las informaciones del vaticano debido a que de un tiempo para acá se han vuelto… un tanto independientes―. Hablo con duda el Uzumaki.

―Italia es enorme, es como buscar una aguja en un pajal―. Comento con fastidio el castaño.

―Hay que pensar, por descarte sabemos que roma no puede ser debido a que no serían tan idiotas como para llevar el acabo el experimento cerca de la sede del vaticano y mucho menos si no existe―. Akeno al final sabía que no podía ser tan tarados como para colocarlos cerca de ellos con el peligro a ser descubiertos.

―Fuera de eso no tenemos más nada―. Se molestó Koneko esto era un callejón sin salida.

Rias paso la mirada a su nueva **torre,** tenía un aire pensativo y no participo casi nada en la conversación.

Itachi estaba pensando su actual encuentro con el raikage, bueno ahora general de los exorcistas. Ya sabía que pueden y no pueden manifestar rasgo de personalidad de su tiempo y eso lo cargaba pero se estaba encontrando con muchas personas, demasiadas para su gusto, parecía que cada tantos días se encontraba a alguien nuevo y no había patrón, pistas, nada. Era completamente al azar.

―¿En qué piensas Itachi-kun?.

―Que aunque logremos encontrar las instalaciones se nos vera un poco difícil infiltrarnos sobre todo si se encuentra A entre ellos―. Mintió para salir del paso.

―Él tiene razón Ria-tan, aunque vayan deben saber que no les esperan con los brazos abiertos deberían llevar refuerzos.

―Yo tengo que informar al **cielo **para que me dejen acompañarlos―. Menciono Nagato recordando que no era autónomo.

―Pues ahora que lo pienso bien… ¿que tanto se puede mover un alto mando sin ser detectado?―. Pregunto el Uchiha.

―Muy poco Itachi-san, por lo general los altos mandos del vaticano no pueden moverse tan fácil―. Explico Grayfia.

―A eso quería llegar él no se puede mover tan fácil y quien nos ataco fue Kakashi que quedo en un muy mal estado. ¿Ahora donde se pueden sanar heridas tan rápido como aparecen?.

―Se sabe de una persona que tiene la capacidad para sanar heridas debido a un **sacredgear** muy raro también. Se encuentra en Turín, es una monja que algunos la tienen por milagrosa―. Hablo Nagato quien empezaba a ver a donde pretendía llegar el primogénito de Azazel.

―De seguro acudieron a ella.

―Eso es una suposición no nos podemos dejar llevar por eso―. Issei no era pesimista solo realista si resultaba que esa suposición no era correcta entonces perderían el tiempo.

―No suena tan alocado, en realidad en Turin se encuentran la gran mayoría de exorcistas renegados y activos―. Contribuyo un poco el maou.

―Y siempre acuden a esa monja, ya tenemos algo―. El grupo miro al Lucifer esperando la aprobación para moverse.

―De acuerdo tienen el derecho a ir, pero traten de ser discretos. Si son descubiertos empeoraran las cosas.

―Entrar y salir, no será fácil.

―Descuiden yo intercederé por ustedes.

―No lo hagas Nagato, si lo haces lo pondrás sobre aviso―. Le respondió Itachi para que apelara a su lógica.

―Entonces no me queda de otra que permanecer aquí.

―Vayan a sus casas empaquen lo necesario saldremos mañana mismo―. Hablo Rias.

―¿Iremos sin un portal? ―. Pregunto Akeno.

―Tenemos que ser discreto si la ciudad tiene una población tan alta de exorcistas entonces ir allá por un portal seria sonar las alarmas―. Respondió Issei.

―Yo preparare todo.

―Supongo que ya no me necesitan― Hablo el pelirrojo que no fue de mucha ayuda salvo para aprobar la misión.

Koneko fue la primera en salir cada segundo era valioso pues su compañero se encontraba solo y en las manos del enemigo.

― "**Aguanta senpai, iremos por ti".**

**En alguna parte de Italia.**

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde el rapto del demonio, ahora A se encontraba en una iglesia, su refugio, ahora lo que hacían estaba mal el proyecto **espada sagrada **era una falla y reactivarlo como él quería tendría un alto costo, uno muy elevado donde su cabeza rondado en el piso sería un juego de niños. Se estaba jugando la vida y su voluntad porque de seguro eso sería lo primero que romperían cuando se enteraran, estaba sentado en una de las sillas del cuarto donde se encontraba, no era nada ostentoso de hecho era una pocilga sin casi comodidades solo una cama y un bombillo y nada más pues la silla donde estaba la trajo el.

Su postura estaba inclinada estaba preocupado y en la cama yacía el mejor de los exorcistas del vaticano, cuando se le dio la misión no puso queja, incluso ellos pensaron que sería algo más difícil pero cuando se acorto el plazo de entrega del demonio el mismo acudió a la batalla. En un momento se sintió todo poderoso cuando piso el campo, solo eran niños pero ese chico pelinegro a largo plazo le puedo haber colocado las cosas un poco interesantes gracias a esa fuerza, suponía que era una **torre **debido al aura demoniaca.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y de inmediato coloco sus los ojos en una chica rubia, ojos esmeraldas, rostro inocente y ataviada en un traje de monja, cuando mucho tendría unos catorce años de edad, gracias a que el plan no se efectuó como se esperaba se tuvo que improvisar un poco y la monja Asia Argento era una chica con un historial intachable curando enfermos, algunos pensaba que su fe era tan grande que le permitía el don para hacer milagros, que lejos estaban las cosas de la realidad si supieran que esos milagros venían de una **sacred gear.**

―Buenos noches hermana Argento―. Saludo A de manera cordial.

La rubia se giró a él, no todos los días veía a un alto mando del vaticano y lo curioso es que en esa sala había dos personas importantes. Llevo su mirada al hombre postrado en la cama estaba inconsciente y por sus fachas pareciera que venía de una guerra civil, no era una experta en medicina pero ese hombre se veía mal.

―Un gusto A-san, siempre es bueno tener a alguien de su categoría por aquí.

―Hemos tenido unos percances y le vengo a solicitar que haga un milagro por este hombre.

Asia lo toco por la frente, su temperatura corporal estaba elevada quizás con principios de fiebre.

―No se preocupe, si Dios los trajo ante mí es porque quiere que use mi don con ustedes―. Hablo mientras en los dedos de sus manos se manifestaban unos anillos plateados.

A observo con rostro inexpresivo el**twilight healing **y como este empezaba a iluminar a Kakashi en la cama con una luz verde, la chica se le notaba concentrada tanto que una gota empezaba a resbalar por su sien, era un uso muy pobre de la **sacred gear **pero mientras lo regresara a la acción no se quejaría, con un respiro el hombre abrió sus ojos poco a poco, observando su entorno al tiempo que la monja se alejaba con una sonrisa que trasmitía felicidad y cansancio.

El peliplata se sentó en la cama viendo a su superior y lo primero que hizo fue llevar su mano a su barbilla para comprobar que estuviera su fiel mascarilla, con un suspiro de alivio comprobó que la tela estaba presente y no fue retirada en ningún momento. Vio a la monja y le asintió en aprobación y agradecimiento.

―Qué alivio que despertaste Kakashi.

―¿Que tanto me perdí A-sama?.

―No mucho, te desmayaste cuando cruzamos el portal―. Dijo mientras Asia observaba la interacción de ambos hombres. No manejaba el japonés pero se les veía tranquilo.

―Supongo que ya me puedo retirar―. La monja se mostró un poco incomoda sentía que no pertenecía allí.

―Si claro, muchas gracias Argento-san―.Hablo A.

―Descuide. Si necesita algo mas no dude en avisar.

―Muchas gracias―. Sin más la monja atravesó la puerta dejando a ambos hombres solos.

El de cabello plateado miro a superior, sentía un poco de remordimiento debido a que técnicamente fallo y si la misión fue un éxito fue por la intervención de A. Se sentía impotente pero Itachi lo acorralo a él con su propia técnica que era lo que más rabia le daba, era inaudito pero pasó.

―Creo que la misión fue…

―Un fracaso.

Kakashi bajo un poco su cabeza no era la primera misión que fallaba pues el sabia que en esta vida no todos los objetivos se pueden hacer realidad pero escucharlo era un mártir para su cerebro que aun no asimilaba el haber perdido con niños.

―Descuida no te sientas mal amigo mío―. Pronuncio el hombre de piel oscura mientras Kakashi levantaba su cabeza nuevamente.

―Pero falle.

―Porque hubo un cambio de papeles muy drástico en los planes, se suponía que atacarías a la nobleza del clan Gremory que no eran la gran cosa, la amenaza potencial pudo ser el **sekiryuutei **pero en cambio te encontraste con tres.

―El hijo de Azazel y uno de los hijos de un serafín del **cielo―. **Dedujo el hombre.

―Exacto, era poco probable que ganaras.

―¿No le está dando mucho crédito a solo dos muchachos de quince? .

―Me temo que estoy quedando corto en la valoración.

El Hatake se mostró curioso, acaso era real lo que escuchaba, un general del vaticano hablando bien de un demonio era irónico.

―Tu no lo sentiste pero el hijo de Azazel esconde un poder muy grande, tanto que su fuerza se compararía con la de su eminencia Estrada―. Afirmo A.

―Eso es imposible.

―Tiene el poder de un demonio que de clase alta, aún le falta un largo camino para llegar a la clase suprema pero es más fuerte que un demonio de clase alta.

―Esta entre la línea de la clase suprema y los de clase alta.

―Puede ser difícil pelear contra él, por eso venimos aquí para que recuperes tus fuerzas rápido.

―¿Cree que pueden encontrarnos? ―. Le cuestiono el Hatake.

―No estoy completamente seguro pero pensaran en venir aquí, un demonio no pasa desapercibido entre tanto exorcistas.

―Supongo que esperaremos.

―El demonio de la **[sword bird] **no despierta aun sin embargo esta bajo observación.

―Lo mejor será movernos de este lugar, aquí somos blanco fácil.

**Al día siguiente.**

Los integrantes del equipo Gremory se encontraban en ese momento esperando un avión en un andén privado, dejaron todo organizado con el consejo estudiantil quienes cubrirían sus faltas académicas mientras ellos solucionaban este inconveniente y en menos de veinticuatro horas se solvento el transporte, esa mañana se presentaron con maletas en mano dispuestos a partir.

Para el Uchiha la cosa fue complicada su madre puso una cara como si le estuviera hablando con tres cabezas cuando le dijo que iría a Italia, Sasuke fue otro que no paraba de hacer preguntas que, a palabra de el mismo "no entendía a que irían a Italia", Al final se resignó y tuvo que contar todo lo del secuestro de su compañero.

Todos estaban tan tranquilos, Issei con una consola de mano jugando vete tú a saber qué lo único coherente que decía era la gloria de Esparta y un tal Kratos, por otro lado estaba koneko que no paraba de comer chocolates con una cara de gusto, si eras observador se podía notar una ligera contracción muscular en el área de sus labios que dejaban entrever una sonrisa. Luego estabaAkeno que leía un folleto de la ciudad de Italia, no estaba muy seguro pero eso era otro idioma y no se le dificultaba entenderlo en absoluto y por ultimo estaba la Gremory de cabello rojo que veía su celular sin ansiedad aparente.

Ya llevaban unos diez minutos esperando, no se quejaba pues apenas el sol empezaba a dar su calor mañanero. Llevo sus ojos al piso para ver su sombra y como esta se reflejaba en la parte de atrás, ya sabía que eran las seis con algo de la mañana, era temprano.

Un sonido llego a sus oídos y luego observo un avión, el primero que veía desde que estaba aquí, era enorme, parecía un ave de metal, gigantesco y majestuoso con un color negro mate y franjas a los costados de un rojo muy llamativo. La ingeniería humana era impactante lo suficiente como para lograr que una bestia de ese tamaño y peso se elevara por las alturas.

Issei despego su vista de su consola para ver el Jet de su familia, con esa cosa llegarían en un santiamén, llevo la mirada a su nuevo compañero tenia cosas que hablar con él. Parecía chistoso con ese rostro tan inexpresivo pero que a la vez mostraba una silenciosa sorpresa, se acercó un poco cuando la rampa de abordaje fue puesta y el capitán se hallaba en la entrada del avión moviendo su mano de lado a lado como saludo.

Todos empezaron a moverse, pero el pelinegro seguía allí estático en su lugar fue cuando el sienes castañas se le acerco y paso su brazo por su hombro.

―Vamos Itachi, que no deberías tener miedo eso no se caerá.

―No me preocupaba eso―. Dijo a su compañero como respuesta.

―Entonces muévete, pareciera que fuera la primera vez que ves uno.

―Que ironía.

―¿Dijiste algo? ―. Como respuesta obtuvo un movimiento en negación de la cabeza del pelinegro.

Se le adelanto y paso por la rampa de abordaje, apenas entro visualizo la parte interior del jet. Lujoso sería la primera palabra que llegaba a su mente, tenía unos asientos de cuero negro todos con otros dos asientos en paralelos junto a una mesa en el medio, además de un sobrio color blanco, se veía equipado pues se veía al final una pantalla de tv plana, con una capacidad para unas veinte o treinta personas.

Procedió a tomar asiento su maleta fue cargada por un hombre cuando avanzo los primeros pasos hacia el avión. A lo lejos observo como la Himejima palmeaba con su mano un asiento a su lado y un poco más lejos del resto del grupo, se le escapo una sonrisa ante ese gesto.

―Bien chicos no llegaremos hasta mañana a las 5:00 am―. Hablo la heredera Gremory.

―¿Por qué tanto tiempo? ―. Pregunto la albina debido a que perderían otro dia y eso no sería bueno, podrían llevarse a Kiba en el hipotético caso de que este en Turín.

―Veraz Koneko nos tomaremos este día debido a que es un lugar muy custodiado tenemos que llegar a la hora donde allá más bajo perfil.

―¿Y llegar en un jet es bajo perfil? ―. Pregunto Akeno con cara de póker, simplemente habían veces donde no entendía a su amiga.

―Pues así llegaremos más descansados―. Intervino Issei.

―Mientras lleguemos estará bien solo tendremos que movernos más rápido―. Intercedió Itachi.

―Pónganse cómodos.

De manera automática el pelinegro recostó su cabeza sobre el asiento, Un viaje de casi veinticuatro horas sentado no era lo más agradable para su gusto por suerte trajo un par de libros para que el camino se le hiciera eterno, sin embargo su paz mental fue interrumpida cuando sintió un peso extra en su hombro, ladeo su rostro consiguiendo a la **reina **del equipo reposando su cabeza sobre su hombro y dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

―Supongo que seremos compañeros de viaje.

―Supones bien, serán unas veinticuatro horas un poco tediosas.

―Descuida tal vez el tiempo se nos valla volando.

―Pues estaremos en el cielo así que técnicamente si se irán volando.

―¿Siempre le tienes que buscar lógica a todo? ―.Le inquirió Akeno.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros fue cuando el capitán indico, abrocharse los cinturones que en pocos minutos empezarían el despegue, llevo sus manos a los dichosas amarras y los ajusto. Todo estaba bien sentía como el avión empezaba a entrar en movimiento pero de un momento a otro experimento una sensación desagradable, su cuerpo en horizontal le empezaba a causar malestar, aferro su mano a apoya brazos y después libero el agarre pues ya estaban surcando las nubes.

―¿Aterrado? ―. Pregunto con tono juguetón la de ojos amatistas.

―Me tomo por sorpresa―. Le respondió con pena.

―Ya no tienes porque más preocuparte al menos hasta el aterrizaje.

―No lo quiero volver a experimentar.

―Eso se llama miedo.

―Pues para mí no lo es.

Con esa frase busco el libro que leería en el camino. Las Ciento un almas de Cesar Brandon, un libro que según leyó en internet era la vida de alguien en un libro con cuentos que se entrelazaban (y a la vez no) entre ellos. Ya había leído algo de las palabras puestas en aquellas hojas y encontró un par de reflexiones muy interesantes. Sin quererlo llamo la atención de su acompañante, que lo observo como con solo minutos ya se había perdido entre la tinta y el papel así que, de manera curiosa llevo su vista encontrado el título de la lectura "declaración universal de los cerebros humanos" y comenzó a cambiar línea por línea queriendo seguir el ritmo que tenía el Uchiha pero para su desagrado este volteo la página.

―¡Hey! ―. Llamo la atención del de ojos ónix. ―Yo estaba leyendo también.

―Lo lamento, ¿quieres que te lo preste? ―. Pregunto el de cabello azabache.

―No, solo espera a que este en el mismo párrafo en el que tú vas.

Itachi cambio nuevamente la página, retrocediendo la hoja y viendo con una sonrisa como la chica leía lo más rápido posible.

―No tienes que esforzarte, tomate tu tiempo.

Akeno mordió su labio inferior, había quedado en evidencia por el movimiento tan agresivo de sus orbes morados sobre esas líneas. Cuando estuvo en mismo lugar leyeron juntos segundo capítulo, sin embargo encontró dos frases que llamo su atención: La primera fue una que decía "Si le pides a tu pareja que se abra contigo, no huyas cuando veas lo que hay tras la puerta…no huyas cuando te cuente lo que ocultaba tras sus no pasa nada" y la segunda "El cerebro solo necesita siete segundos para saber lo que quiere. Y el corazón bueno, eeh… esa ya es otra historia".

―Estas callada.

―Estamos leyendo, es lógico que haga silencio―. Le respondió Akeno.

―¿Qué pasa por esa mentecita tuya?.

―Estaba pensando…― Se contuvo al no saber cómo proceder.

―A ver dime.

―Hubo dos frases que llamaron mi atención, pero no estoy segura que el corazón piense―. Se dio a entender pues a el Uchiha no le tomo nada saber a qué se refería.

―¿Crees que el corazón tiene que estar en armonía con la mente? ―. Le pregunto, su pensamiento le genero una duda.

―No estoy segura del todo pero creo que es lo más sensato―. Le confeso la chica con una cara de inseguridad y pensamiento.

―Pues déjame decirte que la armonía es requerida…―. Tomo una pausa para darse a entender mejor y conjugar bien su respuesta.―Pero hay decisiones que solo las puede tomar la mente y otras que la toma el corazón por si solas.

De inmediato su cara reflejo un poco de melancolía, no fue sencillo callar a su corazón y doblegar su voluntad cuando su mente decidió que lo más sensato era exterminar su clan. Akeno noto aquello en el rostro siempre serio de Itachi, no sabía que era pero parecía remordimiento.

―¿Alguna vez tuviste que elegir con la mente y el corazón separados? ―. Esa pregunta le dio justo en el clavo ganando una mirada suave del chico.

―Sí, lo hice.

―¿Y cómo estás seguro que elegiste con el adecuado?.

―Porque era lo más correcto―. Le devolvió sin tapujo.

―¿Aunque estuviera por encima de tu moral? ―. Para ese momento la de cabello oscuro pretendía sacar información de esa aparente herida para que, en un futuro cercano no lo escondiera con un "nada".

―Cuando lo correcto está por encima de la moral simplemente lo haces sin importar las consecuencias. Ese es el poder que tiene la mente para doblegar la voluntad de tu cuerpo y callar los gritos de tu conciencia―. Esa herida aun la tenía abierta, lo asechaba por las noches. Era su castigo por callar a su corazón aun sabiendo que era lo correcto.

―¿cómo estás seguro de que hiciste lo correcto?.

―"**Porque hoy estoy justo al frente de ti"―. **Pensó, sin embargo no lo diría en voz alta. ― Hoy estas muy preguntona.

―Pues me gusta conocer a las persona―. Sabía que le estaba cambiando el tema y no lo disimulo ni lo maquillo pero si hasta allí llegaba entonces no lo forzaría, ya llegara el día en donde se sienta cómodo y se lo comenté a ella.

―No puedo creer que iremos a la ciudad donde está ubicada el Estadio local de la Juventus de Ronaldo―. Comento Issei con tono emocionado, mientras colocaba un partido de futbol en una Ipad.

―¿Qué es la Juventus de Ronaldo? ―. Pregunto Itachi para salir del hueco donde estaba con Akeno, le había cambiado el tema pero necesitaba huir de allí antes que indagara más.

El Efecto fue de inmediato, Issei ladeo su cuello casi como un búho en una perfecta imitación de una película de terror y como un rayo se colocó a su lado, lo cargo como si no pasara nada y lo sentó a su lado.

―¿¡Como que no sabes quién es Cristiano Ronaldo? ―. Le pregunto con un tono entre molesto y sorprendido a elUchiha que solo se encogió de hombros al no saber que decir.

―Ahí va, Issei-sempaiestá obsesionado―. Comento La de cabello platinado del grupo.

―¿Cristiano Ronaldo?, ¿el señor gol?, ¿el mejor amigo de la orejona? ―. Pregunto haciendo énfasis en lo último.

Obtuvo como respuesta solo respuestas de negación y en la última frase Itachi se imaginó a un hombre estrechando mano con una mujer orejona, algo que le causo gracia.

―Haber con esto lo identificas. "Es el comandante Cristiano Ronaldo quien conduce el balón" ―. Imito el juego de FIFA.

―Sigo sin saber quién es―. Hablo con calma.

―Eres como un Kiba dos, pues tendré que instruirte porque es inaceptable que no sepas a quien pertenece ese nombre.

Cuando llevo su mano a la Ipad para conectarlo a la tv recibió un golpe en su cabeza que lo hizo frenarse por el dolor, palpo su capeza ahora con un chichon con dos bultos, uno encima del otro y la causante de esa agresión. Su hermana.

―Ni te atrevas, en estos momentos están pasando Tokyogoul, cámbialo y tu alma se ira al infierno.

ITachi suspiro al tiempo que Issei chocaba rostro con su germana este sería un viaje muy largo.

**En algún lugar.**

Un páramo montañoso se observaba, uno muy frio, la nieve caía prueba de la baja temperatura del lugar, Valillevo sus manos a su boca buscando algo de calor para su cuerpo, hace unos minutos que estaba allí. Su mente vagaba en la reunión que tuvo con la niña diosa, la dragón del infinito había reunido un puñado de gente excepcional pero también peligros, muy peligrosa, eran como dinamita marca ACME a punto de explotar y él en lo particular pretendía mantenerse a salvo de esa explosión, prefería ser el correcaminos a ser el coyote.

Por esa razón estaba allí, la niña dijo que reunieran soldados dispuestos pero nunca dijo que su lealtad debería ser hacia ella, ya tenía muchos en mente y, aunque no le gustase para nada un equipo era lo mejor. Él no era invencible de hecho la derrota a manos del Itachi lo hizo espabilar, se preguntaba si el chico sería capaz de estar bajo sus filas, no lo creía probable pero se valía soñar además aun buscaba la manera de ser más fuerte, él quería su revancha y esto estaba lejos de finalizar.

Diviso a un chico, cabello de color café y en un corte bajo, rasgos un tanto asiáticos pero de una piel morena, venia montando una nube voladora. El descendiente del Su wukong original, no era un genio por lo que sabía pero era hábil en el combate, con potencial, moldeable y manejable.

―Supongo que tú eres Vali Lucifer, ¿no? ―. Pregunto el extraño.

―Sí y tú eres Bikou, el actual descendiente del Su Wukong.

―En persona―. Dijo mientras frotaba con su índice el espacio entre su nariz y sus labios.

―Mira seré breve, estoy formando un grupo de respuesta y tú cumples con los parámetros requeridos―. Fue directo al punto el lucifer que no pretendía dar rodeos.

―¿Un equipo de respuesta? ―. Pregunto.

En ese instante Vali supo algo, este no sería el miembro más inteligente en su equipo, sin duda los informes lo dejaban más inteligente de lo que era.

―Veras Bikou en un año se presentara una amenaza al mundo muy grande, con la capacidad de exterminarla por completo…

―Oooohhhh, ¿seremos héroes?, porque te aviso que no usare mallas.

―No de hecho tienes un pensamiento muy alejado, mi equipo será para cuando todo esté en su curso y llegado el momento atacaremos―. Hablo casi con añoranza Vali.

―Pues mis opciones no son muchas en estos momentos no hago más nada que cuidar a un gorila viejo y decrepito.

Vali analizo esas palabras, sabía que el muchacho aun mantenía a su abuelo con vida o bueno lo que fuera el Su wukong original, no estaba muy seguro si era su abuelo pero era un familiar y eso estaba claro. Acaso se refería a él.

Bikou por otro lado le parecía tentadora la propuesta en ese lugar solo hacía de niñera, él era joven, quería conocer el mundo, explorarlo y pelear contra rivales que le dieran una buena pelea, no necesitaba saber mucho para intuir que en el camino se encontraría con adversarios formidables y aquí en las montañas no obtendría eso.

―¿Solo tengo una condición? ―. Manifestó el de cabello café mientras levantaba su dedo índice.

―Dime.

―Quiero pelear con rivales fuertes, muy fuertes.

Vali esbozo una sonrisa, le empezaba a agradar este muchacho y solo lo conocía de unos veinte minutos cuando mucho, si todos eran así entonces no tendría problema dirigiendo el equipo.

―Te parece un buen oponente el **Gran rojo.**

Decir aquello fue milagroso para Bikou, su corazón latía con velocidad, su piel se erizo de solo escuchar ese nombre, sintió como su respiración se hacía escasa y como cada célula de su cuerpo le gritaba con fuerza y ahínco el que aceptara. No hablaba de cualquiera, era el **Gran rojo**, el dragón entre dragones, el top uno del mundo entre las fuerzas más poderosas, el dragón que estaba por encima del infinito y que demostraba que el sueño era lo mejor.

―¿Cuando empezamos? ―. Simplemente ese muchacho le caía bien al descendiente de Lucifer.

―Tranquilo, que apenas reunimos al equipo. Empezaremos en un año hasta ese momento mantén un perfil bajo y sigue ejecutando tu labores como si nada.

―Un año… creo que puedo lograrlo sin volverme loco.

―Para ese entonces el equipo debe estar completo.

Vali se dio la vuelta no pretendía cruzar más palabras y mucho menos socializar, había venido por un propósito y fue cumplido, ahora en su mente figuraba otro nombre. Arthur Pendragon.

**Grigory.**

En la base de los ángeles caídos la noche entraba, un silencio sepulcral se hallaba en los solitarios pasillos, en uno de los tantos laboratorios Orochimaru estaba quitándose el sudor de su frente, llevaba trabajando en la marca de maldición desde que la presento ante Azazel. Las ojeras se manifestaban en su pálido rostro y unos ojos cansados daban fe de ello, paso su mano por su frente para despejar el sudor, Anko no mostraba señales de mejorar debido a que su cuerpo la asimilo pero no de la forma correcta, es como si tuviera una voluntad propia cosa imposible, empujo sus pies para mover las ruedas de la silla en donde estaba sentado.

Era el quinto tejido de piel que extraía de la chica, llego a un microscopio y observo como la marca aun despegada de su portador empezaba a consumir el organismo de piel, era interesante para el caído como esa célula solitaria evolucionaba y se volvía un ente pluricelular, poseía características parasitarias muy altas incluso buscaba tener el control absoluto de manera brusca mutando a su recipiente para que lo soportara sin que su huésped llegara a la muerte. Cuando el tejido de piel de la chica dejo de manifestar esas extrañas líneas con patrón de flamas fue solamente para transformarse en un tejido de piel oscuro, rígido, y de piel grisácea oscura.

No le apetecía saber de lo que era capaz la chica una vez que la marca alcance la cumbre de su evolución.

―Anko―. Fue un susurro sublime, bajo, como si tuviera miedo a que ese nombre se lo lleve el viento.

Estaba preocupado.

Del umbral del laboratorio entro Kokabiel, el cadre se encontraba fastidiado no había nada interesante, fue cuando pasaba por el pasillo y observo a su compañero más cercano trabajando en el laboratorio. Sus ojos fueron a parar a la chica que se encontraba en la camilla, esas líneas oscuras estaban por todo su cuerpo y se movían buscando expandirse de manera lenta pero con violencia a iguales partes.

―¿Como haces para frenar su avance? ―. Pregunto el de ojos rojos con curiosidad mientras su rostro se mantenía serio.

―le induje el coma pero, aun así está buscando tener el control―. Explico mientras con una jeringa extraía sangre de la chica.

―Si está en coma se supone que debe esa cosa debe estar inactiva.

―En teoría cuando Azazel la noqueo desaparecieron pero con el tiempo la marca se vuelve agresiva con el portador―. Su cara gano una mueca esto estaba lejos de lo que pretendía.

―¿entonces que la mantiene frenada como tal?.

―El coma solo retrasa la división de la célula contaminada por la energía natural sin embargo lo que la frena como tal es la voluntad de Anko.

―¿Voluntad?. Debe ser un chiste.

―En realidad no, es como un parásito que respeta al anfitrión pero también lo irrespeta―. Hablo con preocupación.

―¿Como la ley del mas fuerte? ―. Dijo con duda el de orejas picudas.

Orochimaru lo observo con los ojos muy abiertos.

―Repite eso.

―¿Qué?, es como la ley del más fuerte…―.

―Eres un genio.

Ese era otro enfoque lo trataba como un parásito invasor cuando en realidad se puede someter solo se debía someter. La voluntad tenía que ser más fuerte que la marca para poder tomar control completo.

Por parte de Kokabielo veía como su amigo empezaba a sacar tubos de ensayo y combinarlos con la sangre de la chica, llevo su mirada a esos tres puntos cual comas con una mirada de interés.

**En el avión.**

Las cosas estaban tranquilas todos se encontraban dormidos, Itachi se mantenía durmiendo de manera calma mientras en sus sueños se llevaba a cabo una conversación anormal.

―Entonces dices que ese soy yo―. Pregunto el pelinegro.

Hace un par de horas que había caído en un sueño profundo después de aguantar a Issei enseñándole partidos diferentes de futbol.

―"**Si, es la vida de esta realidad"** ―. Quien le hablo no era otro que el sabio de los seis caminos.

El chicho se hallaba viendo en su paramo mental a u yo de esta realidad, era su clon, el bueno era el aun que sonara paradójico. Se encontraba durmiendo (como el técnicamente) dentro de una burbuja, aislado de todo, el cómo había llegado era simple no sabía cuánto tiempo paso pero tuvo un sueño donde veía a su yo de esta realidad entrenando en las instalaciones de **grigory, **luego vio como cenaba con su familia, eran sus recuerdos, sus vivencias.

―Es imposible―. Aun se mantenía escéptico.

― "**En realidad es muy posible, tu psique creó una especie de alter ego"** .

―¿Pero yo sigo aquí? ―. Su vista fue hacia el hombre de cuernos.

― "**Cuando te traje aquí tuve que romper una cuantas reglas, traje solo tu conciencia y parte de tu ADN".**

―¿Entonces como explicas el sharingan, el sello yang y el incremento en mis reservas? ―. El era rápido pero esto lo empezaba a marear.

― "**Son manifestaciones fenotípicas, es decir estaban allí solo necesitaban una parte muy minúscula de tu yo original"**―. Esa era la explicación fácil si le explicaba todo sería muy complicado.

―¿Entonces porque no fusionaste tu esencia con la mía completamente? .

― "**No podía hacerlo a pesar de ser m transmigrante corrías el riesgo de que cambiara completamente tu código genético".**

Hagoromo no era tonto cambiar el código genético de Itachi era una variante muy notoria, solo pudo cambiar unas pocas cosas como poner el sharingan de su hijo y el sello yang porque no eran cosas tan arraigadas pero fusionarse completamente solo haría que el presentara un genoma Otsutsuki y eso lo cambiaria todo.

El Uchiha volvió su vista su yo de esta realidad, a su alter ego y una pregunta se formulo en su mente:

―¿Qué pasara cuando despierte? ―. Eso retumbaba en su mente, no estaba muerto pero vivía su vida.

― "**Aun no despertara, apenas solo empiezas a ver sus recuerdos pero cuando tu y el se conozcan y se complementen. Despertara"** ―. El sabio estaba seguro que no sería en un tiempo muy cercano cuando hiciera acto de presencia.

―El también explorara mi mente…―. Su voz traía un aire pensativo, empezaba a extrañas sus misiones en la ANBU eran mucho más fáciles que esto.―** "Ambos son una sola persona solo que ahora están divididos".**

―Entonces puedo suponer que las habilidades que yo tengo las tendrá el.

― "**Por su puesto tu puedes usar sus poderes pero no tienes su experiencia aunque cuando más se conozcan mas acceso tendrás a ellos".**

―Entonces el tendrá acceso, al sharingan de Indra y las habilidades que tenga cuando el despierte.

―Exacto. Conmigo te sincronizas pero con él te fusionaras completamente.

Itachi iba a segur preguntando pero despertó. Llevo su mano a su frente, noto en su hombro un peso extra, era Akeno quien apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro, dormía plácidamente mientras abrazaba su hombro, se le veía tranquila, en paz, llevo su mano a ese rostro y lo acaricio con delicadeza era todo lo contrario a él en ese momento era tempestad, le preocupaba esa idea de un alter ego y sobre todo que supiera su pasado pues hasta ahora nadie sabía nada de sus vivencias anteriores.

―¿Pesadillas? ―. Quien pregunto fue la pelirroja Gremory, hace un rato que estaba despierta.

―Un mal sueño en realidad―. Respondió seco, casi con brusquedad no se sentía en confianza con la chica.

Rias noto el tono del chico, era rebelde pero lo necesitaba, tenía un reloj en su mente que corría contra las manecillas de la misma, desecho ese pensamiento eso no la llevaría a nada, era solo auto castigarse y deprimirse, debía mantenerse serena y con la mente en calma, Kiba era lo primero en estos momentos.

―Dicen que cuando tienes pesadillas muy frecuentemente es porque tu alma aun no deja ir un acontecimiento muy doloroso y no sabe buscar la paz―. La chica se recostó un poco más en su asiento y mantenía la vista en el techo del avión, lo dijo como una reflexión.

Ciento veinte segundos pasaron, una sonrisa ladina se formo en los labios de la chica de cabello carmesí, solo obtuvo silencio como respuesta, no pretendía despegar su vista del techo, sin duda alguna, se la ponía difícil para ganarse su confianza.

―Descuida no tienes que decirme que sucede, veo que ya tienes con quien desahogarte―. Su mirada viajo desde el techo a su **reina**. ―Sabes, es la primera vez que la veo tan encantada por un chico.

El de cabello azabache seguía con su voto de silencio, estudiaba a la Gremory y, lo que observaba no le agradaba. Veía dolor, tristeza, melancolía, frustración y sobre todas las anteriores, ira, una ira tan grande como si estuviera dispuesta a pasar por un infierno por conseguir su objetivo. Era como ver al Nagato de su tiempo pero con un poco de más cordura.

―En un momento mande a Akeno a que se acercara a ti, Issei y yo veíamos un potencial en ti, cuando se lo encomendé se alegro como muy pocas veces lo ha hecho―. Sus ojos pasaron a conectarse a los ónix del Uchiha.― Sus sentimientos son verdaderos, mas allá de que yo le dije que se acercara a ti.

Itachi sus ojos a la chica que reposaba en su hombro cortando la conexión con los ojos azules de Rias, pero esperaría un poco, era un poco esclarecedor las palabras de su **rey**, no desconfiaba de Akeno en lo absoluto, hasta ahora era una de las pocas con que era el mismo, no el futuro heredero del clan Uchiha, tampoco el de la ANBU, era él.

―Se que son verdaderos―. Aun no apartaba su vista de la chica incluso se acomodo sobre su asiento para que la chica tuviera más comodidad.

Rias observo el gesto del chico con un ligero toque de envidia, su amiga tenía el derecho de elegir, si ella entraba en relación con el pelinegro anularía el derecho de su futuro esposo sobre ella por muy sangre pura que fuera. En cambio a ella le tocaba contraer nupcias con malnacido arrogante, no era justo.

―Pero yo no puedo estar con Akeno―. Siguió el de cabello negro llamando la atención de su **rey.**

―¿Por qué?.

―Es complicado―. En su mente estaba el hecho de que el noera de aquí y vivía la vida de alguien más de su yo de este tiempo y una vez que cumpliera seguro era que se iría.

Rias dejo escapar aliento de su boca, su actual torre era un terco, no sabía que tenía pero mejor dejarlo así, Itachi se veía del tipo de personas con un carácter inquebrantable y la mayor virtud de ese tipo de personas era su terquedad, ella ya llevaba años de experiencia con su hermano y su primo.

―Solo piénsalo, harían una muy bonita pareja―. La chica estaba convencida que esos dos terminarían juntos. ― Deberías descansar en un par de hora aterrizaremos y empezaremos la búsqueda.

La chica se levanto mientras sentía la mirada de su **torre **sobre ella, su mente estaba atareada estaba trazando milimétricamente el plan para la búsqueda.

**Lugar desconocido.**

El ambiente era frío, gélido, oscuro, muy oscuro. El cabillero de la nobleza Gremory empezaba a despertar de a poco, sus parpados aun entre abiertos con cansancio, sus ojos tratando de acostumbrarse para poder percibir en aquella habitación negra, su cabeza doliendo mientras un ligero rastro de carmesí bajaba de su frente. Intento mover una de sus manos, no obtuvo éxito, su movimiento estaba limitado, intento una vez más obteniendo un sonido metálico apenas movió su brazo derecho.

Maldijo mentalmente su incompetencia por ser noqueado de esa manera, solo se necesito dos patadas bien puestas y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, era patético, no estaba al tanto de cuánto tiempo había pasado ni que el cómo había llegado a ese lugar, lo que estaba claro era que fue capturado.

Se le estaba dificultando mirar más allá de cuarenta centímetros de su nariz, el golpe había dejado sus secuelas sobre él, agito su cabeza para intentar despejar el dolor y sobre todo adaptar su vista, tuvo resultado pues gracias a su cualidad de demonio su vista se adapto a esas penumbras.

La primera palabra que paso por su mente fue "tétrico", era un calabozo sin ventanas ni puertas, era poco espacioso, apenas y tenía suficiente espacio para estirar sus piernas, sus manos presas por cadenas oxidadas y ese sonido metálico del choque de las mismas cuando movía sus manos. El olor a humedad no dejaba de llegar a sus fosas nasales, no sabía la hora y mucho menos si afuera había sol, intento materializar una de sus espadas pero sintió un dolor horrible, como corriente fluyendo libremente por su cuerpo.

Siguió forcejeando, la piel en sus muñecas empezaba a tomar una coloración roja, lo intento con más fuerza y un quejido salió de su boca, era inútil, no contaba con la fuerza necesaria para que sus grilletes sucumbieran.

Respiro.

Tomo ese aire húmedo y a viejo como suyo llevándolo a sus pulmones.

Se relajo un poco y agudizo sus oídos, quien lo trajo allí tendría que venir a donde estaba el, de eso estaba seguro al cien por ciento.

Espero, espero y volvió a esperar.

La calma era su aliada en estos momentos, los segundos se convirtieron en minutos, los minutos en horas y las horas en segundos nuevamente pues, a su oído llego el sonido de pasos, cada vez más graves señal inequivocable que se dirigían a donde él estaba. La pared que estaba justo al frente se movió de manera brusca hacia adentro para luego moverse a un lado, Kiba frunció el entrecejo, justo al frente estaba quien suponía eran su captores (no recordaba haber visto el rostro del hombre que lo secuestro), allí estaba A el general de los exorcistas del vaticano, Kakashi el exorcista que copia y un extraño que no reconocía de nada.

―Aaahh ya despertaste pensé que tendría que interrumpir tu sueño―. Hablo aquel a quien no reconoció, al rubio no le gusto nada la cara cínica combinada con esos ojos malévolos. ¿Y estos eran los hijos de Dios en la tierra?.

―¿Crees que puedas hacer tu trabajo con él?― A aun seguía un poco incrédulo esto le puede salir caro y no pretendía arriesgar su cabeza de una forma tan estúpida.

―Sin duda, caballeros este mocoso demonio nos impulsara a una nueva era―. Sus ojos tenían una ambición gigantesca. ― Balba Galilei solo busca la punta del iceberg pero yo busco la grandeza.

Aquel nombre provoco la furia del caballero de Gremory, su calma se fue por el desagüe y empezó a forcejear con furia implícita en su rostro, no le interesaba sus muñecas lastimadas y, de la nada materializo (con un dolo horrible) su borrador santo, con un ágil movimiento blandió su espada cortando las cadenas que lo mantenían preso.

Kakashi vio con gesto sorpresivo la habilidad del chico, la ira puede llegar a ser un gran impulso, de manera automática se puso frente al científico, pero para su sorpresa su superior controlo al chico demonio con facilidad lo tomo del cuello y lo estampo contra la pared para después liberar una cantidad inmensa de rayos azules de su cuerpo, dejando al chico sin oportunidad a moverse.

Kiba movió un poco su mano, dolor era lo que registraba su mente, cambio el atributo de su espada y luego la apunto hasta el extraño. Arrojo su espada y con el cambio al fuego causo un corte en el ante brazo de Kakashi que metió la extremidad en el trayecto de su espada.

Cerró los ojos por la fuerza que ejercía su oponente contra él, había logrado su cometido.

―Es un chico resistente, será interesante―. Hablo el hombre.

―¿No entiendo por qué no lo ataco a usted A-sama?―. Pregunto Kakashi.

―Yo tampoco lo sé.

El peliplateado miro la herida, era otra más a su largo arsenal de marcas, golpes y contusiones. Lo que no sintió fue la gran cantidad de energía que dejo el golpe en su brazo.

Y se imprime, este capítulo tardo más que de costumbre cosa rara era que lo tenía listo desde hace una semana peor no tuve tiempo de publicarlo y si l hago ahorita es porque no lo he revisad aun. Tengo una idea que tiene rato pasando por mi mente pero no se publicarla pues tengo dos fic aunque el primero fue experimento y lo tengo abandonado pero lo retomare cuando salga de la uni tal vez si me animo lo publique entre hoy y mañana.

Otro capítulo de transición tengo que despegarme del cannon si esperan una historia que vaya con personajes de naruto pateando culos a diestra y siniestra pues esta no es la historia hay otras aquí entrare en cannon unas veces y otras no. Hoy no contesto el review porque and corto de tiempo pero para la próxima.

Me ayudas dejando tu review o sugerencia. Chao.


	9. Engaños

**Capitulo 7.**

El viaje para el grupo fue rápido, habían llegado puntualmente a las cinco de la mañana, para Itachi el viaje fue un poco lento, no había logrado pegar un ojo después de su conversación (si se le podía decir así) con la Gremory. Cuando llegaron se hospedaron en un hotel y, estando allí lanzaron sus maletas y se dividieron para cubrir más terreno. Cada hora se comunicaban para ver si alguno tenia avances en la búsqueda, hasta ahora solo se escuchaban los bufidos de Koneko cada vez que Issei intentaba sugerir ir a ver un partido de futbol, a palabras de la pequeña **torre** "un partido de futbol era irrelevante en estos momentos y Issei-senpai era un distraído". Itachi fue puesto con su compañera **torre** e Issei, por otro lado irían la **reina** y el **rey** del grupo.

Hasta ahora ninguno de los dos grupos habían tenido contacto con los exorcistas repartidos por la ciudad, para Rias y Akeno fue un poco más difícil esconder su presencia y evitarlos, eran dos velas en un lugar sin luz, todos reconocían a la heredera Gremory y por ende a su fiel **reina**. Apenas llegaron ya las cosas se le estaban complicando.

―Llevamos horas caminando y aun no tenemos nada―. Quien hablo no fue otro que el portador del dragón gales.

―Issei-sempai no podemos rendirnos―. Recordó la **torre** de cabellera blanca, su habitual cara estoica mostraba preocupación.

―no nos estamos rindiendo Koneko-chan, solo tomaremos un pequeño descanso―. Se explicó Issei, sus pies le empezaban a doler con toda la razón del mundo después de empezar la caminata apenas llegaron y ya era pasado mediodía.

―Itachi-sempai por favor hay que seguir―. Pidió la chica del grupo con una cara y una mirada triste ambas por igual.

―Issei tiene razón, a veces es mejor tomar un descanso para despejar la mente―. Le explico el de cabello negro a la loli, Issei tenía un punto hace un buen rato que estaban dando vueltas por toda la ciudad.

―Bueno, solo serán cinco minutos―. Hablo con voz cansada la nekomata.

Cuando los tres se dispusieron a caminar notaron que la ciudad de turin no era en realidad fea, era todo lo contrario, era agradable a la vista. Conservaba ese toque antiguo en combinación con estructuras contemporáneas que hacían un festín a la vista de los visitantes, ahora que se fijaban bien era bastante normal cruzarse con personas que colgaban con cámaras fotográficas en los cuellos, suponían que eran turistas porque se notaban casi tan perdidos como ellos, según Issei ir revisando el mapa cada dos minutos los retrasaría.

Entraron a un restaurante con temática deportiva, se sentaron ojearon el menú, encontrando de todo menos pizza, Issei no tardo en protestar. Esto era Italia y se suponía que fijo todos los lugares de comida deberían tener pizzas listas para vender, el castaño cerro el menú con una cara de molestia y ordeno una hamburguesa mientras Itachi y Koneko ordenaban pasta con salsa boloñesa y albóndigas ganando la cara de póker de su compañero de nobleza.

― ¿Qué? ―. Pregunto el pelinegro al ver la cara de fastidio de su compañero **peón**.

― No puedo creer que ordenaron pasta―. Hablo con tono cansado.

―yo iba ordenar lasaña, pero preferí la orden de Itachi-sempai―. Hablo la más joven de los tres.

Issei la vio con una cara tratando de decirle traidora a la nekomata, Itachi soltó una ligera risa. Era bueno despejar la mente en estos momentos, estar tenso y en constante alarma pasaba factura sobre todo si debían estar al pendiente de los tantos exorcistas que se conseguían, aunque eso aplicaba al grupo Rias-Akeno. Llevo su mirada al televisor colocado cerca detrás de la barra reconociendo a uno de los equipos de España, el Barcelona contra el Dormund, Issei decía que Cristiano era el mejor jugador pero el defería de eso, pero esperaría a estar más versado en el tema pues solo conocía los partidos que le (obligo) enseño su compañero.

―Debemos cambiar de enfoque, no estamos teniendo resultados―. Hablo Itachi, su voz seria no dejaba cabida a las replicas.

―esto es enorme, no podemos reducir el margen de búsqueda―. Habló Issei con el mismo tono usado por el Uchiha.

― Tal vez a buchuo le va mejor―. Hablo la albina.

―Lo dudo mucho, si encontraran algo de seguro ya lo sabríamos―. Itachi estaba seguro que Rias y Akeno estaban iguales o peor que ellos. ―En cualquier caso podemos intentar algo mas descabellado.

― ¿Qué propones? ―. Issei se mostró curioso.

― Simple, cambiar el enfoque de búsqueda.

― ¿Y cómo haremos eso? ―. La albina se mostro confusa, ¿acaso su sempai perdió la cabeza?

Itachi miro como el equipo azulgrana marcaba un gol contra los de uniforme amarillo, volvió la vista a la mesa, lo que propondría era loco, descabellado, tonto y sobre todo peligroso. Tendrían que ser rápidos para no disparar las alarmas.

―Ataquemos a los exorcistas―. Propuso el de ojos ónix mientras la comida llegaba a la mesa, agradeció a quien la trajo y procedió a comer, todo bajo la mirada penetrante de sus compañeros Koneko abría de tanto en tanto sus labios tratando de articular palabra pero morían apenas los abría.

― ¡Estás loco! ―. Y lo más lógico vino del chico de ojos lavanda claro.

―Opino lo mismo que issei-sempai, no es por ofender pero es una muy mala idea―. Koneko no estaba convencida y con su siempre tono neutral hablo.

Itachi dejo el tenedor con el cual comía, luego tomo una servilleta para limpiar sus labios, el gesto duro poco y, con mirada penetrante y afilada procedió a explicarse:

―piénselo por un momento. Atacaremos a los exorcistas, tendremos una pequeña escaramuza y luego los dejaremos ir, con sus heridas ellos solo acudirán a una sola persona.

―… A la monja―. Reflexiono Issei, su amigo era un genio, a él nunca se le hubiera ocurrido.

―Puede funcionar, luego yo los rastreo y una vez descubierta en donde está la monja podemos tener más pistas―. Koneko hizo una ligera sonrisa ante la idea.

―Exacto, pero el ataque debe ser todos juntos porque una vez realizado, empezaran a buscarnos y ellos tienen el terreno y los números a favor―. Sentenció Itachi, el plan era bueno pero si no estaban juntos se corrían muchos riesgos.

Itachi procedió a tomar bocado y dibujo una sonrisa ante el agradable sabor que tenía, Koneko lo vio con una cara curiosa, era como si lo probara por primera vez.

―De acuerdo atacaremos a los exorcistas, creo que hay que llamar a Rias y Akeno―. Issei pensaba lo dicho por el Uchiha y tenía razón, cambiar de enfoque puede ser beneficioso. Tomo el teléfono y redacto el mensaje para su hermana.

_Para: Hermanita cascarrabias._

"_Hey ¿tienen algo?, nosotros aun no conseguimos nada. Creo que tenemos un plan te mandare la ubicación del lugar para que nos alcances"._

En ese momento el castaño procedió a enviar la ubicación a la pelirroja para luego proceder a darle un mordisco a su hamburguesa. Ahora solo tenían que esperar.

**Con Rias y Akeno.**

El rey de la nobleza Gremory estaba con una cara de frustración hace horas que se dividieron del grupo y ninguno conseguía nada, empezaba a deprimirse. Akeno propuso seguir a los exorcistas con la esperanza de conseguir algo de información pero hasta ahora todo resultaba en una pérdida de tiempo, Rias mantenía sus ojos en los exorcistas que seguían, parecían civiles comunes pero su aura santa los delataba, ellas estaban suprimiendo su aura para pasar desapercibida pero en varias ocasiones estuvieron a punto de ser descubiertas y no podían seguir tentando su suerte.

―Se están moviendo de nuevo―. Akeno veía al grupo, eran unos tres, si las descubrían y resultaba en una confrontación tenían buenas oportunidades de salir bien paradas y que no supieran de su presencia.

―Ya van tres paradas y hasta ahora no vemos nada sospechoso―. Ellas estaban a una distancia prudente, en ese momento su teléfono sonó, observo que era un mensaje de Issei que le pedía reunirse con ellos. Casi de inmediato llego a la conclusión que tenía que ir donde ellos estaban, analizo la situación, lo mejor era cambiar las cosas y si el otro equipo tenía otra táctica pues estaba abierta a seguirla. ― alto Akeno, creo que ya no lo seguiremos.

― ¿A no? ―. La pelinegra mostro un rostro confuso.

― Nos reuniremos con el resto, dicen que tienen un plan―. Le explico Rias a su amiga.

― De acuerdo, creo que es lo mejor porque no llegamos a nada.

Ambas dieron media vuelta, dejando a los tres exorcistas seguir su camino.

― Ahora que lo pienso bien, ayer estabas muy cómoda―. Hablo Rias mientras caminaba con su **reina** a un lado.

― Pues…―. La morena se quedo sin palabras ante lo dicho por su amiga.

― ¿Te gusta enserio? ―. Pregunto la Gremory con rostro asombrado.

― Los primeros días que me mandaste a reclutarlo fue un desafío―. Explico la de ojos amatista. ―Pero después de acercármele cosa que me costó mucho, vi que era un buen chico. Tiene sus secretos pero quien no los tiene―. Dijo con una cara soñadora.

Rias vio el comportamiento de su amiga y aun no cavia en su asombro, ella no era tonta sabia por donde iban los tiros pero esto era enserio, Akeno se estaba abriendo mucho con el Uchiha y le causaba felicidad pero no sabía si lo hacía por la frustración que le causaba el demonio de la casa Phenex o por sentimientos verdaderos. En su mente desecho el ultimo pensamiento se le veía enamorada y tal vez por las palabras intercambiadas con el pelinegro ayer en la noche puede que la cosa fuera reciproca, era evidente la química, las miradas pero a palabras de Itachi él no puede estar con akeno, ¿Qué quería decir con eso?.

― Pero algo me tiene intranquila…―. De repente el semblante feliz de la morena cambio drásticamente por uno de duda.

― ¿Qué cosa?

― Pues llámame paranoica pero, desde hace un par de semanas su personalidad a dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados―. Manifestó su intranquilidad Akeno, su mirada viajo hasta el rostro de su amiga quería saber que le ponía atención.

― Yo aun lo observo igual―. Rias no sabía a lo que quería llegar su reina.

― No, no es el mismo. Al principio pensé que estaba rompiendo barreras pero algo cambio, su actitud es más social.

― ¿Social?, sigue siendo callado.

― Piénsalo antes de estas tres semanas nunca pude hacer que fuera al club.

― Tal vez se hacía de rogar―. El semblante de la Gremory gano un aire pensativo.

― El no es de ese tipo de personas. Incluso rechazo la propuesta de Sona y el día que la vio fue como si no la conociera, algo no me termina de convencer.

Rias rodo sus ojos, no lo diría en voz alta pero su amiga estaba paranoica, si el chico rechazo a Sona fue porque no fue directa por eso ese día ella fue al grano para evitar su rechazo (cosa que termino pasando igual), pero no se quejaba del resultado, si era cierto que si no fuera por Issei el no estuviera con ellos pero hasta ahora no veía nada raro, su comportamiento seguía igual, su amor por su hermano seguía allí y si se mostro inocente a lo sobrenatural fue quizás por una estrategia. Ella no comprendía la mente de ese chico y por algo buscaba ganarse su confianza, para entenderlo.

Las dos chicas llegaron a la ubicación mandada por su hermano, apenas entraron vieron un restaurante con temática deportiva y a su hermano haciendo señas desde una de la mesas, ambas se movieron de manera automática hasta la mesa. Cuando llegaron tomaron asiento con el resto. Rias vio a los ojos a su más reciente **torre**, por su mente aun seguían frescas las palabras de su **reina**, el chico le sostuvo la mirada sin embargo la Gremory lo dejo así, no había notado nada fuera de lugar, su actitud imponente, sus rasgos se veían un poco más amables pero nada, allí no había nada extraño. Lo descarto por no tener más pruebas pero le mantendría un ojo encima y buscaría ganar su confianza más rápido.

― Bien Issei, ya estamos aquí. ¿Cuál es el plan? ―. Pregunto Rias.

Issei vio a su hermana para luego señalar al Uchiha con su dedo como si lo estuviera acusando, Itachi enarco una ceja, a veces le causaba gracia el comportamiento del castaño pero otras veces le cansaba. Rias volvió a mirar al pelinegro incitándole a que le contara su plan.

― Verán, hasta ahora se nos está volviendo difícil rastrear a Kiba pero puede ser nuestra culpa.

Akeno lo vio con una cara extraña mientras Rias razonaba lo dicho por el de ojos ónix para trata de adelantársele, sin embargo no encontró nada y al final el pelinegro finalizo su punto.

― Piénsenlo, hasta ahora estamos siendo muy precavidos para que no nos noten―. Volvió a hablar Itachi.

― Ese es el punto, estamos en territorio enemigo no lo olviden―. Rias recordó aquello para que no cometieran errores.

― Y puede ser beneficioso―. Recalco Itachi.

― ¿En que sentido? ―. Pregunto esta vez la **reina** del grupo.

― Buscar una confrontación puede ser beneficioso tomando en cuenta que solo una persona los puede dejar como nuevos―. Explico Itachi mientras sus ojos viajaban por los rostros un tanto desconcertados de las féminas.

― Asia Argento, propones atacarlos para que luego ellos acudan a la monja―. Hablo Rias con tono pensativo. Ya dedujo lo que pretendía su torre pero era una confrontación directa.

― Exacto todos sabemos que allí tuvieron que llevar a Kakashi-san para que recupere fuerzas.

― Podemos obtener información cosa que no tenemos en estos momentos―. Hablo la nekomata, la chica seguía angustiada y si este era la única manera pues la tomaría.

― Podemos intentarlo… El problema es que perderemos el bajo perfil y nos veremos forzados a actuar rápido―. Rias mordió su índice con preocupación, fue cuando sintió la mano de su hermano en su hombro, lo vio y tomo su decisión. ― Bien hagámoslo.

El club del ocultismo se levanto de sus lugares estaban dispuestos a salir del lugar y buscar a su compañero, ya tenían su plan trazado y nada los detendría.

**Con A.**

El exorcista de cabello plateado estaba en las instalaciones para la duplicación de la espada sagrada **[Excalibur], **su rostro sereno traía una mueca de cansancio, sus refuerzos estaban al frente y no le causaba gracia para nada a pesar de su mueca de cansancio no quería ser niñero.

Al frente tenia a dos exorcistas a la disposición del general de los exorcistas, dos chiquillas en sus quince años muy a pesar de la figura que ambas poseían, una de un cabello azul con mechón verde y ojos cafés, del otro lado estaba la otra chiquilla de cabellera castaña y ojos lavanda claros, ambas ataviadas en los trajes negros y entallados del vaticano. El último de sus subordinados era un hombre en sus treinta cabello negro puntiagudo, con una copia exacta de su uniforme solo que él llevaba vendas para tapar la zona baja de su rostro, con una mirada fría y una enorme espada.

A veía el rostro de su fiel exorcista y no adivinaba nada, tuvo que adelantar los refuerzos pues estaba el posible asedio de los demonios para buscar al Yuuto. Pero bueno no podía hacer nada y esto era lo mejor que pudo traer bajo su cargo.

― Ellos son Xenovia Quarta, Irina Shiduo y Zabusa Momochi. Serán tus refuerzos y aliados en esta misión―. Hablo A con tono de mando.

Kakashi les hecho un último vistazo y se dio un golpe en la cara con su palma, chiquillas y un lunático. Su vida de pecados tendría que esperar un poco más.

― Esta bien, como líder de este escuadrón improvisado mi primera orden será que no se dividan seremos una unidad solida para defender estas instalaciones―. Hablo Kakashi imitando el tono usado por el hombre de piel oscura.

― No entiendo porque tanto alboroto, nadie sabe dónde queda esto y aunque supieran nadie podría infiltrarse―. Hablo con fastidio Zabusa.

― No podemos ser tan confiados o caeremos en la soberbia―. Esas fueron las palabras de Xenovia.

― No es ser confiados, es ser precavidos―. Hablo el peliplateado mirando a la chica, se le notaba de lejos que su fe por Dios era grande, pobre ilusa de seguro no sabía nada. Lo más seguro es que esos tres estuvieran aquí y no supieran que defendían.

― De igual forma, ¿qué protegemos? ―. Quien pregunto fue Irina.

Zabusa levanto la mirada y Xenovia llevo su mirada a A interesada por saber.

― "**Bingo, di en el clavo"** ―. Pensó Kakashhi y esas reacciones le confinaron su pensamiento.

― Protegerán uno de los intereses más grandes del vaticano para seguir llevando justicia en el nombre de nuestro señor―. A no especifico, sin embargo su voz no dejaba cabida a replicas.

Kakashi sonrió ante el descaro de ese hombre, era irónico que la palabra de Dios fuera predicada por hombres tan mentirosos como lo que tenían el mando del vaticano.

Un "hai" se escuchó al unisonó, sin duda se divertiría con este grupo. Salió por una de las puertas de las instalaciones.

A vio marcharse al de sienes plateadas, suspiro y él se adentro en las instalaciones. Camino por unos minutos observando que la gran mayoría de los exorcistas puestos allí eran renegados, para quien intentara venir aquí se le haría muy difícil salir vivo. Paso por otras tres puertas y llego a donde quería, un laboratorio de aspecto tecnológico y en unos cilindros se encontraba el demonio de la casa Gremory, ese chico los llevaría a la grandeza a costas de su vida pero, el se convirtió en demonio y era justo que pagara por sus pecados.

― Bien, ¿cómo siguen las investigaciones? ―. Pregunto A.

El investigador quien recibió la pregunta era el mismo que estuvo a punto de atacar Kiba, cabello plateado, ojo negros cubiertos por anteojos, era un joven en sus veinte. Kabuto era el encargado para duplicar la famosa espada del rey Arturo, un reto que estaba seguro podía hacer realidad.

― Pues aun es un poco difícil, la **sacred** **gear** que porta el demonio es un poco compleja y aun no la descifro del todo.

― No te exijas, aun tenemos algo de tiempo.

― Sin embargo necesito uno de los fragmentos de Balba para seguir con el proyecto.

De sus ropajes el rubio saco un fragmento de un color azul, lo observo por breves instantes y se lo arrojo al hombre que sin despegar sus ojos de un computador atrapo el objeto. Antes de irse A llevo su mirada a los dos cilindros que estaban a los lados de Kiba, esos dos serían las armas definitivas contra los demonios.

**Casa Uzumaki.**

En la residencia Uzumaki todo era calma, mucha calma si le preguntaban a Naruto. No se quejaba pero vaya que estaba aburrido, ya hasta extrañaba los entrenamientos con su padre y su hermano, intento localizar a Sasuke pero no sabía que hacia su amigo por las tardes que lo tenía tan ocupado. Gruño en voz alta llamando la atención de su madre, necesitaba matar el tiempo.

― ¿Qué pasa Naru-chan? ―. Pregunto Kushina.

― Me estoy muriendo―. Se quejo el rubio mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá de la sala.

― Pues yo te veo muy bien―. Hablo la mujer mientras volvía a su lectura sobre cocina.

― no me entiendes. En estos momentos hasta los entrenamientos de papá serian lo más interesante.

― Que no te oiga tu padre Naru-chan.

― Empiezo a pensar que hacer la tarea sería bueno.

― No te equivocas, deberías hacer tus deberes―. Le reprendió la Uzumaki mayor.

― Tengo una mejor idea, enséñame de los sellos.

Kushina entrecerró sus ojos, cuando su hijo estaba así era porque algo buscaba, Naruto podía parecer una persona despistada pero siempre hacia las cosas por algo, no sabía si era suerte o simplemente planeaba las cosas y le salían a pedir de boca. Soltó un suspiro audible para que el rubio lo escuchara, miro a su hijo por una última vez y como este le ponía una carita de perro.

― De acuerdo, ¿qué quieres saber? ―. Sabía que se arrepentiría después pero ella tampoco tenía mucho por hacer.

― Papá siempre usa el **Hiraishin **y dice que fue algo casi en conjunto contigo―. Se explico el rubio.

―Se a lo que quieres llegar Naru-chan pero el **Hiraishin **es una técnica muy avanzada, ni siquiera Nagato la sabe.

―Vamos mamá no puede ser tan difícil―. Para este punto el rubio estaba rogando.

― No entiendo porque tanto interés si nunca te intereso. Además tu papá es el único que puede enseñarla después de todo fue elaborado por el y su padre.

― Si pero tú también ayudaste sé que me la puedes enseñar.

― ¿Para qué quieres aprenderla? ―. Pregunto Kushina ya irritada.

― Para que mas, para poder escapar de la escuela cuando quiera.

La respuesta de su hijo dejo a una Kushina impactada, definitivamente su hijo no planeaba, traía una suerte muy grande sobre sus hombros. Algo paso por su mente antes de seguir la conversación, fue al ático de la casa y en tiempo record consiguió lo que buscaba, una caja cayó frente a Naruto generando curiosidad en el mismo.

― Si quieres el **Hirarishin **pues tienes que aprender a trazar los sellos en tinta y para ello debes tener una caligrafía impecable―. Explico Kushina con una sonrisa mientras su hijo perdía los colores de su cara, ahora Naruto se arrepentiría.

**Italia. Turín.**

El club del ocultismo (menos Kiba) se paseaba por las calles con total calma, en estos momentos estaban más preocupados por buscar exorcistas que otra cosa. Rias había puesto a la pequeña **torre** a rastrear energía sagrada y hasta ahora no conseguían nada en lo absoluto, no encontraban ni a la monja Argento ni al peliplateado o algún rastro de él.

―llevamos varios minutos paseando por estas calles. ¿Aun nada Koneko-chan?―. Pregunto Issei a su compañera.

― No, la ciudad está llena de energía sagrada―. La albina frunció el ceño. ― Me complica el rastreo. Aun no puedo detectar cuando están en un lugar o estuvieron―. Comento la chica con frustración.

― No te compliques Koneko, ya nos toparemos con algunos―. Le animo Rias.

―¿Qué clase de exorcistas son estos, digo tienen a varios demonios caminando por aquí y no hacen nada?―. Hablo Akeno con un tono neutro.

― Puede ser que nosotros estamos muy encubiertos―. Explico el pelinegro que procedió a subir un poco su aura demoniaca. El resto capto rápido la idea del muchacho y subieron sus auras demoniacas.

―Ahora esperemos―. Comento Issei con tono decidido.

― No esperaremos aquí, lo mejor es buscar un lugar solo―. Le regaño su hermana de cabello rojo.

― Hay que evitar desastres innecesarios recuérdalo Issei-sempai.

Issei suspiro con fastidio, había olvidado las palabras de su hermano mayor, algo aun lo tenía fastidiado y era que ese peliplateado le había puesto un buen combate y hace mucho que no encontraba alguien que le soportara un sparring, no sabía si era su sangre de dragón o era su ansiedad pero fuera lo que fuera debía que volverse más fuerte. En su cabeza no estaba otra cosa que esa idea, debía ser fuerte por su hermana pero aun mayor por el duelo a muerte que algún día tendría con el blanco.

El club se movía tranquilo, Issei no paraba de pensar en su compañero perdido. Fue cuando koneko detecto una firma de energía, era sagrada y una grande a palabras de la chica, no sabía diferenciar mucho pero eran unas cuatro una baja, otra intermedia y por ultimo dos altas pero lo que le llamo su atención fue que uno tenía un pequeño rastro de energía demoniaca. Todos voltearon a ver a Itachi que en ese momento incremento su aura, una que extraño a Koneko que nunca había sentido el chakra, y empezó a caminar sin rumbo.

Como si fueran abejas el grupo siguió al muchacho haciendo lo propio con sus auras. Media hora pasó y los exorcistas los seguían sin ningún tipo de miedo a que los descubrieran.

― ¿Por qué no atacan?―. Akeno estaba extrañada esperaba que los interceptaran de una vez pero seguían moviéndose a una distancia según ellos prudentes pero hace mucho que los descubrieron.

― Estamos en un área concurrida, una confrontación sería muy vistosa por el número que hay―. La respuesta de Rias fue rápida, movió su cabeza a los costados. Empezaban a rodearlos.

― Hay uno que tiene un leve rastro de energía demoniaca―. Hablo Koneko.

―Kiba… ¿Cuál de ellos la tiene? ―. Issei pregunto, no era un genio pero era simple que haría un exorcista con un rastro de energía demoniaca.

―No estamos seguros si puede ser él Issei―. Comento la pelirroja.

―Creo que lo más sensato es que nos dividamos. No sabemos de lo que son capaces si están juntos―. Hablo el Uchiha apelando a la razón del grupo que empezaba a mostrarse listos para saltarles encima en cualquier momento. Habia propuesto hacerle frente todos juntos pero al ser tantos y estar entre ellos alguien como Kakashi y otro parecido era mejor estar separados.

―Itachi-kun tiene razón, juntos somos un blanco muy grande y si se da el caso de que nos atrapen sabremos que otros estarán sueltos―. Razono Akeno mientras veía a su **rey **con una mirada serena.

―Tienen razón, creo que es lo mejor―. La Gremory estaba sopesando sus ideas. ― Issei iras con Itachi. Entre Akeno, Koneko y yo doblaremos a los otros dos restantes.

― ¿Y como estaremos seguros que las firmas más grandes vendrán por nosotros? ―. Pregunto Issei.

―De eso me encargo yo―. Le respondió el de ojos ónix.

Así fue como por ese día los integrantes del club se volvieron a separar. Los únicos varones del club dejaron que las chicas se fueran, Itachi activo el sharingan cuando vio a lo lejos dos personas ir tras las chicas, esas eran las firmas más fuertes. Llevo su mano a un pequeño bolso ubicado en su espalda baja, su dedo índice deslizándose en el arma de acero y plata, como si estuviera deleitándose al contacto con su herramienta. De un movimiento que no fue capturado por la vista de Issei dejo ir el kunai, el objeto cortando el viento y viajando a gran velocidad, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su objetivo un sello de mano fue realizado por el Uchiha y, de la nada, esa arma única y solitaria se multiplico en un muro de acero que corto el trayecto de ambos exorcistas.

― Eso es precisión―. Le comento Issei a su compañero que solo le asintió en respuesta a lo dicho. ― Hay que movernos.

Ambos chicos se empezaron a mover por la calles, la gente viéndolos correr como si fueran unos forajidos y sus perseguidores más atrás, el castaño era quien guiaba al pelinegro por la calles y fue cuando diviso un parque a lo lejos. El poseedor de la longinus del dragón rojo llego primero, no había nadie, le pareció perfecto y procedió a levantar una barrera cuando su compañero llego con sus perseguidores.

Itachi se colocó al lado del portador de Draig, sus ojos chocando con el exorcista que hace pocos días había visto, paso su vista al otro hombre y su rostro calmo gano un pequeño gesto de sospecha al ver la enorme espada que portaba. Itachi nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocer al kirigakure no kijin (demonio oculto de la niebla), a aquel hombre que mató a toda a su generación con tal de ser un ninja, Zabusa Momochi era un jounnin, perteneciente al grupo de los siete espadachines de la niebla.

― Creo que están un poco lejos de su territorio―. Hablo el peliplateado Hatake.

― La última vez que estuviste allí te llevaste a alguien muy preciado para nosotros―. Le respondió Issei con un tono serio al igual que sus facciones.

― No estoy seguro de lo que hablas. Hace días que estoy en esta ciudad.

― Tú, hijo de perra bastardo. ¡Devuelve a nuestro compañero! ―. Se expresó con furia Issei.

― Calma Issei solo te está provocando―. Le aconsejo Itachi, Kakashi solo incitaba a su compañero.

― Creo que tiene una boquita muy sucia demonio, prepárate para que ardas en las llamas del infierno―. Le hablo Zabusa siguiéndole el juego a su compañero y líder en ese momento.

Itachi evaluó la situación estaban más que seguros de poder salir airosos del combate sin embargo tendría que estar pendiente de no mostrar todo. Algo le decía que se tenía que guardar algunos trucos.

― ¿Qué sucede demonio, acaso te dio miedo?

Issei estallo cargando cinco aumentos y, con una ira gigantesca dejo ir su ataque.

― **[Dragon shot].**

Zabusa de inmediato abrió sus ojos, el mocoso era el **sekiryuutei**, llevo su mano a su espalda y tomo el mango de su inusual espada, la **kubikiribocho **fue clavada en el suelo y haciendo toda la fuerza que sus muslos le permitían Zabusa resistió el golpe en seco. Kakashi se vio sorprendido por la fuerza de su subordinado, uso la hoja como un escudo, aprovecho para sacar una de sus pistolas de luz y disparo a diestra y siniestra.

Las balas volaban contra la dupla del club del ocultismo, Itachi se adelantó a su compañero trazo unos cuantos sello y coloco sus manos en el piso para levantar un muro de tierra para cubrirse de las balas que impactaban con violencia en el recién levantado muro.

Zabusa tomo su espada, la levanto de la tierra y empezó a correr hasta ambos chico luego dio un salto y dejo ir el filo del cuchillo decapitador contra ambos. Issei salto a un lado pero para su sorpresa su compañero saco un kunai y resistió el embate de la poderosa arma, grave fue su error porque al ver hacia adelante vislumbro las fauces de un dragón hecho a base de tierra.

Kakashi aun con sus manos en el suelo observo como la bestia mitológica se elevaba por los cielos para al final caer en picada con Issei aun atrapado. Observo el montón de polvo levantado por su ataque fue cuando se movió a un lado pues de la cortina una masa de energía negra con destellos rojos fue arrojada, cuando volvió su mirada al frente tenia al castaño de frete casi conectando su piño contra él, llevo ambos brazos al lado derecho para cubrir su rostro.

El guante de la **[Booster gear]** impacto con fuerza en los brazos del exorcista, la furia de Issei era vista en su rostro, con un grito casi animal golpeo con su rodilla al peliplata, luego una andada de puñetazos le siguió pero una bala de luz rozo su brazo. Maldijo la habilidad del hombre que había tomado su arma y había disparado, con molestia busco golpearlo pero resulto lo contrario. Kakashi se mantenía con la mano de Issei atrapada, pateo su rodilla, luego le dio un golpe a su cabeza, luego otro y, a ese le siguió otro y otro más no iba a dejar que otro mocoso le ganara, pateo al chico hasta que este se puso de pie y soltando la mano del castaño se retrajo un poco.

― **Raikiri**―. El golpe fue seco mandando a volar al castaño contra un árbol cercano. Con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia (lástima que no se viera por su mascarilla) kakashi se le acerco a Issei para su mala suerte el chico disparo varios ataques de energía.

― "**No puedo tener una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con ese tipo, es como si no tuviera puntos ciegos"** ―. Pensó el Gremory. ― **"Maldición me serviría promocionar en estos momentos".**

Terminada su acometida Issei iba a proceder a acercársele de nuevo, debía funcionar o se quedaría sin energía, cuando iba a cortar distancias una shuriken enorme fue arrojada persiguiendo al peliplata que, al ver que él era el objetivo empezó a moverse por toda el área.

― Zabusa que haces que no contienes a ese mocoso―. Le grito Kakashi como queja a su compañero. Fue en ese momento cuando saltaba de un lado a otro que vio a otro pelinegro de Uchiha moviendo las manos. ―**suiryudan (dragon de agua).**

Kakashi impacto al dragón de agua al clon pero con un efecto colateral debido a que en ese momento Issei le había logrado dar con un **dragon shot **muy potente.

Itachi sonrio al ver que había logrado darle algo de tiempo a Issei para que acumulara energía suficiente para poder inclinar la balanza, dejo ese pensamiento en el momento que se agacho para dejar pasar la enorme espada del Momochi, aprovecho la abertura y fue directo a apuñalar a su enemigo mala fue su suerte pues el hombre retrajo la kubikiribocho como si no pasara nada.

― Haces las cosas difíciles demonio.

― no pretendo dejar que me mates―. Le respondió el Uchiha mientras ejercía fuerza.

― Solo esto tienes, no hay manera de que ganes.

Zabusa se sentía confiado, su enemigo tenía un muy buen estilo de pelea pero le faltaba fuerza. Demostrando que él era superior el antiguo demonio de la niebla observo los ojos de su enemigo y en ese momento rompió el kunai que sostenía el pelinegro, viendo lo indefenso que se mostraba el de ojos rojos blandió el cuchillo decapitador de manera vertical haciendo un corte limpio en el pecho del Uchiha.

― Te lo dije, no hay manera en que me ganes―. Diciendo eso el Momochi arrojo su espada contra Itachi, el chico sintió como el dichoso filo se enterraba en su hombro y lo jalaba contra un árbol, eso era fuerza bruta solamente, con molestia y dolor Itachi llevo su mano al mango de la hoja pero apenas lo toco Zabusa que, en un despliegue de velocidad termino enterrándolo aún más, el filo de la espada amante de la sangre separaba su hombro con facilidad esos ojos oscuros del antiguo demonio ahora exorcista le daban coraje al portador del sharingan, con un grito agónico Itachi sintió como su brazo era arrancado por completo desde su hombro y, entendió que moriría, que moriría como un miserable.

Zabusa confiado de que su pelea estaba sentenciada al observar el brazo del chico allí tirado y con un muñón en sangre se regocijo, ¿y este era el mocoso que había vencido frente al infame Kakashi Hatake?. Una risa salió de su garganta, el dirigió una vista a su presa que se encontraba con la mirada gacha, incapaz de verle a la cara, puso su hoja fría como el acero en el cuello del muchacho. Le daría una muerte rápida después de todo era un guerrero y eso él lo respetaba.

Zas.

Con un ligero movimiento de mano y muñeca decapito al Uchiha, lo dicho él no era la presa era el cazador.

― ¿Hatake terminaste?―. Zabusa llamo a su líder con fastidio, ladeo su rostro al notar que venía con el chico de la **[booster gear]**.

― Aahh Creo que se te pasó un poco la mano―. Le hablo el peliplata quien acomodaba a Issei en su hombro.

― No fue la gran cosa, no entiendo cómo te dejas ganar por él―. Le recrimino con enfado el de vendas en la boca.

― Fue solo suerte y no volverá a pasar.

― Claro que no ya lo mate. Ja no hay manera en que vuelva a suceder.

―Hay que largarnos, capturamos al uno de los dragones celestiales. Hoy estamos de suerte.

― No creo en suerte Kakashi, no cuando yo me la fabrico.

Ambos, líder y subordinado empezaron a caminar. Kakashi metió a Issei en una dimensión de bolsillo mientras esperaban a obtener algo de información de los demonios faltantes, según le comunico Xenovia las tres chicas terminaron dándose a la fuga a no poder contra ellas, el Momochi suspiro hoy fue un día muy largo para su gusto. Así estuvieron caminando, pasaban calle tras calle, el diviso el camino, no lo grababa por completo en su mente por eso busco con sus ojos los indicios más cercanos, un muelle, luego una casa con una pintura negra y más al sur un pequeño parque de lo más concurrido. De seguro ya conocía el camino hasta los cuarteles, su mente estaba en constante alarma al pensar que aún quedaban tres hijo de satanás allá afuera pero se calmó cuando llegó a donde era su cuartel, no era la gran cosas era una iglesia abandonada y maltrecha, entraron sin mucha prisa. detallando el lugar parecía que en antaño la estructura era mejor, las arañas haciendo de este su hogar dejando miles de enredados por todos lados, los bancos de madera opacos y frágiles que con el mas mínimo movimiento o peso se caerían y, al final la imagen de su Dios viendo con compasión, al menos eso el tiempo lo respeto .

Bajaron hasta el sótano del sitio, y cuando estuvieron allí levantaron una biblia vieja y polvorienta para luego poner un pasaje de la misma, apocalipsis 3:12, fue cuando ante los ojos de ambos hombre se abrió una compuerta que daba lugar a la sede del "proyecto espada sagrada".

―¿Entramos? ―. Pregunto Kakashi, sin embargo cuando el portador de la **kubikiribocho** dio el primer paso sintió como varias estacas se clavaran por todo su cuerpo, observo a su líder pero este ya no estaba de hecho nada estaba y, de un momento a otro estaba en una cruz amarrado y con miles de estacas clavadas por todo su cuerpo.

―¿Pensabas que sería tan fácil?

Aquellas palabras retumbaron como un eco en todo el lugar, intento mover su diestra pero para su infortunio esta no le obedecía, con desespero paseo la mirada de un lugar a otro tratando de encontrar a su enemigo esa era la única explicación que le venía a la mente, un gruñido escapo de su boca cuando sintió como un frio acero se colaba en su hombro, cerró los ojos por un breve instante y cundo los abrió de nuevo se mostró confuso pues estaba en el mismo parque donde peleo contra esos demonios y al frente quien era o fue su víctima sosteniendo a su fiel espada contra su hombro.

― Mírame―. Ordeno quien se encontraba allí al frente de él y ahora como su verdugo era el joven al que le había dado muerte hace tan solo una hora.

―Esto no puede ser cierto. aarg―. Con mezcla de incredulidad vio al muchacho parado para luego soltar un grito de dolor pues el mocoso le había procedido a quitar su brazo justo como él lo había hecho.

― Mírame―. Nuevamente musito el Uchiha quien vio cómo su enemigo subía su rostro para encararlo con enfado, haciendo contacto visual todo se quebró.

Para Itachi todo había pasado muy rápido en el momento que el antiguo shinobi de kiri puso sus ojos sobre los suyos la batalla fue decidida, solo basto un genjutsu pero necesitaba información fue por eso que dejo seguir fluyendo la ilusión, para obtener una ubicación y cuando la obtuvo rompió la técnica, recordaba su objetivo, él no lo mataría lo dejaría severamente dañado para que acudieran a la monja pero si ya habían obtenido la dirección de su escondite entonces se ahorraba todo un proceso largo y complicado.

Kakashi dejo el combate de lado con el castaño Gremory para luego ver a su compañero estar completamente desvanecido y como el chico de ojo ónix lo levantaba del cuello y por ultimo lo azotaba contra el suelo con violencia. Un par de golpes a su estómago le recordó que no debía distraerse pero con Zabusa fuera las cosas se le complicarían de nuevo y no tenía ganas de que le ganaran un par de mocosos por segunda vez consecutiva.

Su orgullo era enorme.

Issei pateo el mentón del peliplata y luego lo remato con una ráfaga que dio de lleno al pelilata, lo acabaría pero para su disgusto observo como el invocaba un dragón de viento que le impacto de lleno y le dejaba un par de tiros en su cuerpo, uno en su pierna y otro en su hombro, empezaba asentir la sangre brotar de las heridas con total parsimonia y lentitud.

― Pensé que eras más certero―. Le reto Issei.

― Y lo soy, no tientes tu suerte niño que solo me basta una bala para liquidarte―. Le respondió Kakashi.

― Hazlo entonces o de lo contrario te seguiré atacando―. Sin embargo todo termino allí pues Itachi venia corriendo hacia donde ellos estaban.

Kakashi chasqueo la lengua y cuando el chico se le acerco lo suficiente le dejo ir una cegadora de luz, seguido a eso fue y levanto a su compañero herido, no se veía mal pero algo le había hecho el hijo de Azazel para que estuviera así.

Para cuando Issei e Itachi abrieron los ojos sus dos enemigos no estaban ya presentes.

― Genial los perdimos―. Con una molestia reconocible Issei se paró de donde estaba, buscando estar más cerca de su compañero.

― Eso parece.

― Y lo peor del caso fue que perdimos el tiempo.

― En eso estoy en desacuerdo contigo―. La voz plana del Uchiha le genero dudas al castaño.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

― Me refiero a que tengo la ubicación de su escondite y ellos no lo saben.

Issei lo vio con una cara como quien ve a su ídolo, se preguntaba cómo era posible pero lo dejo de lado, el chico tenía sus métodos y el confiaba plenamente en él.

―Tienes una herida muy fea.

― Descuida en unas horas se irán.

― Si quieres te puedo ayudar con eso, aun no lo domino muy bien pero creo que pedo sanarte.

En ese momento el celular del Gremory empezó a sonar.

― [¿Issei me escuchas?] ―. Al otro lado de la liea se escuchaba la voz clara de su hermana.

― Si, que sucede―. El castaño procedió a activar el altavoz para que su compañero también escuchara.

― [Tenemos la ubicación de Asia Argento estamos justo al frente si gustas pueden alcanzarnos].

― De acuerdo no ponemos en camino.

―[Te enviare la ubicación].

Acto seguido el castaño colgó la llamada y en un par de segundos más tarde llego el mensaje de su hermana de cabello rojo.

― No gastes energía amigo, aún tenemos trabajo por hacer y esto son solo pequeñeces.

**Con Rias hace un momento.**

―¿Aun nos siguen?―. Pregunto la pelirroja.

― Así es, no se detengan por nada―. Fue la sugerencia de la **reina.**

En ese preciso momento la de mirada azul con toques de verde aguamarina vislumbro por el rabillo del ojo como varios kunais le cortaban el paso a su antiguo sensei y como este junto a otro compañero frenaba de manera abrupta para mirar a los chicos.

― "**Suerte hermano"** ―. En su mente la Gremory le hecho porras a su hermano mientras ella no paraba de correr.

Cuando las tres féminas sintieron que avanzaron lo suficiente se detuvieron, habían corrido para separar a los exorcistas pero habían dejado en igualdad de números a su **peón **y su **torre **contra dos exorcistas de buen nivel y eso le causaba pesar, miro a su otra **torre **y, está captando la silenciosa orden de su líder empezó a rastrear a los otros dos exorcistas que faltaban.

― Están cerca―. Fue la escueta respuesta de la nekoshuo.

― ¿Qué tan cerca? ―. Le inquirió Akeno.

― No lo sé con precisión, aún hay mucha energía sagrada en el ambiente… creo que hacia allá―. Dijo con duda mientras señalaba al frente un callejón que se veía poco transitado.

Rias entrecerró los ojos y empezó a caminar hacia el lugar indicado por la chica, las otras dos venían siguiéndole de cerca, la chica era cautelosa daba paso por paso, no tenía prisa y no pondría a Koneko al frente, no, ese no era su estilo. Sus sentidos estaban alerta y cuando cruzo la esquina del dichoso callejón enseguida dio un par de pasos hacia atrás parta evitar que una espada la atravesara.

Del callejón salió una chica de cabello azul corto y con un mechón verde, no la reconocía de nada pero a la espada que traía en sus manos era otro cantar, **[Excalibur Destruction] **un solo toque de esa cosa y hubiera sentido un daño increíble, con agilidad la Gremory se agacha para evitar el tajo de la espada sagrada que con la fuerza que traía quedo el filo clavado en la pared del callejón, viendo su oportunidad Rias lanzo un concentrado ataque del poder de la destrucción en forma de media luna dándole a la chica de lleno.

Akeno cargo rayos en sus manos dispuesta a serle de ayuda a su **rey **pero cuando alzo la mano sintió como esta era retenida por algo que quemaba, cuando volteo descubrió que la causante de su retención era un látigo en las manos de una chica de cabello castaño claro y ojos lavanda. Sin mediar ni una palabra Akeno paso sus relámpagos por el látigo aturdiendo a la chica para que Koneko luego se le acercara y la tacleara con una gran fuerza.

Irina se levantó viendo a las dos chicas que la atacaban pero en el fondo vio a Xenovia combatiendo contra una chica de cabellera roja, uno que se le hacía muy familiar, allí fue cuando unió los puntos.

―¡Alto! ―. El grito de Irina fue escuchado en todo el lugar, Akeno freno en seco y parpadeando al igual que Koneko. Simplemente no esperaba eso.

Xenovia por otra parte se desconcertó por el alto al fuego que provoco su compañera pero sin duda la más shockeada fue Rias que se mantenía con los ojos muy abiertos, reconocía esa chica donde fuera, dio un par de pasos desprevenidos pero de inmediato salto cuando su cerebro le indico peligro pues Xenovia no esperaría había atacado a la Gremory por la espalda y fallando en el proceso.

― Espera Xenovia no la ataques―. Corriendo y pasando por al lado de Akeno y Koneko, Irina llego hasta donde estaba su colega del vaticano.―Es una vieja amiga, no es el enemigo.

Luego de esas palabras la Gremory abrió los brazos invitando a la castaña a un abrazo, la escena causo desconcierto en el cerebro de Xenovia que no entendía nada.

―¿Irina me puedes explicar que pasa aquí y por qué abrazas a un demonio? ―. Le exigió la Quarta.

― ah sí, lo siento. ― La Shiduo carraspeo un poco y luego se alejó de la Gremory que permanecía expectante.― Ella es Rias Gremory es una amiga de mi infancia.

― Tiempo sin verte Irina―. Le respondió la pelirroja.

― Pues tu amiga es un demonio―. Le volvió a recordar la de cabello azul.

― Si, eso lo sé. Ella como su hermano lo son―. Aquello lo dijo con la mirada un poco caída pero de inmediato recobro su alegría. ―Pero ellos son la prueba de existen demonios de buen corazón.

Al ver el particular encuentro que se daba akeno y Koneko se acercaron.

―Akeno, Koneko les quiero presentar a Irina ella es una amiga― Hablo la pelirroja al tiempo que Irina hacia el gesto de saludar con su mano a las dos féminas.

― Un gusto, Akeno―. Se presentó la reina.

― Koneko―. Dijo la albina con un tono carente de emoción.

―¿Dónde está Ise? ―. Pregunto la de ojos lavanda ante la ausencia de su amigo de ojos casi iguales.

Ante eso Rias hizo una mueca con sus labios, sin duda ellas estaban por otro lado separado.

― Está peleando en estos momentos con nuestro líder de equipo―. Respondió Xenovia, ella era lenta pero era evidente que si sus aliados se quedaron combatiendo era obvio que esos dos eran demonios y a uno de ellos se le atribuía ese nombre.

―Espero no le suceda nada, ese hombre es muy fuerte―. Comento con angustia la portadora de **[Excalibur Mimic].**

―Descuidad Issei es el segundo miembro más fuerte, estoy segura que nada le pasara―. Comento Akeno mientras se ganaba una mirada de picardía de Rias y una curiosa de Xenovia.

―Oh que alivio.

―Cabeza de chorlito eso significa que los otros necesitan apoyo―. Le regaño la de cabello azul. ― Y también significa que ustedes vienen por el demonio de la **[Sword bird].** ― Siguió la chica lo último con veneno en su tono de voz y sus cejas fruncida evidencia de su molestia.

Irina observo a la Gremory por un instante breve tratando de buscar respuestas o confirmar lo que dijo su compañera del vaticano pero en cambio se encontró con un gesto retador hacia Xenovia.

― Así que si lo tienen aquí―. Comento la pequeña **torre.**

― Tal vez si o tal vez no―. Xenovia trato de reparar su error.

En la mente de Rias todo pasaba rápido, su mente se movía buscando un plan para dar con el paradero de su **caballero** pero solo le venía una sola idea a la mente y le disgustaba enormemente, pero si quería traer a Kiba de vuelta tendría que aprovecharse un poco de la situación.

―Es una lástima, sé que aprecias a Issei Irina y lo más probable es que termine herido después de su duelo contra tu líder―. Comento con fingida aflicción la pelirroja, se sentía horrible tratar de aprovecharse de la inocencia de su amiga y más al usar a su hermano de sebo aun sabiendo que estaba Itachi para curarlo pero la situación lo ameritaba.

Ante esa mención de ese nombre Irina se puso nerviosa, sopesaba como actuar pero la culpa le ganaría si algo malo le pasaba a su amigo. Fue en ese momento que algo le vino a la mente, un nombre de hecho.

― No quiero que le pase nada malo a Ise. Hay una persona capaz de sanarlo su nombre es Asia…―. No pudo terminar cuando fue jalada por Xenovia.

― "**Bingo"** ―. Todo salió como planifico.

―¿Qué te pasa?, estas revelando información al enemigo.

―Ise es mi amigo y no dejare que nada malo le ocurra si esa chica lo puede sanar entonces que lo haga.

―Esto es traición, nos puede costar caro Irina.

―No si solo lo sabemos tú y yo.

―¿Ahora me pides que mienta?, es pecado―. Xenovia se mostró indignada.

―Así como no ayudar al prójimo.

―El prójimo del que hablas es un demonio, me entiendes UN D-E-M-O-N-I-O―. Le contraataco la de cabello azul.

―Por favor la misericordia es el don más poderoso dado por Dios―. Como respuesta Irina obtuvo un bufido y un "has lo que quieras".

Ante eso Irina sonrió, volvió a acercarse a Rias que esperaba tranquila en su lugar.

―Como les decía―. Un gruñido de Xenovia fue escuchado nuevamente. ― La chica se llama Asia Argento es capaz de sanar a cualquiera, no sé si es capaz de sanar a un demonio pero vale la pena intentarlo.

―Muchas gracias Irina.

―Ten, este es el lugar―. Sin más la chica entrego un papel con una dirección escrita. ― Lamento no poder ayudar más y que después de hoy seamos enemigos pero…

―Tranquila aun seguiremos siendo amigos.

La chica aprecio en serio el gesto de la Shiduo mientras la observaba irse por la dirección contraria. Vio la ubicación anotada y luego sonrió. Ahora se dirigiría allá.

**Horas más tarde.**

El club del ocultismo estaba completo, todos estaban callados. No sabían qué hora era pero el sol empezaba a ocultarse dejando tintes naranjas en el cielo, hace unas horas habían visto como Kakashi hatake se paseaba por las instalaciones de la iglesia, presumían que también estaba Zabusa fue en ese momento que todos vieron a Itachi con una cara de "que le hiciste" y hasta hora no salían.

No podían entrar de improviso cuando la idea era llegar y caer en la gracia de la chica y confirmar el lugar que Itachi había conseguido, además de inhabilitar la fuente de sanación de ese lugar. Si, era lo mejor y más efectivo.

Issei se removió en su lugar por quinta vez, empezaba a ver borroso se lo atribuía a la pérdida de sangre tan notoria que tenía, no se notaba tanto por su playera roja, pero vaya que su cuerpo lo sentía, un quejido silencioso y un gesto de dolor fue dado por el mismo al tocar las zonas afectadas, no era doctor y tampoco estaba seguro pero creía que la bala de la pierna paso de manera limpia pero la otra que se encontraba en su hombro aún seguía allí. Jadeo un poco para luego respirar profundo en un intento de retomar el control de su cuerpo e ignorar el dolor.

―Hay movimiento―. La voz grave del joven de hebras negras y largas fue escuchada por todos.

―Se van―. Comento la loli.

―Kakashi se ve igual pero el otro no parece muy recuperado―. Diagnostico Akeno, por su mente pasaba una sola pregunta. ¿Qué haría el chico para provocar un estado como ese?

―Hay que planear una estrategia para entrar―. Dijo Rias con tono decidido.

―Yo me puedo infiltrar sin ningún tipo de problema, la seguridad es baja y puedo entrar sin ser notado―. Propuso Itachi que en su mente ya tenía por donde entrar, como y cuando salir.

―No te preocupes yo voy―. Quien se entrego fue Issei que hacia una mueca de cansancio, la sangre aun no lo dejaba en paz.

―Issei deja que Itachi-kun vaya, es solo entrar y salir recuérdalo―. Propuso Akeno.

―No, Itachi no puede ir, si va hay un margen enorme que lo reconozcan después de todo es el hijo del gobernante de los ángeles caídos―. Contra oferto el castaño Gremory.

―¿Qué tienes en mente Issei? ―. Pregunto su hermana.

―Puede que me crea más a mí, después de todo tengo esto―. Sin más el castaño mostro ambos impactos, Rias lo vio con un rostro serio mientras el pelinegro suspiraba por lo terco que era su compañero.

―Fue por esto que no me dejaste curarte.

―Exacto. Sabía que mi hermana obtendría el lugar y que la única forma de pasar desapercibido era tener una cuartada valida y no podemos dejar rastros de que estamos aquí.

Rias pensó un poco tal vez su hermano tenía razón y de esa manera no estaría traicionando por completo a Irina, su moral se antepuso a todo y con gesto afirmativo le dio el visto bueno a su hermano que esperaba respuesta.

―De acuerdo Issei ve, pero hazlo con cuidado.

Ante eso Issei desplego sus alas y aterrizo cerca, todos estaban al pendiente a ver si se tragaban el sebo puesto. Por parte del castaño todo parecía muy convincente incluso retiro el saco de su uniforme para que se vieran de forma más clara las manchas producidas por la sangre.

Para Issei era fácil pues no tenía que fingir en lo absoluto, estaba a nada de perder la conciencia y caer en el pavimento de un momento a otro, su energía demoniaca estaba baja perfecto para el momento no había necesidad de ocultarla. Sus pies daban pasos pocos firmes y cuando estuvo al frente de la iglesia sus alarmas se dispararon como nunca antes en su vida, a lo lejos vio a una chica de ojos esmeralda viéndole con pena, observo como esta empezaba a moverse hasta su lugar y, aun con la vista borrosa se dejó caer en el frio de la calle. Lo último visto por él fue a una rubia de ojos inocentes.

―Ayúdame.

―Tranquilo ya estas a salvo.

Los miembros vieron como la chica intentaba, por decirlo de alguna manera, cargar a Issei hasta adentro del lugar sagrado de Dios y cuando este entro todos soltaron el aliento que no sabían que tenían contenido.

Listo, no me quejo pero veo que la historia enserio va muy lenta, mucho para mi gusto.

Qué horror casi un mes sin actualizar, no prometo nada pero con algo de suerte y puedo sacar un capitulo para el lunes.

Que decir de este capítulo, veo cada vez más que la historia se escribe sola, aun no me alejo de mi argumento principal (eso no lo mueve ni la historia, está más sólido que las bases del cristo redentor en Brasil) pero hay huecos que son rellenados solos y me sorprende mucho.

Contestare el review del capítulo anterior porque lo deje pasar.

Para ngelT

Pues el giro me lo tenía planeado desde hace rato por algo metí a Kakashi en los primeros capítulos, todo aquí tiene una razón para que este escrito. Con respecto a Itachi bueno es cierto que no sería su estilo, si no lo sometió Pain completamente a akatsuki pues menos lo hará Rias. No creo que me salga un capitulo perfecto algún detalle se me escapara siempre y pido disculpa de antemano por eso pero gracias igual.

Para Guest

Pues esa era la idea salirme de lo cotidiano, algunas cosas me aburren pero de que termino la historia la termino así me tome cien años (aunque creo que no viviré eso) la terminare. Gracias por el review.


	10. El heraldo de la muerte

Capítulo 8.

El día en la ciudad de Turín se mostraba, el sol salía con todo su esplendor dejando a la población apreciar su magnificencia, el equipo Gremory se encontraba en el hotel.

Después de dejar a Issei en manos de la monja Argento se retiraron, el portador del dragón rojo tenía como objetivo ratificar la ubicación encontrada por el portador del Sharingan, según Rias su hermano tenía un hechizo para poder navegar en la mente de una persona pero solo por diez minutos, al parecer Issei había aprendido el hechizo hace ya un tiempo de una muy buena amiga.

Lo cual llevaba a la extraña escena en uno de los cuartos del hotel.

Itachi estaba incómodo, sus párpados cerrados con fuerza, estaba un poco intimidado. Había tenido una buena noche de sueño, sus constantes pesadillas con su clan no sucedieron esa noche, era poco inusual debido a que siempre estaban presentes, pero esa noche no lo atormentaron.

Su sorpresa vino cuando intento despertar, al abrir sus párpados lo primero que captaron sus ojos fue una piel morena y unos ojos amatistas viéndolo con ahínco.

Como todo hombre cerró los ojos como si la chica no lo hubiera pillado, procedió a darle la espalda como si aún estuviera dormido y lo peor es que sentía esa mirada clavada en su nuca y sus oídos captaban esa dulce risita de la pelinegra. Ahora tenía una intrusa y nunca notó cuando ella entró a su a su habitación, patetico, si Shisui lo viera de seguro le diría que era un estúpido por pretender ignorar a un espécimen así, ya llevaba unos treinta minutos en eso y aún se negaba a darle la cara, esperaba que la chica se aburriera en un tiempo próximo y lo dejara descansar.

Esos breves momentos le bastaron para darse cuenta que Akeno estaba prácticamente desnuda, parecía tranquila estar tan ligera de ropa con él, traía solo puesto una camiseta de mangas largas blanca con escote muy pronunciado y como si eso fuera poco dejaba su vientre y abdomen al descubierto, lo cual lo llevo a darse cuenta que abajo solo traía unas bragas de encaje color negro.

—"Maldición, soy patético"—. Pensó el Uchiha, su mente le pedía abrir los ojos y no se lo iba a permitir.

En su mente escuchaba la ruidosa y altanera risa de Kisame y por breves momentos imagino a su antiguo compañero de Akatsuki riéndose junto a Shisui al verlo en estas condiciones.

—Ara ara Itachi-kun ¿Por qué no abres los ojos?—. La chica término violando su espacio personal y le había reclamado, dejando las palabras cerca de su oído.

Aquello le puso la piel de gallina al Uchiha, sentir el aliento de la chica cerca de su oído le hizo saber que Akeno no desistiría hasta que el abriera sus párpados, procedió a moverse y dejarle de dar la espalda, su postura en la cama le haría competencia a una tabla por lo rígido que estaba.

—¿Así que esas tendremos? Bien.

Akeno no se dejaría ganar, no iba a desistir aún, le había costado mucho tomar valor para venir aquí por la noche y no dejaría que su esfuerzo se fuera así de fácil. Con determinación y meditando un poco su siguiente movimiento se sentó justo arriba de la cadera del muchacho su sonrisa creció cuando lo vio realizar una mueca y como su rostro delataba su nerviosismo.

—Vamos Itachi-kun, abre los ojos—. Le dijo mientras picaba su ojo derecho.

Itachi se sentía como una presa ante ella, era como si fuera una leona y el un siervo, por primera vez en su vida no tenía el control de la situación. Su fuerza de voluntad se estaba yendo por el desagüe, su mente le pedía a gritos abrir los ojos cada vez más.

—Ba-bajese por favor—. Era patético, incluso tartamudeo para realizar su petición.

—Ves que si estabas despierto, eres malo Itachi-kun.

En la mente de Akeno pasaba una sola idea. Seguir presionando.

—Vamos abre los ojos—. Le volvió a insistirle, todo mientras picaba de nueva cuenta sus ojos.

El Uchiha al darse cuenta que no podría librarse de este predicamento en el cual estaba accedió a obedecer a la Himejima.

Al hacerlo se encontró con una vista que de inmediato le puso las mejillas como un tómate, su boca se secó como un desierto y tragó grueso, su mente estaba en lo cierto al decirle que abriera los ojos. Ahora se mantenía a la espectativa sus ojos del color de una noche sin luna contra el más bello amatista, esbozo una sonrisa por su parte.

—Hola.

En ese momento quiso darse de cabeza contra la pared o abofetearse, de tantas cosas que podría decir se le ocurre un "hola". Era patético.

Al ver el debate mental que tenía el Uchiha Akeno dibujo una sonrisa dulce en sus labios, le parecía tierno ver el color carmín en las mejillas del chico y, por un momento su vista viajo a su torso era de provecho que el chico durmiera sin camisa, se mordió el labio inferior de manera inconsciente, no tenía palabras, era perfecto estaba bien cuidado, su abdomen duro y trabajado, sus pectorales, espalda ancha y sus brazos fuertes.

Dejo su vista ir hacia su rostro, esos rasgos finos y masculinos, esos ojos oscuros con esas inusuales marcas por debajo de sus párpados, siguió detallando hasta que sus ojos llegaron a un punto concreto. Sus labios. Esos que le invitaba a probarlos y no dejarlos hasta que se le antojara.

Tomó su decisión y no se arrepentiria.

Su rostro fue descendiendo, Itachi la miraba espectante no queriendo decir algo por temor, su mente era un total caos y, cuando sus labios tocaron los de la morena su mente se desconecto, su vista seguía allí haciendo contacto con los ojos cerrados de Akeno, de a poco se dejó llevar, sus ojos fueron cerrándose de a poco y sus labios antes inmóviles fueron cobrando vida mientras una mano viajaba a la mejilla de la Himejima.

La danza de los labios era suave, tranquila, una ligera sonrisa fue impresa en el rostro de Akeno al sentir como la boca del chico empezaba a tomar iniciativa, ella en un intento de irreverencia dejo ir un leve mordisco juguetón en el Uchiha para luego dejar entrar su lengua y dejarlo explorar con calma.

Cuando el oxígeno se hizo prioridad se separaron, la frente de Akeno contra la de Itachi, sus ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada era el único sonido que perturba la habitación.

—Akeno yo no...

Al ver la réplica que comenzaba el muchacho la Himejima procedió a besarlo con intensidad, no quería su lógica, su razonamiento o lo que sea que pasara por su mente que impidiera que estuviera junto a ella, sabía que el Uchiha era indeciso pero si ese era el caso no lo dejaría pensar, sintió como su cuerpo subía de a poco para al final estar sentada junto al Uchiha, paso sus brazos por su cuello para profundizar el beso que, a diferencia del primero era salvaje, necesitado, sus labios no paraban y no pretendía dejarlo parar.

Su mirada fueron a esos ojos oscuros cuando finalizaron, cuando ella vino por la noche fue para estar segura que estuviera bien pues Rias le comento que el chico no dormía bien, pero, algo la impulsó a quedarse y ahora estaba avanzando en una situación sin marcha atrás. No quería palabras así que con un beso casto le dejo clara su decisión.

Sintió como las manos de Itachi se aferraban a sus caderas para luego verlo arriba de ella, él intercambio de posiciones dejo como guía al de ojos ónix, su labios viajaron de su cuello a su clavícula, dejaba besos repartidos por el cuerpo de la morena, sus ojos nublados para ese momento y el tono rojo dejaba que el encuentro no solo era carnal.

En la mente de Akeno se repetía que no importaba como fueran las cosas, con él las cosas nunca fueron normales, que importaba si estaban yendo muy rápido, estaría con él y eso nadie lo cambiaría. Un suspiro escapó cuando el muchacho procedió a retirar la camiseta y se dejaba ir de nuevo contra ella.

Su cuerpo estaba sencible, sentía con total detalle cada cariño, cada beso, cada roce del muchacho. Ella se inclinó para aflojar su bra y con el click el muchacho fue retirando uno de los tirantes a la vez que dejaba besos contra los hombros de la chica, sus copas era lo único que separaba a Akeno de la desnudez, una mano viajaba de manera furtiva por la cara interna del muslo de la chica, era un viaje lento, tortuoso si le preguntaban a ella.

Itachi se deleitaba en esa piel suave, las manos de Akeno se mantenían sobre las copas de su sostén, cuando su mano llegó a su objetivo escucho un gemido sonoro contra su boca mientras ella se removía intranquila, presa del placer.

Pero en ese momento se escucho un toque a la puerta y un "voy a entrar".

Eso bastó para acabar con el momento.

—El desayuno está listo...

Las palabras murieron, su ojos pardeando rápido, la vista de su reina semidesnuda con su torre encima dejaba en evidencia que pasaba en esa habitación sobre todo si se tomaba en cuenta a donde estaba la mano del Uchiha que se alojaba con total canfianza y la causa de que su reina no estuviera en su propia habitación.

Respiró de manera audible.

Y se preparó para salir, se dió media vuelta y sostuvo la puerta.

—El desayuno está listo , vengan cuando terminen.

Y salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Ambos parpadeando en confusión, no sabían cómo actuar ahora despues es de ser encontrados, para el Uchiha era bochornoso y tomo nota de poner seguro en la puerta de su habitación para que más situaciones como esas no se repetirán.

Observó cómo la chica de a poco se acomodó la poca ropa que traía y se volvía a colocar la camiseta, de su boca no salía palabra alguna, no sabia que decir exactamente. Para el era muy raro que su cuerpo se guiará por instinto, era un estúpido.

—Te espero en la mesa Itachi-kun.

La voz de Akeno salió coqueta y cuando obtuvo su atención le guiño un ojo para luego salir de la habitación.

—"Por lo menos uno de los dos le ve el lado bueno a esto"—. El pensamiento del pelinegro llegó al ver la reacción tan tranquila de la chica, de hecho se le veía a gusto con lo que pudo haber pasado.

Tomó su camisa negra perfectamente doblada que yacia abajo de su almohada para luego colacarsela. Por breves momentos se sentó en el filo de la cama tratando de digerir aún lo que pasó, su mente llegó a una sola conclusión debía parar las cosas con esa chica por su bien.

Estaba bien justificado, para empezar no era de esta línea de tiempo, segundo vivía la vida de alguien más (la de su otro yo) y por último no sabía que pasaría una vez terminara su propósito. Llevó su mano a su cabello y con su nueva resolución en mente saldría.

**—" O te puedes gozar esta realidad, cualquiera en tu puesto hubiera disfrutado y no estaría pensando en un futuro".**

aquella voz lo sonrojó, había olvidado que el sabio hasta cierto punto podía ver algunos sucesos.

—Excelente, ahora tengo que lidiar con un viejo pervertido.

—**"Más respeto que sigo siendo una leyenda, el único conocedor de los seis canminos".**

Con cara cansada terminó por salir de allí, esta era la misión más rara que había tomado en toda su vida.

Caminó por los pasillos del piso mientras su nariz captaba un olor muy delicioso y guiado por su olfato llegó a la mesa donde ya estaba la pelirroja y la pequeña Loli comiendo a gusto un plato de cereales.

Tomó asiento al lado de Koneko, la mirada Rias caía sobre él como policía en interrogación, tomó una tostada y un poco de mermelada para untarle para luego dar una probada. Con sus ojos le sostuvo la mirada a la pelirroja, Koneko, quién era la única que no sabía que sucedia presto atención a las acciones de sus compañeros, ese era un reto intenso los ojos de pez muerto y sin vida del Uchiha contra los acusatorios de la Gremory.

Para terminar de empeorar las cosas llegó la Himejima que tomó asiento al lado del Uchiha.

Koneko sentía que se perdía algo, la mirada de Rias era como la de una madre a un hijo que a hecho algo malo.

En eso estaban cuando el grupo escucho cuando la primera puerta principal del piso era abuerab, los únicas en notarlo fue Akeno y Koneko pues la Gremory seguía enfrancasda en ganarle el duelo de miradas a Itachi.

La **reina **y la** torre ** observaron la llegada de su otro compañero masculino, se estaba presentado como nuevo, su saco lo llevaba en la mano pero lo curioso es que justo detrás de él se escondia una figura, Akeno detalló como la chica era la monja Argento y como está no paraba de temblar.

—Issei-san.

La voz de la chica salió temerosa y fue solo en ese momento que la de cabello rojo apartó la vista del Uchiha (quién terminó sonriendo al ver su triunfo) para luego ver a su hermano con cara de no entender nada.

Issei al notar el mar de preguntas que se desataría mando a instalarse a Asia para el poder responder con más tranquilidad.

—Issei, ¿Qué hiciste?

La Gremory no cabía en su asombro y entre la sorpresa de la mañana de Akeno e Itachi no pudo evitar que su voz saliera con molestia.

—Antes de que me regañes déjame decirte que tengo la ubicación peroooo...—. Las palabras salieron rápido como en ráfaga para al final su cara pasó a una preocupada al llegar al punto de no retorno.

—¿Pero qué?, Explícate ya mismo.

Ante la mirada atenta de sus compañeros y la iracunda de su hermana, Issei tomó asiento en la mesa para empezar a relatar lo pasado en esas horas.

—Veran...

**Flash Back.**

Issei abrió los ojos lo último recordado por su ahora confusa mente era caer en el pavimento, sus heridas lo habían dejado fuera de todo conocimiento después de eso. Recordando sus heridas llevó sus manos a donde se suponía que estaban encontrándose sorprendido al ver que efectivamente no estaban, incluso se encontró sin su fiel camisa roja y su saco.

Issei trato de reconocer donde estaba, una habitación que a pesar de su falta de luz no le representaba impedimento para detallarla, solo una cama era lo que se encontraba allí pero para su incredulidad se encontró con la rubia durmiendo al pie de la cama. De inmediato el sentimiento de culpa llegó a él, no era la primera vez que su condición como demonio estuvo a punto de alejar a buenas personas, de seguro cuando ella lo supiera se aterraria y, por su bondad sería excomulgada de la iglesia.

Intento mover sus pies pero al hacerlo despertó a la chica que frontando sus ojos no le despegó la mirada.

—Veo que ya se encuentra bien.

No sabía porque pero la voz de la chica se le hacía bastante dulce, ese suelto italiano eran las palabras más armoniosas que escuchó en su vida.

—Muchas gracias... ¿Disculpe como se llama?—. Fingió no reconocerla.

—Asia Argento.

—Gracias Asia-san, mi nombre es Issei Gremory—. Se presentó, mirando como la chica lo miraba de manera espectativa.

—Dis-disculpe que me meta Issei-san pero, ¿Quién le hizo esas heridas?.

—No lo recuerdo, solo se que de un momento a otro apareci frente a la iglesia y oré por un milagro de Dios—. Al terminar la frase el chico se quejó de la terrible jaqueca que lo golpeó al usar la mención de Dios.

—Issei-san, ¿Se-se encuentra bien?

La chica salió en su auxilio a ver cómo se retraía en su dolor.

—descuide Asia-san, estaré bien—. Sin mediar palabra el chico empezó a colacarse su fiel camisa roja, cuando de inmediato llegó la reacción que el esperaba.

—Acaba de salir de un estado critico Issei-san, us-usted debe quedarse—. El rostro antes calmo de la chica cambio mostrando sus cejas fruncidas y unos ojos esmeraldas que le rogaban que se quedará.

Issei no le quedó de otra que volver a la cama, las siguientes horas pasaron en un santiamén el castaño mostró ser una persona muy buena a ojos de la rubia, traía esa aptitud como la de un niño que se le hacía dulce y adorable. Por alguna extraña razón se impulsó a contarle toda su vida a un completo extraño, su dura vida en el convento cosa que ablandó a Issei.

Por consiguiente Issei procedió a contarle que era de Japón, que tenía una hermana de muy buen corazón que arrastraba consigo un tremendo predicamento, aquello no lo detallo y agradeció que la rubia fuera tan condecendiente con él pues al notar que no quería hablar mucho de eso lo dejo pasar.

Para cuándo la chica consiguió nuevamente el sueño ya eran casi la seis de la mañana, se regaño mentalmente porque se le acaba el tiempo, el sol saldría dentro de poco así que sin perder ni un segundo más se colocó de frente a la Argento que dormía justo a su lado. Llevó sus manos a los lados de su cabeza, concretamente a sus dientes y sin más aplicó un truco para la exploración de mentes.

—Bien ya debo estar adentro—. Se dijo a sí mismo al estar en un largo pasillo sin casi luz.

Issei le causó un poco de extrañesa que fuera tan poco iluminado, según quién le enseño el truco decía que el paisaje mental era un reflejo de la psique y por lo que él apreciaba en ese momento, la chica no debía llevar una buena vida.

Empezo a recorrer aquel pasillo abriendo puertas al azar, poco a poco se frustraba más.

—Maldición, donde puede estar.

Se planteó ir de a poco y empezó a abrir puertas, una por una llevándose unas cuantas sorpresas, primero la chica era huérfana, segundo llevaba una vida de solo apariencias en la iglesia pues la trataban como les daba la gana lo cual lo llevo a su tercer punto, la manipulaba, el vaticano era un asco.

—Y nosotros somos los seres de oscuridad, que estúpido.

Al abrir una de las tantas puertas se encontró con lo que buscaba.

Frente a él estaban A y Kakashi hablando en un perfecto japonés, por lo que veía ella no manejaba el idioma por eso no entendía, al parecer fue el día después del ataque al club. Escucho y entiendo la dirección del lugar.

—Ahora solo tengo que compararla con la de Itachi y todo estará listo.

Sin más deshizo la exploración mental.

Cuando estuvo en sus cinco sentidos nuevamente, el sol ya se asomaba y el buscaba una forma de salir pues en el cuarto no había ventana, maldijo por lo bajo cuando estuvo cerca de la puerta, no podía dejarla y seguir que esos imbéciles la siguieran manipulando.

—Asia levántate.

—¿Qué sucede Issei-san?

El rostro del chico mostraba determinación y el de ella confusión.

—Nos vamos.

En ese momento se escucho un toquido en la puerta para que luego entrara los mismos hombres que estaban ayer por la noche.

—Tú, sucio demonio—. La voz de Zabuza salió con veneno al verlo allí.

Al escuchar aquello la rubia observó al castaño que fruncía el ceño.

—Lo lamento pero no pretendo quedarme a charlar.

Sin más Issei disparo un flash que cegó a Kakashi y a Zabuza luego dejo a la vista su guantelete rojo y con un disparo del poder de la destrucción hizo pedazos la pared detras de él.

**Fin del flash Back.**

—Asi llegué con ella, entiéndeme Rias, no podemos dejarla que este junto a ellos y menos ahora que la vieron junto a mi.

La pelirroja estaba intranquila, por el lado táctico era un a buena movida pero sabía que su hermano no lo había hecho por eso, ahora debía mantener a la chica junto a ellos.

—¿Ya le comentaste que somos demonios?

—Bueno... Aún no... Pero estoy seguro que debe intuirlo.

La duda en Issei era palpable, vaya que el chico se la había jugado al traerla sin medir las consecuencias, el castaño había actuado por el calor del momento y ahora era difícil la situación.

—Si tienes la ubicación es hora de atacar—. Habló con determinación la Gremory.

—¿Qué haremos con la chica?—. La pregunta de todos fue realizada por Akeno, de inmediato Issei llevó su mirada a ella esperando su respuesta.

—Issei la trajo, él se hará cargo de ella.

El castaño asintió ante aquello, era su responsabilidad y de nadie más.

—Por otro lado Issei no podrá venir con nosotros—. Un suspiro sonoro escapó de los labios de Rias, esto era un enredo.— Iremos koneko, Itachi y yo a rescatar a kiba. Akeno se mantendrá contigo como apoyo Issei en el caso de que vengan por la chica.

—¿Crees que vengan por ella?—. Preguntó Akeno.

—Es una probabilidad después de todo es la única sanadora, no es tan descabellado pensar que pueden venir por ella—. Respondió el Uchiha con su habitual tono serio.—Sin embargo creo que es mejor que vaya solo.

Ante aquello los hermanos Gremory vieron al pelinegro.

—¿Estás seguro que puedes entrar tu solo?

Issei no se mostró del todo convencido por la propuesta del Uchiha, entrar por su cuenta era un peligro que incrementa si en ese lugar estaba A y sus subordinados esperando.

—Estoy seguro, mientras menos personas mejor. Tendré más margen para moverme si no voy en grupo—. La decisión parecía estar tomada por su parte.

—Entonces está decidido, irás en una hora—. Itachi asintió a las palabras de su ama.— Pero debes tener cuidado y volver a salvo.

* * *

**Grigory.**

Orochimaru el gran sabio de las serpientes se hallaba en su laboratorio, al frente estaba Kokabiel que se había mostrado como voluntario para ayudarlo ante su problema con su kohai, la seriedad era algo que se percibía en el ambiente, largas horas de investigación habían llevado a la conclusión que era plausible extraer de a poco la energía natural, era un proceso lento, fastidioso y muy complicado.

Requería de entes capacitados para la extracción con un control sobre la el elemento sacro bastante elevado para, de esa manera poder subyugar la parte del senjutsu con la energía sagrada.

—Aun te puedes retirar Kokabiel.

El aludido de orejas picudas miró a su interlocutor con una mirada de soberbia, no le cabía en su cabeza que su compañero dijera eso.

—Descuida, esto no me presenta problema alguno.

Por primera vez en su larga vida Orochimaru se encontró consternados por la aptitud de su compañero muy pocas veces se le mostraba tan serio y colaborador como se encontraba hoy. En realidad apreciaba su apoyo para estas situaciones.

—Muchas gracias, en serio—. La gratitud en el hombre pálido era sin igual.

—No me vengas con mariconeras ahora que me repugna—. Las palabras salieron con repudio mientras el hombre hacia amago de querer vomitar.

Por un breve momento Orochimaru negó con su cabeza, allí estaba su compañero de vuelta.

—Comencemos.

Con la orden Orochimaru procedió a escribir varias runas en el aire con total cuidado mientras su otro compañero lo veía, Anko que estaba en una camilla justo en medio de ellos se removía incómoda, sus párpados cerrados y su marca empezando a extenderse.

—Esta mierda esta reaccionando a lo que sea que hagas—. Habló el de ojos rojos con su habitual lenguaje grosero.

—Esto es una runa especial que extraerá de a poco la energía natural de su cuerpo en ese momento tú ligaras la energía del elemento sagrado con el senjutsu, mientras yo haré que se invierta el flujo para que la energía sagrada sea la que predomine y ella la pueda asimilar.

—Entiendo, pretendes que la energía natural sea cambiada por una estructura sagrada que si podemos adaptar a nuestros cuerpos y que de esa manera no quede aislado el senjutsu en el sello.

Orochimaru procedió a dejar la runa en el aire y como del sello de Anko viajaba un extraño flujo amarillo negruzco hasta el mismo, con un asentimiento el de piel pálida dió la orden.

—Ahora deja ir el poder sagrado.

Con la orden Kokabiel aumento su aura hasta que fuera visible para luego extenderla de manera que cubriera el flujo del aura amarilla.

Cuando ambas se juntaron en la runa escrita, este empezó a pulsar para luego dejar un leve estallido, el flujo fue cambiado para que luego otra aura, una morada, fuera hasta el sello de Anko, ante aquello la chica empezó a removerse con más fuerza y su tono de piel blanco empezaba a oscurecer y su cabello a tomar tintes plateados, cuando sus ojos fueron abiertos estos habían cambiado de manera radical siendo ahora de un amarillo con el iris negro por completo.

—Ustedes, malnacidos, ¿¡Qué creen que hacen!?—. La voz de Anko salió distorsionada y más grave pero a la vez aguda, al ver aquello Orochimaru invoco una serpiente que se enredó en la chica para mantener la en la camilla.— ¿Acaso no ven que están alterando al huésped perfecto?

Aquellas palabras llamaron la atención del hombre de piel pálida, sin embargo no pudo seguir escuchando el diálogo de quién fuera que le hablaba por su alumna.

—Saquese demonio pendejo—. Sin mediar palabra y sin desconcentrarse Kokabiel invoco un bastón bō para golpear la cabeza de la chica con una fuerza desmesurada.

En un estallido el sello colapso dejando un raro círculo alrededor de las comas del sello, la explosión fue tan fuerte que estampó a ambos seres contra las paredes.

—¿Eso fue todo?

La pregunta llamó la atención de Orochimaru, la verdad no estaba seguro y esa pequeña interacción con el ser que habitaba el sello dejo aún más intrigado al de ojos ámbar. Esto era fascinante.

—No, esto fue solo un ensayo. Debo ir por unas cuantas muestras, espera aquí.

Cuando el invocador de serpientes desapareció Kokabiel llevó su mirada a sus manos, en ellas se encontraba la misma aura que estaba pasando al sello de Orochimaru, siguió viendo aquello hasta que la hizo desaparecer cerrando su puño con violencia, acto seguido observó cómo un trozo de su uña, una muy minúscula parte era hecha piedra.

Con interés removió ese pedacito de uña y la quebró, era roca sólida.

—Interesante.

* * *

**Academia de Kuoh.**

Sona Sitri la encargada en este momento del territorio de Kuoh en vista de que su amiga no estaba era ella quien se encargaba de responder los contratos, repeler demonios vagabundos y cubrir las faltas de séquito de su amiga, su mirada estaba en el patio de la academia el atardecer empezaba a caer y los tintes naranjas se dejaban ver en el cielo antes azúl.

—Sona-kaicho.

El llamado la trajo de nuevo a su realidad; en la puerta estaba su fiel reina Tsubaki Shinra, pero no era a ella quien esperaba observó cómo su cuerpo se movía para dejar pasar a un chico de cabello café, ojos de la misma tonalidad y su uniforme en regla de la academia.

Saji Genshiro era quien entraba, el alumno del segundo año, se le veía confundido por estar en su oficina pues su vista no dejaba de pasar de lugar a lugar y sus nervios eran delatados por un pequeño tambaleo.

—Me mando a llama Kaicho-sama.

Sin más que esperar la chica se situó detrás de su escritorio, su oficina estaba vacía en su totalidad el resto de sus chicas estaban haciendo contratos. Se quitó por un momento sus gafas para limpiar un poco el lente.

—Toma asiento Saji-san—. Su voz no dejo cabida a replicas, mostraba carácter, un temperamento algo hostil y una persona fría, aún así el chico se sentó sin rechistar.

—¿Hice algo malo?—. De inmediato Sona captó el miedo del chico, a su parecer era manejable, conocía muy bien la historia detrás del dragón oscuro Vritra y aún así no se iba a dejar intimidar.

—Veras Saji-san tengo una propuesta por hacerte...

* * *

**Italia, Turín.**

Itachi estaban justo al frente de la iglesia abandonada que fue vista por el pelinegro y confirmada por Issei, no había plan alguno pues el pelinegro estaba seguro que entre tanto personal era muy difícil escapar sin ser visto por alguien.

—"Como me gustaría tener la maestría que mostraba Obito con el kamui".

Era una lastima tener una técnica tan buena como el kamui y no saber cómo sacarle provecho, según recordaba el antiguo dicipulo de Minato podía aparecer donde fuera.

Sin más emprendieron la marcha, Itachi era conocedor de lo que le esperaba, tal vez cientos de oponentes. Apenas llegó al sótano busco la biblia, encontrandola y colocando el viejo pasaje que observó de Zabuza.

Su cara ganó una mueca de extrañeza, no había nadie y por la tecnología que había era para que mínimo ya estuvieran enterados de su presencia.

—"Algo no pinta bien".

Apenas entro notó que las paredes eran rocosas, era como un laberinto. Los sentidos estaban alerta, en las manos del chico estaba un kunai listo para ver sangre, en los ojos del Uchiha permanecía el Sharingan mientras avanzaba pegado a la pared y moviéndose entre las sombras del lugar

Su mente estaba trazando un plan, aprovecharia la habilidad de Obito y metería allí a su rubio compañero para el transporte, luego a base de genjutsu saldría de allí y, en dado caso de ser descubierto saldría a la fuerza volando el techo con Susano.

Los pasos eran inaudibles, su respiración se mantenía calmada y en cierto modo le agradaba no haber perdido el toque para estás misiones.

Cruzo la esquina y al doblar se mantuvo a la sombras, sus ojos con aspas negras y rojos observaron a tres exorcistas no muy lejos en lo alto de los muros, cambio el kunai de mano manteniéndolo en su diestra, con la otra tomó cinco shurikens arrojándolos.

Las cinco dieron en el blanco cortando la carne del cráneo de uno y las otras dos dando en el cuello de otro dejando solo a uno que permanecía en el medio. El pobre hombre se alarmó y con una cara de espantó vió los ojos de la muerte, unos ojos de tono escarlata.

Itachi haciendo uso de su velocidad apareció en un borrón frente al hombre y sin más tapo su boca con suano izquierda y con la otra enterró su kunai por debajo de la mandíbula para sacar el arma y apuñalar el corazón sin ningún remordimiento.

Tomó los tres cuerpos, realizó un par de sellos y con un jutsu doton abrio una zanja y echó los tres cuerpos para después cerrarla.

Miró hacia arriba ahora su camino era de forma ascendente, colocó una pierna en las rocas y luego la otra sin más empezó a correr. No era mucho trayecto solo diez metros a lo mucho, cuando llegó se mantuvo en la saliente sus ojos vieron una decena de guardias y uno se mantenía muy cerca de un comunicador.

Sopesó sus ideas, aún mantenía el factor sorpresa pues al parecer nadie lo esperaba se oculto un poco más mientras quitaba las manos.

Volvió a asomarse viendo cómo los guardias se paseaban sin un patrón aparente.

—"No hay de otra, tengo que evitar que den aviso".

El exorcista más cercano escucho un aleteo, se vió sorprendido al ver que era un cuervo.

—¿Qué es?—. Preguntó uno de sus compañeros.

El exorcista se arrodilló, detallo al ave que tenía en frente y como está se le acercaba.

—No es nada, es solo un cuervo—. Habló el hombre mientras acariciaba al animal.

—¿Que hace aquí un cuervo?

El compañero no muy convencido se acercó al abismo, cuando se asomo se espantó estaba un chico pegado a la pared pero detrás de él se alzaban miles de aves negras que salieron emitiendo grasnidos.

Al ver aquello los exorcistas empezaron a disparar y el que estaba cerca del comunicador estaba a punto de tocar el botón para encenderlo pero en su mano una shuriken se hallaba clabada.

Boomm.

Itachi había mandado al carajo la sutileza, desde que entró sabía que tendria que usar sus técnicas más fuertes y salir sin ser visto era casi imposible.

Así que le ató una etiqueta explosiva a la shuriken y la arrojó.

Desde el fondo emergió el chico, su cabello siendo movido por el viento y realizando sellos de manos.

—**Katon: Hosenka no jutsu (elemento fuego: flor de fénix).**

Las bolas de fuego salieron de la boca del Uchiha y como plus extra aprovecho su ojo derecho para combinarlas con el Amaterasu, los gritos eran audibles mientras el caminaba con total calma dentro de aquel sufrimiento, fue cuando enarco una ceja pues uno de los tantos exorcistas saco su espada de luz y se apuntó una pierna sin miramientos, la sangre brotaba de la zona recién cortada todos mientras el hombre se arrastraba en busca de una arma, cuando estuvo a centímetros de tocar el arma gritó.

—Tu aún no te irás—. La voz del pelinegro salió sin matices de ningun tipo, su pie se mantenía en la pierna recién apuntada haciéndola sangrar y provocando un dolor profundo en el exorcista.

—Tú, sucio demonio... Argh te mataré—. Sin más alcanzó el arma se dió la vuelta y disparo, jalo del gatillo cinco veces para ver cómo las balas eran derretidas entre llamas negras antes de llegar a su objetivo.

Si mediar palabra Itachi le quitó el arma y golpeó su boca con brutalidad arrancando unos cuantos dientes y dejando la sangre fluir.

Un sonido llamó su atención para ver cómo se abrió una de las paredes frente a él y mostraba a un ejército dispuesto a hacerle frente.

—[Hasta que al fin mandan a alguien]—. La voz resonó en el lugar, fue cuando una cámara enfoco al Uchiha de forma descarada.

—Así que todo esté tiempo supiste que estaba aquí—. Respondió el de ojos onix.

—[Nada se me escapa chico]—. Era la voz de A.—[Nada].

El pelinegro observó la cámara y tomando un kunai lo arrojó destrozando la cámara.

—[Nesecito de un favor Itachi-san].

—No estoy interesado.

—[Deberías estarlo, si no lo haces tú compañero se muere]—. Amenazó el antigüo raikage, todo mientras la mirada estoica de Itachi estaba en el ejército frente a él.

—Matalo si te da la gana, no vengo por él, yo vengo por tí—. La voz salió calmada, no pretendía jugar el juego de A y tal vez sonó rudo y sin escrúpulos pero no debía dar muestra de debilidad.

—[En ese caso deberás seguir adelante, descuida yo te estaré esperando a que llegues].

Sin más el hombre dejo la comunicación.

Itachi dió una sonrisa ladina, ya estaba seguro

—Me estan guiando a una trampa—. Fue la conclusión a la que llegó.

Los exorcistas al frente se mantenían renuentes a moverse de su lugar, como si el sonido de una sola fibra muscular que era algo tan imperceptible fuera capaz de romper la tensión y desatar la batalla.

Un paso fue dado por el Uchiha, el tacón de sus zapatos provocó un ruido que se expandió por el lugar como una sinfonia macabra que solo atrae a la muerte, uno de los exorcistas al frente llevó su mano a su pistola y antes de ser desenfundada un kunai estaba entre ceja y ceja con hilo rojo bajando por su nariz, aquella gota del vital líquido tocó el suelo, difuminandose en múltiples gotas más pequeñas y en cámara lenta se llevó una explosión.

De inmediato las balas de luz salieron de las armas, como respuesta un ente rojo se interpuso entre los proyectiles y su invocador que en esta vida le daba más uso que en antaño. En la mano imponente del ser unos curiosos tomoes daban vuelta, la rotación causaba un silbido audible para todos, solo Dios sabe a qué velocidad giraban esas cosas.

Los casquillos de balas caían en el suelo al igual que el sudor de aquellos que disparaban solo por órdenes, para Itachi la cosa era absurda, carecía de sentido que siguieran tratando de superar a Susano. El ruido cesó, dejando a la vista cañones humeantes y desesperación por volver a llenar un arma ineficaz.

Para el pelinegro seguir gastando tiempo era algo inaudito, así qué, realizó el sello del carnero y cinco bocanadas de humo aparecieron, de las cuales ese mismo ente rojo les cubría y manifestaba el gran tesoro que guardaba su Susano, ese que lo hacía un ente casi divino. Desde luego la idea se la quitaba a Madara, suponía un gasto colosal pero necesario y, además no hacía nada en él.

A sus oídos llegó el sonido de Miles de balas entrando en la recámara de las armas, listas para ser usadas apenas se tocara el gatillo.

Con una sonrisa ladina de parte del original y un rostro serio de sus copias, movió la mano de Susano y el gran tesoro de Yasaka fue arrojado para que el mundo presenciara su poder destructivo.

—**Susano: Yasaka no magatana (Tesoro de Yasaka).**

con terror la multitud de los enviados por Dios sucumbieron al poder de un demonio, no uno cualquiera, aquel con la vista del primero en su clan, el del sharingan más fuerte hasta ahora.

La devastación y, por ende la explosión destrozó todo a su paso, si Deidara estuviera con él de seguro estaría quebrado en lágrimas de felicidad.

Para su sorpresa después de la explosión no quedó nada, no había rastro de al menos un cadáver de las tantas personas puestas allí.

—"Tal vez me dejé llevar y se me pasó la mano"—. El pensamiento de arrepentimiento llegó a su mente, desde el combate con Minato comprobó que no solo era una bestia en chakra sino que además este era más denso.

Sin más siguió adelante, no tenía tiempo que perder.

A tenía un tic en la ceja, escucho todo, las balas, los gritos de guerra y como éstos se transmaron en gritos de terror y de desesperación.

—Parece inútil seguir enviando más personal, si sigue así solo quedaremos usted y yo—. Opinó Kabuto que veía avanzar al Uchiha por los pasillos.

—Cuento con que él será más que suficiente.

—Por nuestro bien debe serlo, ya que no disponemos de Kakashi y los otros.

—Abrele el paso, guialo hasta nosotros—. Indicó el hombre fornido a lo cual Kabuto acató la orden.

Tecleando en la computadora gigante que tenía al frente y sin despegar la vista del pelinegro en la pantalla, Kabuto tecleaba lo más rápido posible, cerrando puertas y abriendo otras nuevas para que su enemigo llegará hasta ellos, era interesante ver de lo que era capaz y su siguiente obstáculo lo pondría a prueba o eso esperaba él.

—"Como alguien tan joven puede ser tan fuerte, este mocoso será un dolor en el culo cuando cumpla un siglo de vida"—. El pensamiento de A era claro tenía que matarlo, si o sí ese chico no debía salir con vida de esas instalaciones.

—Ya casi está llegando.

El llamado de Kabuto lo trajo a tierra, se dispuso a salirse donde estaba pretendía ver todo en primera fila que por monitores.

El pelinegro se seguía moviendo era interesante como le cerraban las puertas en sus narices, no era como si él no pudiera abrirlas a la fuerza pero lo estaban guiando; no sabía si lo llevaban al lugar donde se encontraba Kiba pero debía seguir el juego, aún se sentía a pleno después de todo solo uso usaba su ojo derecho mientras el izquierdo se lo mantenía casi sin chakra para evitar el dolor y la perdida de luz en ese ojo.

A lo lejos observó cómo una puerta se abría sin pensarlo dos veces se adentro llegando a un lugar con múltiples tubos gigantes, escaleras y material de investigación.

Todo bien por eso, siguió caminando cuando empezó a ver manchas de sangre por el lugar y científicos o eso asumia él por la batas que traían, era una escena con mucho gore. Sangre por doquier, cadáveres con miembros amputados y órganos regados.

Cuando dió un paso un torso sin un brazo cayó desde arriba, se dispuso a echarle un ojo encontrando que los cortes eran limpios cosa que lo alarmó, fue cuando se sintió observado y no por las cámaras de vigilancia.

Itachi llevó la mirada a un palco donde vio dos rostros de su mundo, el de A que sonreía de oreja a oreja cómo todo un psicópata y el otro era un rostro sereno perteneciente a un Kabuto que se mantenía a la expectativa.

En ese momento una cápsula fue a abierta, A y Kabuto miraban la carnicería que formaría el arma definitiva, esto era mejor que una espada santa.

Entre el vapor se distingue una mano que venía a parar a los costados de la cápsula donde se encontraba, lo segundo en verse fue un cabello blanco, era un chico, uno muy joven por lo que observó, con unos inusuales puntos rojos sobre su frente y una mirada sin vida.

—El será su perdición, Kimimaro Kaguya es el arma definitiva.

Por la mente del pelinegro desfiló un apellido de su oponente y lo recordó con frustración pues el clan al que pertenece el de cabello blanco no era otro que el clan Kaguya, un clan que se caracteriza por sus guerreros amantes del combate.

En unos quince metros a su izquierda otra cápsula se abría, pero al hacerlo el contenido dejo ir a un Kiba sin conciencia para luego ver cómo el Kaguya saltaba y con un filo de hueso salido de su mano pretendía darle muerte.

—**Kamui.**

Itachi de inmediato saco al rubio de esa realidad encerrando al chico en la dimensión de la técnica.

—¿Usted se le sumará a la batalla A-sama?—. La pregunta de Kabuto fue tranquila como quien espera para ver una función.

—Veremos de que es capaz nuestro esfuerzo, si observamos que no es suficiente yo mismo lo ayudare.

Kimimaro se plantó frente al Uchiha, ambos poseedores de una mirada fría y una cara sin sentimientos, Itachi enarco una ceja al ver como del cuerpo de este salian una cantidad de huesos sin causar daño alguno para al final arrancar de tajo y sin dolor una espada que se formaba en la palma de su mano.

El Uchiha hizo lo propio sacando un kunai de su bolsa, por breves instante cerró su ojo izquierdo para luego mostrar un simple Sharingan de tres tomoes y en la otra cuenca mantener el magenkyou.

—Kimimaro... ataca.

La orden de A llegó a los oídos del chico que sin rastros de humanidad se lanzó contra el Uchiha, su espada chocó contra el kunai de su oponente haciendo presión, fue cuando balanceo el arma de un lado a otro viendo cómo el chico esquivaba sin problema, intento un corte descendente para verlo moverse a un lado y cuando dejo la brecha buscando apuñalarlo sintió el frío del arma clavándose en su pecho.

Itachi observó sin emociones como su kunai perforada en la carne de Kimimaro pero sintió un breve obstáculo y como el arma para en seco a pesar de haber clavado más de la mitad, su Sharingan captó el movimiento en cara lenta, observando cómo cada parte del cuerpo del chico desprendía filos oseos y este se alejaba.

Kimimaro había recubierto la zona donde fue apuñalado con huesos para que el arma no terminara su recorrido, sus órganos no sufrieron daño ante esa acción y con un grito arrojó como proyectiles todos las navajas que salieron de su cuerpo.

Al ver aquello Itachi salto hacia atrás para luego girar en el aire, caer en el suelo y con ayuda de su kunai destruir un par de proyectiles que se acercaban por su flanco izquierdo.

—Jajajaja, Kimimaro es el arma infalible demonio y aún no ves los secretos que el oculta.

La voz de A retumbó por todo el lugar, el de cabello blanco levantó su mano apuntando al de cabello negro, cuando lo tuvo en la mira disparo las falanges de sus dedos. Sorprendido por el movimiento del Kaguya el Uchiha arrojó varias shurikens para repelerlas.

—**Katon: Goukakkyu no jutsu.**

De la boca de Itachi salió una enorme bola de fuego, Kimimaro salto por encima importandole muy poco la temperatura que está desprendia para estirar su brazo y que de este saliera una estaca larga que se extendio desde su mano y que llevaba como objetivo la cabeza del chico. Como respuesta lo vio mover su cabeza aún lado, fue cuando Kimimaro sonrió confiado y pensando que había ganado dejo que de la enorme estaca recta se espandieran otras más a los costados.

Para su incredulidad vio cómo está lo atravesaba como un fantasma y este saltaba para ponerle un puñetazo en su cara cosa que cuando la mano del Uchiha hizo contacto con su piel dejo ir sus huesos.

De inmediato se obtuvo la primera sangre, Kimimaro salió disparado contra el suelo pero el Uchiha ahora veía su mano derecha ensangrentada. Sin pensarlo dos veces paso chakra al curioso sol en su mano para ver como está cicatriza de inmediato y dejaba su piel reparada

—"No es bueno pelear un cuerpo a cuerpo contra él, tiene una precisión muy buena para sacar esos huesos cada vez que lo golpeó".

Con eso el chico tomó varios kunais arrojándolos para que el chico los repeliera acorazando sus músculos con esa forma osea.

—Esto no me hará daño, tendrás que probar con otra cosa.

—Tienes razón.

Sin más el Uchiha arrojó varias shurikens con sellos explosivos atados, luego con una posicion de mano estás se volvieron cientos.

Cómo era de esperar los shurikens rebotaron nuevamente pero esa no era el objetivo, cuando el Kaguya vio la rara etiqueta está exploto mandandolo en dirección ascendente, sin mucho que esperar Itachi uso su ojo derecho para usar el kamui, esperar a su enemigo y con su mano recubierta el fuego golpearlo, el puñetazo dejo ir un par de astillas de los huesos usados por el kayuga, luego salió disparado en otra dirección y luego en otra, por cada golpe que el Uchiha le conectaba sonaba un estruendo.

Itachi lo pateó hacia arriba para luego convocar tres clones, los dos a su derecha empezaron a trazar los sellos y el del medio convocó al Susano que, con su espada lo golpeó para impactarlo y llevarlo a tierra y que sus clones procedieran.

—**Katon: Karyuu endan.**

**—Futon: Atsugai.**

La temperatura se elevo, A estaba por intervenir pero en eso sintió la mano de Kabuto en su pecho.

—Es necesario para lo que viene.

Kimimaro se levantó, su cuerpo había pasado por un gran golpe, sus huesos no fueron capaces de soportar el trato y ahora sentía un dolor a horrores, se preguntaba si ese era el rostro de la muerte pero algo ocurrió, su mente se trabo pensando que ese sería su último día de supervivencia y algo magnífico se daba en sus ojos.

Aquellos ojos antes verde ahora gozaba de dos tomoes alrededor de la pupila, y la tonalidad verde paso a una roja.

Para el Kaguya todo era nuevo, se sentía más fuerte, algo llegó a su mente y ejecuntandolo por instinto replicó lo que sería imposible, en su mano se hallaba la legendaria [excalibur destruction]. Con el uso del fragmento y aplicando una vasta cantidad de energía Kimimaro deshizo el infierno que se le prometía.

Itachi miró aquello con la boca abierta, no tanto por la espada sino por los ojos del Kaguya.

—Ahora si puede ir A-sama.

—Me puedes acompañar, no me vendría mal una ayuda—. Dijo el fornido hombre mientras desabrochó su capa.

—No soy un luchador como usted, no le serviría de nada.

El Uchiha observó cómo del palco bajaba el general de los exorcistas, su aura se elevo al notar como el hombre se recubría en relámpagos y dejaba ir contra él un comportamiento hostil.

—¿Cómo es posible que tengan esos ojos?—. La pregunta vino pues para el joven de cabello oscuro no cabía en la idea que alguien que no fuera de su clan tuviera el sharingan, además no eran un transplante, aquellos ojos eran de manifestación natural.

—A mi no me mires chico, aquí el crédito es de nuestro amigo Kabuto.

Itachi llevó la mirada al joven de cabello plata, su entrecejo fruncido y sus ojos apuntando a él listo para dejarlo en un genjutsu por si se negaba a decir algo.

—Despues de la gran guerra santa y el ataque a los clanes, los humanos con el gen Uchiha eran pocos, pero hubo uno... hasta ahora no estoy seguro si era un Uchiha de sangre pura pero en su genoma traía una peculiaridad, su ADN era transformable, moldeable y compatible—. Explico Kabuto.

—Dejame adivinar, Kimimaro era esa persona—. Le devolvió el pelinegro.

—Para nada, si bien el chico es fuerte y mostró compatibilidad no es más que un recipiente. No—. Kabuto guardo silencio por un breve momento.— En él suprimimos ese gen adaptable que conseguimos, pero donde vienen esos ojos es lo que te debería interesar.

Cuando el Uchiha lo iba a meter en un genjutsu vio como el peliplata le evitaba la mirada y tapaba sus ojos.

—Ni te angusties. No me podrás meter en una ilusión, tengo mucho tiempo estudiandote y no me engañarás.

Para su sorpresa el pelinegro captó dolor, A le había mando a volar por los aires de un puñetazo todo mientras el antiguo dicipulo de la serpiente se marchaba, intento acomodarse en el aire pero una estaca osea lo atravesó en el tobillo dejándolo colgado a la pared más cercana.

—Tu destino está sellado.

La voz fría del joven de cabellos blancos lo hizo ver al frente mientras esté le apuntaba con el arma santa, cuando Itachi vio aquello con todo el dolor se terminó de atravesar por completo la estaca en su tobillo mientras su sangre salpicaba y le daba una patada con esa pierna, cuando encontró espacio atravesó al chico con kamui y reapareciendo a unos cuantos metros lejos de este.

A emprendió la carrera, su puño intentó hacer contacto pero entre él y el joven Uchiha se interponia ese ente rojo que tanto le fastidiaba, para un mayor cabreo el hombre observó una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro de su oponente.

—Deja de mirarme así—. El hombre grito sus deseos haciendo más presión pero de inmediato de la barrera fue desmontada y el avanzó a una velocidad inhumana deteniéndose al sentir la palma abierta del hijo de Azazel contra su estómago, saliva salió de su boca y a eso le siguio ser usado como un escudo para evitar las estacas del Kaguya y ser lanzado contra esté.

Usando el poder de excalibur destruction el joven de cabello blanco impacto su espada contra la mano desnuda del joven pelinegro generando ondas de viento y que este hundiera sus pies en el suelo creando un pequeño cráter.

—Con está fuerza no logrará nada—. La voz plana de Itachi sembró terror en el Kaguya que lo miro con sus ojos abiertos para ver como este destruía la hoja de la espada al cerrar su mano.—¿Quieres ver una espada de verdad?

Ante aquello el aura escarlata de Itachi se manifestó y una mano esquelética sosteniendo una espada lo impacto destrozando en miles de pedazos el fragmento de la excalibur.

—Tanta preparación para nada—. Habló ostinado el general.—"Por suerte esa no es más que una simple imitación, sabía que Kabuto no la armaría completamente".

Itachi despacho al Kaguya y luego observó su mano, tenía una fea cicatriz mientras a los alrrededores de esta había rastro de piel quemada. No le tomo importancia y, pasando chakra al sello yang logró recuperar esa herida junto a la de su tobillo.

volvió la mirada al frente para al final bloquear con su brazo un golpe que venía directo a su cabeza, aquello no lo movió.

—El famoso lariat, pensé que sería más.

Itachi tomó al hombre de piel oscura por el cuello alzandolo, sus ojos haciendo contacto contra los de él para al final estamparlo contra el suelo, era impresionante su nueva fuerza con esa ficha de **torre** pues al impactarlo dejo la impresión de A en el suelo.

Kimimaro aún permanecía inmóvil, en su mente se sentía impotente y un rencor hasta el joven de hebras negras se instalaba en su corazón, con ostinacion pura llevo su mano a su columna y la saco por completo.

—Tessenka no Mai: Tsuru.

Usando su nueva arma como un látigo atrapó la mano del Uchiha, para jalarle y clavar su espada de huesos en la espalda del joven.

—Aagh, me descuide un momento—. Un gemido de dolor escapó de la boca de Itachi, sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio a A cargar contra él.

Realizó un par de sello ignorando el dolor de esa espada ósea clavada y haciendo estragos.

—Futon: Fuuryudan no jutsu.

Un enorme dragón de viento se empezó a formar en los alrrededores del Uchiha cortando la espada de Kimimaro y embistiendo al rubio de bigote. Cuando se vió libre le lanzó una patada al peliblanco quien se movió hacia atrás al ver todo más lento mientras disparaba sus falanges de nuevo dándole en el hombro a Itachi y destrozando su camisa en el proceso.

—Magen: shinkarasu (ilusión demoníaca: espejismo de cuervos).

Nesecitaba un respiro y atrapó a Kimimaro en un genjutsu en busca de tiempo, para el pelinegro algo era seguro nesecitaba dejar fuera a uno de los dos pues A con su velocidad y su fuerza le distraían de Kimimaro para que este lo tomara por sorpresa. Subió su rostro escuchando los gritos del Kaguya, estaría así unos momentos pues dentros de la ilusión el joven Uchiha se dispersaba en cuervos para que estos se transformarán en kunais y teminar golpeandole.

A lo lejos el general de los exorcistas se levantaba, su gesto de enfado puro era visible.

Sin más ambos cortaron distancia, sus puños impactando sin ceder ni un apice, Itachi estaba decidido a tomar ventaja y con el tiempo sin Kimimaro fastidiando lo conseguiría.

Se estaba manteniendo a la defensiva, un golpe de la armadura de relámpagos de ese hombre era un daño considerable mientras el seguía bloqueando los puñetazos del hombre de piel oscura con sus palmas , se agachó para dejar pasar un gancho de su enemigo y de inmediato su ojo invoco a las llamas del sol.

—Amateratsu.

Las llamas dieron en el brazo del antigüo raikage, se estaban extendiendo por todo su brazo derecho.

—Maldito—. El tono de A era molesto mientras sudaba copiosamente observó cómo la espada naranja del Susano se lebantaba lista para darle el golpe de gracia cuando descendió, sintió un alivio pero un dolor enorme también seguido de un reflejo fantasma pues el desgraciado mocoso le había arrancado no solo su brazo, también su hombro se fue.

Itachi volvió a subir la espada de totsuka eliminaria esta peste de una vez por todas, fue cuando a sus costados unos huesos salían del suelo mismo, llevó la mirada a dónde estaba el peliblanco y lo vio llorar sangre y de su ojo se juntaban Miles de piedras creando una lanza enorme.

De inmediato Itachi reconoció el Mangekyou en los ojos del Kaguya, esa forma de elice nunca la había visto pero por algun extraño momento sintió el mismo chakra que tenía el brazo de Danzou.

Colocó el escudo y recibió la lanza de lleno y aparte un puñetazo por la espalda cortesía de A, luego una honda de energía en forma de media luna le golpeó el pecho sacándolo del Susano. Empezo a toser y su boca a inundarse en el sabor metálico tan caracteristico de la sangre.

—De acuerdo, bailemos—. Con la antigua frase de uno de sus antepasados más viejos en el clan, Itachi comenzó a desplegar todo su poder y por primera vez el Susano se disfrazaba no solo con una armadura samurai clásica además llevaba una máscara tengu con una nariz poco pronunciada, con orificios a los lados su sonrisa maquiavélica, unos cuernos alargadas y unos horripilante a ojos verdes traían por primera vez a su Susano perfecto, la espada de totsuka ahora convertida en una zambato que se mantenía apoyada en el hombro del ente rojo y en la frente, Itachi con su sharingan brillando más que nunca y su ojo izquierdo sangrando de manera continua.

Minato Namikaze no tuvo el privilegio de presenciar su Susano perfecto porque apenas se adaptaba a sus nuevos ojos pero, ahora, ahora tenía un Susano con armas celestiales.

A tembló, ante la vista del golem cayó de espalda, Kimimaro tragó grueso al ver esa bestia, era imponente, enorme... Y ellos unas simples cucarachas, el agarre en excalibur destruction se aflojó, y el sonido del metal cayendo al piso fue lo único escuchado, sus deseos de combates ahora callados por lo suicida que parecía.

Si habían comprado a Itachi con la muerte, ese ser, esa montaña roja, sin duda era el heraldo de la muerte listo para llevarte a los abismos más profundos del infierno.

* * *

Y se acabó este capítulo que la verdad se me hizo eterno. Había dicho que lo publicaría en diciembre y pido perdón por eso pero el capítulo no terminaba de convencer, lo borré tres veces y los tres se desarrollaron de manera diferente al final fue este el que terminó por gustarme.

Aclaremos par de puntos: primero, Kimimaro por qué el sharingan es usado por él, simple es lo más cercano al sabio de los seis caminos y sé que desciende de Hamura pero es lo más cercano que ahí al rikudo, segundo, el final, Itachi nunca saco el Susano perfecto pero recuerden que estaba enfermo y que además aquí porta el ojo de Indra y más chakra además según el cannon itachi no pelea con todo contra Sasuke.

Otra cosa importante o bueno irrelevante por el momento, sucede que estos primeros capítulos serán importantes para el futuro del fic, en pocas palabras cuando alcance el capítulo 50 vengan a buscar pistas a estos primeros.

Por último en algún momento editare los primeros capítulos para corregir los errores ortográficos que tiene pero eso no significa que cambiaré los capítulos o que dejaré de actualizar, para nada, mínimo de este fic tendrá un capítulo por mes.

Sin más me despido, feliz tarde/día/noche.

¿Algún review?


End file.
